Oh My Kittens II
by Lirin Sama
Summary: this is the sequel to Oh My Kittens. 5yrs have passed since Voltaire stole Susumu right out of Rei, and the search is still going on to find him and the remaining Ice Hearts. full summary to come.
1. catch up info

As promised I'm working on the sequal to Oh My Kittens! I know its about time I got moving on this. So sorry for the long wait you had to put up with. and i figured with school almost done for the semister i could start working on this without much stress. :-)

Now this is just a brief little thing telling what everyone's life has become over the past 5yrs. i figured it would be handy before i got into the actual story. expect chapter 1 in a few days.

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine.

* * *

Intro:

Five years have past since Kai and Rei went through the hell of having one of their kits stolen and permanently moving to Japan with the D-Boys. Mr. D. set it up so all the teens would be going to school. Now Spencer is in his second year of medical school and joins on the search missions when he's on vacations. Rei and Tala are taking a few classes at the local university. Kai and Bryan are taking online class at the some university because with all the traveling they are doing cant attend classes much. And Sakura and Ian are at the public high school with Tyson and Kenny. Max just helps his dad around the hobby shop and gets home schooled.

The kits are turning five soon and starting school in the spring. Ming has taking more of a Kai personality and very protective of her brother. She refuses to wear dresses and shirts and acts more like a tomboy. Fudo has taken after Rei when he was younger. Afraid of just about everything and easy to pick on. His longish hair makes him look like a little girl and the boys tease him for that too.

Max and Tyson's relation is on the rocks. It started after Max saw some other guys kissing Ty and the bluenette not moving away. Now the blond is thinking of going to New York to live with his mother and get away from Ty. Meanwhile Tyson is trying to convince Max it was an accident.

Sakura has given up on her crush on Spencer and is dating one of the boys in her school. Of course only Max knows about this because he caught the two making out under the bleachers on day (Poor Max always seeing others kissing). She begged the blonde not to tell Tala and other others about this cause she doesn't want her boyfriend beaten. Yeah Tala and the D-Boys are extremely protective of her and just no one is good enough for her in their eyes.

Meanwhile Voltaire is still moving from place to place raising Susumu/Kit the way he wants the boy raise. Black Dranzer has fully taken control of Cesia mind and locked Ice Maiden in the depths of her mind. Anna and Negi are trying to keep thier minds sane after seeing what happened to Cesia. However its not that easy when they are constantly being forced to use the things that are corrupting them. And when that can think clearly they wonder if what they are doing is right or wrong. These doubts started after Sakura disappeared from the group. And they have no way to contact the outside world cause Voltaire does not allow them to use phones or the computers with internet access.


	2. same old happenings

Lirin: Yays! Yays! Yays! likes me again!

Rei: has she lost it?

Kai: i have no clue. and i dont think i want to know.

Lirin: Yays! Yays! Yays!

Tala: she's even crazier then me.

Ming: papa (tugs Kai's shirt) what's all the noise? I cant sleep.

Lirin: Yays! Yays! Yays!

Rei: Demon get Lir to quiet down so the kits can sleep.

Demon: (takes golf club and hits Lirin over head)

Lirin: Ya...(falls unconscious)

Kai: better angel?

Ming: thank you Mr. Demon. Night daddy. Night papa (kisses both their cheeks)

Tala: time to do the grunt work.

Kai: Lirin does not own Beyblade or any character connected with it. the only thing she claims to own are her original characters.

Rei: thank you everyone who read the original story. and for those of you who got our special pics from reviewing the last chapter we hope you enjoyed them.

Tala: now i give you chapter 1 of OMK 2

* * *

Chapter 1: Same Old Happenings

(Thursday 1:12am)

"Nuh…muh…ah…nuh…" Rei tossed and turned on his bed. His mind trapped in another nightmare. His breathing was starting to get labored as tears fell from his closed eyes.

The noise caused by the neko-jin was enough to bring the other occupant in the room to consciousness. "Hey Kitty, wake up. You're having another nightmare." a soft voice spoke.

Rei missed the comment as he continued to toss and turn. "Nuh…don't…"

"Rei please wake up." the person begged now shaking the neko-jin. "You don't want to wake the kits up do you?"

Slowly golden eyes creaked opened to the dark room. "Kai?"

"Sorry kitty, he's not back." Tala replied cuddling Rei. It was a habit that whenever Kai and Bryan went on a mission (sometimes with Spencer) Tala would sleep in Rei's room to give the neko-jin company and help with nightmares.

Rei sobbed as he cuddled up with the red head wolf. They sat like that for a few minutes before Rei actually said anything. "Do you think that everyone's alright?"

"I'm sure they are. And I'm positive that somehow today we'll here from them." the wolf place a soft kiss on the top of raven locks. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Rei moved to sit more in Tal's lap as he snuggled his head to the Russian's chest. "It was like all the others. Voltaire took everyone I loved and was hurting them. I really hope Kai's alright."

Tala was rubbing circles on the tiger's back to calm him. It was times like these that he learned not to say anything but just be there for Rei. He didn't want to say something then have news the opposite had happened. It would crush the fragile neko teen too much.

* * *

(African Jungle)

"Rei…" Kai murmured. His red eyes had an unfocused sad look in them. The connection they shared was telling him something was wrong at home. They group was set up in their camp ready to go to bed. Bryan who was sitting on the other cot in the tent noticed the look.

"If you're so worried send Dranzer to him."

"Huh?" Kai blinked out of his spacey state and focused on the falcon.

"I told you to have Dranzer check on Rei. It's been a few days since our cell phone batteries died and I'm sure the kitty and wolf are worried about us. So have Dranzer tell Rei that everything is fine and we'll b home middle of next week hopefully." Bryan fully explained to the spacey phoenix.

The phoenix pulled out his blue blade from his duffle bag. "That's the smartest thing you said this whole trip Bry."

"Whatever. Just do what you have to do fast so I can get some sleep." the falcon said leaving the tent to give Kai total quietness.

"_Dranz, you still awake?"_

"_**I never sleep my little one."**_

"_Then you heard Bry's suggestion?"_

"_**I did. Would you like me to go?"**_

"_Please."_

"_**What do you want me to tell Rei?"**_

"_Pretty much what Bry said. We're all fine and we should be home some point next week. Also we haven't called because our cells died. And I love and miss him and the kits."_

"_**Alright. Is there anything else?"**_

"_Give him a kiss for me." _

"_**I can do little one."**_

"_Thank you Dranzer. You're the best." _Kai smiled as he watched the phoenix picture on his bit chip fade away. _'Be safe on your journey home my friend.' _

"Finished yet?" Bryan's voice called from the outside.

"Yeah. You can get your lazy ass back in here to sleep."

Bryan came back in the tent and smacked Kai on the back on the head for the comment. Kai glared at the falcon as he plopped on his cot. "Night Phoenix." he yawned out shutting the lantern off for the night.

"Yeah night." Kai sighed laying down on his cot. He stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him. His thoughts were back in Japan where his family was.

* * *

(Japan mansion)

Tala was humming an old Russian lullaby and stoking raven locks trying to lull the neko-jin to sleep. Rei was just about there when a soft red glow from his bedside table caught both their attention. Seconds later a woman with long red and black hair appeared.

"Dranzer!" Rei near yelled as he jumped from Tala's arms to hug the phoenix. "Is Kai alright? He's not hurt is he? Have they found anything yet? When are they coming home?"

Dranzer returned the hug as Rei rambled on his questions. "Relax little tiger. I am proud to say that Kai, and the others, are unharmed and safe." Rei relaxed hearing the news. "Unfortunately they are still looking for Voltaire's base. I fear that it will be too late when they find anything traces and Voltaire will be gone."

"That doesn't surprise me. It's like Voltaire is one step ahead of us. We may never find them." Rei sounded as if he was giving up all hope. Slowly wet spots formed on Dranzer's red and gold silk kimono.

"Don't cry little one. I'm sure something will happen soon that will lead you directly to your son. Just don't loose hope Rei." She was rubbing his back to calm the neko-jin down. It didn't take long for purring to fill the room.

"Guess he was tired." Tala pointed out.

Dranzer nodded as she careful laid the teen in bed. "Rest well Rei. Kai will be home before you know it." she kissed his forehead before pulling away from the bed. "Please take care of him."

"I wouldn't do anything less." Tala smiled at the phoenix human. "Now go protect Kai and tell him good luck. His kitty wants him home safely."

"Of course. Good night Tala." Dranzer disappeared in a flash of light that drifted back to Rei's bell.

* * *

(Jungle 8:42am)

"Kai I've spotted the mansion." Spencer said running back to the camp ground. "It's just over that hill. But it looks deserted."

"We should still check it out. Voltaire might have decided to leave someone else behind like he did with Sakura."

Kai, Bryan, and Spencer gathered up all the supplies and headed out. It was just as Spencer said it was. All the lights were off and the windows closed. If someone was in there the heat must begetting to them. Summer in the African jungle is not the coolest place to be.

"Any ideas on back ways in?" Bry and the duel hair teen.

Kai just glared at him. "I've never been here before. You think I know the lay out like some of the other ones?"

"I was just asking. Don't need to bite my head off Kai"

"Guys lets not argue and just try the front door." Kai and Bry nodded to the whale's idea and slow walked up to the large front door.

"It's your family's." the falcon pointed out

"Don't remind me." the phoenix growled turning the door knob. Much to their surprise it was unlocked. _'Damn.'_ "Alright usually plan guys. We each take a spot and meet back here when we're finished."

The three teens scattered throughout the house. Spencer checking the basement and first floor. Kai working on the two above that and Bryan searching the attic. The search took a few hours as they basically upturned everything in the house.

Bryan had the least luck finding anything. The attic was filled with dust and boxes. No signs that anyone had been up there in ages. Deciding not to waste time he went back to the living room to wait for the others.

Spencer had found more notes on improving the 'dark beyblades' as everyone called them now. He also noticed some blood spots in one of the dungeons. The first floor also turned up nothing except for trash that hadn't been taking out. Finding nothing more he joined Bryan in the living room.

Kai stormed through all the rooms on the second and third floor. In three rooms he found spots of blood on the floor and the furniture. One of them was wrecked as clear evidence of a struggle. But beyond that he found nothing more in those three rooms. In the master bedroom he found a safe that Dranzer was able to slash open. Inside was an ice blue blade with Ice Maiden still equipped to it. A single tear fell from crimson eyes as he grabbed the blade and went to join the others.

"So find anything interesting?" Spence asked when the phoenix plopped down in a recliner.

"Here." Kai tossed the blade to the others so they could have a closer look. Their jaws dropped seeing the bit chip. "Dranzer told me that Ice is imprisoned somewhere."

"So this means that Voltaire really did give Black Dranzer to Ces. This sucks."

"You don't have to tell me that Bry. Now can we get out of here?" Kai was clearly uncomfortable in this place and if he stayed any longer he would loose it.

"Sure no prob Kai." Spence said. "If we don't get lost we can make it back to Japan by the end of the week."

Kai smiled at the thought. He had a dream look in his eyes. "That'd be nice. I could really go for one of the kits double squeeze hugs and some cuddling with Rei."

"Come on lover boy. Let's get you out of here and back home you your family." Bryan said placing an arm around the phoenix and leading him to the door. Spencer pocketed the blade and followed behind them.

(6hrs Hours later)

"Does this area look familiar to anyone?" the Phoenix asked stopping to take a break.

The other two look around. They were surrounded with high trees, vines, animals and bugs. It was just like the rest of the jungle. "It's hard to tell." Spence admitted.

"Fuck. I thought we should be at a village by now." Kai moved to kick a nearby tree to release some of his anger.

"Calm down Kai. I'm sure we can't be too far off. So let's backtrack a little and see if we can find the place we camped last night. From there we'll figure out the rest."

"But first let's have lunch. It won't do any good if we pass out while walking." The whale reasoned.

The others agreed and worked on getting everything set up for the meal.

(3hrs after that)

"Bryan we never walked near a river." Kai stated when a wide path with rushing water came into view."

"Don't worry about it…"

"What do you mean 'don't worry'. We're fucking lost, its getting dark out and you act all calm about it."

Spencer shook his head as he watched Bryan smack Kai hard across the face. This was the only way to get the phoenix to calm down during a freak out like this. "Kai if we use the map and follow the river we're sure to end up in a village." the falcon reasoned. Kai just nodded. "Now let's rest for the night and start back up in the morning. I have a feeling that trying to navigate in the dark will just get us more lost."

Kai and Spencer agreed with the reasoning and went to work setting up camp. It was going to be a long night trying to figure out where they were on the map and find the closest village.

Two days later the trio finally found their way out of the dense jungle to a small village. From there they managed to get someone to take them to the airport that was over a days drive.

* * *

Lirin: meow. that was a good nap. huh? i'm at the end of the story.

Kai: you were waking the kits. so we had to do something.

Lirin: sry (rubs back of head)

Rei: just dont do it again.

Lirin: I'll try my best.

Rei: good. i dont need grumpy kits while Kai's away.

Kai: we dont need them grumpy when i'm here.

Lirin: okay i got the point. no being loud in the middle of the night. now moving on, i have a request of all you readers. I want to know if Voltaire should be my only villain or should i create someone else to work with him. i'll be doing this till chapter 4 and the result will appear in the next chapter. so please review with your opinion.

hope you liked this chapter and please send reviews. I'll try and update every weekend unless i get a lot of reviews for the chapter. the more i get the quicker the update. thanx much. Lirin :-p


	3. breakup and Reunion

Lirin: take 3!

Rei: long story. she tried doing this last night but failed 2 times

Kai: we blame the connection she was leeching off. every five minutes it would have to reconfirm the agreement.

Lirin: im surprised i didnt chuck my lappy. it was just that kind of week. but im sure you dont want to listen to me bitch, so...

Rei: Beyblade is not Lirin's. she only has claims to her OCs

Kai: thanks whoever reviewed the last chapter. now we're going to shut up before Lirin starts ranting and the chapter never begins.

* * *

Chapter 2: Breakup/Reunions

"Tyson why did you even bother coming here? I can't stand to look at you!"

"But baby…"

"Don't call me that! You lied to me. You cheated on me. And now you think you can come over here and call me your baby. You're wrong Tyson. I saw you and Yoh kissing behind the school last week and you didn't even bother to push him away. So now I don't want to hear your poor excuses or stupid meaningless apology. Get out of my dad's house."

Ty watched helplessly as Max stormed up the stairs to his room. There was no chance trying to talk to the blond now. He had tried all week to fix thing but nothing worked.

Mr. Tate came in shortly after the ruckus quieted down. "He's going to New York tomorrow."

"I know. I was hoping that he would at least let me explain what happened before he left. I never wanted it to happen either. It was all a mistake. I love Maxi too much to hurt him like this."

"I know ya do Tyson. But he just needs some time to calm down. Give him a few days in New York before you go chasing after him. I know that he loves you too much to be angry forever."

"Thanks for the advice Mr. Tate. I'm going to head back home now. Gramps will freak if I'm out this late."

"Alright Tyson. See you around then." Mr. Tate walked Ty over to the door and gave him a quick hug before the teen left. No matter what was happening between this son and the champion he would still treat the bluenette like a son. "I hope everything works out for you guys."

"So do I." Ty waved back as he ran off into the cold rainy Saturday night.

* * *

"You got everything Maxie?" 

"Yup."

"**Flight 807 for New York now boarding at gate 13. Flight 807 for New York now boarding at gate 13."**

"That's my flight dad. I should get over there soon." Sad blue eyes turned towards the gate he needed to go to.

Mr. Tate pulled him into a tight bear hug. "You don't have to go if you don't want to Maxie. There are so many people who are going to miss you once you're gone."

"I have to go dad. I can't stay here after what Ty did to me. It just hurts too much. Plus mom is looking forward to seeing me."

"I understand. Have a save trip then."

"**Flight 807 final boarding call. Flight 807 final call."**

"Bye dad. I'll call when I land."

"See you later Maxie." Mr. Tate whispered as his son ran off towards the gate. He stayed and watches the plain take off into the gray clouds.

* * *

The kits were sitting playing in their room all morning. Since it was pouring cats and dogs outside they couldn't play in the huge yard. "I'm bored." Ming complained putting her green crayon down. 

"Do you want to see if Uncle Ian and Auntie Sakura will play with us?"

"Okay. And let's ask Daddy and Uncle Tala too."

The kits ran through the house looking for their playmates. After ten minutes Tala was the only one they could find. "Uncle Tala! Uncle Tala!"

'_Always when I'm eating.' _Tala put down his sandwich to acknowledge the double trouble heading his way. "What's up guys?" he asked kneeling down and catching both in his arms.

"Will you play hide and seek with us?" Ming asked with her biggest innocent smile.

"Pwease unkie Tawa."

Tala smirked as he let the kits go. "One…two…three…" the kits giggled as they ran to hide.

Fudo took a left out in the hallway and hid in the closest room (Kai's study) under the desk. Ming ran to the front of the house and hid behind the curtain on the ledge there. Her pink eyes watching the rain fall.

"Ready or not here I come!" Tala yelled from the kitchen. "Now where could a couple of kits be hiding?" He had played with them so much he knew all their usual hiding spots. "Is anyone in here?" he asked opening the door to Kai's study and turning the light on. Fudo giggled as he saw feet walk by him. "I guess not."

Tala 'made' his way to leave and stood on one of the chairs and waited for the hiding kit to pop out. "Catch ya."

"Uncle…Tala…stop…tickling me." Fu said between giggles.

"Will you help me find Ming is I do?"

"Yes!"

Ming had gotten bored standing on the ledge and went to sitting on it. Her silver tail looping around her so it wasn't sticking out. Her gaze still watching the rain pour down. In the distance three specks slowly made their way closer. Her pink eyes sparkled as she realized who the specks were.

"Papa's home!" she said dashing out of her hiding spot and into her brother. Tala ripped the curtain opened to see for himself. Sure enough the girl was right. Kai, Bry and Spencer were slowly making their way up the drive way. The rain soaking them to the core and plastering their hair to their faces.

"Come on Fudo let's go say hi to papa." Ming said giving the boy a hand off the floor.

"Grab your coats you two." Tala commented but a bit too late. The kits were already out the door running their papa.

"Papa!"

Kai was tackled to the ground as two blurs attached themselves to him in the famous double squeeze hug almost cutting off his air supply. Bryan and Spencer could help but laugh at the sight.

"They definitely take after Rei when they see you Kai." Bryan managed to say between his laughter fits. He was so caught up in the family reunion he missed the red blur speeding his way.

"They're not the only ones." Spence commented when Bryan landed in a big puddle with a wolf attached to him.

"Come on you two. Inside before you get sick and daddy kills me for it."

"Okay papa."

"Hey guys try not to get sick out here." Kai called back to the two making out in the drive way.

"What's -yawn- going on," a sleepy golden eye teen asked from the top of the stairs. He was wearing on of Kai's button down shirts that went down to his mid thigh. The sleeves hiding his delicate hands. Raven hair was sticking out everywhere as a sign it was yet to be brushed.

"Did you just wake up Rei-koi?" Kai was slowly making his way up the stairs to hug the neko-jin.

"Phoenix," Rei mumbled into the hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too kitten." Kai said stroking raven locks. "Kits go change your clothes before you get a cold."

"Yes papa." Ming said heading up to her room. Fudo following her going to his own.

"You should change too Phoenix. You feel frozen." A nearly sleeping neko commented.

"I'm moving. But first I'm putting you back in bed."

"And who says I want to sleep? I want a _hot_ bubble bath with some one to wash my back."

Kai smirked. "Whatever you want kitten."

(A/N yes it did lead to that. your minds can create the scene i would mess up writting)

* * *

(New York) 

"Mom!" a hyper bouncing blonde said.

Judy laughed at how happy her son seemed. She had heard was happening between him and Tyson and suggested he come visit for a while. Just before he reached her though a dark redhead with a baseball cap come up behind him and knocked the blond out.

"Sorry Maxie. But Judy wanted us to do this." Michael said catching the teen as he fell back. "We're all set here Judy. Eddy went to get his stuff and will meet us back at the PPB HQ."

"Good. Now let's get out before people start to wonder." Judy and Michael, carrying Max, left the airport and got into the waiting cab that sped off to the PPB.

* * *

Lirin: thats all i have for tonight. /yawn/ please review.


	4. Dickinson's Plan

Sakura: hi guys!

Ian: We'll be taking Lirin's place today cause she too out-of-it.

Sakura: yeah, i've never seen her this bad. all curled up on the bed with a distant look in her eyes.

Lirin: they dont like it...they dont like it...

Ian: wow never thought i'd see this. its more scary then her chasing us around with thegolf club.

Sakura: i want to personally thank Kai's Kitty for review. i think you are the only keeping Lirin from crying. so we're going to send you a few pics from Lir's random phrases. cant promise they'll be Beyblade, but they will be random Yaoi ones :-) Tee Hee! yay yaoi!

Ian: (rolls eyes) Saku lets stick with the mission here. Beyblade is owned by Takao Aoki and only him.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dickinson's Plan 

"Excuse me sir," a young woman with short black hair poked her heading into Dickinson's office.

"Yes Jasmine." a replied looking up from the paperwork he was reading.

"The plans are all set. You can send the invitations out whenever you like."

"This is excellent new my girl. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome sir." Jasmine said before leaving the room.

Dickinson finally set the papers down to take care of this new business. Before anyone got an invitation he had to call a few important people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Ring Ring. Ring Ring./ Kai phone was ringing like mad. It was early Monday morning and he and Rei were too comfortable to move to get the annoying piece of technology. So they just cuddled under the blankets and let it ring. After a while it stop ringing and beeped once of a new voicemail.

Down the hall Bryan was coughing up a lung and Tala was dealing with a very stuffed up nose. They ended up staying outside in the rain for a few hours in the puddle making out and were now suffering with colds. So neither got much sleep last night.

/Ring Ring. Ring Ring./

"Tal you gonna get /cough/ that or /cough/ you want me to?"

"I will." he voice clearing sounding off cause of the stuffy nose.

"Okay."

"Hello. Tala speaking…oh hi Mr. D…Yeah I spent a little too much time outside yesterday…Thanks sir… new tournament?…Yeah well go. Yeah I'll tell Kai too…bye sir."

"What was that /cough/ about a new tournament?"

"Dickinson is planning a new tournament to try and flush out Voltaire. He's sending out an e-mail to everyone, but wanted us to know first."

"That was /cough/ nice of him."

"Yeah. I just need to remember to tall Kai and Rei when they wake up."

"I'll remind you."

"You have one new mail." the annoying computer voice announced when Rei signed onto his account.

'_Good the fan girls haven't gotten this account yet.'_ he thought opening the in box.

**BBA New Tournament today, 08:39am **

Read the e-mail info. Not wasting any time the neko quickly opened it.

_My Dear Bladers,_

_It has already been a years since our last tournament. So this news should not come as a surprise to you that a new one has been planned for this year. The first leg will once again be held in Hong Kong in a month and go from there. I have invited eight teams for this. _

_Bladebreakers_

_Demolition Boys_

_Majestics_

_F-Dynasty_

_White Tigers _

_Justice 5_

_All Stars _

_And the Ice Hearts…_

"Kai get your ass out of bed now!" Rei had stopped reading the email when he noticed the last team.

"What's up kitten? Fan girls getting to you again?"

"No. Just get over here and read this."

Kai obliged his kio and read the email. He blinked not believing what Dickinson was doing. Never in the past four tournaments have the Ice Hearts been invited. _'What is he planning?'_

"Do you think they'll come?" his voice was asking with hope as his golden eyes filled with tears.

Kai couldn't help but pull the neko into a hug and kiss the top of his head. "I really hope so kitten. I really hope so."

* * *

China 

"Lee we got in email from Dickinson." Mai said as she ran into the club house. The rest of the White Tigers where waiting for her to get there.

"Well what did it say?" the lion asked with interest.

"This years tournament is starting in a month. And he wants an R.S.V.P. as soon as possible."

"So what did you tell him? I know you sent a reply back already Mariah."

The pink hair cat laughed. "I did what all good bladers would do. I told him we would be there."

"You two heard her. Lets start training."

Kev and Gary cheered as they grabbed their blades to head for the mountain training ground. In one month they wanted to be able to take the title from Tyson and the Bladebreakers.

* * *

Spain 

"Hey Julia you see Dickinson's email?" Raul asked running from his grandfather's shop.

"Yeah. So what do you want to do about it?" the girl asked back not looking up from her blade.

"I want to kick Tyson's ass this year."

"Then tell Dickinson we'll take part."

"Okay."

* * *

US 

"So Dickinson is taking matters into his own hands this year." Judy told herself as her team walked in.

"What's up Judy?" Mike asked.

Everyone else looked at her with questioning stares. "Isn't it obvious. Its been a year since the last tournament and Dickinson is handing out the invites."

"Wow its really been that long? Time sure has flown." Steve (yes he back just for kicks. No pun intended) exclaimed.

"Are you going to have Max join us this year like a few years back?" Rick asked with sarcasm.

"That will be his call. And by the sounds of it you all want to take part in it."

"That's a no duh?" Mike rolled his eyes. "We're also gonna win this year cause I'm sick of losing to those Russians and Bladebreakers."

"If that is how you feel then may I suggest you get training. There is a lot of work to do and only a month to do it in." With that the All Starz left the researcher's office to the training area. Desire fueling their determination to win.

* * *

(Majestics) 

**FrenchMidget: I think it would be fun to take part :-D**

**FieryKiltBoy: who cares about fun. I just want to kick Kai's ass for a change**

**HowUncouth:…**

**ItalianPlaaya: so you admit you lost to him in the past?**

**FieryKiltBoy: SHUT UP ENRIQUE!**

**HowUncouth: Johnny you are being very uncouth yelling through a chat. **

**FieryKiltBoy: like lecturing is any better?**

**FrenchMidget: um… guys can we please get back to the matter at hand? Are we or are we not taking part in the tournament this year?**

**ItalianPlaaya: I'm in so I can see you Oli-baby 3 ;-)**

**FieryKiltBoy: I already gave my answer. This year I will defeat Kai. **

**HowUncouth: alright then. I shall inform Mr. Dickinson of our decision. And as soon as you all can meet at my castle for training. Our teamwork needs a bit of touching up before the tournament. **

**FrenchMidget: OK Robbie. See you in a few hours**

**FieryKiltBoy: I have some business to take care of first. I'll be there in a few days.**

**ItalianPlaaya: Johnny I don't need to know what you do in the bathroom. Or that it will take you so long in there.**

**FieryKiltBoy: Enrique I am so going to kill you when I see you!**

**FrenchMidget: please don't kill my boyfriend.**

**HowUncouth: enough already. Johnny no killing our teammate. And get here when you can. And Enrique please stop provoking him like that. You want always have Oliver or me here to protect you.**

**ItalianPlaaya: okay Robert. See you guys tomorrow then.**

**(ItalianPlaaya has left the room)**

**FrenchMidget: I'm off to pack. Good bye**

**(FrenchMidget has left the room)**

**(FieryKiltBoy has left the room)**

**(How Uncouth has left the room) **

* * *

(Japan) 

"Tyson, what do you mean Max left? Where did he go?"

"Kai calm down. The kits are napping in the next room."

"I'm sorry Kai. This is my fault and I'm going to fix it in a couple of days."

"You better Granger. Or I'll start looking for someone to replace you too."

"Alright." Tyson stared at his feet as he walked out of the dojo to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry guys I cant take part in the tournament this year."

"But Spence what will we do without you?"

"Relax Ian. We can work something out."

"Wolf's right midget. Need be it we'll just be the three of us competing these year."

"Um Niisan?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the pink hair girl in the door way. "What is it Saku?"

"I was wondering if I could take Spencer's place. I know I'm not as good as him or anything. But I might be able to help if Neechan and the others show up. They have been invited too, right?"

"Pink cub's got a point. And her skill are up there with ours."

"We'll have to come up with a new name." Tala didn't seem to like the idea.

"You mean I can join you guys?" blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"You're my baby sister. I wouldn't want anyone else on this team."

"You guys are the best." Sakura flung herself at them for a tackle hug.

'_So one day has passed and I've already heard from six of the eight teams. And the two teams that haven't responded are the ones I was expecting not to hear from right away. I'll just have to wait and see what happens over the next couple of days.'_ Dickinson thought to himself sitting in his plush chair sipping his coffee. His computer screen had six windows opened from the confirmed teams.

* * *

Sakura: this is all you guys are getting this week. 

Ian: okay now last week Lirin asked you guys to vote on whether or not Voltaire should be the only villian, but so far we've gotten nothing back. just to remind you, you still have this chapter and the next to send votes. so please do. make her happy and send reviews and vote. anyone who does will get a random pic saying.

Sakura: so yeah, just review and make Lirin happy. I fear if something doesnt happy soon then Lirin will stop working and just curl up into a ball.

Ian: hey i got an idea. Lirin wont update until she at least has 3 reviews. that shouldnt be too hard since two people are already on the alart list it would just have to be 1 more. you guys can do it!

Sakura: ...


	5. Things are Coming Together

Lirin: Yays you guys have made me so happy. Tee Hee (Does Rei's happy dance)

Tala: i think she lost it

Byran: is that anything new?

Tala: you're right

Lirin: oh shut up you two. i'm just glad people are sending reviews wanting the story. now guys i know that pics were promised last chap for reviews, but when i went to get email from here nothing showed up and i cant send them through the messages here. so if you want your pics either send a message to me or email me at animecrazed666 aol and as soon as i get them you will be getting you pics.

Tala: and dont forget we are still voting on whether or not Voltaire should be the only villian. we have one person saying add another and thats all.

Bryan: Lirin doesnt own Beyblade and Tala and I are just here cause we have no life.

Tala: i resent that falcon. i have a life and you know it.

Bryan: right you watch the kits when Rei is out of it.

Lirin: enough fighting you two. we still have a bit more to say before starting the chapter.

Tala: right Lir. we give hugs and cookies to Kai's Kitty, Shrouded-obsession, White Wolf 0604, dcm and CAT for the reviews. and we remind you to contact Lirin with your email addresses if you want the pics.

Lirin: thank you Tala. now i present chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4: Everything Is Coming Together 

"I'm back New York! Have you missed me?" Tyson said to himself stepping into the airport from the plane gateway. During the flight he had gone over what he was going to say to Max when he found him. The only thing blocking his way was…

"OMG! It's Tyson Granger."

"Where?"

"That way. Let's chase him."

"Shit." Ty mumbled before dashing around trying to get out of the way for screaming hordes of fangirls. But being the World Champ without a bodyguard in a New York airport makes the task difficult. Every corner he turned a small group was waiting for him.

"You really are stupid." a voice said from inside a bathroom before pulling him in causing two groups of girls to crash into each other. Moments later security was heard clearing the crowd away, shortly after disappoints moans were heard.

"Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you ask."

"Baka open your eyes before saying stupid shit like that here. It will mostly likely get you raped if you're not careful."

Ty opened his eyes to see the white haired bull of the All Starz glaring at him. "Rick, I am so glad to see you. Those girls are so scary." the bluenette cried clinging to the other man.

"I thought you where here to get Max back not look for someone else to sleep with." Rick pointed out shoving the shorter blader off him to the floor.

Ty looked up from where he landed on the ground into Rick's stone gray orbs. "How did you know that? …and why are you here in the first place?"

Rick snorted as he leaned against the wall getting comfortable. "I'm here as a favor to Judy. She got a call from her husband saying that you were coming here alone. So she asked me to come and pick you up and keep you out of trouble."

"Oh."

"Well it sounds like the trouble outside is gone, what say we get out of here so I can get back to practicing."

"Yeah sure." the dragon master said getting off the floor.

"Oh put these on before going back out. I don't want a mob of fans chasing our hides all the way back to the PPB HQ. Ty took the glasses and green coat offered to him and put them on. Rick took a look before turning his hat the right way. "There that should be good for now." Rick led the way out of the airport and flagged down a cab for them. Within the hour they were at the PPB HQ.

* * *

(Somewhere in Europe /and its somewhere cause i cant make up my mind on where exactly/)

"So, Dickinson wants to pull us out of hiding by using this tournament." Voltaire was sitting behind his desk staring at the only computer in the mansion.

For the past two days he had been debating entering the tournament. Of course he was also thinking of who could fill the fourth spot on the team. For one there was Kit. He had been training with a blade since he was three and could now easily take down Anna and Negi. But that would only cause trouble for him showing the neko now. Then there was always the possibility of getting one of the kids from the orphanage. This was another placed he owned set up similar to the Abbey.

/Knock Knock/

"Come in." Voltaire's gruff voice replied.

"You wanted to see us master?" Cesia asked stepping into the room with her two teammates and Kit behind her.

He looked at them before nodding. Anna and Negi were sporting some fresh wounds but besides that the kids seemed fine. "I want to know if you want to take part in a tournament. Mr. Dickinson has so kindly invited us this year."

The kids exchanged glances but none of them got excited, if they did it would any get them in trouble. "Who will our fourth member be?" Cesia asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I was thinking of getting Maroku from the orphanage. I've been getting reports on how much his has progressed in his training and I think this will be a good test for him. Plus he is the only capable of controlling a beast so far."

"But what about me? I'm clearly better then Anna and Negi. Why not let me battle in the tournament?" Kit burst out.

"You will hold your tongue brat." Voltaire snapped. The icy glare he gave made Kit shrink back.

"Sorry, sir." Kit mumbled looking at his black shoes.

"That's better," Voltaire commented. "Now the reason I won't have you battle is because it would cause too much trouble for me. There are too many people out to find you and I won't have them taking you away. You are too important to me to have that happen. But you will be traveling with us and staying close to me. Is that understood Kit?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I will inform Dickinson that we are partake in his game. Now everyone get back to training. We have less then a month before it starts."

The four kids nodded their heads to the order and walked out the door without a word.

* * *

(New York)

"What happened to him?" Tyson asked standing beside the bed Max was laying in. The machines beeping around them made Ty's worried grow.

Judy gave forged sad blue eyes to the world champ. "Right after he got here he passed out. He would come around for a few minutes and complain about feeling strange before going back to sleep again. Although, there was one time where he was conscious enough for us to explain things to him but after that it was just brief moments."

"Is this my fault?"

"No Tyson. I think this is just the result of a bunch of stuff getting to him at once. Its not uncommon, in my family, for something like this to happen."

"Oh. Would it be alright if I stay with him for awhile?"

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Thanks Mrs. Tate."

"Not a problem Tyson. I'll be in my lab if you need anything." With that Judy left the two boys alone to look over the information in her lab. She had used a specific anesthetic on Max, during his operation, that would cause pain and sleepiness for a couple of days afterward, and the effects should be wearing off anytime now.

Tyson took a seat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed the sweaty pale hand of his koi. "Max, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. You are the most precious thing in my life, even more then Dragoon. I don't know what I'll do without you near me," he paused as tears started to fall from his eyes. "That day when you saw Yoh kissing me behind school, I never wanted that. He just asked to talk to me about something. I thought it was about the project we were working on for our history class. But when I got out there he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. It happened so fast I didn't know what was going on. But when I did I shoved him away. And that was when I saw you staring at us with tears in your eyes before running away. I'm sorry Maxie. I don't know what I can do or say to make you forgive me, but I hope you will koi."

During his spiel, the dragoon master didn't hear the soft grown of the turtle master waking up. "You can start by not letting it happen again." Max's weak raspy voice replied.

Immediately Tyson snapped his head up to see two tired ocean blue eyes looking at him. "Maxie." was all the bluenette said before hugging the blonde. "Are you feeling okay? Youe mom told me what happened."

"I'm feeling better."

"That's good. And did you mean what you said before?"

Max planted a gently kiss on silky blue locks. "Of course I do Taka. It was stupid of me to think you were unfaithful. It goes against your nature to do anything like that. I was just so upset that nothing would have gotten through my thick skull. I'm sorry for being a jerk over the past week."

"I would be too if I were in your situation." Ty admitted with his goofy grin. "But enough of this want me to find your mom to see if you can get out of here?"

"I'm right here boys." both occupants turned to see a blond woman in the doorway. A confused expression on both their faces. "Emily passed by here and noticed Max awake, so she told me."

"So mom can I get out of here? I feel fine and not sleepy."

"I suppose I can let you go…"

"Yay!" both boys cheered.

"…But," she started with a finger waving in the air. "I don't want you leaving the building. And anywhere you go Tyson follows incase something happens. Is that clear boys?"

"Yes mom."

"Thank you Mrs. Tate."

* * *

(Mt. Fuji)

"Here you are Brooklyn. We have been looking everywhere for you." Garland said stopping behind the redhead clad in white.

The redhead turned from away from the creatures before him to see his old teammates standing behind him. After the last tournament (where he almost lost control like in G-Rev) he disappeared not leaving a hint as to where he went. He needed to get a stronger hold on his powers and Zeus if he ever wanted to blade again. And the best way to do that for him was to spend time away from people and be surrounded with animals.

"What has brought you all the way out here to search for me?"

Ming rolled her eyes. She was glad to have one of the strongest bladers on the team, but his 'stupidity' a time was just too unbearable. "Brooklyn it's been about a year."

"Yeah," Crusher chimed in. "Mr. D. has invited us for the tournament again."

"We want to know if you will be our partner again?" Mystel asked from a tree.

Brooklyn looked around at the animals and trees and every part of nature. Thoughts running through his mind about possible exploding again and end up destroying the peacefulness of this place and others like it. It was thoughts he could not bare to think about.

"I need a bit more time," he replied not looking at the J-5. "But I will join you again.",l

"Alright Brook. We'll be back before the tournament starts to get you. Good luck with your meditation." Garland said. "Let's go everyone. It's best not to disturb him anymore."

With that everyone said bye to Brooklyn and headed back down the mountain to the resort they had rented out for the time to get a little training done.

* * *

Lirin: thats all this week guys.

Negi: um Lir i just finished reading this, and what caused Brooklyn to explode last year?

Lirin: he stepped on a flower and ended up getting stung by a bee.

Negi: (sweatdrop)

Anna: and do i even what to know what happened to Max.

Lirin: maybe. but that will get explained in a later chapters. if i feel like it. But for now let's just say Judy did a Boris thing.

Anna: now i definately feel bad for the kid.

Lirin: thanks for reading everyone. and keep the reviews coming if you all want more chapters. bye bye


	6. Boris's Unexpected Gift?

Lirin: so yeah not the chapter i had planned. but i kind of like it

Rei: who are you torturing this time?

Lirin: Rei i'm hurt you think i only get enjoyment from hurting others.

Tala: Um do i need to remind you what you did in OMK1 to most of us?

Lirin: i remember that. It was fun. maybe i should do it again if you two dont knock this off and avoid starting this chapter.

Rei: well like the previous chapters Lirin still does not own beyblade. her only claimers are on my Kits, Kai's older twin, Tala's twin sisters and Negi. other then that she owns nothing.

Tala: I feel sick...

Lirin: bathrooms out my room and on the left. please dont puke in my room, or i might have to make Bryan eat it up. (Tala dashes out the room)

Bryan: it doesnt matter how much i love my wolf, there is no freaking way i'm eating his puke.

Lirin: whatever. just get back to what we were doing.

Bryan: and somehow i got pulled into this. Kai look up Lir's last reviewers.

Kai: hold on a sec... okay we have shrouded-obsession and Kai's Kitty. Rei why are you reviewing her work?

Rei: its not me phoenix. why would i want to review something i live and she just types out?

Kai: good point.

Bryan: getting back to before this randomness. we thank you guys for your reviews and hope you continue to do so in the future.

Tala (barf)

* * *

Chapter5: Boris's Unknown Gift? 

"Bry how is Niisan feeling?" Sakura asked when the falcon walked into the training room. She and Ian were sitting on one of the benches working on homework waiting for everyone to get there before starting practice.

"Spence is with him right now. But we still don't have a clue what's wrong with him." For almost a week now the wolf has woken up with a stomach ache and running to the bathroom to empty its contains in the toilet. The entire household was getting worried about him.

Ian sat silent turning possibilities over in his head some of which caused a shiver to run up his spine.

"What are you thinking snake?" the falcon asked noticing the lack of smart-ass comments. Sakura looked at the slightly older boy with curious blue eyes.

"I was thinking that maybe, could this be connected to something Boris did to him in the Abbey? After all Tala was his favorite 'toy' to play with." The idea shocked the other two. Not once has anyone of them considered Boris to be behind this sudden illness. "We might want to check the documents the BBA recovered from there. They might have something in there.

"It scares me how smart you can be at times Ian. And never call my koi a 'toy' again."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to go start looking through those files. They're in Kai's office right?"

"Yeah Sakura. Ian go help her. I'm going to tell Spencer what we're doing." Bryan said. "We'll get back to practicing later tonight."

With a nod from the younger bladers Bry walked out of the room and back to his. Sakura and Ian ran through the house towards Kai's office but stopped when they heard voices inside.

"Kai I need you," Rei whined sitting on the phoenix's desk. He was sitting there in just his boxers and a thin layer of sweat covering his body. His golden eyes darkened in lust. His raven locks out of the usual wrapped creating a black waterfall behind the softly tanned skin. (A/N the kits were at the dojo in Bruce's care)

Kai sat in his chair trying to control himself from jumping the tiger in front of him. "You're in heat, aren't you kitten?"

"Umm. Please Kai take me." Rei slid off the desk on the other teen's lap and ground against him.

Kai moaned. "Kitten…please stop," he begged resting his head on the neko's shoulder. "I want to take you, but you know what will happen if we're not careful right now."

"But Kaiii," Rei whined again bouncing in his lap. The friction causing both to moan loudly.

"Damn it Rei." Kai growled before delivering a brushing kiss to soft lips. In an instant they were laying on the floor panting with Kai on top. His crimson eyes darkened to a deep red. His hands roaming the delicate skin of his lover.

"I don't think we're getting in there any time soon." Sakura told Ian as more sounds of pleasure filled their ears from behind the closed door.

"Spencer I feel fine now. Let me go practice." Tala complained sitting on the bed.

Spencer just glared his cool blue eyes at his captain. "Tal you were throwing up again this morning. I don't call that fine. So you are not leaving this room until we figure out what is wrong with you. And you should be thankful I'm not dragging your ass down to the hospital!"

Tala growled as his ice blue orbs darkened in anger. "Get out." he hissed.

"Fine. But if I catch you practicing I will take you there. And don't think I won't." With that said Spencer stormed out of the room and right into Bryan.

"He kicked you out I'm guessing."

"Yeah. Is it me or is his temper getting worse then usual lately."

Bryan shrugged. Tala was getting a bit more moody lately. "He's kind of acting like Rei when he was pregnant."

"You could say that again. Wait aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"We were going to, but then Ian said something smart and we agreed to break till later."

"Do I want to know what he said?"

"It was actually the reason I came back to talk to you. He said it might be something Boris did. The others were going to check the documents in Kai's office."

Spencer stood there thinking about all this information. Boris had known that Bryan and Tala were a couple back in the abbey and never made an attempt to break them up. He also remembered the jerk trying to make Tala into the perfect blader. "Shit."

"Spence what's up?"

"I have to run to the hospital and pick something up. Help Ian and Sakura search through those files. Look for anything that involves Boris creating the 'prefect blader'. I just hope my idea is completely wrong."

"Spence I'm not following you. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bryan, I'll explain everything later. But for now we need that info."

"Alright. But you better explain everything later."

"I will," Spence called back down the hall. He was running to his car so he could get the equipment he needed to prove himself wrong, hopefully.

"Why are you two pacing the hallway down here?" Bry asked when he came down the stairs near the kitchen.

Sakura stopped to look at the falcon. "Kai and Rei are going at it in there. I think I heard something about Rei being in heat or something."

Bryan sighed as he whacked his head against the wall as he slid to the floor. This was just one more think to add to his already 'great' day.

"Bryan?" Tala's voice floated down the stairs. "I need a hug." his blue eyes looking sad with a small pout.

The falcon sighed. "Come here pup."

Tala ran to his koi and snuggled up with him. "This is better then being in that room alone."

"Hey Tal?" the wolf looked at the falcon with questioning eyes. "You don't by chance know what is wrong with you, do you?"

The wolf shook his head. "If I did I would tell you koi. But all I know is that I feel strange. Are you mad I don't know anything?"

"Of course not pup. This isn't your fault so I have no reason to be mad at you." Bry kissed the top of red locks as Tal cuddled his against his chest. Slowly blue eyes drifted shut.

"Poor Niisan. I hope we can figure out what's wrong with him soon."

"Spencer what are you doing here? Isn't today your day off?" a dirty blond nurse asked the blond as he burst through the hospital doors.

"Hi Karin. Yeah it is my day off, but I need to borrow something." he quickly explained to her. Karin was one of the first people Spencer met when he started his residence at the local hospital and felt comfortable to tell her things he usually didn't tell anyone.

"Is everything alright at home?"

"I hope so. But this is my wacky family so knowing my luck its something twisted."

"Well I wont keep you from what you are doing. And I hope it is nothing terrible bad."

Spencer gave her a warm smile. "Thanks Kar. And I'll tell you about it tomorrow if you want to know." he told her walking down the hall to find his assigned doctor.

The whale walked the blah white hallways of the ER searching to Dr. Maraki. He was an elderly person with jade green eyes and thinning white hair. Usually he would wear a white button down shirt with black pants and black slip free shoes. Spencer first went to the doctor's office only to find the room empty. From there he went to the nurses station, where he was greeted by all the young girls, to check where Maraki's patients were. That then began the search of the rooms.

At room 49 Spencer heard a familiar voice and waited outside for the man to come out. A few minutes later a man holding a clip board existed the room. "excuse me Dr. Maraki," Spencer said startling the poor man.

"Spencer what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure sir. I have a friend at home who as been throwing up for about a week now, and none of us can figure out why."

"Is he one of the boys from the Abbey?"

"Yes sir. And he refuses to come here to get checked out. So I was wondering if I could borrow an ultrasound machine."

"Will you need anything else?"

"I don't think so. But if I do I'll come back to get it."

"Alright then. You just so happen to be in luck that we recently replaced the machines and haven't gotten rid of the old ones. I'll page Jack to meet you in the basement to dig one out. And feel free to hold on to that. It will only get thrown out anyways.

"Thank you so much sir. And if there is anything I can ever do for you just let me know." Dr. Maraki nodded to the offer and watched Spencer head off to the basement doors.

Spencer got home about an hour after he left the house. Kai and Rei had come out of the office about half an hour ago to head up to their room. Seconds later the three awake teens were rummaging through Tala's folders trying to find anything. Tala was laid out on the couch sleeping with an occasional groan of pain.

"Find anything yet?" Spence asked as he walked in carrying a machine under one arm and a TV monitor under the other.

"Seeing we haven't had time to look long, no." Bryan replied with a frustrated growl. Tala's groans were making his worries worse. "Is that what you needed to get?" he was referring to the thing Spence was setting up on the table near Tal.

"Yeah."

"Spencer what do you think it might be? You work at a hospital so you must have some ideas." Sakura asked. This was the only reason she could come up with as to why the whale left to get the ultrasound.

"I'm not going to lie, I've seen symptom like this before. But, Bryan brace yourself for this, only in pregnant women." Bryan gave a look like he was a deer stuck in headlights.

"But how is that possible?" Ian asked.

"You all remember Boris being obsessed with trying to make the perfect blader, right?" everyone nodded. "And that Tala was his favorite test subject, besides Kai." again three nods. "Well I think this was one more scheme to achieve this goal. He knew about Bryan and Tala sleeping together and did nothing to break them up like he did with other couples. I think he was trying to use them to create a blader that will be from two of the most powerful bladers in the Abbey."

"So your saying this bastard put female organs in my wolf for his own sick goal?"

"You sound like that surprises you. He did try and turn Tala into a cyborg if you remember. So why wouldn't he do this?" Ian commented

Bryan sank to the floor in front of the wolf. This was started to become too much for him to deal with alone. Yeah he and Tala had always talked about adopting kids later, like after they were finished with school and Susumu was returned, but never had this possibility occurred to them.

"Bryan," Sakura called kneeling beside him, "what do you want to do? Do you want to find out if Spencer is right or wait till we finish looking through all the papers?"

The falcon looked at the wolf with dulled eyes. "He should decide this, not me." he finally replied. "I'm taking him back to our room, when he wakes up we can figure all this out." Spencer, Ian and Sakura watched as Bryan carried Tala out of the room. None of them blaming him for making this decision.

Tala wasn't out for long after he was laid in his bed. Slowly his blue eyes opened to see Bryan's plain white shirt. The unique smell of the falcon filling his nose. He cuddled into the comfort of it all.

"Wolf you awake?" Bry's thick voice softly asked, a hand playing with red locks.

"Yeah," Tal mumbled into the other's shirt before looking up into lilac eyes. "Did you guys find anything out?"

"Not yet. But the others are still looking." Tala sighed as he rested his head against Bryan's chest again. "Hey Tal,"

"Hn?"

"I hate to ask this but, you don't by chance know of any experiments Boris did you to create the perfect blader, do you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tala was looking back into his koi's face searching it for clues.

"We just have an idea that whatever is happening to you now is from one of the experiments. Spencer got some equipment from the hospital to test our theory. But I wouldn't let him do anything unless you allowed it."

"I wish I could help, but the only thing I know about is the cyborg project. And that he did other stuff. But what are you guys thinking it might be?"

"Let's just say he might have given us the best gift of all." his hand slowly rubbing the wolf's lean stomach.

Tala thought about this information for a second while resting his head on Bryan's shoulder. After a few minutes he finally spoke up. "Do you promise not to leave me if it is what you guys are thinking it is?"

"Do you really have to ask that Tal? I've been with you for as long as this team has been together. We've gone through so much together and if I was ever going to leave you then I would have done it by now. So no matter what this is or isn't I'll stay with you forever."

Tala looked at his koi with tearful eyes. "If you really mean that, then I want to know. I want to know if we can thank Boris for something good in your lives."

"Alright pup." Bryan got off the bed and offered his hand to help Tala up and led him down to Kai's office where Spence had the machine set up.

* * *

Lirin: tee hee Wolfie boy is sick. 

Bryan: (grabs Lirin's by the neck) what the hell did you do to him?

Lirin:... (Bryan lets go) the readers have to review to find out. and in the next chapter the mysterious Orphanage owner makes their first apperence. so please send in the reviews. and if i get 10 or more then i'll update before the weekend. thanks everyone.

Bryan:... сука

Lirin :-p


	7. Maroku

Rei: Kai have you gotten the condoms yet?

Kai: you havent let me leave the bed long enough to get them.

Tala: (yells from downstairs) I'M GONNA HAVE A PUP!

Kai: we'll ask him later about that.

Lirin: okay this is the last time i disappear to get a drink and leave them in charge.

Rei: but Lir you said we could say whatever we want. Kai can we have more kits soon?

Kai: (faints)

Rei: (poke) Kai it was just a question. Wake up Kai.

Tala: dont worry kitty. Bry is passed out on the couch dowstairs. he wasnt taking my news too great.

Lirin: enough you two. i want to get this started soon.

Tala: so you're actually doing work this time Lirin. i think i might pass out now.

Lirin: you do that wolf. and Rei i might get around to answering your question later.

Rei: yay! (does happy dance)

Lirin: but first, you have to do the disclaimer.

Tala: i knew it was too good to be true. You're too lazy Lir.

Rei: Beyblade is owned by Aoki-snesai. we're only here to help our beloved Lirin get ideas out of her head and onto the computer.

Tala: Kai's kitty and Shrouded-obsession are the first two allowed to offer names for my little pup as thanks for reviewing last chapter. Thanks guys.

* * *

Chapter 6: Maroku 

Kai and Rei were laying curled up in each others arms about to drift to sleep when one of the cell phones decided to go off and pull them out of the peaceful bless that followed sex.

"Kai that's Dickinson's ring right?" Rei asked handing the phone to the phoenix.

"Yeah, this must be something important if he's calling this line." Kai kissed the tiger's sweat covered forehead before turning his attention to the phone.

"Kai here…are you serious sir…this is great news…I doubt Voltaire will let him stray too far. So most likely where ever we go for the tournament he'll be there somewhere too…thank you sir. And I'll pass this onto the others…bye sir." Kai hit the off button on his phone officially ending the call.

Rei was staring at him with curious golden eyes still darkened with his need. "Kai was that call what I think it was about? Are the Ice Hearts really going to be there and with Susu too?"

Kai give a huge uncharteristic smile. "There's no promise of Susu being there. But knowing my grandfather, he's not going to let our kit leave his side of a second. So the chances of finding him are the best we've had in these past five years."

"Now I really can't wait for the tournament to start. We're finally going to get our son back."

XxXxXx

Meanwhile across town in the main Hiwatari mansion two people sat in a hidden underground room that was built a few years ago. On the bed lay a red haired girl Wearing a black t-shirt with 'Not Looking For Losers' written in sparkly red letters across the top. Her pants were also black and had red seams and chains hanging everywhere. The other occupant was a small boy with sitting at a desk tapping a pencil on the wood. He was wearing all black

"I hate this, every time we come to Japan I have to stay in my room. I cant ever walk the hallways or do any training." Kit huffed staring at the pile of papers before him. "All I get to do is stupid school work."

"You think you have it bad?"

"No one asked you Anna. It's not my fault you lost the battle and are stuck here watching me."

"You know for a five year old you really are a brat. Arguing with Master Voltaire all the time, trying to cause trouble for everyone. What the hell is your problem?"

"… I'd rather not talk about it, especially with you."

"Whatever brat."

XxXxXx

"Sorry Sakura, but dad said I had to go straight home today." a boy with shoulder length black hair said to a pink hair girl in one of the school ally holes.

"But Ma-kun, you promised to take me for ice cream today. I even brought your favorite pink and black plaid mini shirt, the one with the chains, for the date."

"I'm sorry my cub, but I just found out last night that someone important was coming to visit. I have to be there," he said pulling her close for a hug.

"Do you think we can go tomorrow?" her clear blue eyes looking up into his pure black ones.

Maroku kissed the top of the soft pink locks. "I think we can. But I'll call you tonight and make definite plans. K?"

"I guess so."

Maroku placed a finger under Sakura's chin and tilted it up. "Try not to be too sad cub. We don't need your brothers finding anything out about us," he whispered before softly kissing her on the lips. When they parted she had a small blush and a smile on her face. "We should think about getting back to class soon. Don't want Ikki-sensai giving us a detention again."

Sakura giggled. "Oh no we'd actually have to be around each other if he did."

"Come on," Maroku said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back to the building.

Unbeknownst to them a certain ex-midget had watched the entire scene from the roof where he and two other bladers were eating lunch. "Tala's not gonna like this."

"Ian, what are you looking at? It's time head to class."

"It's nothing Chief." _'I think I need to keep an eye out on this boy.'_ the snake thought before turning about around to follow Tyson and Kenny back inside.

XxXxXx

"Lord Voltaire, welcome." A man in his late fifties was standing opening a door to what looked like a simple orphanage. It was a big soft yellow house with a picket fence all the way around. Toys were scattered all over the lawn. The back yard had a small playground set up for the small kids to play on. "I'm sorry to inform you that Maroku hasn't returned from school yet."

"No worries. I've been wanting to come over here and get a look around."

"Of course sir. Anything you want." the man quickly agreed and showed Voltaire up to his office and to the lower part of the orphanage.

The sub levels of the build lacked the hominess the main section had. Down here there were no windows and mining lights were strung up every so far so the halls were not shrouded in completely darkness. Screams of pain or yells from teens practcing were the only sounds heard.

The tour started with the training rooms where people in white lab cost were watched the teens process and analyzing it and their handheld computers. The technology in this place was much more advanced then anything Voltaire gave Boris, only cause it was less likely to be discovered. Being satisfied that the best data was getting recorded and a rightful punishment was given to any child who messed up, the two men moved on to the lab. It was a small area filled with as much medical tech that could fit in there. One wall was lined with huge test tubes for their human experiments. Another had a huge computer that worked day and night creating the perfect blades for the teens. The third wall was filled top to bottom with different chemicals, poisons, antidotes and an other variety of liquids used in their experiments. The final stop on this tour was the torture room. It was a 6x6 square room. No lights were allowed in there unless a guard was in there beating someone. Although it was not seen, the wall holding the door was filled with all types of weapons, everything from blunt bats to poison daggers to metal tip whips. The other wall was bare except the two sets of chains to hold the person being punished.

"As you can see, sir, we make the most of our small facility down there. No space goes to waste."

"I'm very impressed, Balkov. This is much better then what your younger brother had going in Russia."

"Thank you."

/knock knock/

"Sir you wanted to see me." a boy with shoulder length black stated walking into the office of his 'father'.

"Yes Maroku. I would like to introduce you to Lord Hiwatari. He is the founder of our little training facility here." Maruko bowed to Voltaire showing his respect. "He has come here to speak with you specifically."

"What can I do for you Master Hiwatari?" a cold look reflecting in his black eyes.

Voltaire gave a discreet smile at the expression the boy was holding. He would make the perfect addition to his team. "First, dear boy, I would like to congratulate you on your hard work. I have been receiving report on everyone here and your skills and improvement have been the best."

"Thank you sir."

"Now with that in mind, I have a team that has been invited to participate in this years be blade tournament. But our only problem is that we are one member short. I would like you and Black Dragoon to join us."

Balkov was standing there with his jaw dropped. This was the first time he had heard anything about this. Maroku was standing there with a smug look on his face. Finally he was getting a reward for all his work there.

"S-sir? B-black Dragoon?" Balkov stuttered out.

"Yes Black Dragoon. These are top notch bladers he will be competing against. The more power he can bring to the dish the greater the chance of our victory."

"But sir, not one of the Black beast have been tamed. How do you expect Maruko here to handle the dragon?"

"I can do."

Voltaire looked over that the boy with a sinister smile. "I'm glad to hear that. Now go get your stuff, you will spend the next few weeks training with your new teammates." Maruko gave a small bow as he ran from the room to gather all his belongings. "And Balkov for your information, two of the Black beast have been tamed in a way. Black Dranzer has taken over the mind of her partner and Black Drigger belongs to the son of Drigger's partner. I think Maruko will have no trouble with handling the dragon."

"I hope your right." Balkov whispered to himself as Voltaire excused himself and went back to his limo and waited for Maroku before taking off for his mansion.

XxXxXx

"It's almost midnight," Sakura huffed as she chucked her pink cell onto the bed. "I can't believe he didn't call. He promised me he would." a single tear fell from her blue eyes. "I'll just have to talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

Lirin: i'm gonna get a drink before i start hacking up a lung with my coughing. try not to too off topic again guys. 

Tala: we wont.

Max: i just want to say hi.

Tyson: (glomps blonde) My Maxie.

Rei: so when is the hug-me-jacket coming for Ty again? Tala dont you have one left over from your days in the Abbey?

Tala: yeah. but last i checked Bryan put it somewhere and i dont know where.

Kai: uh? why am i on the floor?

Rei: i asked if we could have more kits. (Kai faints again)

Lirin: and yet again i return from a trip downstairs and nothing is accomplished. Oh yeah Tal, Bry is looking for you.

Tala: (dashes out door)

Rei: (poke) Kaiiii...

Lirin: i give up on them tonight. Thanx for reading and please review.

:-p


	8. Training Kind of

Lirin: i didnt forget. i just had no ideas and my parents are forcing me to clean my room.

Rei: its about time. this place is a mess. and where are you planning on sleeping? Your bed if covered with junk.

Lirin:... so Kai has the training sessions going.

Kai: I swear i want to replace Tyson.

Rei: Kai you cant to that so close to the tournament. and we dont even know how Dickinson is setting it up this year.

Kai:...

Lirin: okay. so this team has issues already. and i havent done a thing to them yet.

Kai: you better not. This is my son at stake in this tournament.

Lirin: oh its going to be much more then that Muwhahaha...

Rei: now she's scaring me. Kai im taking a long needed bubble bath.

Kai: I'll join you on that.

Lirin: hey who's gonna do the disclaimer for me?

Rei/Kai: you can Lirin.

Lirin: damn them. whatever. I dont own Beyblade nor do i pretent to.

Dark Phoenix, Kai's Kitty and Shrouded-obsession get hugs from all the kits for your reviews. thanx much guys. :-)

* * *

Chapter 7: Training…Kind of 

It was lunch time at school and Ian, Kenny, Hilary and Sai were sitting on the roof eating. Sakura had decided to skip out after first period cause Maroku was out again and she didn't feel like dealing with people. She had been getting more reclusive over the past few weeks since the boy vanished without a word and barely talked to her brothers.

"Hey guys where has Tyson disappeared to?" Sai asked after swallowing a bite of a PBJ sandwich. After two weeks of being absent she was getting worried about her friend.

Hilary and Kenny exchanged a quick glance. They forget to tell their golden haired friend about the massive nazi training sessions Kai was putting his team through.

"Well obviously not here." Ian put in with his smart-ass tone. Which earned him a hit on the head from Hilary. "Ouch, that hurt bitch." he complained rubbing the small bump.

"Well you did deserve it." the brunette pointed out.

Sai cleared her voice to quiet the fighting. "Hey guys, question still not answered." Her sapphire blue eyes glare at the three and Kenny's computer too.

"Sorry Sai," Kenny said. "We thought we mentioned Kai's training sessions to you. He's basically pulled Ty out of school, but he still has to do all the work, hence why I still come instead of monitor their progress."

"If you want, you're welcome to come with us to the dojo. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind seeing a fresh face there." Hilary added.

"Sounds like fun. Think Kai might let me challenge someone?" an evil menacing grin spread across Sai's face. She was feeling her bit-beast's enthusiasm for the hopeful battle that they've both been craving since transferring to this school and meeting Tyson.

After school the four regroup outside the main gate. Ian said his byes to everyone before running off to the mansion for his training session. And to tell Tala that Sakura had disappeared again. And the other three headed off for Tyson's dojo.

Outside the gate everyone could hear Kai yelling. And he didn't sound happy.

"Do it again Tyson."

"You might not get that battle Sai." Hil whispered to the golden hair girl.

"We'll see." she replied with a smug little smile before following Kenny to the back training area just in time to hear the end of the fight.

"But Kai, we've been at this all day. I'm tired," the bluenette whined.

"I don't care. You'll do it over again until you get it right."

"Um guys," Max said trying to get their attention. He was looking pale and lightly panting.

"Not now Maxie," Ty said not even bothering to look to the blonde boy. "Kai you're being a jerk. I know that Voltaire has his team competing this year. But you cant slave drive us all the time. We need to rest. You let Rei go make lunch and look after the kits. So why cant Max and I have a break?"

"Wow Tyson you have good point." Sai said making her presence know to the group. She was sitting on a step of piled stones swinging her feet back and forth.

The two arguing bladers turning to see the newcomers.

"Sai why are you where?"

"I seemed to remember you promising me a battle two weeks ago. I'm here to collect." She was tossing her rainbow colored blade in the air.

"He cant right now," Kai replied for the dragon master. "He's in the middle of training. Try after the tournament to collect on his promise."

"What's the matter Kai? Afraid a girl can take down the world chump without breaking a sweat?" Sai was pointing to herself and giving the puppy dog face.

"Guys.." Max tried to get attention again as he lightly swayed as f being pushed by the wind. His breathing was getting rougher and a light layer of sweat covered his body.

The five other teens turned to look at him just as the blonde started to fall. Rei rushed out from the kitchen to catch the poor boy before he hit the ground as the others just watched on.

"Kai training is done for today," Rei hissed glaring daggered at his koi. Before carrying the unconscious boy to Tyson's room.

After the little scene the rest of the group went inside and waited outside the bluenette's door for the tiger to come out with news on the turtle's condition.

"So Ty, I guess our battle can wait."

"Thanks Sai," Ty said from his spot on the floor with his head tilted slightly to rest on the wall.

"Hey Tyson, don't worry. Max will be fine," Hilary said trying to cheer the dragon master up.

"Yeah." his replied in a defeated tone.

"Daddy? Papa?" a small voice called from the living room. Fudo had just waken up from his nap.

Kai shoved off the wall to see what his son wanted. It was probably a bathroom stop. Everyone watched as the coldhearted trainer ruffled his son's raven locks and pick him before heading down the hall towards the bathroom.

Rei came out five minutes after Kai left looking more tired then he had all day. Everyone stood up and looked the tiger for the news. Mouths starting to open to asked the millions of questions.

"He's resting right now," Rei said to prevent the millions of questions. "Ty, if you want, go sit with him. But try not to wake him. He's got a fever and needs to rest as long as possible. Sai, Kenny can I talk to you guys in the kitchen?"

"Sure Rei. Whatever you want."

"I don't have anything better to do."

Sai and Kenny followed Rei to the kitchen and sat patiently as the tiger make some tea.

"Would either of you like some?" he offered being polite.

Kenny looked at Sai and both silently agreed not to have any. "No thank you Rei." Kenny replied and the older teen took a seat with his cup.

"So Rei-san, what's this about?" Sai asked trying to get straight to the point.

The tiger sighed before taking a sip of his hot drink and stared at the table. Kenny gave a worried glance cause the tiger never looked this spacey. After a few minutes golden eyes blinked snapping Rei back to his meeting.

"Sorry about that guys."

"Hey don't worry man. Now what did you want to say to us."

"It's about Max."

"Is something seriously wrong with him?" Kenny looked like he was going to panic if the news got worse. Sai just sat ther listening.

"Truthly I have no clue. I'm mean today's incident could've been from being over worked in this heat or something else. I really don't know. All I know is that next week we leave for Hong Kong and we need our team at full force. Sai this is where you come in." Rei turned to look at the golden hair girl.

"What can I do?"

"I heard about you and Naoe. You have a great power and we could use that. If you don't mind."

"And this is if Max doesn't recover in time? Or I'm just a fill in until he's completely back?" her blue eyes were glaring at the Neko-jin.

"Please Sai, I'm not trying to use you. And I know this has nothing to do with you at all. Its just that this tournament is too important this year to loose." Rei had a far off look in his golden eyes like he might cry. "I could finally get my son back." A single tear fell from his eyes.

"Oh Rei." Sai had a hurt sad look on her face. This was the first she ever heard about this detail for the tournament. "I'll do anything I can to help."

He gave a small grateful smile. "Thanks Sai. Chief you're not mad at this. I know you're usually our backup blader."

The brunette shook his head. "Rei how could I be mad? This is part of our family and its best not to have a second rate blader like me going up agaist the best bladers in the world. You're made the right deision asking Sai."

"Thanks for your support Chief. Now I just need to convice Kai about this."

"Rei, Fudo's not feeling well." Kai's voice floated through the house.

Rei sighed. _'Looks like I might not get any sleep tonight either.'_

"Looks like we're leaving early then. Sai we'll call you later once I talk to Kai. But plan on being at the beach this Sunday and have Naoe with you."

"Okay."

"Hey Rei take it easy. You really look exaused."

"I'll try Chief. But its not easy dealing with two kits and Kai's Nazi training sessions."

* * *

Ian you're late," Tal hissed when the snake walked into the training room. His purple hair was winded blown and he was lightly panting like he had been running for a few miles. "And where is Sakura?" 

"I might now if she stuck around at school all day. Or didn't out run me in the shopping area."

"You mean she ditched school again?" Bryan asked.

Just then the door opened up to reveal an out of breath pink hair girl. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. My history teacher needed to speak with me." she said with an innocent smile.

"Don't lie Sakura!" Tala yelled as he smacked her across the face. Everyone in the room looked on in horror as Saku put a hand to the red area and her blue eyes well with tears. "I know you ditched school again! But what I don't know is why."

"Tala calm down. This isn't healthy for the pup." Bryan tried to reason with the enraged wolf. But his reward was an ice glare.

"Don't tell me what to do falcon. I'm the captain and will do as I please."

"Fine you want to act like Boris. Then don't come crying to me when the pup decided to cause you pain. And we are over."

Bryan stormed out of the room to his and began to pack some of his belongings and make a note for Rei and Kai explaining his actions.

Tala watched the door slam as tears fell from his eyes and he collapsed to his knees. Sakura just stood where she was still holding her face and a glare in her eyes. Ian was the last one left to see if the red head was alright.

"Tal?" he called softly kneeling next to the wolf. "He didn't mean it. You know he loves you too much to leave like this."

The wolf sobbed as he fell into Ian's arms. "But what if he did? And he's right, I have been acting like…like Boris lately." He cried harder just thinking about his own actions lately.

Ian looked over to Saku with a pleading look in his eyes. He had no clue how to deal with this.

She just gave him a cold glare and shook her head. "Why should I help a tattletale and someone who hits me?"

"Okay, I'm sorry for telling. But Tal asked me to keep hit updated on what you've been doing since he got a call from the principal last Friday saying you've ditched just about everyday. And you should help cause he is your brother. And if it weren't for his mood swings he wouldn't have hit you." the snake hissed back quiet enough so Tala wouldn't hear above his soft cries.

"Just leave him for Rei to deal with." Saku hissed back before leaving.

"Hey Tal,"

'Hm?'

"Looks like training is done for the day. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Blue puffy eyes looked up. "I just want Bryan."

This really hurt Ian seeing his captain like this. So he did all he knew how to do. He pulled the wolf into a tight hug. "It will be alright Tal. He'll come back soon. He wouldn't completely leave us before the tournament. And I know he wants to be there for the pup. Just give him a bit of time to cool off."

"I hope you're right Ian. I can't get through any of this without him."

"Don't worry. You'll never be alone Tal."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go take a nap now."

Ian let go of the wolf so he could get up. "Take it easy Tal." he called as the red head disappeared out the door.

* * *

Lirin: trouble in paradise. 

Tala: Bry...wah...

Lirin: see he's not like Boris at all. he cries :-p

Ian: you're heartless Lirin. why did you have to do that to Tal. Hasn't he gone through enough shit in his life.

Lirin: (shrugs) probably. but i cant have life too perfect for everyone.

Ian: i thoughts that is why you have everyone getting sick or at least the dumb half American blonde and Fudo.

Lirin: but that doesnt add any drama to this. but if your worried, Bry will be back for the tournament. he just might not get there the same day as all of you guys.

Ian: you are heartless. readers pleaz review and melt her heart of ice. i swear its worse then Kai's and Tal's ever was.


	9. Naoe

Lirin: wow this is short.

Hilary: I'll say.

Lirin: who let you out of the box? (In case any one is wondering im not a big Hilary fan but i will never fully bash her)

Hilary: you did so i could be in the chapter. duh.

Lirin: and now you have nothing better to do?

Hilary: right.

Lirin: then im putting you to work. do the disclaimer and thank yous.

Hilary: danm the guys are right. you are bossy for not owning us or anthing thing else attatched to Beyblade.

Lirin: i know. and i love it.

Hilary: you're crazy. and i think Sai Hikawa, Kai's Kitty, shrouded-obsession and Dark Phoenix might agree with me. if any of you do i'll give you and small preview of the next chapter or maybe the one after this. and i heard Rei was making cookies for everyone.

Rei: I'm too damn tired right now Hil. so Ming and Kai are making them.

Lirin: you trust him near an oven now?

Rei: no. but i do trust my five year old daughter not to burn the house down. :-p

Kai: thanks Rei for the boost in confidence.

Rei: love you Phoenix. now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Naoe

"So Sai, what did Rei want to talk to you about?" Hilary pounced the minute the girl stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

The blonde just smirked as she looked at her friend. Mischief shined in her blue eyes. "Let's just say I have more of a reason to hang out here now."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Hil. Now I should be getting home so my mom doesn't worry. Bye Chief. Tell Max and Ty I'll see them later."

"Wait Sai…" but Hilary's call was too late. The blonde had already slipped on her shoes and was sliding the dojo door closed.

XxXxXx

"Sai what are you doing here?" a soft voice of a thirteen year old girl asked.

Instead of heading home, Sai decided to head to a little cemetery a few blocks away from the dojo. Now she sat leaning on the back of a grave stone. On the other side was an angel and the words:

_Naoe Hikawa _

_Beloved Daughter and Treasured Sister _

_May your soul live on_

_May 31, 1992 -December 24, 2005_

Standing next to Sai was a young girl with long indigo hair flowing down to her mid thighs. She had cinnamon colored eyes that worked well with her moon pale skin. She was wearing a cream kimono decorated with pastel green lilies. Many would think she was real, if it weren't for the late day sunlight shining through her body giving her a heavenly glow.

"Na-chan?"

"Are you surprised nee-san?" her voice betraying the laughter she was trying to hide.

"I am. But I shouldn't be. You always appear when I come to visit here."

"And you only visit here when you have something on your mind you don't want mom and dad to hear you talking about in your room. So tell me what's up."

"And what makes you think I didn't come here just to visit?"

"Let's see. First time here alone was right after a dream and getting your bit beast that looked exactly like me. Wait no, is me. You were confused and didn't think mom and dad would understand so you came to talk to me like we did when I was alive. The next time was when you were transferring schools. Shall I name any others?"

Sai sighed. "Alright Naoe, you're right. Its just Rei's offer has me a bit freaked. I've never competed on such a high level before. What if I can handle it and blow it for the Breakers? And what if…"

"Sai stop this. You're working yourself up way to much. Now breathe and listen to me." Naoe waited for her sister to take that much need breath and relax a bit. "Fell better now?"

"Sai nodded. "Thanks nee-chan, I needed that smack, so to speak."

Naoe nudged her transparent elbow towards her sister shoulder letting the cold chill run through her. "Now you listen to me. You are not in this alone. I'll be right there with you. And as long as you believe in our power, like I do, there is nothing to worry about. We'll show the world that nothing can stop this team. But before all that, we have to get approved by Kai in two days."

Sai turned to the spirit of her younger sister with a true bright smile. "You're right Na-chan. Nothing will stop us as long as we believe in each other. We'll survive whatever Kai throws our way and then on to the world. Thanks for this talk."

"Hey don't worry. This is why I'm here. Now you better be getting home soon for dinner. And I'm not positive but you might be getting a phone call soon."

"Alright." Sai stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt. "I promise the next time I come by I'll bring flowers and it will be so we can just sit and talk."

"I'll hold you to that." Naoe said as she waved and slowly disappeared.

"Bye Naoe."

Sai had a sad smile as she walked towards the gate of the cemetery. She felt better now that she talked with her sister's spirit, but it always made her sad to see the ghost disappear into thin air.

* * *

Lirin: okay this was short. but i felt if i added anything more it would ruin this special moment between the sisters. but i'll be working on the next chapter and hopefully has it up tomorrow.

Tala: i want to cry Lirin. it was so sad yet happy at the same time. How did Naoe die?

Lirin: (hugs wolf) that, my dear wolf is for a later chapter.

Tala: just like Bryan coming back, right?

Lirin:...

Tala: he is coming back? right Lirin?

Lirin:...

Tala: i cant raise a pup by myself. I need my falcon. (runs off crying)

Wolborg: (human appearance) Tala wait for me.

Lirin: i hope the wolf is alright.

Ian: he always has me and Spence and Sakura, if she ever forgives him.

Lirin: okay why are random D-boys appearing out of now where now?

Ian: wow, someone skipped the Dr. Bob today.

Lirin: i dont have any more.

Ian: bye people. hope ya come back for the next chapter. (waves bye)


	10. Things Dont Get Any Better

Lirin: sry this took so long. But i found out my brother and his family are coming here this weekend and my parents were like clean your room and i had homework on top of that.

Rei: i think i'll stay at Yuki's house while they're here.

Lirin: oh no you wont Kon. I need you and the others to act out the next chapters.

Kai: then have us to it at your friend's place. theres no way i want to be around the 3yr old brat.

Rei: (wide eyed) KAI! how can you say that?

Kai: Kitten i meant his kid. you know that i would never ditch you and our kits or Tal's pup. speaking of Lirin still wants names for the kid.

Rei: you better not. and you better be ready for after the tournament, cause im not letting you out of our room until im satified. (evil smirk)

Lirin: oh-kay Rei's gotten into the catnap again. Ian i thought you hid that?

Ian: ... Spencer help me!

Lirin: sigh. maybe i should put the control collars back on them.

Everyone: NOOOO!

Tala: so...um...yeah...moving on now

Bryan: Lirin owns nothing to do with Beyblade.

Tyson: we're sending autographs out to Dark Phoenix, Sai Hikawa, and Kai's kitty. thanks much for continuing to support Lirin through this.

Lirin: Sai i'm sry if you didnt get a reply last time. i think i did a stupid think and hit the reply button in my e-mail. so sry nee-chan. and now we're all going to shut up and get on with the story. oh and fair warning it made up of little segments, my mind was scattered balled while working on this.

* * *

"..." talk 

_thoughts_

**_"..."_** _**bit beast mind link**_

* * *

Chapter 9: And Things Don't Get Any Better

"Kitten?"

"Huh?" Rei blink and turned towards his koi. His golden eyes reflecting a _slight_ tiredness.

"We're home." Kai replied looking at the neko-jin with worried wine colored eyes. He turned the car off a few minutes ago and his tiger didn't move an inch and that worried him to no end. "Are you alright tiger? You're never this spacey."

"I'm fine." Rei gave a small smile. It was the usual one he gave when trying to hide something. "Just a bit tired."

Kai leaned over and softly kissed his koi's left temple.

"Gross papa is kissing daddy." Ming called from the back seat.

Kai shook his head as he pulled away. "Then you head in a take a nap. I'll take care of everything else. Sound good to you kitten?"

Rei smiled at that. "That is the most reasonable thing I've heard you say in the past two weeks Kai. But I'll be nice and bring Fudo to bed. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me koi. Now get inside so you can sleep."

"Thanks. Oh and order take out. I don't want to worry about the kitchen catching fire."

"Glad you feel confident in me kitten." Kai's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Rei just smiled as he slide out of the car and moved to the back to nab the sleeping kit. Briefly a red and golden eye creaked opened to see what was happening. Satisfied that he wasn't anything bad he slipped his eyes close again. Rei gave the five year old a sad smile as he lightly ruffled black locks and headed for the house.

XxXxXx

"Tala it will be alright. He'll come back." the voice of a young boy floated down the hallway as Rei stepped out of his kit's room.

'_That sounded like Wolborg.'_

"Ba-but what if he m-meant I-it?" Tala's sobbing voice asked back.

'_Okay something is definitely going on. I better find out what.'_

Rei yawned against the back of his hand as he slowly made his way down the hall to where a door was slightly ajar. Inside he noticed Tala curled up in a ball with his head resting on a boy who had blue snow hair, and slightly darker wolf ears. A snow white hand softly brushing red locks to calm the teen.

"Tala this is Bryan we're talking about. You two have been through more then this and have make it out together. And just cause you've run into a bit of a tough spot doesn't mean it wont work out fine."

"But Wol, his stuff is gone. He left me!"

Rei cringed as he watched his best friend sob and cling tighter to his partner's ripped light blue jeans.

'_Screw my nap. I need to tell Kai and have him look for the damn falcon.'_

Rei quietly turned on his heels and dashed down the hall to find his koi.

XxXxXx

Outside the BBA headquarters a tall dark figure hiding among the trees. He was leaning against one of the thicker ones with his arms crossed and eyes closed. A single duffle bag resting on the ground at his feet. The events of earlier replying in his head.

"_**Master this isn't right. Why are you willing to hurt your mate like this?"**_

Bryan sighed as he rested his head against the ruff tree bark. _'Falborg please don't ask. I have my reasons for doing this. And that is all you need to know.'_

"_**Are you afraid?"**_ Bryan didn't make any kind of response so Fal continued. _**"You are. Is it because Tala is acting like Boris? Or is it just the constant emotional mood swings he's throwing around?"**_

Bry huffed as he leaned over to pick up his pack and headed for the road. _'Fal stop with the third degree here. It doesn't matter why . But right now I just need some space and staying here wont get me that.'_

"_**If that's what you think Bryan. But know that Tala is really torn up over you disappearing with your stuff. He thinks you're never coming back leaving his to raise the pup alone."**_

The lilac hair teen stop mid step. His partner's words finally penetrating his thick skull. '_Fal will you watch over Tal for me. Tell him I'm sorry and I'll see him in Hong Kong.'_

"_**If that is what you want. But know you are being a coward running from him and this issue you have."**_

Bryan shock his head as the connection with his falcon faded. His mind now fully focused on his task at hand, flagging down a taxi.

After a few minutes standing on the edge of the road calling, the wonderful yellow vehicle stopped and Bryan opened the door.

"Where to kid?" the fat semi bold guy holding a half eating hot dog asked.

"International airport," Bryan responded closing the door beginning his journey.

XxXxXx

"Wow angel you've gotten much better." Kai said as he watched his daughter knock his blade out of the beydish set up in the garden.

"You think so papa?" she asked with a 'tell me the truth face'. "Cause I only get to practice against Fudo most of the time and he doesn't put up much of a fight."

"Sweetie I'm going to be fearing for you competitors when you start taking part in tournaments. And when you get your own bit beast then the world top competitors will have to look out for you."

Ming ran to her papa and leaped into his arms for a hug. "You really mean it papa? I'll really be that good?"

Kai smiled as he poked the small porcine nose. "There is no doubt in my mind."

"KAI WHERE ARE YOU?" Rei's voice rang from inside the kitchen. Frantic footsteps quickly making there way to the back door.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Kai asked when the Chinese teen burst through the door.

"Tala…Bryan…split up." the tiger panted. He was leaning over resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Kai gently put Ming down. "Angel go play inside. And try not to disturb you brother."

"Okay papa. Hi daddy. Bye daddy" Ming waved as she ran for the house to see what trouble she could cause for Ian.

XxXxXx

"Oh Uncle Ian." Ming called as she run to the snake's door searching for him.

'_Oh shit, please don't let her have a rope or duck tape. Or want to play dress up.'_ Ian thought as he sat at his desk doing homework. He turned around just in time to see his little tormentor open the door with a big grin on her face.

"Unly Ian will you play with me." the small kit asked with her sweetest begging kid voice. Her pink eyes shining with the kitty-cat look.

"Sorry Ming-chan, but I have a lot of work to do tonight."

Ming's lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears. Her sliver cat ears flatting against her head and her tail slightly swishing the back of her pink pants. "Ba-but uncy I have no one to plaw with."

Ian sighed as he slipped off his chair and onto the floor in front of the kit. The sad begging always got to him. "What do you want to play ya' little devil?"

The five year old wiped the tears from her eyes as she put a big smile on. "Let's have a tea party with my dollies. Oh and you have to dress up too."

The purple hair teen cringed. "Okay princess, lead the way." He stood up and took her hand and allowed the chibi to escort him to his doom, a.k.a. her room. :-p

XxXxXx

"Okay Rei slow down and start at the beginning. What is this about Tala and Bryan?"

"I was going to our room after I got Fu comfy when I heard voice coming from down the hall. And you know how curious I can get."

Kai cocked an eyebrow. "They say it killed the cat, kitten."

"Yeah well that's besides the point. So I walked down and Tal's door was ajar and he was talking to Wolborg. I don't know all the details, but Bryan grabbed some of his things and left. Kai we have to help them. Tala is so broken over this." Rei was his best pleading look.

Kai sighed as he hugged his koi. "Rei I know how much you want to help. And I do to. But this is something we shouldn't but into unless one of them comes asking for help. Okay kitten?"

Rei titled his head to stare into determined crimson orbs. "But Kai this is Tal and Bry. Neither of them will ask for help. That's why…"

"Please Rei stay out of it for now. I have a feeling that now Tal is pregnant things will change and he'll come asking for help soon. But until then we just have to sit back and wait."

"If you say so." Rei buried his head into Kai's chest taking in the warmth.

Kai smiled as he kissed the top of raven locks. "Good now go take a nap."

Rei nodded to the suggestion and slowly pulled away from the duel hair phoenix. "Wake me for dinner."

"I will kitten. Enjoy your nap."

XxXxXx

Meanwhile Bryan walked into the airport and purchased a one way ticket to Russia.

* * *

Tala: Bry-Bry's gone. I have to raise a pup by myself. (curls up in ball crying)

Lirin: looks like Falborg hasnt talked to him yet.

Kai: well this is turing out great. teammates are dropping sick or disappearing left and right. Lirin what is going on in your sick and twisted mind. beside the fact you're 21 now and can buy us Vodka finally?

Tyson: Happy b-day Lirin! 3

Lirin: (blush) thanx Ty. and Kai to answer your question, you really dont want to know. but be glad im not thinking like Boris and completely abusing you lot.

Rei: Zzz...(purring)

Max: Zzz...no ore musard...Zzz

Lirin: im not asking what the blonde is dreaming.

Kai: neither am i.

Lirin: please review and jump start my brain guys. thanx :-p


	11. Human Bit Beasts

Lirin: i have to say i really like this chapter.

Rei: I have no part in it.

Tala: is Bry-Bry coming back? (eyes filling with tears)

Lirin: sry guys. i'll make it up to you later. How about we go baby/plushie shopping today? sound good?

Rei: I'm in.

Kai: Rei you cant leave me with Fudo. i've never had the chicken pox before.

Rei: (ice glare) i need some time to relax and have a little fun. I've been working way too muuch lately between your training, dealing with a depressed wolf and taking care of a sick kit cause you lot cant help unless you want the pox too.

Kai: (backs away from hell cat) have fun kitten. and dont forget to get the kits some plushies too.

Maraih: can i come shopping too?

Lirin: why not. the more the better.

Tala: i'll go but i wont be happy until my falcy is holding me again.

Lirin: you might see him in a chapy or two. dont break your water of this Tal. Now shall we guys. opens door for everyone to head out.

Rei: later Phoenix.

Kai: they left me! now i have to do all the work

Tyson: want help cap.

Kai: wow i never thought i'd be thankful for a random appearance from him. Ty do the disclaimer while i work on the thanks.

Tyson: Lirin does not own us. she's only borrowing us for her own sick purposes. and I still have no idea what is wrong with my Maxie.

Kai: at least we know he's still alive.

Tyson: true

Kai: well since my kitten is gone for the day i guess i can get away with giving Kai's kitty and Dark phoenix a kiss. thanks guys for making Lirin happy by reviewing.

Tyson: i'll chip in a hug too.

* * *

Chapter 10: Human Bit Beasts 

"Dizzi how is the search going?"

The female voice of the computer sighed. "I'm at the same place I was an hour ago when you asked. There is just no information on Naoe. I can even find a picture of it."

"Is it possible we don't have the most resent Bit Beast encyclopedia?"

"Don't make me laugh Chief. I stay on top of those like you stay on top of your yaoi mangas. And speaking of those the one you've been waiting for gets released tomorrow."

The Chief's face quickly turned tomato red as images of high school-er getting sucked off by his older koi flooded his head. "Dizzi can we please stick to the problem here?"

"You're not referring to the one in your pants, rights? Cause in case you forgot I can't help you with that. And despite popular belief computers do not come with penis ports."

"Dizzi you know what I'm talking about." Kenny was flailing his arms around panicking because of his computers personality. "Kai battles with Sai today and we don't have any information on her partner and thus no strategy for him."

"Calm down Chief. I was only kidding with you."

"Well next time don't sound so serious."

"Alright, I'll try not to. Now how about you get some sleep while I continue searching for Naoe."

"Its not that late thought. It's only…" Chief turned his head to check his room clock. The blue lights signaled it was 3:29am. "Oh I guess it is kind of late."

"Good night Chief. We'll have everything figured out in the morning, I promise."

"I'm counting on you Diz. Night."

Chief dimmed the light on the laptop before leaving the desk and going to his bed.

XxXxXx

The morning was bright, sunny and hot. Inside a small three bedroom house was a lump laying under several covers. The shades were drawn preventing the sunlight from getting in and the A/C turned to max keeping the placed cold. It was perfectly silent…or it was.

Breaking the peaceful silence was a cell blast 'Sakura Kiss'(song not mine) announcing the incoming call.

A groan was heard from under the blankets as a hand appeared looking of the annoying object. Once small thin fingers were wrapped around the device the figure under the blankets slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her other hand.

Sai slit opened her shiny blue orbs to check the caller ID on the red cell. 'Hilary'

'_Hil this is way to early to call.'_ Sai thought as she checked the time. It was only going on 9:30 and Sai liked to sleep until the early morning on Sundays. Finally with a sigh Sai flipped the phone open to answer the unwanted call.

"What do you want Hil? This is way to early." Sai hissed though the line. A few squawks later from the device and Sai had her eyes wide. "Shit I cant believe I forgot." More squawks came from the line. "Hil you bitch! Please tell me the others aren't there or at least didn't hear you say that?" This time laughter came from the other end along with the squawks. "Fine. But if you lied to me I swear I will kill you." A few more squawks and the call was ended.

Sai sighed as she got off her bed and stretched her sleeping muscles. She had just arched her back when a pair of cool hands began to message her shoulders and neck.

"Na why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Her partner giggled. "I was going to soon, but I thought it might be good if you could take some responsibility for a change. Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah and now we're late for a match. Kai might change his mind cause of this."

"Are you mad at me nee-san? Its not my fault you forgot and over slept."

"I could never be mad at you. I'm just not a morning person since you left us. Now help me decide what to wear." Sai stated as she went over to her dresser and started to fling clothes over to her unmade bed.

Naoe shook her head. "Sai wear the 'Glomp me and Die' shirt with a pair of bondage pants. Hopefully people will realize not to mess with you until mid afternoon."

The blond laughed as she searched out the shirt and pants. "I hope your right. The Breakers are having a hard enough time without me sending them to the hospital."

XxXxXx

Twenty minutes later five teens gathered at the beach training dish. Two were sitting on the bench with one having a laptop open ready to record a upcoming match. A bluenette with a red cap stood facing the water acting as the judge. To his right was a duel hair boy with fire burning crimson eyes. And the final person was a blonde with cold blue determined eyes.

"Kai if you really want to see my power then let's battle outside the dish."

"Fine with me. Chief have Dizzi expand her recording view."

"Are you two ready?" Ty asked the two standing with blades ready. Sai smirked and Kai gave a single nod. "Okay then. 3...2...1... Let it Rip!"

"Come on Naoe. Its time to shine." Sai yelled as she pulled her purple rip cord sending the rainbow blade soaring into the air.

"Dranzer don't go easy on her."

The blades clashed in mid air sending sparks flying and repelling the blades backwards landing in the soft sand.

"Dranzer attack!" The blue blade whipped across the sand around the dish to engage its opponent.

"Na, use sand barrier and retreat to the water." Before Dranzer had time to collide with Naoe, a wall of sand appeared between them slowing Dranzer down a smidge she plowed through it.

"So you have a partner that can control sand? Interesting."

"That's not all Naoe can to." Sai smirked as her blade floated on the water. "Naoe time to appear."

The rainbow blade lit up as a human girl appeared over it. Her skin was as pale as the moon with cinnamon eyes that pop against it. She had long indigo hair that flowed down her back like a dark waterfall. Her dress was similar to Rei's white top (during season 1) but was slightly see through and had a blue tint. In front was a simple red string holding a rainbow lily in place. The final piece was a golden head piece that kind of resembled a scale with several orbs hanging off chains. She looked like she was from an ancient royal Chinese family.

"So this is why we couldn't find information on Naoe. She a human bit." Kenny whispered to himself.

"Chief you say something?" Hil asked.

Kenny had a mini panic and started to wave his arms "It was nothing." he reassured his friend.

"Okay."

"Now I can show you want we are really made of Kai. Naoe create a water tornado."

The girl nodded as the blade in the water pick up speed and the water slowly rose up in a cylinder shape. Once the pillar was as tall as the teens it slowly moved towards the land.

"Dranzer dodge this." Kai ordered. His blade quickly moved towards the boxes under the overpass to wait for the next order.

"Naoe drop it and ride the wind." The water dropped to the ground splash the three kids near the dish. Naoe's blue outfit turned to one of white as the blade flow in the air to her opponent. When she landed on the creates the dress turned to light brown.

"So Kai have you figured anything out about us?" Sai smirked as the blades clashed on the boxes.

"I'm started to figure this out. You have an element changer. But my question is which is the strongest?"

"You'll have to continue this if you want to find out. Naoe splinters!"

"Dranzer fire arrows!"

Kai's blade engulfed itself in flames as its speed increased heading towards the rainbow blade. Meanwhile Naoe was bouncing on the box breaking little pieces into splinters. Dranzer's fire incinerated the wood particles as she pushed towards the jumping blade.

"Naoe dodge and go to the grass."

Mid jump Naoe's dress changed to white as the wind carried her to the grass where the clothes changed to a grass green color.

"Dranzer follow." Kai ordered as he took off for the grass. Sai and Tyson following behind. Kenny and Hilary only turned around on the bench to watch.

"Now Naoe, vine trap." The grass nearest Dranzer began to grow like vines trapping the blue blade causing it to stop spinning. "Looks like I won this Kai."

"I must say I'm impress with you Sai. You make a worth Breaker."

Tyson gasped and grabbed his shirt above his heart. "Oh my kami! Kai actually gave someone a compliment. I think I'm having a heart attack."

"Shove it dragon brat. I only give compliments when they're due. And Sai definitely deserves it. Having an element changer isn't easy and takes many years to control."

"Um Sai do you mind if I ask you about Naoe. It's not everyday we run into a human type bit beast." Kenny and Hilary had joined the group over by the grass to get a better look at the see through human.

Sai started to bit her finger as she thought. "Na what to you say. Shall we clue them in on you?"

"Only if they treat for lunch. You did have to skip breakfast to get her in time."

"Well you guys heard her. Lunch or no info." Sai's eyes twinkled with playfulness as she lightly nudged Kenny.

"Fine. But I'm not paying for Tyson." the bluenette's smile quickly faded as the others laughed at his misfortune.

"I promise not to eat everything…this time."

"Yeah Tyson like we haven't heard that before." Kai mocked with a smirk.

A loud rumbling noise stopped the upcoming argument. "So where are we going?" Sai asked as she held her stomach and a blush formed across her checks.

"Chief I'll trust you to get the info from her. I should head back home and help Rei with someone."

"Oh right, how is Fu-chan doing?" Hilary asked remembering them leave cause the kits was sick.

"He's got the chicken pox."

"Oh, I hope he's not too miserable." Sai chipped in.

"So I'll see you all later." Kai waved to the group as he headed towards the stairs and his awaiting bike.

XxXxXx

After Kai left the four remaining teens headed for the closet Raman stand. The Chief ended up paying for everyone.

"So what to you want to know?" Sai asked after finishing half her bowl.

"Shall we start with the fact Naoe is a human bit?" Dizzi asked. "After many years of bit beast research, done in several different locations throughout the world, human types are still unknown.

Sai's eyes clouded over with tears. "Naoe was once my baby sister."

The group all gasped. "Oh Sai." Hilary murmured bring the other girl into a hug.

"Sai if you don't want to you don't have to tell us."

The blonde shook her head and whipped a tear way with her wrist. "It's alright. I should tell you if I'm on the team. So I should start at the beginning, Naoe's accident.

(Flashback)

"_Oh my gosh Sai, can you believe that Josh kissed Neil during spin the bottle. And the bottle didn't even land on the dude."_

"_That just goes to prove what we've known for years Na. So its about time the two finally admitted it to each other."_

_The two girls burst out laughing as Sai did an impression of the boys before they ran off together. They were laughing so heard they didn't notice the speeding truck heading their way._

_Sai turned her head as a horn was blasted to be caught like a deer in head lights._

"_Saiii." Naoe screamed as she shoved her older sister out of the way. Soon the silent night was broken with a blood curtailing scream. The noise got the attention of several nearby residence who some called 911 reporting the accident. _

_Sai watched helpless as the vehicle collided with her sister and sped off into the night. _

_With tears running down her pale face Sai crawled over to her fallen sister. "Na please don't leave me." she cried out hugging the girl._

"_Don't…worry…nee. I'll nev..er…lea…ve…you." Naoe gave the best smile she could looking into teary blue eyes. "No ma…ter…wha…we'll…be…to…ge…her." Naoe took her last breath right when the blaring siren of the ambulance reached their ears._

"_Na, hold on just a bit more. The ambulance is here to save you. Please hold on."_

(End Flashback)

Sai had buried her face in Hilary's chest as her tears overwhelmed her. It had been two years but the memory would always be painful. It was her fault that her sister died in the street that cold night.

"Sai shall I finish this?" at some point Naoe had materialized in the booth in her light green kimono with lilies.

"Please." the blond whispered but didn't turn her head.

"So now that you guys know how I died I can tell you about human bit beasts." Kenny and Ty nodded. Each were completely speechless after the heartbreaking story.

"Okay so after I died Sai's personality changed. She went from being 'Miss popular I love everyone and everything' to 'you talk to me or look at me I'll kill you'. It was her way of dealing with this. Every night she cried herself to sleep. It broke my heart to see her like that. So one night I entered her dreams, which was no surprise was about that night. It took me a little while to get her to talk to me. But once I did we made a pack never to deal with things alone, we'd always be together. So the next morning when Sai woke up my blade was clutched in her hand."

"So are human bit's the spirit of lost love ones who want to protect the one they were closest to?" Kenny asked.

"It more the one we're most worried about. And the way Sai was blaming and beating herself up over my loss definitely had me worried about her."

"Do you think Kai knows this?" Tyson asked out of the blue. "I'm just thinking that his sister bit was a human one too."

"I'll ask him later. About it. He might know something he never bothered to share with the rest of us."

"Well that's a surprise, Kai keeping secrets from us." Ty rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," Hil cut in before any more was said. "Sai fell asleep. Shall we bring her home?"

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and finish the lunch. I'd hate for good food to go to waste."

"Well this is a surprise, Tyson thinking with his stomach."

"No…home." the blonde mumbled slowly bringing her head up. "Mom will only ask questions about it. Let's go to the amusement park and have fun today."

The other three teens quickly exchanged a look. It was kind of odd to hear suck a tragic story and then go to the amusement park. But shrugging it off they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay Sai, if that's what you want. And to make it better Ty will treat us."

"But Hil I don't have my wallet." the bluenette whined.

"Then we have to get it. Plus I think you want your cell phone incase Max or Mr. Tate calls."

People barely had time to blink as Ty shot out of the booth and out the door heading towards his house.

XxXxXx

Bryan wondered the streets of Moscow wondering what exactly he was doing there. The cold city has always been able to calm him down, but now he debated if leaving his wolf was the right idea. Yes the mood swings Tala was throwing around scared the shit out of him, but did he have to come this far to get away from them for a little bit.

As Bryan thought about his actions his feet subconsciously carried him to the Abbey entrance.

'_Heh never thought I'd end up here again.'_

Bryan laughed to himself as he pushed the old wooden door opened to reveal the stone walls he grew up in. The place looked exactly the same except now it had more cobwebs and dust. And a dark figure lurking in the shadows.

'_I wonder if pup's plushies are still hidden in his room along with a few other items we left behind.' _

After finding a torch with matches near it, Bryan wondered the halls to the room he used to share with Tala and Kai, when he was there. He never once noticed the person following him. Opening the door he was assaulted by years of dust that had built up there. After a small coughing fit Bryan glanced into the room. It looked undisturbed, a bit dustier and small some how, but still untouched.

Walking in he immediately went to the spot on the floor where the loose stone was. Once he was working on pulling the block up the person following him stepped in and closed the door trapping them.

Hearing the door close Bryan snapped up and let out a low threaten growl. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Sakura: Ian have we completely disappeared from the story?

Anna: not as much as me and Negi sis.

Sakura: OMG nee-chan Negi-kun its been so long. (glomps the two)

Ian: hey guys.

Negi: wow Ian got a lot taller. and the glue finally came off leaving him with his normal sized nose.

Ian: that was you who stuck that glue to my fake nose. I'm gonna kill you penguin! (chase Negi around the house)

(valuable vase smashes in background)

Anna: should we stop them from destroying the house?

Sakura: Kai might appreciate that.

Anna: okay. thanks for reading everyone.

Sakura: please review

Both girls: Ian Negi you two better stop or we'll tell Kai who destroyed the house!


	12. The Unexpected

Lirin: wow two posting today. just look in the last chap for disclaimer. the lack of sleep is making me lazy at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Unexpected

Hearing the door close Bryan snapped up and let out a low threaten growl. "Who the hell are you?"

Standing before Bryan was a small girl around the age of 8. She has medium length light purple hair tied in pig tails and soft ruby eyes. She had a twisted smile that reminded the teen a bit of Boris before he claimed one of the boys but with a missing front tooth. Her clothes seemed to be a bit big and hand me downs with all the patches sewed on them. The right strap of her overalls was broken, thus leaving it undone.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked in a sweet tone. She didn't care that Bryan was a total stranger that might kill her at any minute. "Mommy said he would come home to be with us. Then mommy died."

Feeling sorry for the kid, Bryan soften up and knelt down to her level.

"Who's you daddy?"

"Boris Balcov. Do you know him? He once ran this place training boys to be excellent beybladers." Her red eyes sparkled with hope.

'_That jerk is the father of this little angel. Now I kind of wish we never killed him.'_ The falcon gave her a sad smile. "Sorry kid, but your daddy isn't coming back."

"Why? Did he go to join mommy where she went?"

"Yeah. Sorry to have told you that."

Bryan watched as she small lip trembled and eyes filled with tears that quickly fell softly down her pale skin. "Then I have no where to go. The scary men will take me away."

"Hey don't worry cutie. You can come with me if you want to. I'll be hanging around here for a few days then I'm going to China to meet up with my family and friends."

"You mean it? I could really stay with you and not be taken away by those scary men."

"I have on condition first. I want to know your name. I can't be calling you cutie all the time."

The chibi smiled at the falcon. "I'm Chiyuki Balcov."

"Well its nice to meet you Chiyuki. I'm Bryan."

Forgetting his original purpose for being in the room, Bryan scooped the chibi up and headed back out.

"Bryan, where are we going?" Chi asked as the walked the forever snow covered streets.

"Well I was thinking you could use some new cloths and a bath, right?"

"You mean I get to go shopping?"

Bry laughed at how bright and happy her face got. "You'll fit right in with us Chiyuki. Shopping is one of Rei and Tala's favorite pass times."

"Wow this is going to be fun. I've never had a chance to go shopping or even into a store. Mommy would just search through that place for some clothes that might fit. And if there were any holes she would patch them up for me. But the she died and I had no one to find me clothes."

"Well you'll never have to worry about that again. Now lets see what this place has?" Bryan had found a wannabe Wal-Mart to take the chibi shopping in.

An hour later Bryan walked out with a few bags and a sleeping child in his arms. His eyes burning because of all the bright colors (mainly the pink) and plushies he was forced to endure during this time. He took a right outside the store and headed for his hotel.

Inside the small room Bry dropped the bags on the chair and lay Chiyuki on the full sized bed. His doubts of going on this trip forgot as he watched the child sleep while he made a cup of coffee.

'

Boris's spirit: you better believe it and take good care of her.

Bryan: who let the spirit out?

Lirin: sry Bry. Oi Boris here boy or i'll unlease the flames on you.

Boris: no more fire... no more fire...(floats back to the void)

Bryan: please review and say how cute Chi will be. oh and Lirin still needs ideas for my pup's name. its undecided if its a boy or girl so just send anything you can come up with. thanx a lot guys.


	13. I Have To Know

**Lirin:** looks like Christmas is here early. i feel really bad about not updating in like forever. so here are six new chapers

**Tala:** i tied her down to a chair and wouldn't release until i was happy.

**Rei:** so he hasn't seen the last chapter yet.

**Tala:** Rei what happens? Does Bry get hurt or something?

**Lirin:** Rei if you speak a word then i wont let you and Kai do anything. not even cuddle.

**Rei:** sry Tala. i need to cuddle with my phoenix.

**Tala:** traitor.

**Lirin:** okay so Beyblade is not mine and neither are the boys. although i would love to have them.

**Rei & Tala:** (smacks Lirin on the back to the head)

**Kai:** i think your wish has be rejected.

**Lirin:** oh shut up.

**Tyson:** and what she doesn't want to say is that this, like the ninjas, is all filler. but some of it does have a point. and some of its cliffies that has no part 2. hate her for this.

**Lirin:** demon attack

**Kai: **okay first a huge wait and then she forgets. Sai Hikawa, Kai's kitty, shrouded-obsession, white wolf 0604, and animelover6000 we thank you for your last reviews. cause of this Rei and i will send you pics of our kits. enjoy them.

**Tala: **he's such a proud papa.

* * *

Chapter 12: I Need to Know 

Max stood outside the door to his koi's room debating to knock or not. At his feet laid his duffle bag with a plane ticket poking out the side. He had decided a few days ago to travel to New York and ask his mom why he was feeling sick for so long. And his father wouldn't tell him a thing. So now he was here outside Tyson's door debating to tell the bluenette what he was going to do. He was cautiously raising his hand when:

"Hey it's the little dude's main squeeze." Gramps walked by with his kendo stick slung over his should and in his training robes. "What are ya up to Maxi?"

The blonde gave a small yelp as he jumped around to see his intruder. "Gramps what are you doing here?" Was the only response he could come up with.

The old man looked the teen over he aged eyes searching for something. And although he couldn't place it, he knew something was wrong with the blonde and the bag might have something to do with it.

"Well the last time I checked I lived here. But the real question is why are you here stocking the little dude's room with a packed bag? I thought you dudes weren't leaving until the end of the week."

Max sighed as he leaned against the wall for some support. Having Gramps surprise him like this made him feel a bit nauseous and dizzy. Thankfully he managed to hide these feelings from the old man's watchful eyes.

"We do leave at the end of the week." Max started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Then what's with the bag and ticket?"

"Will you let me leave it as 'it's complicated'?"

Gramps raise an eyebrow to Max's strange behavior. "No can do little dude. Last time you left, Tyson was mopping around here for days. He didn't even eat or play with those blade things you kids are so crazy about. I don't want to see him like that again."

Max felt his eye sting with tears. This was the first he heard about Tyson during the time he left. It made him feel worse then whatever was making him sick right now.

"I'm sorry Gramps. I had no idea I caused that much trouble. I promise not to do that again."

Gramps let a sad smile cross his face as Max let the tears fall. And before the blonde could think, Gramps had pulled him into a hug and was ruffling his hair.

"Hey that's in the past, so there's not point in spilling tears now."

Max only nodded into the man's chest as he calmed himself down again.

"Well I guess I distracted you enough. Go tell Tyson what you have to. And I hope that things work out for you Max."

Max's wiped the tears from his eyes as he gave Gramps one last look. "Thanks Gramps." And with that he disappeared into Tyson's room leaving his bag in the hallway.

Tyson woke up from his dream when he felt someone bounce on his bed and a body press close to his own.

"Morning, my Dragon." Max's gentle voice whispered into the bluenette's ear.

Tyson smiled in his sleep as he cuddled up to his koi and had his hair stroked.

"You have to get up Taka. I need to talk to you."

Slowly storm blue eyes fluttered opened to stare into serious baby blue orbs. Never in his life has Tyson woken up so quickly.

"What's wrong Turtle? You look like you have something on your mind?" His storm blue eyes were dulled with worry.

"Tyson I don't want to have to do this, but I need to go to New York. My dad won't tell me why I've been feeling weird even though I know he knows. So I want to talk about this with my mom and get the answers." Max looked away from his koi to glance out the window.

Tyson found an interesting spot on the floor to keep himself distracted. They spent a few minutes in a morbid silence.

"So when are you leaving?" Tyson finally asked. His voice sounded a bit creaked.

"I have tickets for the noon flight." Max stopped looking out the window and placed a hand over Ty's. "Taka I want you to come with me. I need you there."

Tyson head whipped around faster then if there was food in the room to look at his koi. He had a huge grin on his face. "Alright Maxi. I'll go anywhere you need me to be."

"Go now get pack. We only have a few hours to get there."

Like a bolt Tyson was out of bed and throwing clothes about the room fingering what he need to bring. "Hey Max have you talked to Kai about this. I think he was planning on some last minute training sessions now that you were feeling a bit better."

"Yeah I talked to him. He said it was alright as long as we practice on your own."

"Rei must have been in the room, cause that doesn't sound like Mr. Sourpuss at all."

"Ty be nicer to Kai. He's gotten a lot better since the kits were born."

"Maybe cause Rei gives him some every night."

"You're starting to push it Taka. Any more from you and you won't be getting any for a long time to come."

"Okay. Sorry Maxi."

Soon after the conversation had ended Tyson's bag was fully pack and he and Max said their good-bye to Gramps.

"New York, here we come again." Tyson said starting his beat up Volvo and driving away from the dojo.


	14. Dickinson's Email

Chapter 12: Dickinson's Email

Welcome back my dear bladers for our fifth annual Beyblade World Tournament. To save some time this year I am sending you all an email with this year's format and rules. Please follow them closely to avoid any trouble. If not then next year we go back to the pre-match meetings. And I know you all hate those.

Now this year we will be going back to the best of three battles with two round elimination. The past two years have been extremely interesting watching the tag-team battles, but they only showed a certain level of teamwork. I hope that the best of three will show how the teams work better together. And for more entertainment I have organized a captain's challenge. This is a battle between the team captains unless he or she is unable to compete. And I expect to have one of my staff doctors look into this to make sure it is true. If that is the case then the second in charge will take their place.

Now the rules are the same as always with a few addictions

1. There is to be no PDA in the bey-arena. I know we have many couples, but the battle field if not the place to show this. Also this is established to help protect you private lives.

2. A new team limit has been issued this year. Only six members are allowed. We have up this number this year only do to the damages taken by blades in the past and this will allow more time to properly fix them.

3. Team interaction is still extremely encouraged. I know many of you have become good friends of the past tournaments and I hope this continues. I have already been informed of some new comers to teams and I expect every one of you to make them feel welcome as part of our family.

I trust you all to remember the other rules so I don't have to list everything out here. Also we have lifted the list of banned attacks. I expect this to add to all of your fun. But I also want these attacks to be used with caution. I don't want any other bladers send off to the hospital in a near death state.

I hope everyone has been training hard getting ready for this year tournament. It should be the best yet.

Attached to the is the first round match ups. At the end of each round we will now announce the next round so teams can properly prepare for the battles. Good luck to you all.

See you all in a few days.

Sincerely,

S. Dickinson

First Round Match-up:

Majestics v. All Stars

Dark Ice v. F-Dynasty

Bladebreakers v. Justice 5

Demolition Boys v. White Tigers

(A/N: This may not be the exact order the matches show up in)


	15. FDynasty Issues

Chapter 14: F-Dynasty Issues

"What do you mean we need more teammates?" Julia snapped at Raul.

The younger twin was sitting at the computer in the back of their grandfather's shop, scanning the e-mail that Dickinson had just sent out. Before replying he swerved the chair around to look at his sister. His emerald green eyes showed complete indifference.

"Dickinson decided to change the rules back. It's now the best two out of three matches. And before you say anything, we can't change his mind about letting us do a duel battle. The rules are set and that's that."

"This is so not fair." Julia huffed and crossed her arms. "What are we supposed to do? The tournament starts in three days. We have no time to find new people."

"Will you relax sis. I already called Remaro, and he said he'll find people for us. Now are you going to make breakfast, or do I have to do everything around here like usual?"

Julia rolled her eyes as she left the backroom of the tiny shop towards the kitchen.

XxXxXx

45 minutes later the twins found themselves walking the busy streets of Madrid towards Remaro's favorite outdoor café. He had called them midway though breakfast to set up a meeting with them and the two new members.

"Hey Raul," Julia called as she stopped walking. The café was in eye sight now and she was getting an uneasy feeling about the new people. Raul stopped and turned to face her to see what she wanted now. "Do you think Remaro got _them_?"

"Don't know." he replied before turning and continued to walk.

Julia jogged to catch up with him. "What's up with you lately? You've been acting strange."

Torch Pegasus's master just shrugged and walked faster to get away from the annoyance known as his twin.

"Raul I asked you a question. Now answer it."

Raul stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned towards his twin. His face was screwed up in anger and his eyes light with a fiery hatred. "Stop giving me orders. You're my sister, not my boss!" Years of build up anger was finally releasing itself. "I've has enough of your pushy attitude. We're partners, equals. Now start acting it. And if you don't, then find someone else to team up with in the dish and under the tent."

"Raul…"

"And one last thing, sister, if Remaro did get those two, it's because he feels they're the best for the team. And whither you like it or not, you'll have to work with her and get along. Now I'm going before they have to wait any longer."

Raul stormed off leaving Julia standing there, blinking at the spot he once stood in.

A few minutes past before she shook out of her stupor and slowly dragged her feet to the meeting place. When she finally spotted her coach and brother, the two were laughing with a tall, spiky silver hair boy and a girl with long wavy golden hair. So with a groan, she joined her team at the table.

"Oh its you." the blonde scoffed as she glared at Julia.

"Maria be nice to our sister."

"Why should I Marc? It's not like she's ever been nice to me before."

"This is going to be a long tournament." Julia murmured under her breath.

"Now girls I know you aren't exactly the best of friends, but please try and get along to the teams sakes. It has been awhile since the four Pegasuses have battled side by side like this and I think he have a shot of winning this year." Remaro explained to the fuming sisters.

"Well I'll only try is _she _tries," Maria said flicking her golden hair in Julia's face.

The oldest sibling let a low growl erupt from her throat as her usual calm eyes turned to daggered glaring at the back of her sister's head.

"Julia don't forget what I told you earlier. I will leave if you don't start acting like a partner instead of a boss."

"Fine." Julia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll do it. But only cause Raul and Remaro want me to."

Remaro clasped his hand and smiled at the four Fernandez siblings. "Excellent. Now that that is settled we can begin training. To the seaport everyone."


	16. Moody Wolf

Chapter 15: Moody Wolf

"Are you going to tell me how it happened, kitten?" Kai asked lightly stroking raven locks from his lover's eyes.

Rei was curled up on the couch with his head on Kai's lap. Silent tears slowly fell from his golden eyes. A bright red mark shone brightly on his cheek facing up.

"It was my fault," Rei mumbled out after a while. "I shouldn't have annoyed him."

"Rei I'm not mad at either of you. I just want to know why you got smacked." Kai leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the red mark.

Rei nodded before shifting so he was sitting on Kai's lap and nuzzling into his neck before starting his tale.

(Flashback 5 minutes ago)

/knock knock/

"Tal I'm coming in." Rei said as he opened the wolf's door.

Blue eyes just looked up from a photo to glance at the intruder. Not feeling the need to say anything he went back to looking at the photo.

'_So, Tal's in this mood right now. Better be careful.'_

Rei slowly approached the bed before saying anything to the gloomy redhead.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow? You'll finally get to see Bry again."

At the mention of the tabooed name icy blue eyes glared into golden ones. "I'm not going. I don't care about this tournament."

Rei looked shocked. This was a first from the wolf. "But Tal you're the captain of the D-Boys. You can't leave them hanging like this on such a short notice. And what will Bry think when you're not there. Plus Dickinson added that new captains round."

Tala let out a low growl. "I said I don't care. Now leave me alone Kon." Tala lay back on the bed and curled up so his back was facing Rei.

'_Okay, now he's calling me Kon. Something is bothering him. I hope he doesn't snap.'_

"Tala this is something more then the tournament isn't it?" Rei soft voice asked. His slender fingers played with red silky strands.

Tala sniffled but did not speak. So much was running through his mind right now. The worst thought, was that Bryan really left him, and the unborn pup, for good. The thought scared him to death.

"It's the falcon." Tal said snuffling. "I know he won't come back. I scared him too much. He hates me."

"Tala don't say that. You know that Bryan love you more then anything in this world. He even told me he'd give up Falborg to keep you safe and happy…"

"YOU LIE." Before Rei could blink, Tala was on his feet on the other side of the bed and slowly waking over to him. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. HE ABANDONED ME WITH THIS PUP AND ISN'T PLANNING ON COMING BACK. YOU NEVER SAW THE HATRED IN HIS EYES THAT DAY."

The red head was now directly in front of Rei with his hand raised high. His icy blue eyes narrowed in anger. Quickly his hand swooped down connecting hard with Rei's cheek.

The tiger looked up with tearing golden orbs. His own hand rising to tended the throbbing pain in his face. Tala looked at the scared hurt look on his friend's face and began to slowly back away. Before anything more was said Rei dashed from the room sending a few tear drops flying as he fled.

(End Flashback)

"Wow, Tal's mood swings are worse then yours were.' Kai said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Kai this isn't funny. He's really hurting over this. I feel so bad for him."

Kai opened his mouth to respond but a knock interrupted him. "I'll be right back Kitten."

Rei nodded as he watched Kai move to their locked door to see who was there. Although the phoenix was blocking most of the door, a glint of red hair could be clearly seen.

"Kai is Rei in here?" Tala's voice was so soft Rei had a hard time of hearing him. "I want to apologize for what I did. But I'll also understand if he hates me now and doesn't want to see me." His ice blue eyes began to cloud over with more tears as he slowly turned away from his friend.

"Tal, stop."

Hearing Rei's voice caused the wolf to stop mid step. He turned around to see the tiger smiling at him and the red mark still brightly shining. Tala was positive it must hurt, but Rei wasn't going to let him know it.

"I'm not angry with you at all. I understand how you feel and I could never blame you for hitting me. Heck I would have hit me too if I were you."

Tala let his tears fall for the umpteenth time that day as he launched himself at Rei for a hug. "I'm really sorry kitty. I promise not to hurt you again, no matter what the voices do."

"Voices?" Kai questioned raising his eyebrows.

Rei shook his head telling his lover not to press the issue. It was clear that the wolf is in no condition to answer anything at the moment.

Rei played with red locks as Tala cried on his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Tal. I forgive you. Now let's say we get some sleep. Tomorrow is supposed to be a big day for everyone."

Tal looked up into Rei's golden eyes with a silent plea. The tiger smiled at his friend before kissing the top of silk locks.

"Kai, do you mind if Tala stays with us tonight?"

Kai chuckled as he looked at his koi and best friend. "The way he's clinging to you, I don't have much of a choice in this. I'll just go check on the kits and be right back. You two get comfortable."

Rei was just about to say something when the door behind Kai opened and Fudo walked out carrying his oversized bear plushie and tugged on Kai's pant leg. "Papa are you going to read us a story or not?" he asked after Kai looked at him. He had a sleepy look in his eyes and a pout that could out do Rei's on a good day.

"I'm coming devil. Go get ready for me."

Fudo quickly changed his pout to a smile as he ran back to his room dragging the plushie behind him.

Rei smiled at his koi and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now go before he's up all night."

"Yes Kitten." Kai gave his mock servant tone as he turned to the still opened. "See you guys in a bit."

Tala nodded as he continued to hug Rei and cuddled into the tiger's chest.

When Kai finally got back to his room after tucking in both kits and plushies, he found Rei and Tala curled up together in a peaceful sleep.

"Night you two," he whispered and kissed the top of their heads before climbing in behind Rei to sleep.


	17. Kit's Demand

Chapter 15: Kit's Demand

Kit growled as he watched the camera zoom in on Rei, Kai and the other kits. The gang had just arrived at the Hong Kong airport and the blading news was covering the event. The tournament was starting for in a few days and people didn't want to miss a moment of it. The view was showing the happy family like nothing was wrong.

"I have to know why." Kit told himself.

With his mind made up, he rolled off his bed and trooped towards Voltaire's study.

Voltaire was sitting in his study looking at the information Dickinson had sent, when his doors burst opened. He glanced up from what he was reading to see fuming 5yr old with cat eats.

"Kit what have I told you about doing that?"

The chibi ignored the question as he marched in and took a seat. His eyes were blazing with determination. "I want to battle grandfather. Black Driger and I are ready for this." the boy explained.

Voltaire sighed as he gently put the sheet down to deal with the child. "Kit I do not doubt that you aren't ready for the battles. But it is still too dangerous for you to be out in public."

"That's what you always say! You've kept me locked away for my entire life and I'm sick of it. I just want one battle grandfather. Please it's all I'm asking for." His eyes soften to a pleading look.

The older Hiwatari sat back on his chair with a sigh thinking over what the boy wanted. And his own idea popped into his mind. He smirked as he worked a way to combine the two into his best worst idea ever. Showing the kit to the public eye wasn't the best of things to do, but the way he was going to do it would tilt the scale in his favor.

With an evil gleam sparkling in his old cold eyes, he grinned at the boy before him. "Alright Kit, I will arrange for you to battle once. But that is all you will get. The rest of the time I want you to stay in the hotel room out of sight."

"Thank you grandfather," Kit said with a big smile.

"Now go practice with the others."

Kit nodded as he ran from the office to fetch his blade. His mind was now at easy, now that he might get the answers he's been wanting for so long.


	18. Bad Snow

Chapter 17: Bad Snow

Bryan woke up, the morning of his flight, to a freezing cold room. Chiyuki was curled up on his side buried under the blankets to keep herself warm. A quick glance around the place showed that all the windows, curtains and doors were closed so the cold air couldn't have gotten in that way.

_Why the hell is it freezing in here?_

With a heavy sigh, Bryan untangled himself from the sheets and Chi to make a pot of coffee and find out what was going on with the heat. So after throwing on a sweater, he slid over to the kitchen area. He passed by the thermostat and it read 78, meaning it should be nice and toasty in the room.

With another big sigh he turned the water on to fill the pot up. But nothing fell from the tap and Bryan let out a deep growl. He wasn't a morning person, and with no coffee made him even grouchier.

"Bry, what's wrong?" His growl had woken up the sleeping girl and now she was staring at him with sleepy soft red eyes.

"Not sure kid. But I'm going out to get some coffee. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No. But do you think you can turn the heat up, I'm cold."

"I need to talk to the manager about that. I think the heater is broken. So just stay under the blankets and keep warm. I'll be back soon."

"Okay Bry." Chi curled back up in the blankets and quickly found sleep again.

Bryan walked the deserted halls of the hotel founding his way to the lobby where breakfast was served every morning. When he got to the floral patterned room he saw hot scones, donuts, juices, cereal and empty coffee pots.

"You have got to be shitting me. Is there no god-damn coffee in this whole place?"

Just as he was having his little hissy fit one of the maids happened to wonder by with a fresh plate of donuts. "Excuse me sir, is there a problem?"

"Yeah there's a fucking problem. There's no coffee."

"I'm sorry about that sir. But last night we had a freak storm and it froze all the water pipes. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to change that."

"And this storm also knocked out the heater right?"

"Well, we do need water to run it." She was giving him the most sympathetic smile she could.

Bryan stood there fuming before what she had said actually sunk in. "Wait, there was a huge storm?"

"Yes sir."

"So that would mean all the flights have been cancelled."

"I'm afraid so. And the mayor has asked that everyone stay inside until the roads get cleared."

"Thanks." Bryan scoffed at the girl and trooped back to his room. He needed to think of a plan to get to China in less then 24 hours and make sure he and Chiyuki didn't catch colds.

* * *

**Lirin: **and the filler is over.

**Bryan:** do you like making my Wolf suffer. i should kill you for snowing me in like this.

**Lirin:** its your own fault for going to Russia.

**Chiyuki:** haha Bry got pwned.

**Lirin: **so the next chapter will be starting off in the Hong Kong battle arena.

**Mariah: **yay i finally get to make an appearance.

**Bryan:** can i kill the pink furry freak?

**Lirin: **no. unless you never want to see Tala or you child again.

**Bryan:** bitch. i'll find someway to get revenge on you.

**Lirin: **we'll see about that.

**Chiyuki:** thank you guys for reading and sticking with us during the long break. I promise Lirin will never do this to you again. and please keep the reviews coming. she likes that.

**Lirin: **thank you guys. and i think ya'll deserve a cake for waited this long.

**Tyson: **save on for me.

**Lirin:** (smacks the human garbage can)


	19. It's Time to Start Where Is He?

**Ming & Fudo:** tee hee Lirin is still sleeping and daddy and papa are out. so we have control now

**Ming:** so we really cant say much except

**Fudo: **Lirin was up until early this morning a.k.a. 5am working on this.

**Ming: **no wonder, its the longest chapter she's ever done.

**Both: **Lirin only owns us and her other OCs and not Beyblade itself. and Kai's kitty and Sai get one of our double hugs.

**Lirin:** keep the lights down...Zzz...

* * *

Chapter 18: It's Time to Start. Bryan Where Are You? 

"Well this has definitely started out as one explosive tournament AJ."

"I'll agree to that Brad. But rather then just talking about all the excitement, let's go to the board and recap the highlights from the first round between the Majestics and All Starz."

"Turn that off." Tala hissed as his death glare was set at the TV. He didn't care about the highlights from the past hour. All he was worry about was the after the lunch break his team was up and Bryan was still M.I.A.

Tala and the rest of his team and Rei and Kai were gathered in the locker room waiting for their match. Spencer, who was there as one of the medical staff, had decided to bring everyone food, so the fans wouldn't ask questions. Rumors were already floating around about Bryan missing, and if anyone asked Tala, the wolf would surely attack. And plus they didn't want anyone to know of Tala's condition unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Tal calm down. This isn't helping the little pup." Rei pleaded rubbing the tense shoulders of his friend.

"I don't care anymore. If he's not here by the end of lunch, then he's off the team. Now I'm going to take a nap." The anger wolf sighed as he walked to the back room where the bed was.

"Do you think he meant it? Cause I don't want Bryan to leave us. I mean who else will I pick on."

"Ian you're an idiot." Spencer smacked the purple hair teen's head. "Why don't you just admit you like having him around? He completes our odd group."

"Hey Kai, since Tala is napping I'm going to round up the kits and grab us some seats. I'll see you later."

"Alright Kitten."

Rei turned to leave but was stopped as a hand grabbed his wrist. "Kai wha…" the question was forgotten as a set of lips softly brushed with his.

"Now you can go. But next time don't forget that." Kai was smirking as Rei blushed.

XxXxXx

While Rei and Kai were with the D-Boys and girl, Tyson and the others went to the café to grab a bite. Or in Tyson's case several bites.

"Ty haven't you had enough?" Sai asked when the bluenette returned with his third sundae.

"I doubt that one. This human disposal can eat twice that much without getting a small tummy ache." Dizzi said with her smug tone.

"Hey Sai, can you get me another cheeseburger from the fast food joint in the corner?"

"No. And shouldn't we be looking for Max instead of chewing down? We haven't seen him much since we got here."

The dragon dropped his spoonful of ice cream as his eyes clouded over. "He doesn't want me around. I don't think he likes me anymore."

Everyone's jaw dropped at the news. Max and Tyson were always together, even before they started going out. And now Max doesn't want Ty around? It just didn't add up to them. Something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" Hilary finally asked breaking the uneasy silence that had settled over them.

"I'm not sure, to be truthful. But it must have something to do with what his mom told him."

"And you have no idea what that is, right?" Kenny asked just to make sure.

"If I did know, then I might be able to help Maxi. And it sucks being so helpless when I know something is wrong and I can't help or even get near him." Tyson took this time, while everyone else was thinking to gather up his trash. "I'm going to get some seats for us. The next round should be starting in a little while." And with that said he left the table with his stunned friends behind.

"Guys what should we do about this?" Kenny asked as everyone watched the bluenette disappear into the crowd. "It's clear that Tyson can't battle in this condition and Max I don't think can either."

"So we tell Kai and Rei about this and have them figure it out the lineup for tomorrow." Sai put in.

"And I can go and talk to Max and try and find out what's wrong." Hil added. "It won't be good if the team is hurting like this for the whole tournament."

Now with a plan in mind the three left the café to find the bluenette and watch the next round with him. Everything could wait until that was over.

XxXxXx

"Aren't we there yet?" Bryan huffed as he sat back in his seat. He and Chiyuki had boarded the plane hours ago and should be arriving soon.

Chiyuki, who was staring at the clouds, turned to her guardian with a big smile. "Bryan, aren't you having fun?" This was her first time flying, and everything just seemed to amaze her to no end.

Bryan returned her smile as he ruffled her light purple hair. "It's not that, Chi. It's just I was supposed to be in China long before now, and if I don't get there soon then I'd let my team down."

"If daddy was here, he would have made sure to get you there earlier."

Bryan mental cringed at the mention of Boris, but he was slowly getting used to the chibi talking about him with such admiration, but his hatred for the man would never leave.

"That's an understatement." Bryan whispered to himself.

"What?"

Bryan ruffled her hair again. "Go back to looking at the clouds kid."

"Okay." Chi gave Bry a quick hug before turning in her seat to see the white fluff balls pass by.

Five minutes went by in silence for them. Chiyuki was mentally naming the cloud shapes, and Bryan was just soaking in his anger.

"**Attention everyone,"** a soft female voice floated through the plane on the P/A system. **"We will be arriving at the Hong Kong International Airport very shortly. So will you please return you seats to the upright position and lock you meal trays in place. The captain will soon put on the seatbelt light so keep an eye for that. And thank you for flying on Air Russia."**

Bryan checked his watch for the umpteenth time for the flight. It was now 12:23. His team was set to go on in 37 minutes. Only if luck was on his side, he could make it in time.

XxXxXx

"**Will the Demolition Boys and White Tigers please report to the arena? Your match will start in 10 minutes."**

Tala sat in the bed curled up in Kai's arms. Ian and Sakura were doing last minute checks to their blades and working on strategies and battle lineups.

"He's not here yet." Tala whispered.

Kai tightened his hold on the wolf and placed a gentle kiss on top of red locks. "He still has ten minutes wolf. And if he doesn't make it, at least we know he'll be cheering for you."

"But I need him here. I can't fight without him near."

Kai just said there listening to his friend. It was all he could do until the falcon got there.

"**Five minute call teams."**

Sakura poked her head in the door. "Niisan, we should get going."

Tala looked up when he heard her voice and nodded weakly. "I'll be right out."

"Okay." Sakura disappeared from the door to give Kai and Tala a last moment together.

"Tala, just take it easy okay. Hopefully Ian and Sakura will win and take the pressure off you. And if you're not feeling well then just give the round to Lee. There's no point in hurting yourself or the pup."

"But he's still not here."

"I know wolf. But you know that he's trying to get here as soon as he can. And what ever is holding him up must be important. And as soon as he can he'll be in that crowd cheering you on."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey," Kai had a fake look of hurt on his face. "I'm Kai Hiwatari, I'm always right." The comment had Tala smiling for the first time in days. "Now go show the world that the D-Boys are here to fight and win."

Tala nodded and set himself up with his old stone cold-hearted mask.

"You two ready?" the red head asked as he looked at his two remaining teammates.

Ian smiled seeing the old Tala back. "You bet captain. Let's kick some tiger ass. No offence to Rei's old team." he slipped in last minute so Kai wouldn't hit him. The duel hair teen only nodded.

"Then let's go." Tala let the team out the door and headed down the long corridor towards the arena. Kai went the opposite way to find his family and enjoy a good match with them.

XxXxXx

"Can't you drive any faster?" Bryan growled at the taxi driver.

"I'm sorry sir. But the streets are extremely crowded with people trying to get to the Beyblade Tournament today. I heard that the upcoming match with our home country team and those brutish Russians."

Bryan let a low threaten growl erupt from his throat. "Do you have something against my team jerk?"

"Bryan, please stop. You're scaring me." Chiyuki pleaded and tugged on his blue t-shirt.

Immediately he softened up and looked at the girl. "Sorry Chi. I guess I still need to work on my temper."

"It's okay. I know you want to be there to help your friends. But the nice man is doing the best he can to get us there."

"Um excuse me," the taxi drive hesitantly called. "It might be faster if you walk there. The streets are too busy with the traffic jam and you do want to get there soon, right? And I can meet you there with you luggage later."

"Yeah." Bryan dug out his wallet and passed the man some money. "Thanks sir."

Bryan closed the door behind Chiyuki and they quickly started weaving in and out of the cars working on getting to the stadium that was still several miles away.

XxXxXx

Kevin and Ian were panting as their blades chased each other around the small replica of a child's play room. (A/N: this is same size/shape that revealed at the end of G-Rev) The floor was made of a rubber material that when the blades landed with would bounce and become slightly unbalanced. Some of the toys would suck the blades in and then release them into the air for and easy attack to knock them out. And the rest were just there for decoration.

"Wyborg, it's time to end this." Ian called to his partner. "Use sand bind, now!"

Kevin was stunned at how fast Wyborg moved and rammed into Galman smacking it dead on.

"**And the first match goes to Ian." **DJ announced as Galman soared out of the dish and landed at Kevin's feet. The crowd erupted into cheers and boos as the two battlers retrieved their blades and smiled at each other.

"Good match Kev. Let's have this much fun some other time."

"I'm up for it whenever you want Ian. But next time I won't lose."

The boys went back to their teams smirking looking forward to the next time they battle.

"**Up next is Mariah for the White Tigers and Sakura for the Demolition Boys." **DJ announced and the two girls strolled out to the dish. Both had a demanded looks in their eyes.

"Sakura I can loose this. And I won't." Mariah's golden eyes slit into their cat form as she prepared for the count off.

"I can't loose this match either. So let the best blader win."

"**If the bladers are ready let the round begin."** The girls nodded signaling for DJ to start the count down. **"Okay then, 3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

A bright pink blade and a white with a pinkish tint sailed into the air and collided over the arena.

"Artic freeze the field." Sakura ordered. And before the snow pink blade landed it sprinkled a layer of snow over everything. "Let's see how you like playing on my ground." Sakura smirked to Mariah as her blade landed softly on the snow.

"Please this is nothing compared to what I've trained in. Galux scratch that cub." Mai's pink blade glowed bright as Galux emerged and charged towards Artic. The snow had no effect on her speed as she bashed head first into the other blade.

"Artic you heard her, make it snow more." Another burst of pink light flooded the dish as Artic emerged filling the area with a soft snow fall.

"Sorry Sakura, the snow is pretty and all, but play time is over. Galux cat bites." The wild cat began to bite into the polar cub as Mariah's blade repeatedly bashed Sakura's forcing the blade out of the dish.

"**And round one goes to Mariah."** The crowd cheered the cat girl on as the players set their blades up for the next round.

"_Artic end this one fast, my friend."_ Sakura thought as DJ did the count and she pulled the rip cord.

The pink blades again flew through the air, but this time Artic used her ice blast sending Galux back and landed outside the dish. Meanwhile Artic landed on the snow she created last round.

"**And just like that folks, round two goes to Sakura. It's anyone's game as we go into the third round."**

"_Good girl, Artic. One more like that and Tala won't have a thing to worry about."_

XxXxXx

"Daddy I'm thirsty." Ming complained tugged on Rei's long sleeve.

"Alright Angel." Rei said as he scooped the girl up. "Kai we'll be back soon."

"Okay." Kai called as Rei walked away from their seats.

XxXxXx

"Are we almost there Bryan?" Chi asked from her spot on his back. Bryan decided it would be easier to carry the girl rather then drag her through the crowds and possible loose her on the way.

"Almost kid. It should be just over that hill." He pointed to the place in front of them.

XxXxXx

Rei watched the match on the TV as he stood waiting in line. Ming had her eyes looking over the menu picking what she wanted.

"Daddy we're up." Ming informed him as the girl before them left.

Rei turned away from the TV to face the vendor and place his order. "What do you want Angel?"

"Can I get the grape slushy?"

"Make it two kid grapes and two regular watermelon ones." Rei told the man behind the counter.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"**And the winner is Mariah!"** DJ's voice shot through the entire stadium.

"Shit." Rei whispered under his breath.

"Sir." the vendor called gaining Rei's attention again.

"Oh sorry, that's going to be all."

The man nodded and took Rei's money before mixing the four drinks and passing them over in a carrier. "Enjoy the rest of the match." he called as Rei and Ming walked back.

XxXxXx

"**Well AJ, I really don't know who will win this. These two teams are giving it everything they have so far. And now we're down to the captains round to decide the winner."**

"**You're right Brad. It's now Lee and Tala going head to head and both want to win."**

Bryan ran through the doors when AJ and Brad announced this. He inwardly groaned hearing that Tala had to truly fight.

"Bryan don't we need tickets?" Chi asked as she eyed the ticket line.

"Normally yes, but we aren't normal spectators. So just stay close to me."

"Okay." She grabbed Bryan's hand tightly as he wove in and out of the people looking for the doors in.

XxXxXx

"Sorry Niisan." Sakura whispered as she sat down next to the wolf.

"Don't worry Saku. Mariah's a tough opponent and this is only your first time playing on this level. So don't take it so hard."

"But now you have to…"

"No worries neechan. You gave Wolborg a field he can play on better. Now just sit back and cheer me on."

Sakura nodded as Tala left the bench to face off against Lee.

XxXxXx

Bryan stopped at one of the TVs when he heard DJ starting the count down. He wanted to see his wolf's entire match and right now this was the only way.

XxXxXx

"Wolborg let's not fool around. Finish him quickly." Tala ordered. His icy blue eyes shined with determination.

"You think I'll spin here and let you win Tala? Galeon, attack with Black Thunder."

"Wolborg dodge and then use Novae Rog."

The gray blade zigged out of the war path the black one traveled before turning and attacking. Galeon didn't have a chance to straighten out before getting bashed out of the dish by Wolborg.

"**And round 1 is to the Demolition Boys."**

Tala was slightly panting as he called Wolborg back to his hand. The attack took more out of him then he thought it would.

"What's wrong Tala, not feeling well?" Lee snickered noticing the wolf's irregular breathing. "You know that you're second could have taken over? Oh that's right, Bryan's not here."

"Shut up you damn lion. I don't need him to take care of you. Heck I could still handle you on my death bed."

Both captains sent death glares to the others as their blades were released and sailed into the dish.

"Galeon I don't want a repeat of the last round. Strike him fast. Spiral Lighting." The great black lion burst from the blade as it sped towards Wolborg.

"Wolborg you know what to do," Tala called between pants. This battle was dragging on long then he could handle and it hasn't been ten minutes yet.

"Too slow wolf." Lee smirked as Galeon rammed Wolborg smacking the blade from the dish to Tala's feet. When the blade hit the ground Tala dropped to one knee heavily panting.

XxXxXx

Bryan growled as he watched this. "Hold on Wolf. I'll be there soon." He grabbed Chiyuki's hand and pulled her into the thick of the crowd hoping to find a way in.

"Daddy, I see Uncle Bryan." Rei and Ming were still trying to get back to their seats when Bryan ran past with a girl following behind him.

"Bryan, wait up." Rei called as he ran after the lilac teen.

Bry stopped and turned towards the voice. "Rei thank kami. Look after her and I'll explain later." He release Chi and ran towards the closest set of doors leading into the main arena.

"…Okay, odd." Rei said as he looked at the girl then to the way Bry had disappeared and back to the girl.

XxXxXx

Bryan ran down the stairs as he watched Tala shoe off Sakura and Ian who were trying to help him. Once they were gone Tala loaded Wolborg back up getting ready for the final round.

"Tala are you sure you're up to this?" DJ asked to him.

"I'm fine. Now start the bloody round.

"**Alright ladies and gentlemen, let the third round begin. 3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

Right on cue, the two blades soared into the air and landed perfectly in the frozen playroom.

"Wolborg, it's hide-and-seek time."

"What are you playing at?" Lee growled as Tala's blade disappeared into the snow.

Tala smirked at the confused lion. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"_Hopefully I can last as long as I have to."_

Lee's blade searched the entire place but only returned to the center not finding his target. Tala's smirked darkened.

"Wolborg, now." Out of nowhere the snow below Galeon started spinning throwing him off balance.

"Not this time Tala. Galeon jump." Lee ordered. The black blade jumped into the air and landed on one of the toy blocks. There he regained his balance a bit. "What are you going to do now Tala? I've figured out your plan and wont fall for it a second time. And I don't think you have enough energy to unleash a very powerful attack."

It was true. Tala was panting heavily again and his energy was draining fast.

"Wolborg we have to end this quickly," Tala barked. "Nov…" Tala fell to his knees again as pain ran up his body. The pup didn't like what was going on and he was letting his mom know.

"Shit." Bryan hissed as he watched this. He was about to jump the railing and run to his Wolf when a pale purple light flashed from his pocket and soared to the fallen warrior.

"_Tala do not give up." _A female voice said in his mind.

'_Falborg?'_

"_He's in the stands watching you. Just look to you're right."_

Tala did as the voice said, and sure enough Bryan was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching him. His lilac eyes filled with regret that only Tala could read.

"_He wants you to win. So use my energy to help."_

"Galeon finish him. Black Lighting!"

Tala snapped his head back to see Lee's black going on the attack.

"WOLBORG, NOVAE ROG!"

The entire room began to freeze over as the wolf beast unleashes his most powerful attack. The room was filling with a frozen mist making seeing impossible.

"Papa, I'm cold." Fudo complained as he curled into Kai's lap for some warmth. Kai wrapped his arms around the kit and rubbed his shivering arms.

"Just give it a couple of minutes and it will warm up quickly."

"He's using too much power." Ian told Sakura.

"Do you think it might have something to do with the light that hit him right before this?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure. In all our years of doing this, nothing like that has ever happened. But we can't do anything about it except sit and wait to see what happens."

It took several long, cold minutes for the mist to clear and reveal the battle. At Lee's feet sat Galeon in a small block of ice. And in the middle, still barely spinning, was Wolborg.

"**And Tala wins it. The Demolition Boys have won the second round."**

The crowd roared with excitement for the winners.

The world around Bryan went silent as he watched Tala slowly sway back and forth. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that Ian and Sakura were running out of the benches towards their captain. And the next thing he knew was he was jumping over the railing to catch his falling mate.

Ian and Sakura froze as they watched Bryan running from the stands towards Tala. Part of them was happy he was there, but the other part was extremely pissed off at him for disappearing and not being here earlier.

"Bryan…" Tala whispered as he blacked out and hit the floor.

* * *

**Chiyuki:** wow that was dramastic. I hope Tala is okay. 

**Ming:** he'll be fine. our Uncle's strong like that.

**Fudo:** but Ming he used so much energy. the whole place was freezing.

**Ming: **but it's still Uncle Tala and Bryan is back too. so everything will be okay.

**Chiyuki:** i hope you're right Ming.

**All:** please review and make sure Lirin's long night wasn't wasted. thanx


	20. Deal With A Devil

**Lirin: **sry about the delay guys. schools been keeping me on my toes lately. OMG three papers due this week and a club party.

**Rei: **breath Lir. no use in passing out before the party, right?

**Kai: **and isn't this only thing keeping you going at the moment.

**Lirin:** you're right. but the cookies and brownie cupcakes aren't done yet. and my ride is coming soon! teehee the room is spinning.

**Rei:** and she's out of it now. so Lirin doesn't own us or any other part of Beyblade. and as you can see she doesn't need anymore trouble at the moment.

**Kai: **thanks Kai's kitty for the only review last chapter. Lirin will work on sending something special out to you...at least once her head is on straight.

**Rei: **and our last announcement is that Lirin will no longer update unless she gets three reviews. as you can tell she's creaking and trying to post will make it even crazier. so please three reviews and make it worth her time. thanx everyone.

* * *

Chapter 19: Deal With A Devil

Kai was sprinting down the hallways making his way to the D-Boys' locker room. Tala had him so worried that he missed the man with long gray hair step in front of him. The resulting collision had the duel hair teen on his butt.

"Watch where you're going," Kai growled as he got up not looking at the man.

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that, grandson?" Voltaire was smirking down at the pissed teen.

Kai's head snapped to glare at the man. For five years Voltaire had alluded him. And now here he was blocking his path.

"Where's my son?"

"Oh he's safe for now. I left him at the mansion with the others to prepare for his match."

"He's only a child! You can't let him compete here!"

Voltaire was pouting trying to pull sympathy for the kit. "But Kai, he wants to do this. He came to me and demanded I let him have one round. So I said I would give him one near the end if we were ahead of the game."

"That's still on reason to let him. I swear you've gotten more twisted since when I was stuck with you."

"Thank you boy. But I suppose I could make a deal with you, if you prefer he not battle. But it would break his little heart and he'd hate you even more."

"What is it?" Kai hissed. He didn't like the idea for making a deal with the bastard, but was willing to for his family.

"It very simple my dear Kai." Voltaire was using his sickingly sweet tone making Kai shiver. "I will arrange for the captain's matched to be switched to the second round. And if you can bet your sister, although she has changed a bit thanks to an old friend of yours, then I will give you son back and stay away from your life forever."

"What happens if I lose?"

"Then we will go on to the next round and who ever wins will get you and return the brat to Rei. He does have a bit of your spirit in him."

"You sicken me Voltaire. But if all I have to do is defeat my sister then I accept your challenge. "

Voltaire smirked as he stuck his hand out for Kai to shake it finalizing their deal. Kai glared at the offered body part before firmly grasping it.

"See you in the stadium then." Voltaire casually walked off before Kai could get another work in. Part one of his plan was official and now he just needed to corner Rei.


	21. Mind Fuck or Not

Lirin: nyo no more papers, tests, or projects for now!

Rei: great now she has more time to torture us.

Ripples (Lirin's cat): should could use this time to love and cuddle me.

Lirin: i think I'll do both.

Kai: everyone run while you can! (all but Tala and Bryan scatter)

Lirin: good thing the wolf is out cold.

Bryan: what do i have to do so you don't hurt him?

Lirin: oh just the usual.

Bryan: mistress bitch doesn't own Beyblade or us so please don't make any trouble for her. and if you do she'll create more trouble for us. but with what i head she's got planned it might be hard. and thanks Kai's kitty, Sai and Aralie Panda for your last reviews. Lirin is starting to feel like this is a least waste of her time now.

Lirin: that was a mean thing to call me. so now i get to toy with you're wolf's mind. tee hee:-p

* * *

Chapter 20: Mind Fuck or Not 

It was just after three in the morning and still Tala hadn't come too. Spencer was sitting next to the bed watching the machines he had attached the wolf to incase something happened but was finally starting to nod off. And Bryan, being banned from the room, was sitting outside the door waiting to hear his koi's voice. Everyone else was reluctantly forced to leave for the hotel and was promised a call when Tala woke up.

_Tala's Dream_

"_Do you hear that, Tala? You know what that sound means." An all too familiar voice asked. _

"_Who's there? Where are you?" Tala was standing in the middle of a dark circle and the voice he heard seemed to be coming from all around him._

"_Have you forgotten me already my precious wolf? I know it's been five years since we last saw each other, but I never forgot you." The voice spoke from behind him._

_Tala spun around and was greeted with more darkness. A shiver ran down his spine as arms gracefully wrapped around him from behind and pulled him close to the other person. "Why are you doing this? We killed you in that mountain. Saw your body burn to ashes."_

"_Yes you did kill me. But who said all of me left this place." Tala whimpered as skillful hands slipped into his pants squeezing him lightly. "I've been with you all this time love. That voice you keep hearing inside your head, the one that causes you to hurt your friends, is me. I've been controlling you."_

"_No you're wrong. It's just been my mood swings." Tala was shaking and staring to cry now._

"_Think about it Tala. When you hit Rei the other day, do you remember even moving off the bed? Or just seeing his shocked face as he brought his hand up to the red mark? Then there was the time with your sister. Didn't your mind snap back when Bryan was yelling at you, saying you were acting like me? Try not to think too hard about it. But you know that deep down I'm right and it bothers you."_

_Tala would have fallen to his knees if Boris wasn't holding him. Everything the man said was right. Ever since he had gotten pregnant, he started to hear a strange voice. And at times would blackout then come to just to see someone's hurt expression and him being the cause of it._

"_I'll let you go for now. But I'll see you later and you will welcome me with open arms trying to avoid the pain you're causing." _

_End Dream_

Tala woke with a startled gasp as he let the tears fall. He couldn't let what Boris said go. Something was all too real about his dream and that scared him.

Spencer was snapped from his short nap when he heard soft whimpering coming from the bed and saw Tala curl up into a ball crying.

"Captain are you wake?" He asked carefully so not to scare the teen even more.

"Spencer," Tala's voice was creaked and weak, "where are we? And are we alone? Or is _He_ here?"

The whale gave a small smile as he sat next to the red head. "Currently we're in the Hong Kong stadium in the locker room. And if the He you're asking about is Bryan, then he sitting outside that door waiting for you to wake up. So other then him, we're alone here."

"So it was just a dream."

"What was a dream?"

"Never mind that now. Just get these things off me Spence. You know I can't stand this and the beeping is…"

"Bringing back bad memories?"

Tala didn't say anything. He only nodded and clenched the sheets.

"I hate to say this to you captain, but I can't take you off them." Blue eyes sent a glare to the whale demanding a full explanation. "You're last attack almost ended up killing the little pup. I need to keep it monitored for a little longer."

Tala's eyes widened with fear as he unclenched the sheets and brought a shaking hand to rest on his small bump. "Will the little one be alright?"

"As long as you get some rest the pup will be fine."

"Yeah."

After that the two fell into an agreed silence. Spencer didn't have any more to say and Tala was trying to figure things out. Unfortunately the beeping wasn't helping with his thoughts.

"Spence, you said that Bryan was still here, right?"

"Yeah. Do you want him?"

"I do. But he's probably still mad at me for everything. I don't even blame him for running away when he had the chance. Heck I probably would have done the same thing as he did."

"Tala for someone who's really smart, you sound really stupid right now." Tala blinked at the blond who just insulted him. "Think about it captain. If Bryan was still mad then why would he have come here to meet up with us? Or why would he have blocked me from doing my job to hold you close and cry over you unconscious body? Or why would he be waiting outside that door waiting for you to wake up so he can apologize? If he was still mad he'd still be in Russia thinking thing over. But he's here now cause he's worked things out and wants to be with you."

"You know Spence, if the whole doctor thing doesn't work out you could have a job as a minister. You sure can preach like one." Both teens looked to the door to see Bryan standing with a sarcastic grin. His lilac orbs returned to the shining jewels Tala knew instead of the dull lifeless one they were earlier. "Glad to see you wake Tala."

The wolf sapphire eyes filled with tears as he looked at his lost lover.

"I'll let you two have sometime alone. I promised Ian I'd call him when you woke up Tal." Spencer let himself leave before either said a word to him. But as he passed Bryan he paused for a second. "Don't you dare tell him about Chiyuki yet. His mental statue can't handle it at the moment." There was a threaten tone in his whispered that Bryan knew not to take lightly.

After the whale was gone Tala curled up into Bryan's lap and rested his head against the falcon's chest. "I'm sorry."

Bryan smiled as he hugged Tala closer to him. His hand roamed through sweaty red locks remembering the times he had done this on other, better, occasions. "You shouldn't be the one who's sorry wolf. I'm sorry for running out the way I did. And everything I said to you in the training room, I didn't mean it. I was wrong and Falborg tried to stop me, but I was too scared to listen to her and I hurt you more then anything. And nothing I can say will tell you how sorry I am about doing that."

"Then just stay with me from now on falcon." Tala turned to stare into lilac eyes showing Bryan that more then words he just needed his loved one there. "And if you have problems then come talk me or any of us. We can't help you if you don't talk about things."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good. Now stay quiet and kiss me."

"If that's what you want wolf."

Tala leaned up to softly connect his dried lips with Bryan's bitten rough ones. The kiss was simple but full of things they wanted to other to know. In that moment the world around them faded and only the other mattered to them. The beeping and the dream were a far off memory for Tala now.

When they parted a few seconds later, Tala was almost asleep. "You know if you're tired you can sleep wolf. I won't disappear on you."

"You better not falcon. I don't want this just to be another bad dream." Tala said as he faded off back to the world of sleep.

"This is no dream wolf." Bryan kissed the top of his head and brought the blankets up around them. "But hopefully you can have sweet dreams now."

Spencer came back a few hours later to check on Tala. He poked his head in the door and saw the two sleeping peaceful in each other's arms and figured it best not to disturb them. So he grabbed the blanket that Bryan had earlier and camped out on the locker room floor for a couple of hours before everyone arrived.

* * *

Boris: ha ha i'm back!

Lirin: for now. just be a good boy and listen to me or i might have to off you again.

Boris: but i'm already dead.

Lirin: true. but i do have my ways of killing you again. like getting rid of how you're talking/controlling Tala.

Boris: i'll be good. i wont take over his body anymore unless you say i can

Lirin: good. okay guys same deal 3 reviews and i'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can or next weekend. and without the school stuff in my way for the moment i can work faster on this. so thanks and night.


	22. Storm Preparations

**Rei:** bout time this gets updated. Lirin do you have any idea how long i've waited to know about my son?

**Lirin:** and who said you get to know anything about him in this chapter?

**Rei: **i've read the previous chapters. well except the one Kai managed to block from me. so i know that he's part of the Dark Hearts.

**Lirin: **okay you caught me. he is part of the team. but you wont learn much in this chapter.

**Rei:** bitch. he's my son. Just tell me he's alright.

**Lirin:** he's fine. now do me a favor and handle the disclaimer. i have to get back to make up work.

**Rei:** Beyblade is not Lirin's so please don't try and make trouble for her. and if you want to just remember i'll never see my son again if she can't work on this any more. thanx everyone.

**Kai:** and we'd like to thank Kai's kitty, Golden Lass, and Beywriter for reviewing the last chapter. or just giving her a kick in the butt to get moving on this. thanks for that.

* * *

Chapter 21: Storm Preparations 

The second day of the Hong Kong round started out just like the first. The day was clear and beautiful, and the fans were screaming with excitement waiting for the battles to start. No one was expecting the storm that was about to blow in. And the storm was called the Dark Ice.

With about half an hour to go Kai was making his way to see F-Dynasty a give them a fair warning about what the Dark Ice has in store for them. Or could possible be planning.

"Okay now you four all know that this year set up is different from the previous years." Remaro started but was quickly interrupted.

"We know this already." Julia snapped. "Just get to the point already. We have a match in half an hour."

"Julia, do you ever stop telling people what to do?" Maria asked with a smug look on her face. "Or maybe this is the reason you don't have any friends."

Julia let out a low threaten growl erupt from her throat as the flung herself off her chair and made to strangle her younger sister. Raul in an instant was on his feet and doing his best to hold her back. Maria had a shocked scared look as Marc blocked Julia's path.

"Remaro, can you hurry up please? I can hold her forever." Raul pleaded through gritted teeth."

"Oh right." Remaro shook himself out his stupor from Julia's attack and continued with what he saying before. "Now, this team has always been a partnership with Julia and Raul. But with the new rules in place we need a team captain who will compete in the third match. Who wants to be the captain?"

The four kids froze where they were and gave their coach a dumbfounded look. How could this man be so stupid? If he didn't name Julia captain she would probably through a hissy fit and complain they whole tournament.

"Shouldn't it be Julia?" Marc finally asked breaking their short silence.

"Well I was thinking that…" Remaro trailed off for fear he would be next on Julia's attacking list.

"You don't see me fit to be captain." Julia finished what he wanted to say. She finally relaxed in he brother's grip which allowed him to let go of her. "Raul."

"Yeah sis."

"I would be honored if you would lead this team. You seem the best to do it."

"For one I agree with stubborn. She does have a point. Plus there is no way I would ever listen to you." Maria was holding her smug look just waiting to start another fight.

"Well Raul, do you accept." Remaro asked as he looked back and forth between the sisters waiting for Julia to attack again.

"If everyone feels it is the best for the team, I will."

/Knock knock/

"I'll get it." Maria popped out of her chair to answer the door.

"Who could that be" Marc asked as he glanced over at his older siblings.

"Don't care." Julia seemed to be slight defeated about something, but everyone thought it best not to ask her about it.

After that the room filled with silence before Maria screamed.

"OMG IT'S KAI HIWATARI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KAI!"

Raul, Marc and Remaro had sweat drops on the back of their heads as Maria went on like this.

"Uh, hi." Kai replied to the hyper fan girl. "Is Julia and Raul in here?" he asked thinking he came to the wrong place.

"Oh." Maria sounded slightly disappointed that he didn't want to talk to her. "Yeah they're head." she stepped out of the way and let Kai pass.

"Ah welcome Kai." Remaro greeted once the duel haired boy appeared in the locker room. "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

Kai found himself a comfortable spot on the wall taking up his usual cold position and giving a glare at everyone.

"I trust you all know that your opponent is the Dark Ice."

"Yeah." Raul answered for the group. "Do you know something about them? I couldn't find anything on the net."

"I know more then the net could possible have."

Everyone gave Kai a strange look.

"Let me make it clear that I don't spy on my opponents." The group let out a sigh of relieve before Kai continued. "It's just that this team is sponsored by my grandfather and I know the tricks he usually plays. Plus three of them are friends of mine. Well actually one of them is my older twin."

"You have a twin?" Maria asked as her big honey eyes stared ideal at him.

Kai shivered at the look and turned his attention back to the twins. "Yeah but that's not the point."

"Okay Kai, so what is?" Raul asked trying to hurry this up in the fifteen minutes before the battle.

"Well my sister happens to have Black Dranzer." Remaro, Julia and Raul gasped and blinked at Kai hoping he was going to tell them he was kidding. But he never did.

"Who's this Black Dranzer?" Marc asked since his mind wasn't coming up with an answer.

"She's a very dark and powerful beast Marc. You never want to face off against her." Remaro explained. "Kai what else do you know?"

"Well I would doubt the fact that she is still capable of stealing bit beast that have lost against her. So who ever is taking that fight watch out. She's gotten a lot stronger since I last owned her and knowing Voltaire he wants to increase her power as much as she can before my battle with her. And I won't be surprised if he managed to find other kids with the power to wield other dark bit beasts."

"Thanks for this information Kai. Now we need to get back to work." Remaro told the teen.

"I understand. Good luck guys. And watch yourselves with them." Kai let himself out and missed Raul falling to the floor in fear.

XxXxXx

"So little brother was going to rat us out." Cesia smirked after Negi told her about what he saw. "Then we have to do exactly what he thinks we'll do." her eyes glowed with an evil red happiness that only Black could create.

"Cesia don't you think that's a bit too harsh. He knows what Dark Dranzer is capable of and he won't hide it if it means that it will protect the others." Negi begged.

"And this is why we must prove to him that I've gotten stronger. Plus I want to play with Sakura's mind."

"You're too cruel Ces. Why wont you go back to the friend we used to know?" Anna said with tears filling her blue eyes.

"After all this time you still haven't learned?" Miroku asked as he tinkered with Black Dragoon. "You're friend's soul has been taken over by Black. So if you want that weakling back you must kill Dranzer. But the only one who might be able to challenge her now is me. And to be truthful I don't feel like attacking my mistress."

"Thank you for that kind explanation Mi-kun." Cesia nuzzled up against him showing what might be coming to him tonight if they won. "Now who wants to go first? I've already decided that Miroku will go next. So that leaves the first spot between you two."

"What about me? I can fight too." Kit chimed in after Cesia excluded him from her count.

"Brat you know that Voltaire said you can't show yourself just yet. So stay here and behave unless you want to get hurt again."

"Fine." Kit huffed as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well I guess I'll go first." Negi volunteered. "I don't want Sakura to flip too much seeing her sister and boyfriend at the same time."

It soon became common knowledge after Miroku arrived that he and Sakura had been dating.

"Well now that things are decided shall we start heading out. The first call will be announced soon."

XxXxXx

"**Welcome back for day two of the Hong Kong round."** DJ screamed into his microphone. **"We have some exciting matches for everyone today so let's not wait any longer."**

The crowd burst into cheers as DJ announced the teams and Brad and AJ did their usual team stats. But just as quickly as the cheers started they quieted down as new of the Dark Ice stats were non existent.

"Raul just relax. Everything will be alright." Julia squeezed her brother's hand as they entered that stadium.

On the other side the Dark Ice walked out with a chilling demeanor that the D-Boys used to have. All the other teams watching the match from their seats or locker rooms had a chill running down their spine as they all caught a glance of Cesia glowing red eyes that the other people seemed to miss.

* * *

**Cesia:** (glowing red hypnotic eyes) you well send **3** reviews to see my team kick the /beep/ out those weakling wanna be bladers. 


	23. Storm Part1

**Tala: Merry Christmas guys.**

**Bryan:** Wolf stay out of the Eggnog! Spencer said too much isn't good for the pup especially after Kai added the rum

**Lirin:** since when did i say we could have a party?

**Tyson:**come on Lirin, it's Christmas you have to let us.

**Lirin:**fine. but only after you handle everything. i still have wrapping to to.

**Max:** Lirin got us presents! Yay

**Sai:** We need to keep Max away from the candy canes now.

**Rei: **I smell catnip. keep the kits away and get me Kai in a private room NOW!

**Tala:** seems kitty found my gift to him.

**Spencer:**speaking of gifts. this posting is a gift to Beywriter and Kai's kitty for constantly reviewing for Lirin. she worked all day on this for you two. So Merry Christmas from all of us.

**Mariah: **and just a reminded, Lirin doesn't own Beyblade.

**Ian: **thats done, let the party start kicking.

**Rei: **(somewhere behind a closed locked door) KAI THERE! OH KAMI MORE! HARDER!

**Everyone:**(sweatdrop)

* * *

Chapter 22: The Storm Part 1 

(Rei's P.O.V.)

I glance over to Kai as we watch the Dark Ice walk out into the stadium. Cesia's once light blue hair has turned a very dark blue almost black and her eyes glow with an evil fiery gleam. The rest of the people around us think that it was her usual appearance, but Kai and I know better. I watch him as what little color in his face drains and he lets a slight shutter run up his body.

"Kai what's wrong." I ask in his ear so the kits won't know what is happening.

"Cesia is trapped in the monster's mind." he whispers back and a single tear rolls from his beautiful crimson eyes.

I knew from the start that this battle would not be easy. But now I feel worse for whoever is changeling Cesia because they won't be coming out of this battle well.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"**Are you all ready to Beyblade?"** DJ asks the audience. A lot cheer answers his question. **"Alright then, let's get this round started."**The floor opens up to reveal today's candy shop platform.

Louder cheers erupt from the stands as Marc and Negi take their places by the dish. Both boys give the other a friendly smile and prepare to launch.

"**Okay guys you've waited long enough for this. So…3...2...1...Let It Rip."** Right on cue Marc and Negi released their blades into the dish starting with a game of cat and mouth. Negi had Frigid chase Marc's blade around until he disappeared into the shadows of one of the counters.

"Like my trick?" Marc called over as Negi gave him a confused look. "This would be on of Luna Pegasus powers. But this is nothing compared to what's coming soon." Marc smirked as the shadows slowly spread across the field.

"You won't make this all you're play area." Negi commented as he watched the shadows take over the light. "Frigid create your skate park."

Negi's green blade quickened it spin dropping the temperature by the dish. And where ever the blade went, it created a smooth path of ice that built up the more it was passed over. Soon the candy shop was hidden in shadows and ice.

"It's time to see how well the horse can skate."

"Luna, attack!" Marc called as he began to loose patience and wanted to end the round.

The silver blade picked up speed as it grew closer to its target. "Frigid stay still." Negi commanded as the distance between the blades quickly shrank. The green hair boy watched with a smirk as the silver blade lost balance on the thin invisible patch of ice. "Okay Frig, tap it out of here." With a power bash to the unbalanced blade, it soared out of the dish and landed at Marc's feet. "I'd say horse left his ice skates at home.'

Marc's reply was lost in the crowds cheers over Negi's win.

DJ gave the audience a good five minutes of cheering time before he called for silence and got the second round under way. Again right on cue silver and green blades flew into the dish and played cat and mouth with Frigid leading this time.

"Luna watch out for the ice." Marc ordered when the green blade began to use the ice as a slide.

"Someone scared after the first slip." Negi taunted.

Marc narrowed his eyes and summoned his bit beast. "LUNA!" he cries releasing the moon light Pegasus from its hold. "Time to fly."

The crowd cheered as the dish filled with darkness and the only light remaining there was surrounding Luna Pegasus. Slowly the silver blade rose into the air and found itself over Frigid.

"What are you doing?" Negi's voice shaked with fear as his blade was eaten up by the shadow."

"Don't worry. It might make it out alright." Marc replied as Luna disappeared into the shadow. "Okay Luna shadow bash. And don't go easy on him."

Negi watched as the dark spot where his blade disappeared moved around the dish. He could hear Frigid screams of pain but could only watch. Moments later several green parts flew from the shadow and landed outside the dish.

"**Now that is what I call a surprise attack."** DJ announced as he looked at the destroyed blade. **"And the winner is Marc. And since Negi will be unable to repair his blade the round goes to F-Dynasty."**

The crowd cheered again as the boys shook hands and returned to their benches.

"Nice one Marc. You really improved that attack since the last time I saw it." Raul complimented once his brother was seated again.

"Thanks Raul. Your advice really helped with it."

"Negi you will pay for this loss later." Cesia hissed when Negi was in ear shot of her.

"I'm sorry about Frigid." Anna whispered to him once she got to see the complete damage the blade had taken.

"He'll be okay." Negi whispered back.

"Maroku don't fool around this match. Just get in there and crush whoever is up there." Cesia ordered before the dark haired teen left the bench.

XxXxXx

Somewhere in the stands Sakura let out a surprised gasp as she saw her missing boyfriend standing at the dish waiting for the workers to finish de-icing the field. "Mi what are you doing here?" she asked herself scooting closer to the edge of the seat.

"Sakura what's up?" Sai asked

"It's nothing. I just got a feeling this match is going to be a good one."

XxXxXx

"**Okay we are ready for round two."** DJ announced getting the crowd going again as Julia went to join Maroku at the newly warmed up dish. **"Are you two ready?"** Julia and Maroku both nodded the announcer and waited for him to start the count down. **"3...2...1...Let it Rip!"**

Purple and a black blade with dark sapphire streaks sailed into the candy shop and landed on top of one of the counters and waited staring each other down.

XxXxXx

"Hey Kai?" Rei questioned after noticing the colors on Maroku's blade.

"Hn?"

"Doesn't that black and blue blade look similar to Black Dranzer's?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean it's another one. We just have to wait and see what happens."

XxXxXx

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Julia asked as her patience grew thin by just waiting.

"I was taught be obey the classic rule of 'girls first', my dear. So it would be your move." Maroku replied with a smirk.

"Your mistake then." Julia replied with a grin. "Thunder Pegasus use lighting ball!" Right on cue, the thunder Pegasus burst from its blade with a charge of electricity surrounding it.

"Do you honestly thing petty tricks like that will hurt me?" Maroku asked around a yawn. "You know what to do." he directed the comment towards his blade.

Julia growled as her blade was dodged and fell off the counter top. "Pegasus fly!" Just like with Marc's blade, Thunder was surrounded with a beam of light that prevented it from falling and carried it back to the counter top.

"It would have been less pain if you had just let the thing fall. But now I have no choice." Mi said as his blade started to circle the purple on.

Everyone watched in horror was Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane attack trapped Thunder Pegasus and flung it from the dish to Julia's feet.

"**Well that was unexpected."** DJ called as he blinked at Maroku's blade. **"And the winner if Maroku."**

"How did you do that?" Julia demanded after Maroku called his blade back.

"I just studied past tournaments and learned how the attacks work." the dark haired teen replied with a grin.

XxXxXx

"**So are we ready for round 2?"** DJ asked the bladers. With two firm nods, he started the countdown and the blades flew again.

"Thunder Pegasus, keep your distance." Julia ordered and sent her blade to the floor of the candy shop.

"Distance won't protect you. Black Dragoon, attack!" A black light hit Maroku's blade as a dark version of Dragoon emerged.

The crowd gasped in horror as the black dragon zoomed towards the purple blade in the corner.

"Thunder, dodge." Julia called in a panic. But it was too late.

"This is payback for your teammate destroying Frigid. Wind Cutter!" The wind picked up all around the stadium as Black Dragoon merciless bashed Thunder Pegasus to a fine gain of power and the scenery next to them in the same condition. When the wind was gone all that remained of Julia's blade was the bit chip with the beast missing. "This match is done. DJ call it."

Julia dropped to her knee as she picked up the small part. "What have you done? Where is Thunder?"

"Oh don't worry the pony is safe. Black Dragoon has absorbed it and added its power to his own. Thanks for his meal."

DJ and the crowd stood there speechless as Maroku walked away from the dish leaving Julia to deal with the loss of her beast.

XxXxXx

Tyson, who had been sleeping this whole time, wake with a jolt as a cold chill ran up his spine. He could scenes that something was not right. And this dark feeling was scaring him, more then Max not wanting him around right now.

XxXxXx

"Rei I'm going to find Dickinson. We can't let this continue like it did before."

"Okay. But try and hurry back. Cesia's match is next."

"You don't need to remind me of that one."

Kai dashed out of his seat to find the chairman hopefully in his office over looking the stadium.

"Daddy what's going on?" Ming asked after Kai disappeared.

Rei put on a fake smile as he brought both kits into his arms. "You two don't need to worry about this. Papa just remembered he had to go check something."

"Okay."

Rei pulled the kits in to a tight hugs as he glared daggers at the Dark Ice. He knew this was only the beginning and no matter how much Kai pleaded with Dickinson, the team would remain until they got eliminated. …If they got eliminated.

XxXxXx

After a five minute break the two teams returned to the stadium floor and prepared for the captain's round. It was clear to everyone that Raul was shaking in fear. He was already afraid to battle with Cesia knowing that she had Black Dranzer, but to see what happened to Julia blade just intensified his fear.

DJ, after freezing up, was replied with AJ since he refused to have a front row seat again if another kid he liked lost their friend. He dealt with it back when the D-Boys did it, but refused to do it again.

"**Give a halla if you are ready to see the captain's clash!"** AJ screamed into his mic to get the crowd going.

Raul shivered as the cheers hit his ears. The crowd was crying for him to avenge Julia's defeat, but his mind doubt if he could.

"**Alright then. Let's get those blades flying!"**

Cesia smirk at Raul as AJ started the count. Slowly she raised her bow launcher narrowing her eyes ready to a steady release.

Raul carefully raised his gauntlet launch but his hand and arm continued to shake.

"**LET…IT…RIP!"** AJ announced.

Cesia released her black blade sending right into the middle of the dish. Raul dropped his hand sending his blue blade shaking towards the edge of the dish and bouncing back out.

"**Ouch that one hurt. Round 1 is Cesia's by default."**

The crowd booed at the horrible release as Cesia called her blade back to her hand.

"You know, no matter how you loose, Black Dranzer will absorb him into her. So at least try and make it entertaining for me."

Raul gulped as Cesia's demonic red eyes started straight into his green ones.

"Raul," Maria called to get his attention, "listen to the crowd. Let their cheers calm you."

"You can do this brother. Just believe in yourself and Torch." Marc added in.

Raul give them a small smile and turned back to glare at Cesia. "Okay, I'm ready this time."

"Good, cause I want to see just how far you can get me to go." Cesia smirked and ready her blade for the second time.

"**Well let's try this again. 3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

Just like before Black Dranzer sailed through the air landing perfectly in the dish atop one of the counters. And Raul's blue one flew in landing gently on the floor of the shop.

"Good, so you can get a decent launch." Ces mocked as Torch began to zoom around the floor looking for a way up. "It's time to play, Black." As if reading what its master wanted, the blade leaped off the counter and chased after Torch matching move for move.

"So we're playing follow the leader, are we? Then Torch you know what to do." The blue blade picked up speed as it charged towards one of the candy jars using it to jump into the air and performing some of its usual stage trick.

"Those are some pretty stunts. But you can't dodge in the air. Black so him what I mean."

With a mighty roar a black Dranzer emerged from the blade and shot a pillar of fire straight into the air.

"You have a lot to learn about us performers." Raul grinned as Torched began to spiral down avoiding the flames. "And the fact that Torch Pegasus is also a fire type helps cause he can to this. Flame bomb!" The blue blade entered the flames mid way though and continued to smash down towards the black blade.

Cesia was still in the mist of her attack and couldn't move the blade to avoid the oncoming attack. So with a loud bang and huge smoke cloud, Black Dranzer was buried into the candy shop floor, not moving.

"**And round 2 goes to Raul. This could still be anyone's game folk!"** AJ's voice announced over the excited crowd.

The crowd's cheering strengthened as Raul called his blade back to his hand with a triumphant grin on his face. His green eyes that once showed fear changed to a happy determination with a move of over confidence.

XxXxXx

"Kai, do you think Cesia let Raul win? Or did he really surprise her?"

"Knowing Black she let this happen. But when Raul combines his performing tricks with his blading style it gets hard to read his moves. So Black could have been through off by him. I truly can't tell right now."

"But either way she'll take hard core revenge."

"There's no doubt in my mind that she will. I just hope that Raul doesn't get too hurt from this."

XxXxXx

"**So are our bladers ready for the final round?"**

Raul gave a short nod and raised his arm in the getting ready to launch and Cesia snapped her blade into the bow and prepared it to go.

AJ repeated the countdown one last time, and the blades were off in there last clash.

Cesia wasted no time sending Black Dranzer in to bash Torch around a bit. "You managed to pull off some slick moves last round. But rest assured you won't have the chance this time. Your partner will be mine."

Raul let Torch take the beating for a while as he closed his eyes listening to just the fans. He let their energy flow into him giving him the strength to fuel his blade. Once he was ready his green eyes snapped opened.

"Torch Pegasus do you're stuff!" Just like in the last round, the blue blade sped up, getting away from the never ending assault of Black Dranzer, and used a candy jar as a ramp again to get into the air.

"This trick won't work twice boy. Why don't you come up with something new?"

"Who said this was the same trick as before?" Raul smirked as Torch turned on his side and started to spin down. "Fire spin!" Right on cue the fire Pegasus emerged from the blade and it was lit on fire.

"Foolish boy. Black, dodge." Cesia ordered moments before Raul's blade landed on top of her's. The blue blade spun on it side as the land around them burnt to a crisp.

"Torch, hit the air again!" Raul ordered to regain more control of his attacks.

"Awe is someone afraid of the fire?" Cesia mocked with a fake pout. "Cause this flame is only increasing my power." Her red eyes glowed with excitement as a huge black phoenix burst from the dark blade. Its fire wings creating more of a fire in the dish allowing smoke to raise and surround the immediate area.

"**Wow what is going on? I can't see a thing with all this smoke."** AJ commented over the panicking audience. **"I hope this smoke clear soon so we can see."**

"So Raul I hope you said your good-byes to Torch Pegasus. This will be the last time you two see each other."

With an ear splitting screech the smoke slowly began to clear revealing Cesia smirking over the burnt remains of the dish as Black Dranzer spin on some melted remains of one of the cookie jars. Raul on the other hand was…well he was lying on the floor unconscious. He was covered in ash and bits of his hair singed.

AJ's voice was lost in the wave of upset fans demanding to know what happened and why Raul was in the condition he was in. Security was working overtime to keep eager upset fans from jumping the railing to get to their favorite fallen warrior. Not even his own siblings were allowed near as the medical team moved in to work and get him to the medical room and possible the hospital later.

After several minutes of screaming, AJ final got the news out that they would have a two hour break and bring an update on Raul's condition as soon as they heard anything about it.

So with much grumbling, the audience filed out of the stadium into the lobby and to the food court or outside to get some air. All the other bladers who had witnessed the event tried to quickly make their to the F-Dynasty locker room to see how the others were holding up. Well all except Rei and Kai who decided to bring the kits to Uncle Tala, Bryan, and Chiyuki who were still in their locker room. Spencer refused to let Tala leave earlier so they watched the match on the TV. And since Tala couldn't leave, Bryan refused to go thus meaning Chi would stay cause she was most comfortable around the lilac blader.

* * *

**Lirin:**well i hope you guys like the update. Please review and have a Merry Christmas :-) 


	24. Storm Intermission

**Lirin:** okay so this chapter was supposed to be a bit longer. but then i realized that its only a bit of a filler so i cut to the important parts.

**Tala:** a.k.a. Lir was feeling lazy.

**Lirin: **shut it wolf or I'll hurt you again. and you know I'm better at it then Boris ever was.

**Boris's Ghost:** Lirin, have i told you how much i admire you?

**Lirin:** and have i told you, Boris, that i hate suck ups? Now do the disclaimer and i'll think about forgiving you and letting you come out in play in the wolf's mind again.

**Boris's Ghost:** My wonderful mistress of pain does not own Beyblade nor will ever claim to own it.

**Tala: **Lirin can i help to save my mind from his torment?

**Lirin:** if you think it might work.

**Tala:** thanks Lirin. and i swear i will never tease you again. _'at least for a couple of chapters'_ so we send our thanks to Kai's Kitty, Beywriter, Sai, animelover6000, and last but not least, Golden Lass. oh and i send a special hug to Golden Lass of making our 50th review.

* * *

Chapter 23: Storm Intermission 

After being woken up from the strange dark presence, Tyson started to randomly walk around the hotel like a lost puppy. He couldn't call Kai or Rei to tell them and Max was 'missing' so he couldn't seek out his turtle to get some comfort. So there he was walking around the second floor not knowing what to do.

"Max you should go tell him soon." Tyson heard a female voice coming from behind the door he was passing. So with his curiosity perky, the dragon master carefully pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"But Draceil," Ty heard his Maxie whine. "He'll hate me. My mom turned me into a freak. There's no way I could face him."

'_Damn it Maxie don't you know that nothing you say will make me hate you?'_

"Max you don't know that unless you tell him. Now get your ass out of the bed and go see him. You know that his room is down the hall thanks to Hilary."

'_If Hil knew he was here, then why didn't she tell me? Kami I really hate her sometimes.'_

Tyson pushed away from the door once he finally heard dragging feet heading his way. He quickly decided it was best to act like he didn't hear anything and swiftly started walking down towards his room. But he turned back around when he heard a door behind him open, and watched his blonde being shoved out but a young girl with braided indigo hair.

Blue orbs met with brown ones and the boys just stood there staring at each other. Max let out a little snuff as Draceil whispered something to him and disappeared. Tyson forgot about how he was awaken that morning and rushed to hug his lover.

"I've missed you Maxie." The bluenette whispered once the half American was trapped in his arms. He could feel the blonde shake trying to hold in the tears.

"I'm sorry Ty. But I can't yet." Max mumbled back as he tried to break free.

"Please Maxie stop running and hiding from me. I want to know what's wrong. And I want to help you through it. So please tell me?"

Hearing the hurt pleading sound of the dragon's voice, Max's knees caved and he grasped Tyson for support. "Okay. But can we sit somewhere?"

With a small smile Tyson placed a kiss on messy blonde locks and carried the teen over to his room.

"Alright my turtle, we're sitting now so start talking. Why have you been hiding from me?" Tyson said as he plopped on the sofa in his room with Max curled on his lap and head nestled on his shoulder.

"If I have to." Max mumbled out burring his head deep into Tyson's neck.

"I would really appreciate knowing."

"You know what Boris did to Tala?"

"Which one?"

"The one we all just learned about."

"Yeah."

"Well my mom did that to me."

"Are you okay Maxie?"

Max lifted his head once he realized that Tyson's grip got tighter and he didn't seem angry at all. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be? I'm scared for you. And I know that you didn't ask for this. But most importantly I love you Max Tate. And whatever happens we will get through it together just like in the past. You don't need to run and hide from me."

Hearing those words, Max broke down and clung to Tyson like his life depended on it. He could finally get the comfort he'd been wanting for the past few weeks but was too afraid to seek.

"It's alright Max. Just cry."

"Hey Taka?"

"Hm?"

"Can I stay here with you from now on?"

"Do you think I'm letting you go again?"

"Thanks my dragon."

After a few minutes Max's tears slowed down as he fell asleep in Tyson's arms.

XxXxXx

"Oh Spencer here you are." Dr. Lockhart said as she spotted the tall blonde near Raul.

"Is something wrong ma'am?"

"Oh not at all, dear. It just we've been looking for you."

"And you say nothing is wrong. Why don't I believe you?"

"Well there is something wrong. But it has nothing to do with your performance here."

"So what is it Dr. Lockhart?"

"You see, Spencer, the other doctors and I had a meeting and we decided that this tournament is too dangerous for a team to be down to only three members. So as a member of the D-Boys you have a responsibly to help your team. So take Seaborg and start training. And turning some down time you can come here and help us out."

"Please tell me you're not kidding with me?"

The short bluenette woman gave the whale master a genuine smile. "Spencer I'm I doctor and a Beyblading fan. I would never lie about something like this."

"Thank you Dr. Lockhart. You have no idea how much a appreciate this. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. We just want the team who did this to Raul stopped."

"We can do that."

"Good. Now do us a favor and give this to Mr. Dickinson along with your registration forms." Dr. Lockhart handed Spencer the sheet that had Raul's official condition that would be announced to the audience.

* * *

**Lirin: **sorry it was kind of short. and Storm part 2 will continue in the next chapter. I've already started working on it.

**Kai:** and for those of you who didn't pick it up, Lirin is a fan of ER (which she also doesn't own) hence why Dr. Lockhart was talking with Spencer.

**Lirin:** thanks Kai for pointing that out. okay guys hoping for at least 3 reviews. night


	25. Storm Part2

**Lirin:** back for another chapter.

**Mingmei:** and i'm actually the focus of it.

**Fudo:** i am too Ming. It's not always about you.

**Ming:** says the whine one.

**Lirin:** hey no fighting you two. yes i know its a siblings right to do so, but please not right now.

**Rei:** plus it's late. you two should have been in bed hours ago. Lirin how could you keep them up so late?

**Ming&Fudo: **night daddy.

**Lirin:** sorry Rei. but i needed them for this. I'll try not to do it again.

**Kai: **you better not writer.

**Tala: **looks like the Phoenix got up on the wrong side of the bed.

**Bryan:** that or Rei stopped giving him some.

**Kai:** you two better run. you have 2 seconds to clear out of here.

**Tala&Bryan:** Eep (runs for lives with Kai following)

**Rei: **great they left me alone.

**Lirin:** and you know what to do too. so have fun Rei-Rei

**Rei:** why is it always me? so Beyblade, like we've said before, is not Lirin's. she only borrows us for her twisted minds pleasure.

**Ming&Fudo:** hugs to Beywriter, animelover6000 and Golden Lass

**Rei: **you two be now.

**Ming:** okay daddy. night

**Fudo:** night

* * *

Chapter 24: The Storm Part 2 

"**Thanks for being patient with us." **DJ yelled into his microphone to be heard over the cheering fans. **"And before the battles begin, we have received the official medical report on Raul's condition. Mr. Dickinson if you will, please."**

The crowd quieted down as they waited for Mr. D. to take up his mic and make the announcement. So by the time his cough filled the stadium, you could here a pin drop on in the beydish.

"**Thank you DJ. And thank everyone here who has come to support our teams in this arc of the tournament. We surely have seen some amazing blading skills kicked up for this and it is only our first stop. But along with those skills, there have been some terrible happenings going on too. But I am pleased to announce that Raul will be fine. He was sent to the local hospital to be treated for some smoke inhalation, but other then that he is fine. And to make this news better, he will be released later today into the care of his team." **

The crowd burst into cheers again at the good news. And Mr. D. had a hard time getting the rest of his news out.

"**Please just one more moment everyone."**

The crowd quickly quieted down to hear what else the head of the BBA had to say.

"**Now I'm sure that most of you here know that yesterday Tala, from the Demolition Boys, collapsed in the mist of his battle. Now I'm sorry, but I can not disclose any of the information about what happened, but he is doing well. However do to this incident he will not be competing for the rest of the tournament."**

A huge collected groan filled the room from all the wolf's fans.

"At least you'll be missed." Bryan whispered to his wolf as they heard the noise coming from the other side of the stadium.

"Yeah. And I'm going to miss being in that spot light tearing down the opponents."

"I know you will. But this," Bryan placed his hand on Tala's stomach, "is more important then winning any battle."

Tala rested his head on his falcon's shoulder enjoying the comfort. "You're right. And I hate to say this, but I have something to thank Boris for."

"**Okay now!"** DJ picked up to get peoples attention again. **"Let's say we get on to why everyone is here. Let the teams come out!"**

Kai and Garland led their teams into the center of the stadium. Both captains wore expressionless faces as DJ called them up to shake hands and start the match.

"**Okay we're not going to make you wait any longer people. Will the first two competitors step up to the dish."**

Rei gave Sai a quick squeeze on her hand to let her know that things will be alright as she clutched Naoe close to her heart taking a deep breath.

"_We'll be alright sis."_ Sai heard Naoe whisper in her head. _"We will win."_

Ming-Ming smiled when Sai finally stepped up to the covered dish. "So you're the new Breaker, eh?" The pop star cocked her head examining the blonde. "Well you are pretty cute."

"Thanks for that Ming-chan dear." Sai said with a smirk and a playful gleam in her eyes. "But you're still going down diva."

Ming-Ming started to fume when DJ called for everyone's attention to announce the new dish they set up during the break, since the candy shop was toasted.

Sai grinned as the floor moved away revealing a miniature jungle equipped with running river, quick sand traps, and tall grass areas. It was all she could ever want for her first battle on the world level.

**XxXxXx**

Fudo squirmed in his seat as he watched Naoe and Venus fly into the dish landing in the open field area. He sat there watching them stare the other down, regretting the two juice boxes he had during lunch.

"Fudo, will you stop wiggling." Mingmei hissed under her breath. "I'm trying to watch the match and you're distracting me with all the moving you're doing."

"But Ming," he whined back in a whisper, "I need the little kitty's room."

"So go."

"But I'm too scared to go alone. This place is so huge and crowded. I'd get lost."

Ming looked over at the Majestics, and noticed they were too caught up in the match to notice if they slipped away or not. Then she took a quick look at the dish to see that Naoe was floating on the water creating a small whirlpool. _'Rats I wanted to watch this too.'_

"Fine nii-kun, I'll go with you. But you have to make it fast. I want to see Sai kick aqua hair's ass." (A/N: blame the D-Boys and Kai for the language coming from the 5yr old)

"Thanks nee-chan." Fudo gave her a genuine smile as he took her offered hand and slipped away from their seats.

**XxXxXx**

"I hate them!" Kit screamed as he paced the locker room for the umpteenth time that day. He had been ordered to wait here while the rest of the team got to go and watch the Bladebreakers battle. "I wanted to watch it too!" His voice echoed off the walls reminding him that he was alone.

Once his voice faded to nothing, his stomach gave a loud rumbling sound filling to room with the new echo. "They could at least of gotten me lunch first."

Sighing he plopped himself on the bench and let his legs swing back and forth. He was going to try and wait for the team to get back and demand that someone get him food. Unfortunately only a few minutes passed before Kit was on his feet again and heading towards the door. He would just have to deal with the punishment from his great-grandfather later.

So with his blade in his pocket, Kit wondered the corridors to the food court.

**XxXxXx**

Mingmei stood outside the boy's bathroom with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and the fur on her ears and tail stood up. She just listen to DJ pronounce Sai the winner of the first round, and still Fudo was taking his time.

"Sorry sis." she heard when the door creaked open and Fudo casually stepped out.

"Hm."

"Oh come on sis, you can't be that mad. It's not like you haven't seen Sai fight before."

Ming's pink eyes snapped opened and glared at the neko-jin next to her. "This is different. It was her first time against a world team. I wanted to see it!"

"Sorry." Fudo flattened his ears and bowed his head to show his regret.

"Let's just get back and watch daddy and papa."

"Okay."

Ming took her brothers hand and began leading him back to the stadium where the Majestics were sitting.

**XxXxXx**

Kit was on his way back to the locker room, when a young girl around his age with silver hair, cat ears and a tail caught his attention. She looked irked and that just made him all the more interested in her. Seconds later he saw a boy step out of the bathroom and had a short exchange with the girl.

"_You should go after them, Kit. Prove your skills to the ones who doubt you."_ Black Driger spoke in his mind.

Smirking Kit followed the two kits for a little while.

"Hi kitty."

Mingmei stopped in and turned to see who was talking. When she turned her head she saw a boy with two colored hair and unique eyes. But what surprised her the most was that he had cat features too.

"Ming we have to get back." Fudo whispered to her. "Daddy's battling right now."

"But Fu, it's not everyday we meet another neko-jin kit. I want to talk to him."

"Is something wrong?" Kit asked when he noticed the two had stopped talking.

"Oh it's nothing." Ming replied "So what's your name?"

"I'm Kit. What are you names?"

"I'm Mingmei. But everyone calls me Ming. And this doof is Fudo."

"I'm not a doof nee-chan." Fudo whined and stomped his foot.

"Whatever."

Kit stood there entertained by the two's display. "Well this is entertaining and all," he finally interrupted the two, "how about we go in here and talk some more. It's a bit noisy out here." He indicated a training room off to his left.

"Sure." Ming chimed and dragged Fudo with her as she followed Kit.

Kit held the door open for them and quietly locked it once they were all inside.

"Oh cool a beydish!" Kit said like he'd never seen one up close before.

"_I'm surprised you can act kid. It might be fun working with you after all."_

'_Shut it Drig. You want their beasts don't you?'_

"_Fine."_

"Have you never seen one before?" Ming asked.

"I have. Bit not this close. You see, my grandfather just got me a blade the other day and I haven't had time to try it out yet." He pulled his black blade from his back pocket. "Hey I don't suppose you two have blades?"

"Yeah we do."

"Ming can we please get back to the arena soon?"

"Not now Fudo. I want to help Kit learn how to blade."

"Can we try and three way battle?" Kit asked ignoring the two going at it again.

"If you want to," Ming replied. "Fudo, get Chibi Risu ready."

"But…"

"No buts Fu. Just to it"

Grumbling, Fudo grabbed his orange blade from his hoodie pocked and equipped in his launcher.

Ming smiled to Kit as she readied her purple blade.

On the PA system they could hear DJ announcing the start of Rei's third round again Mystral, and released when they all heard "rip".

**XxXxXx**

"Hey you two are being really quiet." Oliver commented to the kits 'sitting' next to him. When he got no response, he turned to see two emptied seats. "Shit."

"What is it Oliver? That language is very uncouth with little ones around." Robert explained when he heard the Frenchman.

"That's the thing Robert. The kits are gone. Kai's going to kill me."

A shocked look covered the Majestics faces as what Oliver said fully sank in.

"Okay now, everyone don't panic. We'll just have to go search for them." Robert told his team.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "And we should do it fast before the battles are finished."

Nodding to each other, the Majestics head out in groups of two to search for the two kits.

**XxXxXx**

"Are you sure you haven't battled before?" Ming asked after Kit's black blade dodged another of her attacks.

"It must be beginner's luck." the duel hair kid called back.

"Yeah, some luck." Fudo mumbled after his blade was hit and almost knocked out of the dish by black one.

"Hey why don't you two try attacking me together?"

"You can't be serious? We might hurt you that way."

"Don't worry Ming. I can take it." Kit gave her a smile that hid a bit of mischief.

"Okay then. Fudo are you ready?"

The black hair kid nodded as his blade moved to the opposite side of the dish trapping the black on in the middle.

"Chibi Risu!"

"Chibi Kitsune!"

Small sparks of purple and orange spurted from the attacking blades as they closed in on the black one. Seconds before impact a black light burst from Kit's blade.

"Sorry about this guys. You seem nice and all. But I need your power to feed Black Driger!"

After Kit said that, the room went black and Ming and Fudo heard ear splitting screams in their heads. The noise was enough to make them unconscious.

When the lights returned to the room, both kits lay on the floor out cold and both their blades were split down the middle. And Kit was gone.

**XxXxXx**

At the same time Kit was making his attack, Rei violently shivered.

"Rei are you all right? You look a bit pale right now?" Sai asked the young neko.

Rei turned to her and gave his fake smile. "I'm fine Sai. I just thought of something I should have. That's all."

Sai shrugged her shoulders letting Rei off the hook this time.

**XxXxXx**

"Enrique, did you hear that?" Oliver asked his partner after he heard a short high pitch scream.

"The scream?"

"No, I mean the girl who just ordered the soda." Oliver answered with sarcasm. "Of course I mean the scream you playboy. Where do you think it came from?"

Enrique looked around the somewhat empty lobby thinking of where the sound came from. "I think it was down that way." He pointed to the area that Kit was walking in.

"Let's go check it out."

The two boys ran over to the where the training rooms were and started to check each one.

"Oli over here. I found them." Enrique called a few minutes later. He was standing in the door that Kit had come from minutes before.

When Oliver looked in the room he saw Ming's pigtails had fallen out and Fudo's hair was also undone. Upon closer inspection, their clothes were a bit tattered and ripped in some places. But the worst thing was that two blades lay on the floor in halves.

"Kai and Rei are going to be pissed." was all Oliver said to his friend.

"Yeah. I'm going to call Robert and tell him we found them. Then we should bring that to the Breakers locker room."

**XxXxXx**

The Bladebreakers were celebrating their victory over the J-5 when a light tapping came from their door.

"Ni hairu." Sai called from the other side.

When the door opened Robert and Johnny were standing in front of Oliver and Enrique who were holding the unconscious kits.

"Oh hey guys." Rei greeted when he saw who was at the door. "We were wondering where you all were."

Kai got a suspicious when Robert and Johnny said nothing back to Rei's greeting and averted their eyes. He was also surprised when the kits didn't come running in to greet them.

"Robert. Johnny." both teen snapped their heads to look at Kai. "What happened? I know something is wrong."

Red and lavender eyes widened at the accusation the other captain made against them. But it was then Oliver stepped forward with Ming on his back.

"Rei, Kai I'm sorry. But some point during the match, they slipped away from us and I didn't notice."

Kai let out a low threaten growl and glared at the Frenchman. Rei decided to try and keep his cool and get the rest of the story.

"So what happened to them?" He demanded with his golden eyes slitting into their cat form.

Oliver cringed at the two death glares he was receiving and gulped.

"We don't really know." Enrique responded stepping into the room. "When we found them, they were already unconscious. And these were on the floor." he and Oliver both dug into their pockets and pulled out the halves of beyblades they found.

Kai growled again narrowing his glare at the Majestics. And Rei lost it this time and let out a hiss as he hand clenched and unclenched at his side.

"Um why don't you guys leave the kits on the bed and get out of here." Sai instructed being the only rational one there at the moment. "Then you might want to run for dear life. I won't be able to stop them if they decide to attack ya."

Nodding, Oliver and Enrique went into the back were the bed was set up and placed the sleeping kits on it. Looking at them now made it seem they were only sleeping.

Saying quick good byes, the Majestics took their leave hoping that Rei and Kai would eventually forgive them for this unfortunate event.

* * *

risu: squirrel

kitsune: fox

ni hairu: enter

* * *

**Lirin: **sleep time now. 

**Rei: **HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY KITTENS LIRIN? THEY'RE ONLY KIDS!

**Kai:** I swear if we didn't need you to find out if they're alright, I'd kill you now. Considered yourself luck.

**Lirin:** i do. and just wait to hear who did this to them. you'll just love it Kai. (smirk)

**Kai: **please send 3 reviews soon so i can learn what happened to my kits before i have to hurt people. and Lirin is at the top of that list right now.


	26. After the Storm

**Tala: **so we get a double posting today, why?

**Lirin: **cause i felt like it.

**Bryan:** as in she forgot something in the last chapter and remembered it mid this chapter so quickly came up with chapter 26 too.

**Lirin:** thank you Mr. Know-it-All. you can do the disclaimer now.

**Bryan: **Lirin still has no rights to our ownership and i'm thankful for that.

**Tala: **and thanks Beywriter and Golden Lass for sticking with us for the last chapter. much love to you guys.

* * *

Chapter 25: After the Storm 

Kit lay curled up on his bed with blood slowly dripping off his back. His little adventure in the stadium that day, had been found out by Voltaire, and the man was not happy at all. So, treating the child like he did Kai all those years ago, whipped the boy until he was unconscious.

Anna and Negi, who had been in the room over, had heard the whole fight between the two Hiwataris. And they knew that Kit would need help after Voltaire left. So they two waited silently for heavy footsteps to fade down the corridor before going to see the damage.

"How could he do that?" Anna asked in anger as she and Negi went to see the child.

"I don't…" Negi's response faded as they opened the door and saw the blood shocked sheet.

"Quick Neg, get the first aid kit from your room and bring some facecloths too." Anna ordered as she went over to the unconscious boy.

Nodding, Negi took off down the hallway to his room where the first aide was last need.

"Oh Kit, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Unconsciously a single tear rolled down Anna's cheek.

A few minutes passed before Negi came running back to the room with the requested items.

"Good. Now go fill a bowl with some warm water. I want to clean this before dressing it."

Negi nodded again and went into the kit's bathroom and filled the basin that was on top of the toilet. Upon returning, he placed the basin on the nightstand and took a seat on the bed and watched Anna careful tend to Kit.

It didn't take long for the clear water to turn a nice pink color because of all the blood. But thankfully the wounds were beginning to close up slowing the blood loss.

"Anna, do you think he'll be alright?" Negi asked breaking the tense silence that settled in the room.

"Don't worry Negi. This kid is a Hiwatari and a Kon. He's a survivor no matter what happens to him."

The Penguin master smiled at his friend's positive attitude. And then he allowed the quietness to settle over them.

Anna finished cleaning and dressing Kit's wounds and went to clean up leaving Negi to watch over him.

**XxXxXx**

It was well after midnight, and Kai laid wake on his bed. Rei, who promised to come to be soon, still had not come to join him. So sighing, the Phoenix master got off the bed and went to see what was keeping his koi.

Opening the door to the kits' room, he spotted Rei resting his head on the bed holding Ming's small hand. His golden eyes stared blankly at them.

"Rei?" Kai tentatively called hoping not to scare the tiger.

However his response was a low threatening growl. He had been like that since he sat with the kids back at the stadium, and only allowed Kai to get near them.

"Calm down Kitten. It's only me."

This time, Rei registered Kai's smooth voice and let out a sob. Kai saw his body shake and went to give the teen a calming hug.

"It's alright Kitten. The kits are going to be fine." was whispered into Rei's pointy ear followed by a kiss to the back of his head.

"But what if they're not?" Rei shaky voice asked back. "You heard Kenny say that Black Driger destroyed their blades. And it's been hours that they've been out. So how can you tell me that they'll be alright? What proof is there?"

"The proof is that these are our kids. They managed to survive the danger of their birth fine and will get through this. I believe in them. That is how I know."

"But…"

"Shh. Not buts kitten. Just have faith in our kids. That is what they need right now."

Rei relaxed into Kai's hug, as the other told him to believe in the kits and let all his trapped tears go. "I believe."

Kai smiled as he rested his head on top of Rei's. "That's good. Now let's go to bed. It won't do any good to have you exhausted when those two are bouncing off the walls tomorrow."

"Fine. But I'm not leaving this room. I want to be near if they wake up crying."

"I thought you might want to do that. And that is why I had Bryan take Chiyuki into his room."

Kai got up first and offered his hand to help Rei up. The tiger yawned as he reached up to take his koi's hand and get pulled off the floor. The momentum that followed had the two stumble backwards onto the other bed with Rei on top. Kai smiled and laughed at the position they end up in.

"Rei I don't think this is appropriate with the kits on the other bed."

Said teen chuckled at his sarcastic lover before hitting him on the head.

"Ouch Kitten, that hurt." Kai pouted and rubbed his head where he was just hit.

It was Rei's turn to laugh now. "Well you deserved it for being stupid."

"No, I did that to see you smile. And allow me to add that it worked."

Rei nodded to that.

And then Kai got serious. "I hate to see you sad Kitten. And I also know that you are blaming yourself for what happened to the kits. But you can't protect them all the time. They need to 'get hurt' to learn. Plus it was their own fault for running off on Oliver and Enrique." Rei's eyes widen as he thought Kai was saying the deserved this. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that they deserved this to happen, heck I want to hurt the one who did this to them just as much as you do, but it will be a learning experience for them. Plus they'll cling to us more then ever now."

"I guess you're right. But I still wish I could have protected them." Rei let out a chocked sob as Kai hug him again.

"I wish I could have been their too. But what's done is done and now all we can do is more forward."

Rei nodded as another huge yawn escaped his lips.

"And for now, we need sleep." Kai gently rolled over so that he and Rei were both on their sides and softly kissed Rei's lips. "Good night my Kitten."

"Night Phoenix."

**XxXxXx**

Anna and Negi spent the night watching over Kit. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he finally came to with a painful whimper.

"Kit, are you awake?"

"That's a dumb question to ask, Anna." Kit replied between whimpers. He was trying to sit up but his wound was causing too much pain.

"Take it easy Kit." Negi said placing his hand on the kit's shoulder keeping him down. "Voltaire did quiet a number on you."

Kit lay there allowing his mind to flashback to the argument. Tears rolled down his face has he remembered the sound of the whip smacking against his back.

"What's wrong Kit?" Anna asked.

"Why did Kai and Rei leave me here with him? Was I really not wanted by them like Voltaire says? But why were my brother and sister kept and not ditched here too?"

What felt like an eternity to the kids passed in silence as Anna and Negi looked at each other trying to figure out what to say. It wasn't like they could tell him that he was kidnapped straight from the womb. And because of that Rei and his sibling almost died. No, they couldn't do that to the 5year old.

"Kit it's not like that." Anna started.

"Yeah, Rei and Kai really love you kid. They want to get you back."

"Then why leave me in the first place?" Kit snapped at them.

"They didn't Kit. Voltaire kidnapped you to fuel his own evil plan. Kai knew what grew up with him was like, and would never allow his own kids to go through that."

"Then why am I still here?"

"It's because Voltaire keeps moving us." Negi explained. "Every time Kai gets close to rescuing you, we are forced to move halfway cross the world."

Kit laid there thinking over what they said. Was everything Voltaire told him up until now a lie? And how would his parents get him back if they really did want him back?

"Kit?" Anna called after the silence got to her.

"I don't know if I can trust you. But I don't think I can trust what Voltaire said either. So I just have to wait until my fight with Rei to get the truth."

Jaws dropped after Kit said that. Only he and Voltaire had known that he was arranged to fight Rei in the battle of Bladebreakers and Black Ice.

"Kit are you serious? Voltaire is letting you do that?"

"Yeah. He even talked with Kai about it. But that's only providing Kai loses and it goes into the third round. But the match is all set up."

"This is ridiculous." Anna growled between clenched teeth. "How can Voltaire expect a kid to fight with his own parent?"

"But it was my idea." Kit protest to the complaint. "I want to know the truth and doing this is the only way I'll get my answers. So please don't worry about it."

Anna and Negi found it hard to argue with the pleading swirled eyes before them. It was always had to argue when those mysterious eyes had that look. And that would be way Kit almost always got what he wanted.

**XxXxXx**

Kai woke the next morning, around 8am, to someone sobbing. To his surprise it wasn't Rei this time. So being careful not to disturbing his sleeping mate, he crawled off the bed to check on the kits. And sure enough, Fudo was crying.

"Fu, what's wrong?" He asked taking the kit into his arms and holding him.

"I had a nightmare." the boy managed to say between soft sobs. "Risu said bye to me and then he disappeared."

Kai closed his eyes. The bond between the kits and their partners was stronger then he expected. "Kit," he started and waited for the boy to make eye contact with him. Once the red and golden eyes were looking questioningly into his own red ones he continued. "I'm afraid that wasn't just a nightmare."

"What do you mean papa?"

"I mean that Risu and Kitsune are both gone. You lost them yesterday when he had that battle in the training room."

Kai watched his son's lip tremble before more tears fell. "But Kit said he'd never battled before. How could that happen? He seemed kind of nice too. At least Ming thought so."

Kai hid his shock as he heard the name Voltaire gave his other son and decided not to inform Rei on this. He'd tell Tala and Bryan later.

"I'm afraid that he lied to you two. But don't worry, I'll make sure to get Risu and Kitsune back for you."


	27. BBA Anouncement

Chapter 26: BBA Announcement

After returning to his hotel room, Mr. Dickinson went directly to his computer. During the frustrations of the day, he had forgotten to set up the next pairings and the location of the next round.

**My Dear Bladers,**

**I would like to thank you all for starting off this years World Tournament. Although it was not exactly what I was expecting, and a few of you friends were injured. I am still happy that things managed to go well.**

**Now I would like to inform you all that the next round will be taking place in our new Boston, MA location in 2 weeks. This will also be the opening ceremony for the new stadium. I hope that we will have some just as exciting matches as he did here and China, but without the injuries. However I feel that it damages will only get worse. **

**I will also allow at this time, if any team wants, they are welcome to withdrew from the tournament to keep their member safe. No one will think the less of you. And you will also be allowed to continue traveling with us to cheer on your remaining friends. **

**If no one decides to back down then the pairing for the next round will go as thus:**

**White Tigers v. Justice 5**

**Majestics v. F-Dynasty **

**Black Ice v. Demolition Boys**

**Bladebreakers v. All Starz**

**But if I receive word that teams are backing out, I will change the line up as necessary.**

**And lastly I would like to congratulate The Majestics, Demolition Boys, Black Ice and the Bladebreakers on your wonderful wins. May you all continue to do will.**

**See you all in 2 weeks in Boston,**

**S. Dickinson**

Feeling satisfied with the letter, Dickinson quickly mailed it out to the teams hoping to hear from them soon.

* * *

**Lirin:** well that all for this double posting. and i'm aware that the time sequence is a bit off between them, but oh well. what's done is done.

**Rei:**so next chapter starts us in Boston. it might be entertaining.

**Kai:** Rei you've been spending too much time with Lirin. you're starting to sound like her.

**Rei:**i hate you Lirin

**Lirin:**please review everyone. 3


	28. Tala's NightMorning Before

**Boris:** hello kiddies. i'm back to torture.

**Tala:**leave me the hell alone. or do we have to flame you again?

**Lirin: **now boys, please stop arguing.

**Tala: **but he never shuts up at night. and he's always touching me! (shiver) it freaks me out Lir

**Lirin** Boris i swear i will lock you in the box again. leave tala alone, for now, and do the disclaimer.

**Boris:** like usual Lirin does not own Beyblade or its characters. she only insists on placing them in these impossible situations.

**Tala:** so a double posting last time got us 6 reviews. haven't seen that many in a while guys, thanks to Beywriter (twice), Golden Lass, Evie Glacier Tako, kelseywazhere, and animelover6000 for making Lirin happy and space she hasnt tortured us much lately. its been a good week.

**Lirin:** warning Tala does flip and does strange things

**Tala:**BLAME BORIS!

**Boris:** so the box is which way again?

* * *

Chapter 27: Night/Morning Before 

It was the night before Boston's beystadium had its grand opening, and currently Rei and Kai were sitting in Bryan and Tala's room planning a few things out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T COME TOMMORW? THIS IS STILL MY TEAM! AND SINCE WE ARE FIGHTING TOMORROW I HAVE A RIGHT AND DUTY TO BE THERE!"

"Calm down Wolf." Bryan tried and placed his hands on the fuming redhead's shoulders.

Tala turned his head to give a glare that matched Kai's on a bad day. His normal clear icy blue orbs took on a much darker shade and Bryan found himself releasing the wolf and slowly backing away.

"Tala please don't be mad." It was Rei's time to try. So far his efforts just got the glare turned on him. "Think of the little pup."

"THE LITTLE PUP? THE LITTLE PUP!" If Tala hadn't snapped before, then he definitely had now. "IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS…THIS THING THAT I CAN'T COMPETE IN THE TOURNAMENT! IT'S THE REASON, NOW, THAT I CAN'T WATCH MY OWN TEAM FACE OFF AGAINST THE STRONGEST OPPONENTS."

Rei looked at Rei with tears starting to sting his eyes. He was scared. And the yelling Tala was doing was giving him a headache. But most of all he feared what his friend would say next.

"I HATE THIS THING!" Tala curled his hand into a fist and made a move to hit the small budge in his stomach. Rei turned away and Bryan watched on in horror. Kai was the only not afraid to catch the hand before it made contact.

"Tala," Kai's voice was calm, but venomous. "Shut the hell up now. This yelling isn't helping anyone. And if you calm down now, I'll let your hand go."

**XxXxXx**

"_Boris what are you doing? Stop this!" Tala cried as he watched in horror at what was happening to him. He was feeling Kai's grip tighten on his wrist, but could even let a whimper escape from his own body._

"_Now, now Tala, I'm just having a bit of fun. And I know that you want to be at the stadium tomorrow to witness you lover get defeated by Black Dranzer."_

"_You're wrong! Yes I want to be there. But I'd rather keep my pup safe. And did you forget that this was part of your 'ultimate blader' project?"_

"_Of course I haven't forgotten. And it is because of this child that you body is weakened to the point where I can take control. You should be thanking me for trying to kill the child." _

_Tala growled as he launched himself towards the purple haired man that plagued his dreams at night. "I want you to leave me and the rest of us alone."_

"_I will for now, my dear toy." __Boris bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

**XxXxXx**

Tala whimpered in pain and Kai released his grip. "Are you settled now?"

The wolf looked into flaming angry red eyes and shivered with fear.

Bryan not missing that quickly wrapped his arms around the wolf and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay now wolf. I've got you."

Rei watched the exchange between the Russians from his seat. He noticed that Tala had completely changed from the fuming beast he had been to a scared little thing that just needed to be held and loved.

"Kai we should leave them for now." Rei was now standing next to his koi. "Bryan knows where to find us if we're needed."

Kai nodded to the tiger's suggestion and bid his friends a good night.

"Was it Boris again?" Bryan asked once the door had firmly shut behind their friends.

Tala whimpered and nodded his head confirming the question.

"He's coming out more often. We need to tell someone, wolf."

"But I'm scared."

Bryan turned Tala around to face him and whipped a few crystal drops away. "I'm scared to wolf. I'm scared I might lose you or the pup to that jerk and I hate it. I know this is a mental battle you're forced into. But there must be something we can do to stop him."

"I hope there is."

Tala yawned into Bryan's chest and cuddled closer to him.

"Shall we call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me. And I promise I won't be there for the team's battle tomorrow."

"Thank you Tal."

Bryan led his sleepy wolf over to the bed and laid him down before going to turn the light off and curl up in the full size bed with his koi.

"I love you Tala."

**XxXxXx**

Tala woke up the next morning to something cold around his neck.

"Sorry wolf, did I wake you?" Bryan asked after he finished working the clasp on his necklace.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure the ones I love are protected."

Tala glanced down at the necklace and noticed that it still help Falborg in it. "Bry please tell me you're not leaving her here. You'll need her."

Bryan leaned down and kissed the red head softly on the lips. "Please don't fight wolf. I know what I'm doing. Kai and I have been training without her since he got here."

"But Bry, I don't want you to get hurt. Black Dranzer could kill you if you don't have her."

"No she won't Tala. And this way she can't claim Fal if I lose. Please wolf, just watch over her for me today."

Tala pouted as he let his head fall onto Bry's chest. "You better not get too hurt. If you do then you're sleeping on the couch until I say so."

"Fair enough Tala. I'll call you later then." Bryan lifted Tal's head for another quick kiss. "I love you wolf. And our pup too."

"I love you too."

Tala watched with sad eyes as Bryan left the room. He was hurt that he could cheer his team on from the stadium, and now Bryan was going in the fire without his protection. He felt so useless to the team, he cried himself back to sleep clinging to Falborg.

* * *

and we end with sad fluff. and i PROMISE battles next chapter. and for a side note, i start school monday, so no promises on regular weekend updates anymore. i will try, but school comes first.

**Rei:** go to sleep Lirin. its nearing 3:30am. and you need to pack later.

**Lirin: **yes Rei mommy. night guys


	29. Boston: Bladebreakers v All Starz

**Lirin:** sry it took a little while guys. School is just a pain in my ass and i cant work on this as much as i'd like

**Kai:**plus she had no clue where to start this.

**Lirin:**shut up Hiwatari, or Voltaire will do more then whip Susumu next time.

**Rei:**bitch (attacks Lirin)

**Tyson: **well there goes the writer.

**Max:**we'd like to thank kelseywazhere and Beywriter for their last revews.

**Tyson: **Lirin doesn't own Beyblade, except in her dreams.

**Lirin:**Kai get Rei off me

**Kai: **not yet. Kitten seems to be having fun :-p

* * *

Chapter 28: Boston: Bladebreakers v. All Starz 

After half an hour Tala woke up again too worried to really sleep so he turned on the TV to the BBA news channel to see what was happening at the stadium.

"**Welcome all you blading fans. I'm Tisha reporting to you live from Boston's new beyblade stadium. Where in just moments from now the teams will start arriving and the doors will finally open on this big occasion."**

Tala quickly got annoyed with the reporter's voice and muted the sound but continued to watch.

The first team to arrive was F-Dynasty with an amazing cheery look to them, despite what happened in the last round. No one could tell that Raul and Julia were suffering over losing their partners.

Next was the All Starz and Majestics. Tala studied their expressions, but couldn't figure out what they were thinking of this new round. But he guessed they were probably happy about not facing off against the Dark Ice. Heck anyone would be happy to not have to battle them.

The White Tigers arrived shortly after. Lee looked to be slightly distracted, not like the fans would notice. But Tala knew better. Rei had barely talked to the lion after his match, which was a big blow for the Chinese teen. The rest of the team just seemed determined to do their best.

And finally Tala spotted his falcon leading his team followed by the Bladebreaks, and he smiled. Both teams were keeping up their cool expressions, not letting fear or anything thing show. He had trained his team well, and now felt they could stand without him.

XxXxXx

The opening ceremony went off without a hitch. Dickinson had the Bladebreakers perform the christen launch around the whole place and a few fireworks went off inside, under control of the fire department. And after that the teams scattered to their locker rooms or found seats to watch the battles from.

XxXxXx

"Are you guys ready?" Kai asked his team as they sat in the locker room.

"I still want to take one of them down." Max complied.

Tyson wrapped an arm around his koi and pulled him into a sideways hugs before Kai could get his words out.

"Maxie I know you want revenge. And If Judy was blading, I'd definitely let you go. But do you really want what happened to Tala happen to you too."

"No." Max was pouting as he rested his head on his dragon's shoulder.

It quickly became known among the Breakers, after Tyson found out, that Max was pregnant and since then Kai refused to let the blonde to much.

"So Tyson you'll have no problems taking out Emily, right?"

"She did help do this to my Maxie. I want her to know we're all pissed."

"Good. Rei you've got Eddie. Are you going to pay him back for last time?"

Rei grinned as his fist clenched around Driger. "He won't know what hit him."

"And that would leave Kai to fight Michel." Dizzi explained.

"So we all know who we're fighting," everyone gave a nod to Kai, "then let's go kick their asses."

(A/N: the kits are with the D-Boys right now)

XxXxXx

The fans cheered as DJ called the teams out to the arena. People could almost see the sparks fly once Max got a glance at Judy. The hatred radiating off him, caused the scientist to turn away and a single tear, which went unnoticed by most, to run down her cheek.

"Tyson, remember no mercy. Show them they can't fool with one of us with paying a price."

"You got it Kai."

Tyson walked out to the dish grinning and an evil glint in his eyes. He'd been waiting for this battle since Max ran from him in Judy's office. Now he could pay them back for everything.

DJ performed the countdown and both Emily and Tyson launched their blades into the mini Boston Aquarium set up that was built just for today's opening matches. Dragoon landed on the top level of the replica and Trygator shakily landed on the first level.

"Waits wrong Em, scared?" Tyson held his grin as he watched Trygator struggle to recover from the landing.

"As if Granger. Why would I be scared of someone when I know all their attacks?"

"Because Em, I have new tricks, now. Dragoon time to show off."

The white blade took off with speed similar to Driger's down the ramps and smashed Trygator before it could dodge. The lime green blade smashed into the proxy glass behind it and smashed a hole into the large tank allowing water to flood the level.

"**Wow I never knew Dragoon could move like that!" **DJ commented after understanding what happened. **"Let's have that on slow-mo reply."**

The big TV screens in the room rewind to the point where Dragoon disappeared and dropped the speed to everyone could watch.

Once that was over, the TVs went back to the current showing where Dragoon was spinning on the second level of the replica and Trygator was slowly sinking to the bottom of the tank.

"Is that all you can do Em? This game isn't even worth my time." Tyson was yawning and stretching as he just watched the lime green blade sink. "They should have sent someone else out here."

Emily felt a vain pop in her head listening to Tyson's bored rant. "Don't act so calm, Granger. This is only starting. You see my partner lives in water, so this is only helping me." Em smirked as Trygator began to pick up its spinning and created a water vortex that sent Trygator up to the top.

"So you got a new trick to. I'm still gonna take you down." Tyson smirked as Dragoon disappeared again heading towards Try.

Emily lightly giggled as Dragoon lost control on the wet floors just before colliding with Trygator again.

"**And this could be it people." **DJ announced as Dragoon's out of control movements sent it over the railing and into the tank ending its spin. **"And the first round of the day is Emily's."**

The All Starz fans cheered as Tyson went to dig his blade out of its water grave.

"Tyson you moron," Kai called from the bench, "you need to watch the wet floors. All the speed in the world can't help you if you can't control it."

"I hear you Kai. This time I won't screw up."

After the countdown, the blades were in the dish again. Trygator claiming the upper level as Dragoon was waiting for orders in the second level. Although with the whole in the first level, the water was slowly creeping up to the higher levels.

"So are you going to let you blade sink again?" Emily called as she watched the water slowly getting closer to Dragoon.

"As if, Dragoon Phantom Hurricane!"

Emily hadn't noticed but while she was waiting for Tyson to move up and attack, he was watching her blade slowly line up with his and prepared an attack from below. So she was forced to watch in horror was the hurricane broke through the floor and send Trygator to the floor.

"**Now that didn't talk long. Tyson claims this round. It could be anyone's guess now on who will win this."**

"Damn you Tyson, I won't make that mistake again."

"I don't think you can." Tyson replied. His eyes were looking at the raising water. "The second level is now flooded."

Emily snorted. She was getting irked at Tyson's comments and quick planning. Over the years they've known each other the bluenette had gotten a bit smarter. She couldn't deny that one.

"**So this is going to be the final round. And it looks like the last view of this dish." **DJ announced to get the crowd going. **"So let the fun begin. 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"**

Both Dragoon and Trygator landed on the top level of the aquarium and just spun there. Tyson was being wary of the water, and Emily was trying to analyze the best plan of attack.

"Dragoon, dry this place up." Tyson finally ordered after he got bored with just sitting there.

A strong wind whipped over the dish drying up the water on the top level and slightly pushing Trygator back a few inches.

"That better." Tyson was grinning but an evil glint in his eyes told Emily she would be hurting.

"Trygator just evade for now." Emily ordered so she could get a better idea of Tyson's new power levels.

"Sorry about this Emily. My grandfather always told me to be nice to girls, but in a situation like this, it's kind of tough. Dragoon, bash her."

Dragoon disappeared in the blink of an eye and was only briefly saw when he smacked Trygator towards the edge of the dish in the resulting sparks. The attack kept up as Trygator was forced out of the dish followed by Dragoon.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats as the two blades fell, in slow-mo, to the floor. With a loud clanging the battle was over.

"**And that's all for these exciting first set. With Trygator hitting the floor first, Dragoon wins! Tyson takes the match."**

The fans yelled at the announcement. Most were congratulating Tyson, others where booing Emily's loss.

Tyson was the first to walk over to the fallen blade and gathered them both up before continuing to where Em was. "That was a good game." Tyson said and handed over the lime green blade.

Emily took her blade and nodded to Ty.

"**Now we're going to have a 20 minute break to replace the dish. Feel free to wonder around the new building while you wait.**

XxXxXx

"**Thanks for waiting everyone!" **DJ called to get everyone's attention after the break was over. **"Now, without farther delay, let's get then next set going!"**

Rei and Eddie walked up to the dish. Rei had his eyes slitted into their cat shape and glared at Eddie. The basketball player shivered at the cold look.

"**You two ready?" **Rei and Eddie nodded and ready their launchers for release. **"3...2...1...Let it Rip!"**

Rei sent Driger for a mid air hit on Trypio causing the blade to land off balance.

"Nice hit Rei. But it will take more then that to take me down."

Rei gave a feral grin as his eyes glowed a bit. "Good, cause I'm hoping for an exciting match."

"Trypio, Scorpio Sting!"

Rei shook his head as Trypio 'slowly' made its way towards Driger, who was just spinning in spot. "Eddie, please tell me you can move faster then that. If not then it isn't going to be any fun." Rei was enjoying toying with the basketball player. "Driger show him what I mean."

Driger quickly zoomed towards the outer rim of the dish and disappeared from sight. Eddie panicked as his eyes scanned the dish trying to find the missing gray blade.

"He's moving to fast for you to see Eddie. Driger end it with a Tiger Claw."

All that was seen of the attack was a short green slash before Trypio fell apart.

"**Now that's what I call fast. I think it might have been faster the Dragoon! And with Trypio out of commission, Rei and Driger claim the win in one round."**

The crowd burst into cheers at the Bladebreakers win. But they quickly settled down as they all noticed that Kai and Michael were walking to the dish.

"**Well it seems that the captains are impatient to day. So let's not keep them waiting!"**

Kai and Michael quickly loaded their blades and waited for DJ's count down.

Kai's eyes were blazing with fire as he pulled the rip cord sending Dranzer in for the fight.

Michael just stood there a bit put off by all the Breakers actions today. He knew that they were better then in years past. But today they seemed almost to by toying with them.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

Michael blinked as he heard Kai's command. He zoned out longer then he thought and now Trygle was flying in the air towards him. So he raised his baseball glove and caught the blade.

"**And the short round goes to Kai!"**

"Michael, pay attention!" Judy yelled from the side. "This team doesn't need to be completely humiliated."

"Sorry Judy." Michael looked back into Kai's eyes and shivered. The fire was still burning strong in them. "DJ, I forfeit the match."

The crowd gasped as they heard what Michael said to the announcer. The best of the All Starz was willing giving up.

"**Wow this has to be a first that I can remember!" **DJ stood on his podium trying to think back. **"Yeah this is the first time we had someone willing forfeit the match. So the win goes to the Bladebreakers!"**

Kai got bored of DJ's rambling and walked back to his team. This round was just too boring for him. He should have gotten Spencer to give him a sick note and let Rei take this round.

"**Time for lunch. See ya'll back here in an hour for the Demolition Boys v. the Dark Ice"**

**XxXxXx**

"Kai do you think we were too hard on them?" Rei asked once the door to the locker room was closed.

"No. We need to show to Voltaire that we'll be able to take his team down. This is the only way."

"But Kai, it was kind of harsh." Max chipped in. "I know that they messed up a few months ago, but still, we could have gone a bit easier."

"Maybe…" Kai faded off as his thoughts over took him. He could help but think back to what happened in China and his deal with Voltaire.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Rei asked when he noticed his koi's far off look.

"Nothing Kitten. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Rei felt a bit put off by Kai's simple brush off. "Well I'm going to get the kits and head back to the hotel. Later guys."

Rei grabbed his bag and swiftly left the locker room to track down Bryan.

* * *

**DJ: **thank everyone for reading and i hope you review. and i'll see you in 2 chapters. 

**AJ: **sweet i get to take over again. i love DJ's job

**Brad: **and i'm left commentating alone again. well if thats the case, i have a small announce to make. Lirin's friend is working on a fic called **Beauxbaton's Advanced Academy**. it's a Harry Potter (also not owned by either of them) spin off. so if you like JK's world please check this out and send in your opinions. thanks. oh and please don't forget to review here too.

**AJ:** see you after the lunch break


	30. Boston: DBoys v Dark Ice part1

**Max: **thanks kelseywazhere and Beywrite for reviewing.

**Tyson:** Lirin doesn't own us or Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 29: Boston Demolition Boys vs. Dark Ice Part 1 

It was now after the lunch break and the once calm atmosphere in the stadium had grown tense. The D-Boys sat across the field from the Dark Ice as AJ started the round with some of his random rambling.

Kai had found a seat near the center of the field so he could get a good look at both teams. According to him the D-Boys were putting up a good fearless front. And the Dark Ice, well they had a look that he hoped he'd never have to see again. Anna and Negi had been given a shot putting them under Voltaire control. And Cesia and the new kid had a similar look, but something seemed more evil about it.

The floor gave a slight rumble as AJ hit a button to reveal the new dish. It turned out to be a replica of the Boston Commons during First Night. The ice rink had an open sign on the gate, and small ice sculptures were set up. There were even miniature vending carts with the usual balloons, candy and toys. A lot of detail had been put in to this.

Sakura sighed as she clutched Artic tighter. Bryan had told her she was going to be up first. But what had her worried was that Anna was to be her opponent.

"Be strong cub." Bryan whispered to her as AJ called the twins to the dish.

"Long time no see sis." Anna mocked as she set Snowball in the launcher.

Sakura didn't reply as she readied Artic and waited for the count down.

"**3...2...1...Let it rip!" **AJ hollowed into his headset and the girls pulled their rip cords.

"Artic…"

"Snowball…"

"Ice storm!" they cried together. It was like the 5 years apart hadn't affected their duel blading style.

"Still coping me, sis?" Anna hissed as a strong ice storm covered the dish. "Well let's see if you can do this?"

Sakura shivered as a very dark red Snowball burst from its blade. The effect of the dark beasts' power was clearly evident in the red polar cub's appearance.

"Snowball rapid attack."

"Artic hide."

Anna's deep red blade gain speed trying to find its target to bash it all around. Luckily Sakura's pink, almost white, blade hid in the snow.

"You can't hide forever sis. I'll find you eventually."

"Then I won't hide." Sakura let a single tear fall from her clear blue eyes before calling the order. "Artic, use frozen claw slash."

The light pink cub finally made its appearance and stared down its twin. Part of her didn't want to attack, but a bigger part knew it had to.

"Forgive me Anna."

Artic's right paw glowed as its claw formed a layer of ice over it. Soon she was running full speed towards the red cub.

Anna frantically looked around the snow stormed dish for the attacking blade. But because of the color, it was impossible to see, so she didn't know where to dodge to.

Time seemed to slow down as Artic made her way over to the Snowball smacking her head on. The force of the attack sent the red blade flying out of the storm to Anna's feet.

With round 1 going to Sakura, the storm died down leaving the field covered with the new snow.

"Not bad sis." Anna mocked as she bent down to get her blade. "It seems you learned a new trick during our time apart. But don't think the next round will be easy. I've learned some new tricks too."

Sakura shivered as her once kind sister glared at her.

"**Sakura relax."** Bryan whispered over their headsets. **"You won once and can do it again. Don't let Anna's mocking get to you."**

"**Okay Bry."**

AJ counted down again, and again the twins pulled their rip cords sending the blade back into the Commons.

"Snowball, don't let Artic hide again. Bash her out of the dish."

"Artic fight back!"

The two polar cubs burst from the blades again as they went in for a head on collision.

A loud bang rang around the room as the field filled with smoke. Above that, Artic and Snowball could be seen pushing the other away.

Once the smoke cleared, both blades were wobbling near the edge.

"Snowball, hang in."

"Artic don't give up."

Listening to the pleas of their masters, the blades stabilized and moved away from the edge.

"Artic it's time."

Without further instructions, the pink blade started to make holes with a small amount of ice in the bottom in the snow that began to form a circle.

"What are you up to?" Anna asked confusion clearly showing in her voice.

"I'm going to show you the light. Artic!"

The pink cub took a place in the middle of the dish and covered herself in a shield of ice. The overhead lights reflected off the ice bear and into the holes it had created. There the lights bounced off the lights creating an aurora borealis.

Anna was blinded by the light. But it wasn't just from the brightness; she was beginning to snap out of mind control.

"Artic attack."

Anna missed the pink blade moving full force to her red one and smacked it out of the dish for the second time.

"**And Sakura wins!"** AJ yelled over the cheering crowd.

"Anna, are you okay?" Sakura asked when her sister didn't move.

The redhead twin didn't answer as he leaned over to pick up her blade. Then she turned and walked back to her teammates. Her mind was fighting to figure out what was exactly going on.

"**Who's ready for round 2?"** AJ asked the already excited crowd.

Negi and Ian stepped up to the dish with blades already at the ready in their launchers. Negi gave the snake a small smile. Ian in turn gave a small questioning look until he realized that the Penguin master's eyes were no longer glazed over. Sakura's light show had also managed to snap his mind free from whatever control Voltaire had them under.

'Defeat me.' were the words Negi mouthed out as AJ finished the countdown.

The two blades clashed in midair knocking both back to the edge of the dish were the wobbled before stabling.

"Wyborg, no mercy." Ian called as his blade zoomed over to Negi's.

"Frigid fight back."

The two blades zoomed around the sidewalks of the Commons before meeting in the middle for a head on clash.

"Wyborg!"

"Frigid!"

The two beasts come out at their master's calls.

"Wyborg, Wy Crusher!"

The tail of the snake began to slowly wrap its way around the penguin's feet trapping it.

Negi growled in frustration as he watched his blade's spin slowly decrease. It wouldn't be much longer until it stopped altogether.

"Wyborg let's not play around any more."

The snake gave one final tight squeeze on the penguin stopping the deep green blade from rotating.

"**Wyborg wins!" **AJ announced to the crowd.

The next round started off like the first with a mid air clash bouncing both blades towards the edge.

Ian and Negi stared each other down planning their attacks. They had to make it at least look like Negi was trying to somewhat please Voltaire.

"Frigid ice shards."

"Wyborg dodge."

The beast rose again to fulfill their masters' orders. Frigid formed several ice spears and through them in the snale's direction. But Wyborg easily dodged the attack as it waved back and forth.

"Wyborg attack."

The snale slithered around the paths again picking up speed for the head on collision.

"Frigid, brace yourself."

Everyone in the room watched as Wyborg smacked into Frigid. Negi let his guard drop for a fraction of a second allowing the snale's force to throw the deep green blade from the dish for a second time.

"**Wow!"**AJ exclaimed, **"With two wins Ian takes the round. The D-Boys have defeated the Dark Ice!"**

The crowd cheered again as the boys collected their blades and returned to their teams. Cesia gave Negi a death glare that said he'd be in pain later that night. Ian returned to everyone congratulating him. But one look over to the other team just killed his good mood.

"**But just because the D-Boys have won, doesn't mean the action has stopped. We still have the captains round to watch."**

**XxXxXx**

Back in the hotel Tala groaned as he watched Bryan step out of the bench to face off against Cesia.

* * *

**Bryan:** next chap is me going head to head with Cesia. Lirin would appreciate getting 5 reviews before posting. just something to raise her spirits a bit.

**Tala:** thanks everyone for continued reading. and the more reviews the faster she might have this sparkily battle posted.


	31. Bryan v Cesia

**Lirin:** because of this i missed Death Note (not mine).

**Tala:** who cares? this was more important. it's involving my Bry-Bry

**Rei:** and you did see the second showing Lir. so no complaining.

**Lirin: **you two are no fun tonight. maybe i should wake the kits up.

**Kai:** you do and you won't be typing for weeks Lirin. now let the readers have what they want.

**Lirin:** since when do i get bossed around? You guys are supposed to listen to me.

**Bryan:**we're tired and cranky. so if you want anything done, do it yourself Lir.

**Lirin:** Beyblade is not mine.

**Rei:** special hugs for Beywriter, Golden Lass, Kai's kitty, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for reviewing. Lirin really does appreciate hearing from people.

**Bryan:** enjoy the battle

* * *

Chapter 30: Bryan v. Cesia 

Tala cringed when AJ announced the captains were still to battle each other. And his eyes grew wide with fear as his lilac haired loved slowly moved towards the dish.

"Rei I don't think I can watch this. But I'm too scared to look away." Tala confessed as he brought his knees up to curl into a ball.

Rei sighed and gave his friend a sideways hug. "It will be alright Tal. Bryan won't be beat by her and Black Dranzer."

"I hope you're right."

**XxXxXx**

"Nice to see you again, Bryan." Cesia grinned.

"…"

"Aw are you scared?"

"Why should I be?"

"'Cause I can tell you don't have Falborg on you. You are a fool for not bring her here Bryan."

"So you say. But I'm only doing what I have to, to protect what is precious to me. Plus I don't need her to take you down. My power comes from within me. And as long as I have people who believe in me, I won't lose to you."

"We'll see about that." Cesia's dark eyes burned with a fiery passion ready to destroy anything in her way.

"**Wow the tense is starting to get hot over here and the blades haven't even been released yet."** AJ announced describing the conversation that Bryan and Cesia were having. **"So let's raise the temp some more."**

Bryan glared at his opponent as he raised his blade waiting for AJ's order. Cesia mimicked the action, but with a smirk. She had her orders and was going to have fun carrying them out.

"**3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

The black and silver blades flew into the dish with the graceful movements of the birds that usually inhabit them. Both landed softly on the sideway and stared the other down.

"I always believed to let ladies have the first move." Bryan smirked as he watched the blades. "So, attack while you can."

"With pleasure."

Without a word Black Dranzer's blade sped towards Bryan with a speed that began to rip the dish up. Bits of cement and gravel flew into the air before the blades even made contact.

"Dodge." Bryan ordered and his blade swiftly moved to the side to avoid the hit. Living and training with Rei was going to be paying off in the match.

"Follow." Cesia commanded.

The blades chased each other around the dish for some time. Bryan continuing to dodge attacks at the last second possible, just like Kai had told him. Meanwhile Cesia's anger continued to rise thus affecting her blade's performance.

"Are you getting bored yet?" Bryan asked to the panting girl.

Cesia growled but said nothing. Instead her blade made one last effort to hit Bryan's. Unfortunately she didn't realize that he was already on the edge of the dish and one mistake would have her blade out of there.

Bryan shook his head. "This was too easy."

Falborg dodged the attack one last time. Black Dranzer, who was moving too fast, didn't have time to turn and hit the edge of the dish fling into the air.

"Wings Black, this fight is far from over."

Without warning black wings burst from the blade in the air and soared slowly back to the dish. With a light thump in landed in one of the placed that hadn't been ripped up.

"Like the new trick?" Cesia asked and cocked her head trying to be cute and innocent.

"Not really." Bryan growled out. "Falborg, it's time to attack."

Falborg took off towards one of the ice sculptures to use as a ramp. Even without the bit chip its attacks were always more powerful coming from the air.

"Stroblitz!"

A razor sharp wind picked up around the dish lifting Black Dranzer back in to the air. But without Falborg to harness the power the wind also turned to attack the bladers.

"You may have the power Bryan, but you can't control it." Cesia commented as the wind slashed her arms.

Bryan said nothing as he protected his head from the sever winds. He now knew how Rei felt all those years ago when he took this attack head on several times.

"Fal stop."

The wind ceased promptly on command sending the blade plummeting to the ground. The crowd was on the edge of their seats as Black Dranzer made a loud thump on the hard concrete floor.

"**And Bryan took the first round!"**

"Fal, gentle wind." he whispered and the blade slowly floated into his hand.

"**Now we'll take a five minute break while the medical teams work…"**

"No," Cesia stopped AJ's announcement. "We continue now. A little blood doesn't bother us any, right Bryan?"

Bry smirked as he reloaded his blade. "Let's fight."

**XxXxXx**

Rei turned to look at Tala. The wolf had a proud smile on.

"See Tal, he's doing fine. He'll win this no problem."

"I hope so."

**XxXxXx**

"**Okay then."** AJ gave up trying to get them help. **"3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

"Black no more fooling around. Come out."

The arena fill with an earsplitting screech as Black was released from the blade. Her dark aura surrounded Cesia and that part of the dish. Everyone there shivered in fear except for Voltaire. He was waiting to see this fight.

"**I think I'm going to wet myself."** AJ accidentally spoke into the headset. He was shivering in fear as the dark phoenix looked around the room for her prey.

**XxXxXx**

Tala quickly clung to Rei as his body shivered with fright. Even thought they weren't in the stadium he could feel her enormous power. It was much stronger then when Kai had used her at the Abbey.

"Daddy I'm scared." Ming cried as she latched onto Rei's pant leg. Fudo was squeezing the other one.

"It will be okay guys." Rei told them all, but not sure of his own words. On the inside, he was also shivering with fear. _'At least I hope so.'_

**XxXxXx**

"This is where the real fight starts Bryan." Cesia was grinning like a mad woman. Her eyes glowed with a demonic red light. "So are you scared?"

"Give me what you got."

"Dranzer, no more playing around! Raging fire storm!"

The air above the dish clouded over with dark clouds. The black blade slow lifted itself to the middle of the storm.

"Holy shit." Bry whispered as fire balls started to hurl from the stormy clouds. "Falborg run."

The blade zipped around the dish trying to avoid the dangerous fire balls. But it was slowly running out of space since the balls landed in random locations leaving fire pits in their wake.

"Good bye Bry."

A fire ball landed directly in front of Bry's silver blade sending it flying. This final impact actually destroyed the dish causing Bryan to go sailing as well. He and the blade landed with a heavy thud midway between where he was standing and the D-Boys bench.

The room went silent as Bryan lay on the floor. No one knew what exactly just happened, but it wasn't good.

"Bryan!" Sakura was the first to move towards her brother's boyfriend.

"AJ I believe this has ended the match. Bryan can't continue." Cesia said with a proud grin.

"Not…yet." Bryan was sitting with the help as Sakura and Ian. "Change the dish…and we'll finish this."

"Bryan you can't be serious." Saku tried to reason. "There's no way you can do this."

Bryan gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry so much little cub. I once learned from a stubborn tiger that as long as the blade is intact then fight will continue. Plus the small break will give me time to recover."

"Nii-san will kill you for this."

"Let him then. But I want to finish my fight."

A few minutes later Bryan was lead out of the area by the medical team to get check up with the workers began to change the dish.

**XxXxXx**

Tala was crying into Rei's shit after seeing Bryan flung across the room. The kits were also crying for their uncle's safety, leaving Rei to take up the strong position again.

"Guys don't worry so much. Bry's a fight to the end. That blast was probably nothing compared to some of the things he's already endured."

"B-but its al-ways b-been with Fal." Tal got out between sobs.

Rei tighten his grip around the wolf as he cried harder. Nothing he could say would make this any easier for him.

Tala let out a strangled whimper as he felt a familiar presence return to his mind

"_He wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you." _

'_Shut up Boris.' _Tala subconsciously hissed. _'I don't need you making me feel any worse.'_

"_But that is what I do best. He probably hates you for this now. All the pain he's suffering because you went and got pregnant. I think he would have been better off not returning to you."_

"_**Tala, pay no attention to him."**_ Falborg spoke up. **_"I can feel Bryan's worry and guilt for you. He loves you so much. And I can tell that he is alright."_**

'_See Boris, you're wrong!'_

"_This is boring now. Oh but get him to tell you who Chiyuki's father is. You'll get a kick out of that."_

Tala felt Boris presence fade from his mind

'_Wolborg please go and aid Bryan for me.'_

"_**But Tal…"**_

'_I know guys. I could lose you Wol, and I'd rather that not happen. But Bryan needs help and if he refuses to have you Fal, then I'm sending Wolborg. Please understand me.'_

"_**I do my friend. Hopefully after this last fight I will return to you."**_

'_Thank you Wolborg. I'll see you soon my dearest friend.'_

A light blue beam shot out of Tala's pocket and disappeared through one of the windows. Wolborg was running to Bryan's side.

**XxXxXx**

Twenty minutes later everyone had returned to the main arena for the final match. Bryan and Cesia were staring each other down, again.

AJ, with a fresh pair of pants, was standing on DJ platform ready to announce the final round.

The room was quiet as the bladers released their blades into the standard dish.

"Black Dranzer, arise and send you enemy into the fiery pits of hell." Black Dranzer appeared in her usual burst of darkness.

"Come forth winged Wolborg, master of the artic frozen skies."

A pale shimmering white light burst from the silver blade releasing what looked like Wolborg but with beautiful ice wings. The crowd was in awe at the magnificent sight.

"Now Cesia, this is the real fight." Bryan comment as Wolborg flew over to attack the dark phoenix.

"Black fire shield." Dranzer was surrounded by a black flame wall.

"Wolborg, frozen wind." The wolf gave a few strong flaps of his wings causing the flame wall to freeze and shatter.

"Now Black, attack!" The phoenix glided low and grabbed an ice wing with her talons. "Rip the wing to shreds."

"Wolborg bit her!" The wolf growled as he turned and dug his teeth deep into the bird that held him.

Dranzer screeched in pain as the fangs sank further into her. Eventually the pain because too unbearable that her foot finally released the wing.

"Where is this power coming from?" Cesia demanded. "How can you control Wolborg and still have Falborg's abilities?"

Bryan grinned at the confused girl. "This is true power. When you have people that love you and you love them. It makes anything possible. Wolborg Novae Rog!"

The wolf took to the sky for the attack. Using his new wings the attack's power grew tenfold. The room slowly began to freeze over.

"Black, use another fire shield!" Cesia was panicking. Never in all her time with dealing with the Black Beasts had she felt this much power from just one.

"Try all you want." Bryan had a sadist grin on. "But nothing will work. Not when my wolf is supporting me."

Soon the entire room had a slim layer of frost covering it. The audience was shivering where that sat. Black Dranzer was barely stopping the cold with her fire. It was just a matter of time before the wolf's attack took her down.

"Black, max power! Flame spears!"

The temperature in the room slowly warmed up as Black Dranzer burst into pure black flames. The fire shot up to jab at the wolf.

"Wolborg increase power!"

The flames slowly began freezing just before hitting the wolf. The result was the iced tips broke off falling to the ground and shattering.

"This is getting us nowhere." Cesia hissed as an ice shard broke next to her.

"Does this mean that you want to give up?" Bryan teased. "Wol still had untapped power and I can tell the Dranzer is at her limit."

"…"

"Wolborg let's end this game. Stroblitz!"

The room filled with a mix of the ice and wind attacks created by the wolf. The ice that had fallen to the floor was picked up and fluttered around like small shiny crystals. It also picked up the black blade like it was a ball of fluff.

"No!" Cesia screamed as she helplessly watched the wind wrap Dranzer in the ice. "This can't happen!"

"Yes it can." Bryan grinned as he watched the black blade crashed to the ground as a block of ice. "Wolborg, final attack!"

The silver blade returned to the ground landing heavily on the ice block and shattering it, the blade inside also shattered to many pieces.

Cesia fell to her knees. This should have been an easy win. But, not having expected Wolborg to merge with Falborg's blade giving it new powers, confused her and through her off her game.

"**And Bryan wins! The D-Boys defeat the Dark Ice in a clean sweep!"**

Bryan gave one last grin before falling unconscious to the ground. The stronger attacks had drained him of his energy and he just wanted to sleep now.

**XxXxXx**

"He did it Tal." Rei told his crying friend.

"But he's hurt." Tala whined back.

"I'm sure it's nothing to serious. Or he could just be sleeping. It must have taken a lot of energy to do what he did."

"Do you think he's just tired?"

"Yeah. So don't worry about it. He'll be home later and then we can all go out and celebrate today's victories."

"That sounds nice. Wake me when they get here."

"Will do Tal. Rest well." Rei kissed Tala red locks and allowed the teen to stay curled up next to him as he slept.

Later that night when Bryan and Kai returned to the hotel, they found their lovers and the kits curled up in the living room sleeping soundly. Tala's hand unconsciously rubbed the small budge in his stomach.

"And to think we don't have a camera." Kai whispered.

"Really is a shame." Bryan agreed.

* * *

**Lirin:** zzz... 

**Kai:** the bitch fell asleep already! how dare she?

**Rei:** Kai keep it down. i'm trying to sleep here.

**Kai:** (looks around room to see everyone else sleeping) sigh. thanks for reading and please review. i think about 5 should make Lirin happy for the hard work she put into this. night now. (curls up with Rei and quickly falls alseep)


	32. Truths Come Out

**Max:** double post today?

**Tyson:** yeah Lirin is thinking a head and realizing that next weekend she won't have her laptop and is giving everyone two this week to make up for that.

**Max:** right she's got that Anime Boston event.

**Lirin:** right you are Maxie. which makes me wonder if any readers are going.

**Tyson:** wonder that later Lir. lets get this going. I've heard it was really tense.

**Lirin:** Beyblade is not owned by me. that honor is and forever shall be Takao Aoki

**Max: **Thanks this week go to Golden Lass, Sai, Rose-Petal-Falling324, and Beywriter.

* * *

Chapter 31: Truths Come Out 

Voltaire sat in his study re-watching yesterday's battles. He had spent most of the night just watching his team relive this utter failure and thinking up their just punishment. Bryan was just calling out his joint attacked when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Enter." he growled and flicked the TV off.

"You wanted to see us?" Cesia asked as she, Anna and Negi filed into the room.

Voltaire said nothing as he glared at the teens. The silence was giving the younger ones a bad feeling.

"Sir?" Cesia asked after five minutes.

"I should kill you all now for that humiliation yesterday." his voice was soft and cold. "But I need you to finish this tournament, or at least the next round."

"So what are you going to do?" Cesia's voice held a bit of fear that had been missing for years.

Anna and Negi shivered as Voltaire gave a perfectly evil smile. His tongue slowly moved across his lips. "There will be no food for any of you for the next three days. Cesia you are to remain chained in my room for my own personal usage. The rest of you will be left for the guards to deal with. And your blades will be taken from you."

"Sir you know that without Black I would revert back to the weakling." Cesia protested.

"And that is exactly what I want." His gray eyes clouded over with lust as thoughts of her screaming filled his head.

A few minutes passed in silence before a knock was heard on the door and two guards walked in. "Take the redhead and boy away." Voltaire ordered with a wave of his hand. His glaze still locked on Cesia. "And you," he paused to lick his lips again, "my room now."

The three teen were slowly led to their prison hold for the next three days where only Kami knows what will happen to them.

**XxXxXx**

"Are you sure it's okay to go without telling Bryan?" Rei asked his friend for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"Rei-Rei it's fine. He's still sleep cause of yesterday's battle and I want to go shopping."

"Kai any suggestions?"

The phoenix looked at his lover and friend. "Well you two could use a break from training and worrying about the tournament. Maybe some shopping would be good. Take the card too."

"Kai are you feeling alright?" Rei asked. He was used to getting told to watch his spending and only given the card for emergencies.

"Everything is fine Kitten. So go and have fun." Kai kissed Rei's forehead and slipped the credit card in his back pocket. "Just make sure to be back for dinner."

"Come on Rei." Tala said pulling the neko's arm. Rei didn't get another word out before the door closed behind him.

**XxXxXx**

"Tala do you think something is up?" Rei asked.

They had been cruising the Prudential Center for a good hour now and the conversation from the hotel was still bothering Rei.

"Maybe…" Tala replied with his 'I-know-but-can't-tell' grin.

"The raven hair neko raised an eyebrow to the wolf. "Tell me Tal."

"Oo look it's a candy story." Tala dashed off to where he pointed to.

Sighing in frustration Rei decided not to say anything more and wait until Kai decided to talk to him.

Tala returned to his friend with a couple bags of sweets. A lollipop was currently taking occupancy in his mouth. "So where to now?" he mumbled around the hard object.

Rei shrugged. "Want to look at baby clothes?"

Immediately, blue orbs lit up with excitement. "Let's go." Tala took the candy from his mouth and with the other hand dragged Rei back to the clothing stores.

Three hours had passed and the boys found themselves sitting in the Barns and Noble café. Several bags surround them. Tala was munching on his cookie while Rei slowly sipped at his coco.

"Rei I'll be back." Tala whispered before disappearing towards the bathroom.

Shortly after the wolf left Rei went back to his thoughts. Kai's attitude early had really creeped him out. He only got that treatment when the phoenix was up to something. But as far as Rei knew there was special to be planning. And they also agreed to call off the searches during the tournament because they were eventually going to run into Voltaire and the other somewhere along the way.

"Hello Rei."

The neko's head snapped up and his eyes held their cat like appearance. There sitting across the table was none other then the man he was just thinking about.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" Rei pushed out through gritted teeth.

Voltaire smiled at the raven hair teen. "Oh he's save at home. I haven't touched him since he defeated and stole his siblings bit beasts. He really could have caused a lot of trouble in China for me if anyone noticed."

Rei's face went from angry to shocked. No one told him that Susumu was involved with that incident.

"Why did you give him Black Driger?"

"Simple my dear Rei, the boy can control him. Or maybe because his father is the original Driger master a connection between the two formed."

"He's only 5 yrs old though."

"Yes and too much like Kai at that age. He's terrible disobedient. But because he wields a Black beast he doesn't suffer too many injuries from the punishments. That is very different from Kai might I add."

Rei was shaking with fury now.

"Now, now tiger it's best not to cause a scene in this place."

"Then I suggest you leave."

"But I had a purpose of coming over and talking with you."

"Then make it and leave. Your presence is making want to puke."

Voltaire's smile grew wider. "Has Kai told you about the deal we agreed upon?"

'_Kai made a deal with him? Why?'_

"Should I take your silence that he hasn't?"

Rei nodded his head.

"Then allow me to explain. He agreed that when our teams face off against each other no matter the out come Kit…"

"His name is Sususmu." Rei growled interrupting the old man.

"Besides the point boy. Now as I was saying, the child would be returned to you. However if Kai is to lose the battle, which he will, he has to come back to me as my heir."

"You're lying." Rei hissed.

"Just ask you lover. He'll prove that I am not. Now, for the point in this discussion. I will allow you one chance to save my grandson. Ki… I mean Susumu, has asked that he be allowed to battle once. If Kai is to lose, you may compete against you son to save him. If you win then you get both. But if you lose then they will remain with me. I don't need an answer now. I'll find you later to get your reply. Goodbye Rei."

Voltaire swiftly got out of the chair and followed a teen with black hair that had just come out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later, after Voltaire and the teen disappeared, Tala came out. His eyes were red from crying. "Rei can we leave?" he asked with a shaky voice.

The neko just nodded and gathered all the bags. Together the two walked back to the hotel which was thankfully connected to the mall. Neither spoke a word to the other since one was too scared to talk and the other was too angry to notice the first's attitude.

**XxXxXx**

Kai smiled as he head the door click open when someone swiped the keycard through it.

"Hi Kitten. You're back early." Kai greeted from the kitchen. He and Bryan were working on making dinner for the four of them tonight.

"Don't you 'hi Kitten' me Kai Hiwatari." Rei hissed as he walked over to the duel hair teen. "We need to talk."

"Okay…" Kai was confused by his koi's sudden anger fit. "About what?"

Rei glared at Bryan. The falcon shivered feeling the anger radiating off the neko. "I'm going to go see Tal." he said before swiftly disappearing.

"Rei what's going on? Why are you so angry? It's not like you for things to bother you this much."

"Don't play stupid with me Kai. Why don't you explain why you never told me that you talked with Voltaire in China? Or that you two make a deal? Or that OUR son possesses Black Driger? Why didn't you tell me?" Rei was now shaking with tears falling down his lightly tanned cheeks.

Kai lowered his head and shame as he gathered the neko in his arms. "I'm sorry Rei. I should have said something."

"You're right you should have. This stuff effects me too, and our kits."

Kai pressed the neko closer to him. "I was a fool. But I didn't want you to worry about all this. Rei," Kai pulled away a little and titled the tiger's head up, "I'm truly sorry about this. I thought that if I didn't tell you, I'd be protecting you from unneeded pain."

"But you didn't. And this makes me wonder what else you haven't told me. I don't know if I can trust you any more." Rei pulled out of Kai's loose grip and looked at the floor. "I'm going to stay in the kits room tonight. Please don't bother to come and check on us later." Rei silently walked out of the room leaving Kai depressed and angry at himself.

**XxXxXx**

"Wolf what happened?" Bryan asked when he spotted the redhead curled up on the couch. He legs were pulled up to his chest as best they could be. Crystal trails were still beginning created.

It was breaking the falcon's heart to see his lover like this.

"An…na" was all Tal whispered before a new set of sobs took over.

Bryan let a tear fall himself as he took the wolf in his arms and sat on the couch. "What about her love? What happened when you and Rei were out shopping?"

"Maroku…"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He…he had… pic…tures." Tal got out between sobs.

That was all Bryan needed to be able to piece together what happened with his wolf. And made a silent vow that the kid would pay for causing Tala this much pain.

The two Russians stayed on the couch in a comfortable silence for a couple of hours. Bryan allowed his hand to play with the silky red locks causing the teen to slowly calm down. Tala was in a near sleep mode when something popped in his head. Something he wanted to know since yesterday.

"Hey Bry?" he asked in around a yawn.

"Hm?"

The wolf shifted to he could look into lilac orbs. "I was wondering if you knew who Chiyuki's father is."

"Why are you wondering that, Wolf?"

Tala looked away. Something was just telling him not to have eye contact at the moment. "The voice told me to ask you."

Bryan let out a deep sigh. There was no way to continue to avoid the issue any more. "Tal you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." clear blue eyes returned to the ones they had previously refused to look at.

"And I would never do anything to cause you any suffering?"

"Yes."

"So please don't get mad at me."

"Bry please just tell me."

Bryan looked down at the smaller teen in his arms. "Chi is Boris's daughter. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just…I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to keep this from you."

"Oh."

"Wolf please don't give me that. But I didn't have much of a choice. She was alone living off the scraps the Abbey still had. Her mother died several years ago. And we were the one's who took her father from her. I felt sorry for her."

Tala detangled himself from Bryan's arms as his eyes held back tears. "I'm going to see what Rei is up to. Don't wait up for me."

Bry didn't say anything as he watched Tala disappear. He knew he hurt his wolf, but somehow he would make it right.

Tala used the door in Rei's room to access the kits room. Much to his appreciation the place was empty of people. He finally allowed his tears to fall of the second time that day.

"I hate being all emotional." he told himself as he curled up on one of the beds.

Slowly he found himself drifting off to dream world. And with any luck, he'd stay there and the whole Chiyuki news would turn out to be a joke when he woke up tomorrow.

**XxXxXx**

Three days had passed and Rei barely spoke to Kai.The tiger spent his days with Tala, who was avoiding Bryan, hanging with the White Tigers or just playing with the kits. Or, like he was doing now, meditating in a quiet corner with Driger on his lap.

So far Voltaire hadn't made any attempt to contact him. Then again he hadn't put much thought into what he was going to do. Sure if Kai lost he wanted to save him. But he should talk to the phoenix before making any decision. If he didn't then he'd be doing the same thing that he was mad at Kai for doing.

"Rei." Kai softly called trying not to spook the neko.

Slowly golden orbs opened to the world and stared at the crimson eyes he loved. "Hi."

Kai smiled at the whispered reply he got. It was the first thing Rei had said to him without a glare in days. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. Can we talk?"

Kai walked over to his koi and sat down. "I'd like that."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk these past few days. I know you were just looking out for me and…" Kai raised a hand to silence him.

"I would have been mad at myself for doing it too Rei. You don't need to be sorry for anything."

"That's not true. I'm hiding something too, from when Voltaire talked with me the other day."

Unconsciously Kai let out a low threatening growl. "What does that bastard want now?"

Rei shivered at that cold tone but still cuddled up to his koi. "He offered me a way to save you if you lost. But I'd have to fight Susu." Rei started to choke as tears filled his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Kai wrapped an arm around the crying teen and kissed the side of his head. "Don't worry about it. I will win so you don't need to fear Kitten."

"But…"

"But nothing Kitten. Voltaire won't hurt this family anymore after this. Even if I lose, I'll find someway to break out of there and come back to you. Nothing will stop me from being with you and our kits."

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too Rei. And I wish we could stay like this, but everyone is waiting for us to leave."

Rei nodded as he leaned away from Kai and got up. "So back to Russia,"

"Where we can end Voltaire's evil plans again." Kai finished as he took Rei's hand and led him from the room.

The beginning of the final struggle, and they were taking that first step together.


	33. BBA News Letter

Chapter 32: BBA News Letter

After the Boston matches were over, Dickinson found himself sitting on from of his computer writing another e-mail to the teams.

Dear teams,

First I would like to thank everyone for a wonderful Grand Opening of the Boston stadium. The publicity of the event as has gotten many new and old blading fans to wish to use the facility for practicing. Floods as e-mails have already arrived asked to reserve spacing for local team training and some are even asking if they can teach blading to new generations. So thank you all for this huge hit.

Next I'd like to congratulate our four winning teams, Bladebreakers, D-Boys, White Tigers, and Majestics. You all will proceed to the next round. Congratulations teams.

As for the Black Ice and the Justice 5, you also have made it to round three. Congratulations to you both as well.

This however means that the All Starz and F-Dynasty are eliminated. I know that you tried your best and hopefully we will see you back in the arena next year. And please don't forget that you are more then welcome to continue on our journey to support your other blading friends.

As for our next location, be specific request, we will be going to Russia. The Moscow stadium has been redone and ready to show the world what you kids are made of. So in two weeks round three will start.

The line up will be thus:

**Demolition Boys v. Justice 5**

**White Tigers v. Majestics**

**Bladebreakers v. Black Ice**

Thank you all again for your wonder displays of showmanship of skills and friendship. I hope this continues throughout the rest of this year's tournament. And as always, Let it rip!

Sincerely,

Mr. S. Dickinson

* * *

**Lirin:**to make this clear. the e-mail arrived during the time Kai and Rei were barely speaking. that's why they knew they were going to Russia to end this war.

**Kai:** please review. the more that we receive the more likely Lirin will have something up before disappearing on us thursday

**Rei:**thanks everyone. see you next time :-)


	34. Goodbye

**Lirin:** sry it's so short guys but i'm still coming down the AB high! and may i add i got to see Kai there too!

**Rei: **and you didn't call me Lirin? i hate you! and Kai for just disappearing and not tell me! (runs off crying)

**Lirin:** seems someone is sleeping on the couch for a while now. (lightly nudges Kai)

**Kai: **shut up. you said you won't tell him. now i have to do damage control, a.k.a the next chapter. may i suggest you get to work on that now?

**Lirin:** then i leave this up to you and who ever decides to help. (goes to work on chap 34)

**Bryan: **Lirin does not own us or Beyblade.

**Kai: **and thanks to Beywriter, Golden Lass, Rose-Petal-Falling324, and kelseywazhere for your continuing support.

* * *

Chapter 33: Goodbye

"_So now you know the truth my precious wolf. The question now is what will you do?"_

Tala was sitting on the bed in the Russian hotel listening to Boris's ideas. He hadn't talked with Bryan since that night three days ago.

'_I don't know.'_

"_Then let me suggest that you take a nice long nap. You can sleep peacefully here without a worry. Meanwhile I will take over your body so no one will think anything is wrong."_

'_What about my baby? How can I trust you not to hurt it?'_

"_Dear, dear Tala, I was the one who enabled to bare children for Bio-volt's purpose. Why would I kill the little guy when Voltaire needs him in the future?"_

'_You swear that no one will suspect a thing?'_

Boris grinned as he looked over the defeated redhead. Tala had caved so easily to his will after Bryan confirmed that Chiyuki was a Balkov. This was just all too easy.

"_It will take some time for them to figure it out, especially since you've been avoiding everyone lately."_

'_Fine then. Do what you want to. Just don't hurt anyone using my body.'_

"_That's a very good boy, Tala."_ Boris stepped closer and hugged him. _"Now just sleep and everything will be fine when you wake up in time to give birth to the baby."_

Tala slowly nodded his head and allowed his icy blues to close while he remained in the arms of his most hated enemy.

Somewhere in the distance he could barely hear Wolborg begging him not to give in to the bastard.

With a single tear Tala's sub consciousness slipped into a deep sleep and allowed Boris to take control of his body.

* * *

**Bryan:** Lirin what the hell did you do to my wolf!?

**Lirin:** i did nothing. blame yourself and Boris if you must.

**Bryan:** (punches wall) you better bring him back soon. i really don't want to sleep next to the asshole even if it is my wolf's body.

**Lirin:** i think i shall leave this to the readers. but then again Boris does have a strong enough hold that only a server amount of pain can break it.

**Bryan:** (grabs Lirin's shirt) you better find another way. i think the readers agree with me. but i want to know for sure. so everyone better review and tell this bitch (hold's Lirin up) to release my wolf from the hell he's in.


	35. it has no title

**Lirin:** i have no idea where the ideas for this chapter came from. i think it might have been from my ass.

**Rei:** don't lie Lir. i like this new chap. except for learning that my son is getting the beaten.

**Bryan:** but your lemon was edited out.

**Kai: **must kill Lirin for that one. (takes golf club)

**Rei: **wow haven't see that think for a long while. get her Kai!

**Lirin: **help! (runs from room)

**Bryan: **sigh. Lirin does not own any of us or Beyblade. and personally i'm very thankful for that.

**Rei: **hugs this time go to Beywriter, Golden Lass, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for your continued support.

**Bryan: **please enjoy

* * *

Chapter 34:

"What the hell was that?" Voltaire screamed after Black Driger missed the dish.

Kit was panting hard and shaking all over. He had been spending the last week training hard during the day and getting punished at night for all his screw ups. Leaving him with little time to rest and recuperate his energy.

"I'm tired." the chibi whined with a glare. "Let me rest for once."

The old man returned the glare with one of his own. "If you want to give up now, they I won't let you battle in the tournament."

"That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair child. I suggest you learn that well."

Kit slowly walked across the room and picked up his dark green blade. "I won't give up." He loaded the launcher again and released Black Driger in the dish. Voltaire grinned as the boy destroyed the training blades.

"That's perfect my dear boy. Now keep it while I'm gone. You can stop in a couple hours for dinner."

Kit sighed as the door slammed shut behind the old man. He now had a few minutes before Cesia and Maroku appeared and pushed him hard again.

**XxXxXx**

It was well after 11 when Kit finally found his room. His body was sore and bleeding from the days training and punishment. Black Driger kept getting knocked out of the dish resulting in him getting the worst beating of the month.

He sighed as he climbed up on the bed and curled into a tight little ball. Right now he didn't care how dirty he was, sleep was the only thing his body was capable of right now. So with a small meowed yawn his red and gold eyes closed shutting the day's events away.

**XxXxXx**

"Kai, where in Moscow are you taking me?" Rei asked as he was led to the outskirts of the city limit.

Kai just smiled at his confused koi as he continued to walk. "Someplace special."

"But it's almost midnight, Kai. And what if the kits wake up from a nightmare and need us?"

"The others can look after the kits if they need anything. And before you ask if this can wait no it can't."

Rei opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he saw the sky behind Kai's shoulder. Now that they were a good distance away from the city the lights were not blocking the stars from their pure beautiful glow. They were standing atop a snow cover hill with a pure beauty of the dark Russian sky above them showing them all it had to offer.

Rei was lost in his mesmerized state and didn't notice Kai step behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. "Do you like the view?"

Rei almost jump at the voice in his ear, but settled down when he felt warm lips on his neck.

Kai grinned when his Kitten didn't answer. "This is my favorite spot around. I would always come here after Voltaire 'yelled' at me. And I don't know why but being here makes me feel closer to my parents."

Rei turned and gave a sad smile to his koi. "Why are you telling me this?"

"One is because I love you Rei. And two is I want my parents to see this." Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I had this since Mariah dragged me shopping back in China. I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you." He opened the box to reveal a golden ring in the shape of a tiger with a red jewel for an eye.

Rei gasped as he saw the fine piece of work. "Kai this is beautiful."

"That's what I thought when the pink fluff ball showed it to me. And then she went on this long rant on how we've been together for five years and…"

Rei pressed his lips against Kai's to make the rambling phoenix shut up. "So is there a question that goes with this ring? Or is it just a rant that explains why Mariah showed this to you?" he asked after pulling away from the kiss. His golden eyes already started to cloud over with tears.

"Rei Kon I love you. Will you marry me and finally complete our already happy family?"

Rei smiled as Kai slipped the ring on his left hand. "Kai Hiwatari it would be my honor to spend the rest of my life with you." Once the words were out of his mouth, Rei leaned up and kissed Kai.

The phoenix master smiled as he kissed his Kitten back. They were in true bliss standing on the hill. Time seemed to freeze for them as the stood in each others arms kissing.

When they finally broke for air Rei rested his head against Kai's shoulder. "Kai, can I ask you something?"

"Hm."

"Why now? Why did you ask me to marry you now instead of after the tournament?"

Kai closed his eyes and hugged Rei closer. "I wanted to make sure that you'd know I'd keep my promise. Honestly I don't know what will happen next weekend when we face off against the Black Ice. There is a good chance that I'll be defeated by Ces and be forced to go back to that bastard known as Voltaire. But no matter what happens I will definitely come back to you and our family. And now we have plans to complete and everyone needs to be there for it. If not it will just feel slightly wrong."

"If it counts for anything I never doubted that you wouldn't come back to me. Even if Voltaire cut your legs off you'd probably find a way. And no matter how long it took I'd wait for you."

Kai smiled as he looked at the sky. "I know Kitten. But doing this just makes me feel better."

Rei cuddled closer and turned his gaze to the sky too. The stars seemed to shine brighter now then a few minutes ago. Rei was so lost in the brilliance that he didn't notice the white flake falling to land on his nose. When the speck turned to water his nose twitched. "Kai is it snowing?"

"You finally notice?"

"You don't need to be a jerk about it."

Kai smiled as he kissed his koi's raven locks. "Don't get so defensive Kitten. But yes it's snowing. I think it's my parents' way of saying things will be alright."

**XxXxXx**

Kai and Rei were laughing as the slipped back into the hotel. Somehow they had managed to find a bar that was still opened and snagged a few drinks. So now they were drunk but still comprehensive…kind of.

"So no condom tonight?" Kai asked with a cheek grin.

"Na. I want to feel you and everything you give me." Rei replied as he pushed Kai into a wall and ground against him. The empty hallway soon filled with them moan and groan.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" an angry red head was standing in his doorway. His four month pregnant belly poked out from his shirt. And ice blue eyes narrowed at the teens in front of him.

"Oh chill out Tal. We're just having a bit of fun." Rei replied and thrust his hips against Kai's again.

"Yeah wolf. Hey you should think about letting Bryan fuck you again. You'd be a lot more relaxed then." Kai added with a grin.

"Please, Boris was by far a better bedmate then that damn bird."

Kai's crimson eyes widen at hearing the redhead statement. It also made the two sober up quiet a bit. "Tal you can't be serious?"

The wolf grinned. But it wasn't his usual mischievous or malicious ones. No there was something very familiar from their past to it. It was a grin that they hadn't seen for almost five years now.

"Rei go wait in our room." Kai instructed no looking away from his grinning friend.

"But Kai…"

"Rei please. Just go and we'll talk later."

Rei nodded and went to his room and leave his lover and friend to 'talk'.

"Aw did you not want Kitty to know something?"

The voice and body was definitely Tala, Kai knew that. But the actions screamed Boris. "What did you do to Tala?"

"Nothing he didn't want to happen. He was tired of Bryan always causing him pain and suffering, so I offered him a chance to sleep. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"This is when you are supposed to be dead, Boris."

Seeing Boris twisted smile on Tala's face made Kai inwardly twitch. "It is true that you killed my body. But there was always a little piece of me living in this body. And because of that I was able to inform Lord Voltaire on every move you made."

"How?"

"I trust you remember when Tala had the cyber implants installed in him?" Kai nodded. "Well one of those implants was a mind control. I installed a piece of my own mind in it allowing him to hear me whenever I had orders for him. But there was also a control box for it should Lord Voltaire or anyone else needed to give him orders. So while I lived in this device I was very easily able to warn your grandfather every time you lot were getting close to finding him."

"You sick bastard." Kai launched himself with a raised fist at the teen before him.

Boris grinned and grabbed the fist. "I wouldn't do that, after all this is still Tala's pregnant body. And I personally don't want to be the one blamed if anything happens to the child."

Kai growled and pulled his hand free. "You're a sick bastard Boris."

"I know. And now that my secret is out, I'm afraid I must be off."

In the last few seconds when the boys were looking at each other, Tala's eyes seemed to return to normal. But as quickly as it happened it faded away and he slowly walked down the hallway, still in his pajamas and slippers.

Kai returned to his room to find Rei scurrying away from the door. "So you heard?"

Rei nodded. "Where is he going?"

"Knowing Boris, he's taking Tala's body to Voltaire."

"Should we tell the others about this?" Rei's voice was quiet and scared.

Kai sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "It would be a smart think. But I don't want them to have to feel fearful again. So for now we keep quiet and see if Voltaire sends us any messages."

Rei hugged Kai to try and calm him down. "If you think that's the best then I won't say a thing to the D-Boys."

Kai pressed his lips to raven lock. "Thanks Kitten. And to the record this is not how I expected out engagement night to go."

Rei softly giggled. "I know you didn't. But let's say we go to bed."

Kai nodded and led hit koi over to the bed. They silent crawled in and cuddled up to each other. It wasn't the prefect night for them; the morning would come soon enough and bring some form of new hope and joy to them.

**XxXxXx**

The sun wasn't ever up when a loud bang woke Kit from his sleep. Standing in his doorway was a grinning Voltaire. "Wake up boy. It's time for training."

* * *

**Rei: **it's so pretty! (staring at ring)

**Mariah:** i'd knew you'd like it Rei. you can thank me for finding it and informing Kai of it's existence.

**Bryan: **forget about the ring! My wolf just disappeared into the night! Lirin i will kill you if Kai doesn't. (grabs wooden sword and joins the Lirin hunt)

**Mariah: **that's all for this week. hope everyone enjoyed.

**Rei: **and please continue to review. Bryan still wants people to get Lirin to release Tala from Boris's hold.

**Lirin: **someone please save me!


	36. Later Days Boris

**Bryan:** Lirin why have you not given Tala back to me yet?

**Lirin: **haven't felt like it. and if it counts you won't be seeing him until Voltaire brings him to the stadium. :-p

**Bryan:** (growls) i'll kill you if he's getting dragged around on a leash. (leaves to find a punching bag or Ian)

**Lirin:** (grins) that's a good idea. Muwhaha!

**Boris:** just a simple reminder that Lirin does NOT own Beyblade. and huge thanks to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass, and kelseywazhere for reviewing. your support really does keep this lazy ass of a mistress going.

**Lirin:** i'm so glad i'm getting rid of him soon. but for now Boris go back in your small cage unless you want to wake up demon. He's really been itching for a fight lately.

**Boris: **eep! (disappears into the darkest corner of the house)

* * *

Chapter 35: Later Days Boris

Voltaire growled as a sudden knock disturbed him from his sleep. It was only 4:30 in the morning according to his digital clock.

"What the hell is it?" he sleepily hissed to the person behind the door.

"Sir I'm sorry to disturb you at such an ungodly time. But Tala is at the gates demanding to be let in. What should we do sir?"

Voltaire didn't reply as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his bath robe to cover his nightgown.

"Let the boy in." he informed the guard as he opened the door. "And kindly have him escorted to my study. And have whoever is up make us some tea."

"Yes sir, master Voltaire." The guard bowed and went back to his post in the security room. Moments later Tala was buzzed into the mansion. Another guard met him at the door and showed him to Voltaire's study.

"What a pleasant surprise Mr. Ivanov. What can I do for you?"

Tala grinned at the old Hiwatari before him. "Sir I wish to be of service to you again. Please allow me to be at your side once more."

Voltaire studied the teen before him. On the outside he looked like Tala but something was not right with him. It was almost as if he was a cheap clone Boris once tried to make. "Exactly who are you?"

"Sir I am Tala Ivanov, captain of the Demolition Boys."

"Don't lie to me boy. I know Tala quite well and never would he come to me willingly. So you are either a fake, or have managed to control this boy's mind and body."

Tala smirked again at how fast Voltaire managed to pick up on what was going on. But the grin was not one of Tala's but Boris's when he was up to no good. "You are correct my master. And it as been about five years since we have talked face to face like this."

"So you finally managed to gain control of his body, Boris?"

Boris nodded. "Yes my lord. Now please allow me to do whatever I can to prove my worth to you again."

Voltaire took his tea cup and stirred some sugar into it while he thought. Having Tala/Boris appearing on his doorstep could turn quite beneficial for his world domination plans. "Fine I will allow you to server me again. However I do request that you report to the basement labs immediately."

"Yes sir." Tala stood and saluted his master.

After the teen disappeared behind a closing door, Voltaire sat back in his chair sipping his tea. Today was going to turn out very good for him. The only thing left to do was get Rei by himself again.

**XxXxXx**

"Tyson came at me with everything you have!" Kai barked as he knocked Dragoon out of the dish for the umpteenth time that morning.

Ever since 6am, Kai and Tyson were locked away in the hotel beyblade room practicing. It was now going on 9:45 and Tyson was completely drained.

"But Kai, I'm tired and want to eat."

"We don't have the time to waste on food Tyson. Or did you forget that next weekend we face off against the Black Ice. And from what I see you are no where near ready for that fight. Now come at me again."

Tyson grumbled but loaded his blade again. There was no point in arguing with the captain when he was this determined about something. Only Rei could save him now.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" Kai yelled after five minutes of bashing Dragoon around. The white blade sailed out of the dish and smashed into the far wall. And just as it collided with the floor, Tyson's legs gave out causing him to fall to the floor too.

"Can we rest now, Kai?" Tyson pleaded. His stormy eyes began to droop with tiredness.

"Not until the Tyson Granger I fought 2yrs ago comes out. I need to be battling him if I even want a chance of defeating Black Dranzer. Now up on your feet and get Dragoon."

Tyson tried to push himself up, but his body just wouldn't respond to his wish. "Kai pushing ourselves like this is pointless. Let's just go and get some food and come back once our energy is restored. You must be just as tired as I am right now and could use a break too."

"I don't have time to rest Tyson. This isn't just some ordinary beybattle. There is too much riding on the outcome of this to rest. So if you want to take a break then you can forget out even showing up to the stadium next Sunday."

The bluenette sighed as he glared at his captain. "If Rei told you to take a break you would, wouldn't you? And you say that there's too much riding on this battle that you can't rest. But if you push yourself too much then when next week comes you'll be too exhausted to compete and what will happen then? Voltaire will end up keeping your son, right? And how will Rei react to that? He'll probably be pissed at you again."

Kai crimson eyes flashed with anger as he slowly walked over to his fallen teammate. "Just shut up. You have no idea what is really going on."

"Then tell me Kai! Explain to me why I'm getting pushed to the point of exhaustion with your new absurd training schedule. I want to help you, Kai. I really do."

Kai looked away from the dragoon master. In the 5yrs that they had been a team Tyson had truly grown and matured. "Take your break. But come back in a couple of hours."

"And what are you going to do? Stay here and drain more of your already spent energy? Come with me and have some breakfast. It would do you a world of good."

"I'll pass."

Tyson nodded acknowledging his defeat. "Just don't push too hard without me."

Kai nodded and watched the bluenette slowly get back to his feet now that his body was willing to move ever so slightly.

**XxXxXx**

Tala groaned as another needle was gently pushed into his slim arm. Ever since he got to the labs, the doctors and assistance were performing random tests and experiments on him. And it really pissed him off that none of them would tell him what was going on.

"How are you feeling, Boris?" Voltaire asked as he walked up to the table the redhead was laying on.

He just grimaced at the old man since whatever drug they just pushed into him started to make him groggy.

"Have they told you what is going on?" Voltaire was now grinning with excitement.

"N-no."

Voltaire's grin grew wider as he stroked Tala's snow white soft cheek. "Well recently I've been feeling bad for this poor boy with all the testing we did on him while he was with us all those years ago, that I've decided to have some of the implants removed."

Tala's blue eyes widen with realization.

"I see that you understand what will happen to you now. I would like to thank you for everything that you've done for me and Biovolt. But now I must say goodbye."

Tala's eyes slipped shut with the last image in them was of Voltaire smirking at him.

**XxXxXx**

Several hours later Tala woke up in a soft king sized canopy bed. The walls were painted a soft shimmering red. The curtains were pitch black hung on golden rods with phoenixes adorning the ends. Tala shivered as thoughts of where he might me flooded his mind. He only knew two places in Russia that had phoenix decorations in them. One was Voltaire's room in the abbey and the other was the Hiwatari mansion.

"Bryan." was all he whispered before curling into a ball sobbing. He didn't even notice the dull throbbing in the back of his head or that Boris's random comments were missing.

**XxXxXx**

Kit was yawning as he made his way back to his room after today's training. He's mind and body more then thankful that Voltaire was in a good mood and allowed it to end early without any form of punishment today.

He was slowly dragging his feet by a one of the many doors when a loud sobbing noise caught his attention. And being the curious 5yr old half nekojin, he had to investigate the noise.

So at first he tip-toed over to the door and pressed his pointed ear to it. Someone was definitely crying on the other side. But it wasn't from a voice he knew. With his curiosity even more peeked he slowly wrapped his small hand around the doorknob and gave it a small twist to see if it was unlocked. Much to his delight it was. And with one deep breath he twisted the knob and opened the door.

The room was in total darkness. If it weren't for his cat eyes he probably wouldn't have made out the lump curled up on the bed. Or the fact that the lump didn't move when the door squeaked opened.

'_This person must be really out of it if they haven't noticed me yet.' _Kit thought was he silently walked over to the bed. But no matter how careful he was, there were still a few squeaky floorboards through the room.

Now that he was closer to the person, he could make out their creamy white skin and red hair. '_Is_ _this Tala? He even prettier then the TV makes him out to be.'_

Kit soon found himself crawling onto the bed to get a better look at the person. But unfortunately for him, his added weight finally disturbed Tala.

"Who's there?" the wolf asked in a quiet weak voice.

His hand groped around the nightstand for the lamp. Once the light flicked on it blinded both occupants for a few seconds. After Tala could see again, he had to blink to make sure his eyes had really adjusted. Sitting on the edge of his bed looked it be a mini Kai but his hair color was reversed and his eyes were crimson and gold swirls.

"Susumu?"

"Actually it's Kit." the chibi corrected. And then he thought about the name for a couple of silent seconds. "But I think I remember Anna and Negi telling me that Susumu was what Rei and Kai wanted to name me."

Tala's eyes flooded with new tears. After 5 long grueling years he was finally able to see the third triplet.

"Um, are you okay Tala?"

"I'm fine." he mumbled while rubbing his eyes. "I'm just so glad to know that you're safe. Well as safe as you can be being with Voltaire and all. Oh Kami Rei and Kai will be so happy to hear this."

"So they miss me?"

Tala's face was between shocked and slightly horrified. "Of course they have Susu. They've been looking for you ever since Voltaire kidnapped you. Hasn't anyone ever told you how you came to be with Voltaire?"

Kit shook his head. "Never. And when I asked they'd all just say I'm too young to understand."

"That's no surprise if Voltaire ordered it that way. But would you like to know how everything happened."

Kit's face lit up with excitement. It really did remind him of Rei when catnip was in the room. "You'll really tell me?"

"Kai might shoot me, but you should know." Tala waited for Kit to settled on the bed before he began the story the chibi so desperately wanted to hear.

Within an hour, Kit was curled up next to Tala softly purring. He had fallen asleep listen to the tragic story. But the tale had gotten to him and a few tears slipped passed his closed eyes.

"Night little neko. If you want we can talk more tomorrow and as many days after that that we're here." Tala kissed the soft navy blue locks before curling up under the covers with the chibi.

* * *

**Rei:** thank kami Susu is with Tala now. I think i can relax a bit knowing that he's in good hands.

**Tyson:** Rei make your insane lover take a break. He's been training all fucking day and skipping meals again.

**Rei: **damn that Phoenix. Kai get your ass out of that training room now. i want to get out for a nice dinner! (leave to drag Kai away from the dish)

**Tyson:** thanks for reading everyone. and please continue to send reviews. now i have to take Maxie to dinner. laters

**Lirin:** um...bye


	37. Ground Rules

**Lirin:** sry for the late short update. i've just been seriously struggling with concentration issues. and if you want to know more about it then check out my new story called "Why?". You'll managed to get the point from that.

**Rei:** in other words you guys are stuck with more filler. i swear she wants to beat the ninjas will all of this.

**Lirin: **i do not! its just this is all i'm coming up with. sry guys.

**Kai:** Lirin does NOT own Beyblade.

**Mingmei & Fudo:** special twin hugs to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass and kesleywazhere. your continued support is really appreciated. (glomps)

* * *

Chapter 36: Ground Rules

Tala sighed contently as his mind entered the conscious realm. He felt the small warm body pressed closely to him as his ears picked up the soft purring.

"You really are just like your daddy." Tal whispered as he rubbed the silver hair of the small half neko. "And look so much like your papa."

Ever since he arrived here a couple days ago, Kit had made it a new habit to sleep with him. Not like he was objecting to the idea. He honestly missed having someone next to him. And for some odd reason it had also calmed his morning sickness during the ungodly times of the morning.

/Knock knock/

"Go away." Tala called to the person at the door. But much to his dismay the person on the other side didn't listen and walked right on it.

"Morning to you too." Cesia said as she walked over to the bed. "Get the kid up. He's got training."

Tala glanced over at the clock then back at Kai's twin. "You can fuck off. It's only quarter of six and there is no way in hell I'm going to wake him for Voltaire's insane training schedule. And if he's got an issue he can take it up with me."

Cesia glared at the wolf before leaving. Over the past couple of days the arguing had been very similar to this one. So she knew it was a lost cause to continue.

"Don't worry Susu. As long as I'm here you'll be safe from those jerks."

**XxXxXx**

It was well after 9 when Tala and Susu finally found their way down to the training room. Even before opening the door they could hear Cesia and Maroku screaming orders to their blades. After opening the door they were met with a stern glare from Voltaire.

"It's nice of you to finally arrive. Kit, quickly start with your warm up drills. Add another 2 sets of everything because you were late. Tala we need to talk."

"And why should I? As far as I'm concern I should just take the kid and run. Then after that I'd make sure to have the police on your ass."

"Just come with me." Voltaire got off the hard bench and grabbed Tala's arm in a tight grip. "Cesia make sure the boy does everything."

**XxXxXx**

"So what's the point of this?" Tala asked as he was shoved into a plush armchair in Voltaire's office. His icy eyes narrowing into the threaten glare. And his hand unconsciously rubbing the spot Voltaire had grabbing him.

"We need to go over some rules Tala."

"I have no reason to obey anything you say."

Voltaire grinned at the fiery teen before him. "Oh but you do dear boy. Or did you forget that I still have one of your sisters and another close friend?"

Right as the old man finished his question the door opened and two guards walked in carrying a couple of dirty, severally beaten teens.

"Anna! Negi!"

"N-niisan?" Anna's voice questioned at the familiar sound. Her dulled eyes looked at brother. "How's sis? She's okay right?"

Tala allowed his eyes to well with tears. "Yeah she's just great."

Anna let a small smile grace her creaked lips. "That's good."

"Now Tala," Voltaire said gaining the wolf's attention again. "You are correct in saying that you don't have to listen to anything I say. However if you do insist on not allowing a couple ground rules be set then these two will pay the price."

"You're a twisted bastard. This isn't fair; they have nothing to do with my actions."

"You're right again. But I also know that you won't allow them to be harmed anymore if you can help it. Or am I wrong?"

Tala glanced over at his sister and friend again. They really were tired and almost sickly looking. "I'll do what you want. Just stop hurting them and let them have something to eat."

"That's a good boy Tala. Guards bring them to the kitchen and allow them some breakfast. Afterwards lock them up in their rooms."

Tala watched with somewhat relief filled eyes as his sister and friend were 'escorted' from the room and someplace to get food. He felt better knowing that they were out of harms ways, for a little while at least.

"So what are these rules you want to set up?"

Voltaire sat back in his chair and eyed the teen before him. Tala was relaxed but still held a high guard just like his days spent in the abbey.

"I do trust that you recall from you Abbey days that training started and ended at a certain time." The wolf nodded. "And everyone on the team had to be there at that specified time unless they wanted to be punished." Again Tala nodded. "Well that goes for here too. Kit is a member of the Black Ice wither you like it or not. Now I have allowed you over the past couple of days to keep him late, but that can not happen anymore. When Cesia comes to get him in the morning then he is to go with her without you snapping her head off."

Tala snarled but remained quiet allowing Voltaire to finish.

"Now you must understand that come next Sunday we have a very important match against Kai and his team and I demand my team to be prepared."

"So that's why you have Anna and Negi locked away not allowing them to train with the rest of your team?"

"They screwed up last time. This upcoming battle will be my three Black beasts against their light counterparts."

Tala growled and slammed his fist into the desk separating him from the old man before him. "You sick freak! You want Rei to fight against his own son? Are you just trying to destroy your grandson and what he has?"

"It is an added bonus." Voltaire said with a sadistic grin. "As for what else I want are just some minor things. I expect to see you at mealtimes. I demand bi-weekly check ins with my medical staff to have the child checked on. And please don't be out in front of the house. If you wish to get some fresh air the gardens outback should be fine enough. That's not too much, is it?"

Tala thought about the list of rules over in his head. It wasn't too out of the ordinary, except for expecting him to let Susumu go through the hell of training. And he was already used to having the baby check on every other week, it be weird not to. "You have a deal. But if I find out my sister, Negi or Susumu are getting hurt for even the stupidest thing I will have no hesitation of going after you."

**XxXxXx**

Once Tala was back in his room his slumped up against the wall and finally released the tears he held back so hard in Voltaire's office. He was mad at himself for not fighting to protect Susumu harder. He was mad that Voltaire could control him so easily just by waving Anna and Negi in his face. Heck he was mad just because he could protect and rescue them all from this bastard. It is going to be a long week and a half until the big battle between the Black Ice and Bladebreakers. And worst of all he didn't have Bryan to comfort him. So Tala sat on the floor with his knees up to his chest and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Bryan:** thanks for reading and i'll soon get Lirin away from all this filler.

**Ian: **yeah we managed to take her golf club and wooden sword so she can't hurt us. and Shu tricked Demon into a cage so he can't protect Lirin anymore.

**Spencer: **thus meaning once she's focused the big awaited battles will start

**Tyson & Max: LET IT RIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :-)**

**Rei:** thanks for reading and please review. the more Lirin gets the more focused we will force her to be.


	38. Russia Day1

**Lirin: **please no more research.

**Rei: **but your research ended up being done on youtube. or do you not want to watch us anymore.

**Kai:** and for those of you wondering what was going on Lirin insisted on using our regular blade colors and had to search though several episode that were posted on youtube after not being able to find them in character profiles at several other websites.

**Rei:** so this week we're blaming the slightly late update on her watching TV.

**Lirin:** you two suck.

**Rei: **(smirking) not my fault that Kai tastes good.

**Kai:** (blush)

**Lirin: **TMI Rei. just TMI

**Kai:** (still blushing) so, um, yeah... (scratches head) um we'd like to that Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass, Beywriter, kelseywazhere and Lycoris Valentine for reviewing this time round.

**Rei:** and just the common reminder that Lirin does not own us or any part of Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 37: Russia Day 1

The days after Tala disappeared were ruff on everyone. Kai and Bryan were determined to do all they could to prepare for the upcoming battles. At least they had to if the Bladebreakers wanted any chance of winning against the Black Ice.

Voltaire had sent Rei an email informing him that Tala was safe and if he accepted the deal then Tala and his baby would be returned unharmed, providing he won of course. So much to Kai's dismay he allowed Rei to take the deal. This only increased his need to train even more.

Even the kits did all they could to help out. When Tyson was trapped with everyone training, they would wait on Max hand and foot if he needed them too. Also they brought lunch to the training room. Rei even had them drag Kai to bed a couple of times because he refused to put Dranzer down.

Finally Thursday night before the tournament, Kenny demanded to have all their blades for maintenance. He didn't want all their training to go to waste. So he and Dizzi worked over the next couple of days repairing all the small creaks or replacing near broken rings.

Now it was Saturday. The stadium was filled with eager blading fans wanting to see their favorite teams clash. The first match of the day was to be White Tigers v. Majestics.

"**Is everybody ready?" **DJ hollered into his headset as the cheering fans filled the stands. **"'Cause in just a few minutes we'll be kicking off today with the White Tigers clashing with the Majestics."**

"Kai, Bryan let's go. I want to get good seats." Rei complained. He was leaning against a wall in a side training room while Kai and Bryan squeezed in some last minute practice. "You two are prefect already."

"I wish that were true." Kai growled as Dranzer locked with Falborg in a power struggle.

"This is getting pointless. Driger, do me a favor and break them up." Rei's gray blade flew into the dish hitting the two struggles ones at the right angle to knock them both out.

"Rei, what was that for?" Bryan asked as he retrieved to the two fallen blades.

"It's time for us to go cheer our friends on. And don't give me any crap about how you still need to perfect your new moves. They're fine. And if you continue to train now you'll just be wearing yourselves out. Bryan you have a match later today against the J5. It wouldn't be very fair to them if you lose because you were too tired to pull out your full strength. And Kai you've been on this insane perfection trip since we made our deals with Voltaire. I understand perfectly well what is on the line if we lose. But it really is time to rest. You both need it." By the time Rei was done a couple of crystals fell from his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Kitten." Kai said as he pulled his koi into a tight hug. "I just don't want to let you down."

"You won't Kai. I believe you can win." Rei said returning the hug. "Now let's go watch the match."

**XxXxXx**

The trio found their teammates just as Mariah and Oliver launched their blades into the decaying castle dish for the third time.

"Man I thought you guys weren't going to show." Tyson said as Rei took Ming from him.

Rei rolled his eyes. "If it were up to those two then we would have missed it. And thanks to taking the kits for me."

"No prob Rei. You know I love having them around."

"And soon you'll have your own little one." Rei smiled as he glanced over at Max.

Tyson smiled too and lightly squeezed Max's hand. "I can't wait for him."

"**Galax! Cat bites!" **Mariah's called pulled the boys attention back to the current battle just in time to see the pink blade bash Unicolyon knocked out of the dish.

"**And the set goes to Mariah! White Tigers are ahead."** DJ announced as Oliver went to pick up his blade.

"Good battle Mariah." Oliver said as he gave her a short bow. "You've been training hard and it show."

"Thanks Oli." she called back before going back to her team to hear their congratulations.

"**Now that round one is over, can I call the next bladers to the stand?"**

Robert nodded his head at Johnny indicating he wanted the Scot to battle the green haired monkey boy.

Johnny growled but still went to the dish with his axe ready.

"Kevin I can not allow you to shame my team any further. Salamalyon and I will take you down."

"I'd like to see you try. I doubt that lizard of yours can keep up with Galman." Kevin replied with a big grin.

DJ announced the countdown and the blades began their game. Galman was leading Salamalyon around the castle like it was a game of tag.

"See I knew you couldn't keep up." Kevin called as he pulled far ahead of the lizard.

"Think what you want to Kevin. But this match is mine." Johnny said as his blade spun in place.

Kevin gave a puzzled look but continued to have Galman run full speed around the dish. Johnny just smirked as the monkey made his laps around and around until he was bored of it.

"Salamalyon turn and attack!" the Scot commanded as he saw the monkey coming his way again. "Fire Rod!"

Kevin's eyes went wide as a fiery salamander collided with his defenseless monkey. Johnny's attack was so fast he didn't have time to counter or dodge it.

"Now who can't keep up?" Johnny mocked as the sound of metal bouncing on the floor reached his ears.

"I was only warming up." Kevin pouted as he ready his blade for the second round. "Now I'm going to be serious."

"Ha, like you could ever be serious?"

DJ started the round again and the two blades were in the dish.

"Okay Galman time for Crazy Monkey!"

Johnny shook his head as several copies of the monkey's blade appeared all around his. "This is only a child's trick. Salamalyon use fire shot to find the real one."

The red blade glowed with its fiery aura again and unleashed a multiple amount of fire balls in all different directions. In puffs of smoke the fake Galman's disappeared.

"Shit Galman dodge." Kevin ordered as a fire ball headed for the real purple blade. The monkey jumped out of the way and allowed the ground to be left with a small burn mark.

"Don't you see monkey? You can't beat me." Johnny yawned. "I'm bored. Salamalyon end this with wildfire."

The fiery aura returned as the red blade zoom around the castle catching everything it touched on fire.

"Galman avoid it." Kevin panicked as the fire steadily grew closer.

"There is no avoiding. This is a prefect attack." Johnny's eyes glowed with the reflection of the fire as it swallowed up the poor monkey.

"**Someone we need a fire extinguisher in here." **DJ called as the fire flooded the dish.

Within a couple of minutes an official BBA worker rushed into the room carrying the requested red object and sprayed the contents on the fire. When the excitement was over Johnny's dish was spinning atop the castle tower and Kevin's was toasted on the ground.

"**And Johnny wins the second round. It's a tie game folks!"**

The crowd was roaring as the two bladers congratulated each other and returned to their benches. Soon Lee and Robert were staring each other down.

"Shall we give everyone a good show?" Lee asked as he ready Galeon.

Robert nodded and leveled Griffolyon with the dish.

On DJ's command they launched the black and light blue blades in the burned dish.

**XxXxXx**

At the end of the explosive battle Lee's blade spun atop Griffolyon in victory. His Black Lighting Attack struck the flying beast in mid air sending shattered pieces to the ground. Robert collected what remained of his brace warrior and nodded congratulations to Lee and his team.

"**The White Tigers are moving on!"** DJ screamed getting the crowd going in more. **"And before the next game we're having a 2 hour break for lunch and replace the dish."**

**XxXxXx**

Voltaire pulled Tala's arm as he led the wolf and Susumu up to his private box. They arrived at the stadium just in time to hear the Crusher had crushed Ian (A/N: the parking garage has speakers for late arrivals to get the heads up). And Sakura was now fighting with all her might against Ming-Ming in their final round.

"**Sakura wins!"** Tala heard DJ announce when the climbed the fourth flight of stairs.

Tala growled but said nothing as he was forced up the steps. Finally at the next landed a man in a suit bowed to Voltaire and opened the door for them.

"Take a seat and stay quiet." Voltaire barked and shoved the red head in the chair.

Tala looked over the edge to see Bryan now walking out to face off against Garland. His heart sank as he noticed the sad expression on his falcon's face. _'I'm sorry Bry.'_

"**Is everyone ready to the last match of the day?"** DJ called to the roaring fans. **"Bladers are you ready?" **Both teens nodded and readied their launchers at the Disney Castle dish. **"Then 3...2...1...Rip It!"**

Pale purple and yellow blades clashed above the top tower of the pastel colored castle.

"Falborg stay strong."

"You too, Appollon."

The blades bounced off each other and landed in the dish in front of their masters.

"Fal attack." Bryan called and his blade zoomed around the dish.

"Appollon dodge."

Five minutes later and sparks were flying as the blades were locked in the dead match. Neither teen budged to let their opponent a chance.

Bryan felt a twitch in his temple as his patience grew tired of this waiting game. "Falborg Stroblitz!"

"Appollon Radiant Thunder!"

The two super attacks collided directly in front of the castle gates creating a huge explosion. The dish filled with a huge smoke ball blocking what was happening from view.

DJ used the controls on his stand to move above the dish and see if he could find a hole in the smoke and give a report on what was happening. Sadly he couldn't and decided to just wait for the smoke to clear.

Tala sat on the edge of his seat biting his lower lip hoping that Falborg was alright. He needed her to be if Susumu's plan was going to work.

_(Flashback)_

_Tala I heard that Voltaire is bringing us to the stadium tomorrow. That could be your time to escape." the chibi told the wolf after returning from the days training._

_Tala had a sad look on his face. "Susu you know I can't leave you guys here alone to suffer with Voltaire. Even if I get the chance I probably wouldn't take it."_

"_But you miss Bryan. And Anna said you should go."_

"_Maybe. But how would I shake Voltaire to get away."_

"_You could leave that to me. I'll figure something out so you can see Bryan and your other friends again. Plus you could tell Rei and Kai 'hi' for me."_

_Tala rubbed silver and dark blue locks. "Despite never knowing your parents you really are just like them."_

_Susumu smiled at the comment. "Does that mean you'll run?"_

"_I'll try. But if it's possible I want you to be with me."_

_Susu looked down. "But then I won't get to have my battle. That's how I'm going to determine the right thing to do."_

_Tala's eyes grew wide. "You mean you're still thinking of staying here with Voltaire?"_

_Susu bit his lip and glanced at the floor. "I'm not sure. Here I know that no one will tease me and that makes me happy. And with Rei and Kai I might not fit in with anyone."_

_Tala hugged the chibi. "Susu this is your family and they love you. Plus I'm sure that Ming and Fudo would love to have another playmate. And no matter what I'll be there so if anyone picks on you, you can tell me and I'll straighten them out for you."_

_Susumu thought about Tala's words. It made him happy to know that people who wouldn't hurt him want him around. But he was still really looking forward to the battle with Rei. "Let's just see what happens tomorrow. But no matter what you need to get out of here."_

_Tala sighed in defeat. Susumu was one tough kid to try and talk out of things. 'He really is just like them.'_

_(End flashback)_

"**Both blades are down! And so is part of the castle." **DJ said once the smoke was cleared. Bryan and Garland were glaring at each other from across the dish. But anyone who knew the teens well could tell it was not an angry glare, but one filled with battle excitement.

When both boys had their blades in hand DJ started the second round.

"Falborg attack." Bryan command not wasting anytime once his blade hit the dish.

Garland stood there and took the attack heard on. Sparks flew as the blades clashed over and over again circling the castle.

'_Come on Bry you can win.'_ Tala thought as he saw Falborg push Appollon back a bit. '_Once you've won is when I'll jump into your arms. So please win.'_

"Falborg Stroblitz!" Bryan commanded again. The wind picked up and Garland didn't have to time react with his blade so close to the falcon.

"**And Appollon is out. Bryan takes round two!"**

"Good job Bry. You totally had me there." Garland complimented as he went to pick up his yellow blade from the ground. "But you won't be that lucky this time." The karate master returned to his place with a huge smirk.

"**So who wants round 3?" **DJ asked and the fans went wild. **"Well then," **he said while rubbing his ear from all the noise. He looked at Bryan and Garland for conferment. **"3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

Once again the blades were in the dish clashing with each other right away. The boys smirked as their power struggle kept the tops in place. The fans continued to go crazy fueling the fun the teens were having.

"Gar, I have to admit this is fun."

"No argument there. But its time we end this. Appollon attack. Radiant Thunder!"

"Falborg Artic Wind!"

The dish was soon covered with the dust cloud again as the attacks collided. Bryan smirked as his chilling brushed against his skin and started to clear the dust. He could already see that part of the dish was frozen over.

**XxXxXx**

Susumu started to squirm in his seat as he watched the dish clear. If he was going to help Tala then now was the time.

"Um, Voltaire?" he said in a quiet voice while still squirming.

"What is it brat?"

Tala softly growled at the comment but did noting else.

"I need the bathroom. Will you take me?" he gave the old man his pleading swirled eyes, his most deadly weapon against most people.

Voltaire growled and glared at the child. "I'll send the guard with you."

"But they look at me when I pee. Please come with me?"

"Fine. Christov," Voltaire turned his attention to the man in the suit, "watch the red head and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"As you wish, Master Voltaire."

Before leaving Susumu gave Tala a quick wink indicating that now was the time.

'_Thanks Susu. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

Tala turned his attention back to the match as the door closed behind his nephew and Voltaire. All he had to do was wait for the winner to be called and hope that Christov was as slow as he looked.

**XxXxXx**

The icy wind continued to blow the dust away revealing more of an icicle dish. DJ shivered as the bitter wind licked at his skin. Bryan's smirk grew wider as he began to see something yellow trapped in ice.

"Appollon!" Garland cried as he too saw the ice block surround his yellow blade.

"**Br-Bryan's icy wind h-has t-trap-ped A-app-ollon! H-he w-wins!"** DJ said with chattering teeth.

**XxXxXx**

'_Here I go.'_ Tala casually walked to the edge of the box acting like he was getting a better look at what happened. Christov didn't think about it until he noticed the wolf raising his foot to stand of the railing.

"Hey what are you doing? Get back here."

"Tell Voltaire I say 'bye'." Tala grinned as he jumped off the railing seconds before Christov could grab him.

* * *

**Bryan: **Lirin what the fuck is this? Where the hell is the rest of the ending?

**Lirin: **(rolls eyes) it's called a cliffhanger Bry. a very evil cliffhanger.

**Bryan: **i would so kill you right now if Tala and the baby weren't in this much danger. It's like a four story drop. you're fucking crazy having him to that.

**Lirin: **then let me suggest that you make sure to catch him.

**Bryan: **fucking bitch. and everyone better send a review and get her motivated to save my wolf. i won't forgive anyone if he dies.


	39. Russia Day 1 Night

**Lirin:** sry for the wait everyone. i was just having some issues where my lappy lost power and i didn't save it so it kind of got erased.

**Rei: **don't worry though we did beat her enough so it hopefully won't happen again.

**Lirin: **i think i still have the indent of the club on my forehead. meh. but anyways after that i was getting ready/in Disney so i didn't have much time to work on it there.

**Kai:** yet now she's home and chained to this thing until i say she's done. which means you should have the next chapter in a few days. and trust me it will be explosive.

**Lirin: **just a reminder that i don't own Beyblade or the characters.

**Rei: **and like always our thanks goes to Golden Lass, Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Lycoris Valentine, and NinetailedPanther for reviewing last chapter.

**Kai: **now please enjoy your 2week late chapter

**Lirin:** i'm going to hurt you for that Kai. (grabs wooden sword)

* * *

Chapter 38: Russia Day1 Night

(Bryan's P.O.V.)

"BRYAN!"

I hear Tala scream and look up to see where the voice had come from. I can't believe my eyes as I watch him smile down at me as he falls.

The crowds' horrified gasp and DJ's comments quickly fade into the background as I continue to watch him draw ever closer to me. This is all too good to be real.

"…we do?" I think I hear Kai say from next to me. But I'm not too sure since all I can perceive right now is Tala coming at me.

"Damn it. Artic create a snow pile." Sakura orders as my mind slowly starts to process what is going on around me. That or her pink blade caught my attention as he whizzed by the left side of my head.

"Dranzer catch him." Kai said and his blue blade sailed by my head on the other side as Sakura's had.

And then my cheek started to sting. I look away from my wolf to see Ian standing before me looking really pissed off.

"Bryan what are you thinking?" he yells at me. "Tala will go splat if he's not caught. Gah just do something other then standing here watching him plummet to his and the pup's doom."

I shiver as my mind envisions my family connecting with the ground. The pool of blood slowly growing around them it's horrifying. I can't let my wolf meet his end like that.

I look back up at him as I start to run to where Dranzer is lowering him in her claws. I see all the emotions his eyes are willing to show, and fear isn't there. I can see the love and regret he has for what's happened over the past few weeks, but he's not scared of possibly smacking into the ground.

I jump into the air as my right foot crunched into the snow pile Artic made for a hopeful soft landing. Dranzer then opens her claws so Tala can slip out into my reaching arms. Once my hand has his I pull him tightly into a hug and we fall back into the snow.

(End P.O.V)

The crowd cheered as the two Russians disappeared into the pile of snow and out of their sight. DJ floated around on his stand to try and bring updates on what the two were doing but the snow had managed to hide them in its cold depths.

"Oh Bry I missed you." Tala said as he leaned up to kiss his falcon.

Bryan hummed into the kiss and tightened his hold. Their kiss was gentle and calming for them. Just what Tala needed to relax after all that had happened.

When they finally broke a few seconds later, Tala nuzzled his head into the crook of Bryan's neck. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done lately. I just…"

Bryan felt tears drip down his neck. "Don't worry Wolf. All I care about right now is that you and our pup are safe. We can talk later about everything."

Tala nodded and cuddled into his koi some more. "That sounds good to me."

Slowly the snow started to disappear around the lovers and the crowd awed as Bryan, laying on his back, was revealed holding a nearly sleeping Tala.

"Well there goes the no PDA rule." Kai commented as he stood above the two. "Let's say we all head back to the hotel now."

Bryan looked at the bundle in his arms and agreed with Kai's suggestion.

**XxXxXx**

Voltaire sat at his desk that evening with a very scared Kit standing between Anna and Negi. The aged man had not said a word since the stadium where he witnessed Tala being dropped into Bryan's arms.

"I can only assume that you three had somehow planned this."

Kit shivered at how cold and venomous the voice sounded. He had never heard Voltaire sound that deadly.

"So what if we did? Nii-san deserves to be with the ones who love him." Anna spoke up. Not a hint of fear sounded in her voice as she stood up to the Hiwatari.

"You will keep your mouth shut unless I ask you something." Voltaire snapped at her.

Anna smirked and glared at him. "I'm sick of listening to your orders."

"Are you asking to be passed around again? Now that Tala is not here to protect you I can do whatever I want."

"You act as though that will scare me Voltaire." his name was spat out like venom from her lips. "I've lived though the hell you can cause and survived. This is just going to be one more thing to make me hate you more."

"You're out of line girl. Sven take her back to the cells. I'll be by to take care of her later."

Anna growled as Sven grabbed her by the hair and pulled her from the room. Kit let a small whimper escape his lips as one of his two allies was taken away.

"Now," Voltaire turned his attention back to the two boys once the door was closed. "Whose idea was it to have Tala escape?"

Negi glanced at the chibi out of the corner of his eye hoping the boy wouldn't say a word. It would only bring more pain if he did.

"I'm waiting." Voltaire hissed. He directed a deadly glare towards Kit.

The chibi swallowed hard. He was creaking under the pressure. "It was my idea."

Negi inwardly groaned. Anna surely would have his head for this one.

"I wanted Tala to be free. He was so nice to me that I wanted to return the favor. It was all my idea. Anna and Negi had nothing to do with it." Kit started to find his courage as he rattled on to Voltaire. By the end of his speech he had developed a glare that would make Kai proud of him.

"Negi return to your room. I must speak with this little plotter alone."

The green haired teen gave a sorrowful look to the chibi before nodding and leaving the room.

**XxXxXx**

Tala yawned as he stretched in the plush king sized bed. Bryan was sitting next to him with a book waiting for his koi to wake up again.

"You awake Wolf?" he asked when he felt the movement on the bed. He placed the book on the bedside table figuring it was time to forget about it.

"No." Came the short, sleepy reply.

Bryan chuckled at the old habit. Tala had never been one of waking up. "But Wolf, there are people waiting to talk to you. And I'm sure I can steal food away from the Dragon brat if you're hungry.

Just then Tala stomach decided to join the conversation saying it wanted to eat.

"Get food and then wake me." Tala mumbled and rolled over.

Again Bryan chuckled. "I would, but Kai and Rei want to take us out to eat. So come on, get up sleepy."

Tala yawned again and rolled over again. When his blue orbs opened he was staring up into loving lilac eyes. "I missed this." he commented and leaned up to kiss his falcon.

Their tongues played with each other in their forgotten dance. Neither one of them fought to control what was happening. They just let their tongues slowly roll around and chase each others.

A few minutes later Bryan slowly pulled away. When he looked at the wolf he was flushed and lightly panting. "Well if you can't handle a light kiss like that then I guess I shouldn't fool around with you too much." Bryan snickered which only rewarded him with a light glare.

"Bastard." Tala huffed and rolled away from the annoying falcon.

**XxXxXx**

After much cuddling and a few hickies on snow white skin, Bryan and Tala finally join the other in the lobby waiting for the limo to arrive. Kai was going all out on this dinner he had planned for the two teams.

"Bryan, can you wait here?" Tala asked when he spotted Chiyuki playing with the kits near Rei and Kai.

Bryan gave a confused look but agreed to his koi's request and watched the redhead wonder off. He was happy to see him approach the purple hair girl and pull her to the side.

Chi had a scared look when she looked at Tala. She had figured that the fight between him and Bryan was her fault and now he was here to tell her to leave. Or so she believed from the tiny bit she over heard before Ian found her and brought her down to dinner that night.

"Chi, can I talk to you?" Tala asked in a soft voice.

She gave a questioning look to Rei and Kai and when both nodded she allowed him to take her hand and walk off away from the group.

She was still scared when Tala stopped and kneeled before her. But there was something in his smile that brought her a bit of comfort.

"Chiyuki I want to apologize to you for the way I've been acting lately." he said in a soft caring voice.

"Um, Tala," Chi began in an almost inaudible tone, "were you mad because of something I did?"

Tala's eyes went wide for a faction of a second before returning to normal and he pulled the girl into a loving embrace. "No sweetie. This was nothing you did."

"But why were you mad at Bryan? I know it had something to do with me. I over heard you two."

"Chi," he released the hug and held her so he could look into her eyes; "it wasn't you how had me mad at Bryan. I was mad because I was scared."

"I don't get it."

Tala sighed. There was no way around telling her without tell her about her father and who he really was. "Chi I don't really know how to explain this clearly to you, but" Tala paused and bit his lip. He needed to think carefully so not to hurt the child too much. "The thing is that Bryan and I knew you father. We were actually some of the kids he trained at the Abbey. The thing is that he was never very nice to us."

"What did he do to you?"

Tal shook his head. "Let's just say most of what happened I'd rather forget. But the whole point is that when Bryan told me you were his daughter, my mind flashed with the images I'd rather of not seen, and instead of seeing you for you, I saw you as your father and feared for my baby's safety."

"But I would never hurt the baby Tala. I want to be its big sister." Chiyuki explained to him."

"I know. But at the time I wasn't seeing or thinking clearly. So I'm sorry. And I would love to have you as my baby's big sister."

Chi smiled at him and gave him a bog hug. "Thank you Tala."

Tala smiled and scooped her up in his arms. "Let's say we head back over. The limo must be here by now."

**XxXxXx**

"Alright Kai," Tyson had started after the waitress had delivered their food. Currently they were in a private section of Russia's most extravagant restaurant. "What is this all about? You never let us pig out the day before a tournament match. Or at least not if your treating us."

Max felt the sweat drop on the back of his head as his boyfriend started acting like an idiot…again.

"I'm curious too Kai." Bryan added in. "I though you'd be wanted to run them one last time before tomorrow."

Kai grinned as everyone else started to question the motive behind this gathering. Only he, Rei and the kits knew why they were all here and they weren't going to say until later.

"Come on guys. Let's enjoy our meal while it's still hot."

The group groaned at Kai's suggestion, except Tala because he was staving, but settled down and started eating.

An hour later the table was cleared of the meal dish and everyone was waiting for their desert to arrive.

"Kai, should we do it now?" Rei leaned over and whispered into his lover's ear.

Kai let a feral grin cross his lips as he pulled Rei onto his lap and started to kiss him deeply. Rei moaned into the kiss as a slender hand started rubbing his chest looking got the right buttons to undo.

"Hey get a room you two. There are little kids here after all." Ian complained.

Once Kai had finished undoing the two buttons of Rei's shirt he pulled away. Rei move his head so his lips were next to Kai's ear. "Bathroom after this Phoenix." he whispered.

"Fine with me." Kai whispered back.

After that Rei snuggled his head on Kai's shoulder as the half Russian pulled out a small gold chain with a ring on it to show the group. The eleven people who didn't know about it gasped at the beautiful golden tiger with a ruby eye.

"Is that a…?" Sai started to ask.

Kai smiled and nodded. "We want to share this with everyone. A few weeks ago I asked Rei to marry me and he agreed."

"Congratulations guys." Max said. "But why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Rei moved his head so his face was revealed to everyone again. "Kai said we wanted everyone to be here. So we waited to Tala to return."

Tala scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Rei quickly shook his head. "Not your fault Tala. Now you all enjoy your desert. Kai and I will be right back." Rei got off Kai's lap and pulled the phoenix to his feet dragging him down the hallway.

"Hope they don't get in trouble." Tala whispered to Bryan as a huge piece of devil food cake slathered in chocolate frosting and drizzled with cameral was place in front of him.

"Even if they do get caught Kai will just pay the guy off to keep quiet." Bryan replied as he dug into his wolf's cake.

* * *

**Lirin: **now that was a cute ending if i says so myself. and please let your minds wonder as to what Rei and Kai are doing in the bathroom :-p

**Max:** it's about time things started looking up for everyone. maybe tomorrow will be better then what Kai is expecting.

**Lirin:** (smirk) suuuuuure Maxie. tomorrow will be a walk in the park for them ;-P and please review. it makes everyone over here happy to hear what you have to say.


	40. Russia Day 2 Phoenix Clash

**Lirin:** well i hope this update was quicker then my last one :-p

**Tyson: **damn Lir i haven't seen you into a chapter like this in a while. do you have that much blood spillage in it?

**Lirin: **nope. and what made me uber happy will remain a secret.

**Tyson: **great now i have to read it. thanks a lot.

**Lirin: **:-p

**Tyson:** as usually we'd like to remind you all that Lirin does not own Beyblade or any us connected to the original story.

**Max:** and we send our thanks out to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324 and Lycoris Valentine for reviews. hugs

* * *

Chapter 39: Russia Day 2 Clash of the Phoenixes

"**Wow I can't believe what is happening. It looks like both Tyson and Makoru are about to pass out."** DJ commented as he watched the two Dragoon masters pour their all into this fight. **"This is only round two and I doubt that either will have the strength for a third."**

"Tyson use it now." Kai yelled from the bench.

"Kai I'm not sure he has enough energy for another strong attack." Kenny said as he quickly typed away at Dizzi's keys. He was keeping a constant watch over his friend's vital stats. "He's almost completely out of energy."

Kai just grinned as he watched the bluenette prepare for the next attack. He knew that the teen would be alright. After all he was the one to train him.

"Why are you closing your eyes, Tyson? Does that mean you're giving up and allowing me to win?" Maroku asked from across the mountain dish. "Black Dragoon, attack."

Tyson remained still with his eyes closed focusing his energy. He only had one shot at the attack and didn't want to blow it. Meanwhile Dragoon was spinning in the center of the dish also saving as much energy as he could.

The black blade moved swiftly around the mountains preparing to blow its light half from the building. And with any luck the annoying bluenette's life along with it.

"Now's our chance, Black Dragoon. Black Galaxy Storm!"

The wind quickly picked up near the black blade and started to tear apart the mountains the blade was near. Yet Tyson just stood there waiting for the right moment. He ears focused on the winds movements telling him where his enemy was at.

Brown eyes shot opened when the black blade was within two feet of his own. "Now Dragoon! Shining Wind Storm!"

All the wind that had gathered for Maroku's Galaxy Storm was getting absorbed into Dragoon's new attack and started to glow with a bright shining light.

"I heard that darkness is weakened by the light; let's see if that's true." Tyson smirked as Dragoon slowly moved in for the kill.

The room quickly filled with a blinding light and a pain filled scream. People weren't sure if they should protect their eyes from the light or block the earsplitting scream from harming their ears. But in all the confusion there was a clear sound of tiny metal pieces clanging against metal as one of the blades connected with the floor.

DJ, who had been smart enough to pull his sunglasses down, moved his platform to see who had fallen.

"**And the winner of set one is…Tyson!"** he announced while the crowd was still disorganized from the blinding light.

Tyson called back Dragoon once DJ made the call and the remaining bright light fade to nothing. On the other side of the dish Maroku had fallen to the ground out cold. His black Dragoon laid in pieces with the beast gone from the chip.

Tyson turned to smile at his team before he to fell to the ground.

The rest of the Breakers ran from their bench to their fallen comrade to help him out of their. Kai was relived to discover that this first victory didn't come at someone's life.

"**And now we have an hour break between matches to replace the dish. And when we come back we'll have an update on both the boys here." ** DJ said to the panicking crowd.

**XxXxXx**

"Hey Maxie," Tyson called in a quiet voice. He was currently laying on one of the beds in the med room with Maruko on the one across from him.

At the sound of his lover's voice, Max whipped his head up. Tyson frowned at the tear tracks that spoiled his usually bright cheer face.

Tyson sighed as he shifted into a sitting position on the bed. "Come here Maxie." he said and patted the spot next to him.

Max nodded and carefully crawled onto the bed and rested his head on Tyson's chest.

"Are you two alright?" the bluenette asked. His hand gently rubbed Max's belly.

"We're fine. But the more important question is how are you doing?"

Tyson gave his trademark goofy grin as he ran his fingers through blonde locks. "You know it will take a lot more then that to bring me down. I was just worried that the dark energy would start to upset you and our baby…wow that still sounds weird to say."

Max giggled at his boyfriend's thought but had to agree with him. He was happy but scared to have a living life growing inside him.

**XxXxXx**

An hour later the Biovolt Stadium was pack with even more people then had been their for Tyson's battle. The two teams were already sitting on their respected benches facing each other. It was all coming down to this moment, the one where Kai would finally have a chance to save his sister, son and friends, or die trying.

DJ revealed the dish to be of a Hawaiian Island with an active volcano to spice up the danger. He just didn't realize how dangerous it would get.

"**Can I have the bladers approach the dish please?" **he called to Kai and Cesia.

Rei gave Kai's hand a quick squeeze before letting him face the most difficult challenge of his life.

**XxXxXx**

Voltaire sat in his box seat with Kit at his side. The chibi was standing still and tall like a true soldier thanks to the drug he was injected with the night before. "This is the beginning of the end." Voltaire said as Kai and Cesia started each other down from across the volcano. "Now Kit I want you to watch Kai closely. I want you to see how forcefully he attacks his own blood. And then think that he would be doing the exact same thing if it were you, he were facing. He is battling to kill."

Kit remained still as Voltaire ruffled his unruly duel hair. He could do anything but watch unless Voltaire ordered him.

**XxXxXx**

"**This is it people! This is what we've all gathered here for. Now I know this is a bit out of place, but with permission of the BBA we've switched the 2nd match with the captains' match. So are our bladers ready!" **DJ looked to the twins for nods and started the countdown.

The two blades clashed in midair before bouncing each other back and both landing in the dish near their masters' feet.

Cesia smirked as he noticed the sadness in her brother's eyes. She could tell already that this was going to be a one sided fight. And she was going to win it.

"Cesia I don't want to fight you." Kai called from across the dish. "There must be some other way we can solve this."

"Only a fool would think that, Kai, especially since when the person you are talking to is gone. But surely you must have known that. After all I once lived in your head."

The sadness in Kai's eyes disappeared as hatred washed over him. Black Dranzer was right. Cesia was gone, or in a way at least. "Fine then, Black. I'll play your way this time. But rest assured that by then end of this fight you'll be destroyed and joining Black Dragoon in the void."

Two darkened death glares locked with each other as a black and a blue blade ripped apart the ground and met in the middle of the dish. The blade struggled to get the upper hand over the other with not much lucky.

Kai felt the floor beneath his feet rumble and noticed the volcano slightly shake. "Dranzer back off." he ordered seconds before the first little bit of lava was spitted from the volcano.

Cesia smirked as her blade took off following Kai's. "Are we playing cat and mouth now, dear brother?"

Kai growled as Dranzer continued to dodge the rapidly with Black Dranzer quick on his heels. _'This isn't going well. I have to attack but I can't get the distance I need to turn and attack. But there's this spitting lava. Shit what should I do?'_

"You seem panicked, Kai. What's wrong, can't figure out a plan to attack? Well I have one. So brace yourself."

Kai stood there frozen as Black Dranzer was engulf by dark flames and zoomed towards his currently defenseless partner.

"Kai don't give up!" Rei called from behind him. That little bit of encouragement was all he need to snap out of his block.

Dranzer, spiral survivor!"

His blue blade suddenly stopped moving forward and began to quickly spin in place allowing a wall of fire to build up.

"You think a quicker spiral survivor will save you? Well guess again my brother. Black Dranzer flame thrower."

Kai grinner as the black blade collided with the fire wall and nothing was thrown out the other side. "No but the afterimage I can produce with it works wonders. Now Dranzer, Flame Gigs Turbo!"

His blue blade appeared out of nowhere behind Cesia's and smashed into the air.

"Now Black Dranzer flame bomb." her black blade began to spiral down much like Raul's Torch Pegasus. It landed with a heavy impact digging Dranzer into the ground causing the blade to stop.

"**Cesia wins round one!"** DJ announced and the crowd booed.

**XxXxXx**

"Did you see that, Kit? Did you see how Kai tried to trick his own sister before defeating her? He doesn't care for her or anyone really. He just wants to win and will use whoever he has to in order it do it. But if you want we can stop him. Just say it and we can set the trap so he can't use his dirty tricks anymore."

"Yes, Master Voltaire, I want to stop Kai from hurting Cesia."

"Good boy." Voltaire ruffled his two tone hair. "Then once both the blades are in the dish I want you to push this button." He handed the chibi a small remote with a single black button.

Kit nodded his head and turned his attention back to the match. DJ was already calling for them to release their blade again.

His dulled swirled colored eyes watched the two tops again clash in the air before landing at the base of the volcano.

"Do it now." Voltaire said.

Without hesitation, Kit hit the button and a bright orange wall appeared around the platform Kai and Cesia were standing on.

**XxXxXx**

"Chief what is that?" Rei demanded as he saw the orange box appear.

"I'm not sure." the youngest member replied as he quickly tapped away on this keyboard. "All I can tell is that it's an electrified barrier. I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"Kai you better be careful in there." Rei whispered as he sloughed on the bench.

**XxXxXx**

(Never Gonna Take Me Down starts to play)

"It seems our new play area is finally activated." Cesia smirked. "And Kai, I have to warn you that the danger is real. Everything in here is real."

Kai got her point when the volcano started erupting and he could feel the heat from the lava. "What's the point of this Cesia? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Voltaire did say I could if it came to that." she replied with a sly smile. "But personally I just want to see you scream in pain."

"Dranzer we have to end this quickly."

"That's not going to happen, Kai. This battle won't just be between our blades. No we are going to have an aerial fight ourselves. BLACK DRANZER!"

Just then a dark beam hit both Cesia and her blade. She released a pained screamed and when the light was gone she had a set of black phoenix wings and hovering in the air.

"How did you do that?"

"I've mastered the power of the phoenix completely. You could do this do if you wanted to."

'_Dranzer is what she saying true. Could we merge like they have?'_

Dranzer sighed through their link. _"Yes little phoenix, it is possible. But it will bring you terrible pain which is why I never spoke of ever doing it."_

'_Thanks for your concern Dranz. But it looks like we no longer have a choice. What do I have to do?'_

"_Just say my name and brace yourself. It will hurt little phoenix."_

"DRANZER!"

Just like with Cesia, a red light hit Kai and his blade. Kai let out an extremely pained scream as the flesh on his back was ripped off and the wings pushed their way out. When the light vanished he was panting heavily on the ground with his red phoenix wings draping over him like a blanket.

"Does it hurt?" Cesia mocked. Her darkened eyes glowed with happiness as Kai suffered on the ground.

"Not as much as the pain you'll be in, Black." Kai grunted as he pushed himself up. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting my sister. And then I'm going after Voltaire."

Kai flapped his wings and left the ground to attack the girl across from him.

"**I have no clue what is going on."** DJ said as he watched in amazement as the two Hiwatari twins took their fight into the air. Their blades mimicking all the blows there were being exchanged. **"This is definitely one cool stunt they set up for us. And those wings look so real. It's unbelievable.**

Kai and Cesia continued their battle without being bothered by what was going on outside the barrier. Thankfully Voltaire had thought to make the thing soundproof so they could be interrupted or disturbed by any outside forces, mainly the Bladebreakers.

Kai managed to grab Cesia by the arm and swing her around before throwing her back to the ground. Meanwhile Dranzer was unleashing an endless assault on her dark half pushing her to the edge of the dish.

"I'm ending this Black. You're finally going to disappear." Kai yelled as he started to dive to the ground.

Cesia laid were she landed grinning. The ground beneath her rumbled as the Volcano started to show signs of a full eruption. And Kai was right in line with where the lava was going to spew from.

"_Little one pull up now."_ Dranzer said in her panicked voice.

Kai didn't have time to ask why since the red hot liquid quickly burst from the mountain top heading straight towards him. He froze and blocked his head with his arms to protect himself.

"Good bye brother." Black said as she stood up. Her view of her twin was blocked by the gushing liquid.

"You're right Black, this is good bye." Kai appeared above the reach of the lava. His wings were a bit damaged by he managed to remain airborne.

"But how?" Black demanded. "That blast should have killed you."

"You're right," Kai said with a grin, "but just as Dranzer can use spiral survivor to protect herself, so can I. Of course that doesn't mean I didn't completely avoid getting hit." He opened his wings all the way to reveal many holes of various sizes from where the lava hit him.

"So you just got lucky this time. That doesn't mean you'll win. In fact I'm sure it's taking all your energy just to stay in the air right now. Aren't I right?"

Kai just growled and neared his eyes. As long as he was breathing he was going to fight. "If you're so sure then why don't you come at me with all you've got?"

"With pleasure." Cesia smirked and took off towards Kai.

The two clashed in midair grappling each other. Their blades following suite in a power struggle on the sand. Just as one got the upper hand so did the blade.

"Kai are you getting tired yet?" Cesia asked. She noticed his breathing getting labored and his grip loosing.

"You only wish I were." Kai hissed and tightened his grip bruising her arms. "I won't give up until my sister is free from you Black. Even if that means I have to hurt to do to it." Kai put all his strength into flapping his wings bringing them both to the ground. "Now take a nap." Kai kicked her hard in the stomach causing her grip to release and sending her to the sand part of the dish

Dranzer, at the same time, pushed Black Dranzer closer to the edge again.

"I'm sorry Cesia." Kai whispered. "Dranzer Spiritual Fireball!" Kai's fist lit with fire and he swooped to his Cesia with it.

There was a loud explosion and dust cloud filled the barrier as the fire attacks hit their targets. Kai flew high to avoid inhaling the smoke. He closed his eyes to help concentrate on staying up.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw Cesia laying on the ground and Black Dranzer outside the dish.

"**Kai wins round two!"** DJ announced and the crowd cheered.

(song ends)

Kai smiled at his victory before becoming dizzy. He swayed in the air before his wings stopped flapping and he began to fall to the ground.

Rei watched in horror was Kai slowly fell. There was nothing anyone could do without getting hurt from the barrier, so all he could do was watch and hope for the best.

Kai unconscious body thumped against the grassy area of the dish and bounced once before he laid still.

**XxXxXx**

Voltaire smirked as he saw his grandchildren's bodies on the ground. This had not been the victory he had hoped for, but with both unable to continue the set ended in a draw thus meaning Kai did not win. Thus meaning he had the duel haired youth back in his hands.

Still grinning he hit a small red button on his chair deceiving the barrier and allowed the medical team to rescue the injured fighters. After all that was the least he could do for his own blood.

"Kit soon you will have a chance to avenge Cesia defeat. You must take down Rei with everything you have. Make him pay for what Kai has done."

"Yes Master Voltaire. I will do whatever you want me to."

* * *

**Tyson:** i finally got a fluff scene. thanks Lirin

**Lirin:** least i could do after spending all your energy. hope you and Maxie enjoyed it.

**Max:** (calls from bedroom) Tyson are you cuming or not?

**Lirin:** (raises brow) he didn't just make that pun? please tell me he didn't just to that Ty.

**Tyson: **(goofy grin) yeah he did. bye Lir.

**Lirin: **(sweat drop) hope everyone enjoyed the fun battle. and next chapter will finally be Rei v. Kit. please review.


	41. Russia Day 2 Prebattle

**Lirin:** i'm feeling nice and evil today. so two updates today for ya all. and the rest of this chapter will get held hostage until Voltaire puts his gun away.

**Voltaire:** and i have no intention of doing that until i see want i want to have happen happen.

**Lirin:** nyo.

**Max:** i'm not going to get in the middle of that. but i'd like to thank Beywriter, Golden Lass and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for quick reviews. i think Lirin is doing this post cause she feels bad about making you wait for chap 39. not too sure though.

**Tyson:** and like all the previous chapters have mentioned Lirin does not own Beyblade or us. no she just love to torture us.

**Kai:** and i swear at times she's worse then Voltaire and Boris combined. (cuddles Rei to forget images)

* * *

Chapter 40: Russia Day 2 Pre-battle

Rei sat next to Kai's bed holding his phoenix's hand. It had been almost 2.5 hours after the battle and Kai was still unconscious. But with the wounds he had gathered during the fight it was no surprise.

(Flashback)

The barrier faded and Rei rushed to his lover. A stream of tears flew from his face as he moved. He knelt next to the unconscious teen and rolled him over. A look of fear, sadness and rage crossed his face as he finally saw the burn marks all over Kai's body. Even some of his hair was charred. But considering he as hit with the volcano spray it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Oh Kai." Rei said as he hugged his koi and cried. And he would have stayed like that too if Spencer didn't, literally, pry him off as the other doctors could bring him in back.

"Rei, get a hold of yourself. Kai needs you to be strong now more then ever." Spencer told the crying neko in his arms. "I know this is hard on you. But you have to hold on. Everything now rides on your shoulders."

Rei nodded into the blonde's chest but didn't stop crying.

"Hey DJ can we have a long break before the next match?" Bryan asked as he and Tala found their way onto the arena floor.

DJ quickly whispered into his headset before smiling at the teens. **"With the permission of the judges, we are going to have a three hour long break before the next match. And at that time we will also give you a medical update on everyone."**

"Did you hear that Rei. You've got three hours to spend with Kai and the kits." Tala said trying to calm the neko.

Rei only nodded into Spencer's chest again to acknowledge he had heard his friends.

It broke the three boys' hearts to see Rei this way. Not even after the incident 5 years ago was he this bad off. But then again Kai was wake to help him then.

"Come on kitty. I'm sure Kai wants you with him right now." Spencer said and lifted him up bridal style. "You two go get the kits and meet us in the med room."

Bryan nodded and pulled Tala by the hand to find Sakura and Ian who had all the kids with them. It was going to be a long three hours for the neko and he needed everyone support to get through it.

(End flashback)

"Kai, I have to go soon." Rei whispered and squeezed the pale hand he was holding. "I wish you could be there do watch me. I'd feel better if you were."

"Rei it's getting close to time." Tala said as he poked his head in the curtain.

"I know." Rei replied and wiped some tears from his eyes. "Well wish me luck phoenix. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Rei place a small kiss on Kai's forehead before getting up and leaving the boxed in area.

"You alright?" Tala asked and wrapped his friend in a hug.

"I'm as good as I can be with my fiancé out cold and having to fight my own son for his and Kai's freedom. Not to mention Cesia's, Anna's and Negi's too. Yeah Tal I'm doing just fine."

Tala winced at the sarcasticness of his friend's comment. He knew Rei was way too overwhelmed by everything right now. But he also knew the neko would blame himself if he failed.

"Just to what you can Rei. No one will blame you if something goes wrong." Tala said to reassure the teen.

"Thanks Tala. But I know I can't loose. I'd blame myself if I did."

"I understand. I'd do the same thing if I were you."

"**All bladers please return to the arena for the finally match."** DJ called over the PA system.

"Looks like this is it." Tala said as he and Rei walked down to the gate opening. The two were joined by Sai, Ming, Fudo, Max, Tyson (in a wheelchair) and Kenny. "Good luck tiger. And we're all cheering for you. Even Kai is."

Rei smiled and hugged his friend one last time. "Thanks Tal. I'll see you after this fight."

"And you better be on your feet too."

"I make no promises."

Tala nodded and watched his friend go stand with his team and lead them out.

Rei glanced over to the where the Black Ice were sitting earlier and only saw Voltaire and Kit looking at him. His eyes immediately narrowed into slits as the saw the old man smile at him. He was just getting a purely evil vibe from the serene face.

"Rei take it easy. You need to stay focused." Kenny said once he noticed his friend's shoulders tense.

"I'm fine chief." Rei replied once he took his gaze off Voltaire. "At least I will be once I bring that jerk down."

"**Now as I promised earlier we have an official update on your fallen bladers' health. Tyson was not injured and as been released from their care as you could see since Max was wheeling him out here. Maroku and Cesia have a few minor injuries but are expected to completely recover quickly. However both are still unconscious. And lastly Kai Hiwatari has taken a few major injuries but nothing to worry about. He too is expected to make a full recovery. But like Cesia and Maroku, he too is still unconscious. Now if our bladers could please approach the dish we can get started with the final fight of the Bladebreakers v. the Black Ice."** DJ announced.

Kit slide off the bench without a glance at Voltaire. He already had his orders and knew what he had to do.

"Good luck daddy." Ming and Fudo said as they hugged their neko parent. "We know you can win."

"Thanks you two. And I promise that after all this we'll go shopping for new plushies. Even Papa will get one."

The two giggled and released Rei.

Rei's usual caring eyes darkened and slitted as he approached the carnival dish. Kit was already standing up there tapping his foot.

"Susumu, why do you want to fight so badly?" Rei asked.

"I'm not Susumu. I'm Kit. The boy that Tala talked to is gone. And I've seen that all you and Kai care about is winning in the dish. I'm here to stop that. It is what Master Voltaire wants."

"Don't be stupid Susu. All Voltaire wants is world domination. He's only using you to help achieve that goal. And the only reason why Kai and I have been so determined to win is to get you back. Son, we love you. You have to believe me."

"I have no reason to believe you. If you truly loved me then you would have 'saved' me a long time ago."

"We were trying. Kai and Bryan would disappear for weeks at a time trying t track you down. But every time we got close you'd be gone. But we did want to rescue you."

"Enough of this. Let your blade to the talking now."

Rei sighed. The child standing before him was not his 5 year old son, but a heartless blader that Voltaire control. If he wanted his son to return he had to defeat him.

"DJ, start the count down." Rei requested with a cold glare.

DJ shivered at the anger coming off the nekojin but did as was requested. **"3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

A gray and black blade flew into the dish and landed gracefully in the center.

"It's time I show you that my love for you is real Susumu. I just regret I'll have to beat it into you, my son."

Driger made the first move striking hard at the black blade with a head on assault.

* * *

**Lirin:** so father and son are finally facing off. what will happen next to them? and more importantly is what did Voltaire do to have Kit play into his hands like this? please review


	42. Tiger Fangs part1

**Lirin:** i give you the 1st half of the Rei/Susu battle.

**Max:** this was Beywriter's idea to post only what Lirin had. so if you must be angry please direct that at him and not her. thanks.

**Ming: **on behalf of everyone here, conscious and unconscious, we'd like to thank Beywriter, Golden Lass and NinetailedPanther for reviewing last chapter. hugs to everyone. tee hee

**Fudo: **and i'd like to point out that Lirin only owns Beyblade in her dreams. but since this is real life she doesn't.

**Lirin: **kawaii this two are so cute! (glomps kits)

**Rei: **Lirin you're squeezing them too tightly. let them go.

* * *

_A gray and black blade flew into the dish and landed gracefully in the center._

"_It's time I show you that my love for you is real Susumu. I just regret I'll have to beat it into you, my son."_

_Driger made the first move striking hard at the black blade with a head on assault. _

**Chapter 41: Russia Day 2: Tiger Fangs part 1**

Kit stood still and took Rei's attack without flinching. Black Driger was built with the combined strength of all the Bladebreakers thus meaning he had Max's superior defense.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Kit mocked and tilted his head to the right to show his curiosity.

Rei growled and let his anger fuel Driger into pushing Black Driger back just a smidge.

"You can't win like this, Rei. Voltaire made sure that Black Driger was going to be superior to your Driger. My blade was built to be overall perfect in attack, speed and defense. So it doesn't matter how hard you hit me, you can't break my defenses."

Kit's smirk grew wider as Rei's anger continued to radiate off him. "Black Driger why don't we show him what we can do?"

The black blade zoomed forward sending Driger off balance because of the force he was using in the attack, and whipped around back. With a light little tap, Driger was sent from the center of the ring, through the big top tent and out of the dish.

"**Kit has taken the 1st round!" **DJ announced.

Rei bent down to pick up Driger and go back to his teammates.

**XxXxXx**

"Rei are you alright?" Hilary asked when the neko plopped on the bench.

"I need Kai. He'd know what to do."

No one knew when Ming moved. But everyone looked at her when her small hand connected with the back of Rei's head smacking him. Rei looked up to his daughter to see her with her arms crossed giving him her own version of Kai's death glare.

"Don't say that daddy. Of course papa wants to be here to help you win this fight, but he's not the only one who knows what to do. Kit said it himself that his blade was overall perfect, but even so there are still flaws. You just need to find them."

Rei was slightly surprised by his daughter's mini speech, but then again this must be what he gets for raising both kits with beyblades and strategies.

"She's right Rei." Max added in. "I mean if you manage to hit Draciel from the bottom, he gets off balance and can't maintain his defense."

"And once a blade is wobbling it's an easy knock out." Tyson chimed in.

"See daddy, you don't need papa to help form a plan. You have us." Fudo said as he hugged Rei.

"Now," Sai said from behind the neko massaging his shoulders, "you let yourself get all worked up during the first round you couldn't think straight, right?" Rei nodded. "Then try some meditation this round and block out what Kit is saying. Envision yourself fight Voltaire and not your son. Close your eyes and see the battle the way you want it to go. If Driger truly is connected with you he can read your thoughts and attack the way you see it."

"Do you think that will work? I mean this is the make it or lose it round. If I fail here I fail for good." Rei asked.

"Daddy just believe us and in yourself. We know that you can do this." Ming said and softened her look. "And don't forget that papa believes in you too."

"Thanks guys." Rei said and hugged his kids. "I'm gonna go save everyone now."

**XxXxXx**

"Are you back for more punishment?" Kit asked when he and Rei released their blades for a second time that day.

"I'm not the one who will be hurting this round." Rei replied and closed his eyes.

'_Driger are you ready for this?'_

"_I'm always ready."_ the tiger replied.

'_Good.'_

Rei allowed his hearing to take over to 'see' where the blades were. Neither had moved since they landed so both were near the hole in the big top.

'_Driger have him chase us for a bit. I want to see how much control he has to work with.'_

The gray blade started to zigzag before dashing off around the circus tents and vendors. Kit grew angry that Rei didn't go for a head on attack and followed him around. Soon Black Driger was head to head with Driger.

"_Master, he is right next to us."_

'_Make a sharp turn.'_

Driger pulled a hairpin turn around one of the wires set up to hold the one of the tents up. Kit tried to copy the move but had to swing wide so he wouldn't over turn and slash the wire.

'_Good he doesn't have as good a control as we do. Driger now we need to find a way to attack from behind.'_

"_Leave it to me."_

Driger pulled a few more hairpin tight turns allowing distance to form between him and his dark half. When he was a good distance away, and Kit wasn't focused on him, Driger hid in one of the tents waiting for the right time to strike.

"Where are you hiding Rei? Come out and face me." Kit hissed as he circled the tents. "And for crying out loud open your eyes. We're in the middle of a battle!"

Kit's rant when unheard as Rei stayed focused on listening to the whizzing of the blades. Sai's advice was really paying off.

Kit slowly passed by the tent Driger was in searching for him.

"_Master now is the time. I'll attack when you say I can."_

'_Give him what you got. Just remember to aim low to offset his balance.'_

Driger charged out of the tent ripping the sides a bit as he charged directly for the black blade.

"Driger, low Gatling Claw!" Rei ordered.

The blade tilted forward and aimed its attack for the underside of its opponent.

Everyone grew quiet as Driger quickly up righted himself and tapped the very edge of the black blade.

"How is that possible?" Kit demanded as he saw his blade begin to wiggle as it was sent off balance.

"You might have a perfect defense, but that doesn't matter if you're attacked from below." Rei replied and opened his eyes. "Now Driger end it with Thunder Slash!"

Driger roared as he bashed Black Driger around. Kit was at a lose for control because he could regain his balance with all the hitting.

"NO!" the chibi screamed as Black Driger made contact with the ground at his feet. "This isn't over Rei. We still have one more round." Kit hissed as he went back to his bench.

* * *

**Lirin:** so the second part will come out as soon as i get 5 reviews.

**Tyson: **then i'd get working on it Lir. you know that they'll appear in you inbox by morning.

**Lirin:**...so after 5 and when i finish. and i promise it will be a fight not to forget. thanks everyone


	43. Tiger Fangs part2

**Lirin:** and here is the end to the fight.

**Ming:** i hope daddy wins. it would make him so happy to have both papa and Susu with us.

**Fudo:** and Lirin you should have papa wake up to cheer daddy on. i know he'll win if papa appeared.

**Voltaire:** (kits hide behind Lirin) you two act as if you don't know what is happening. But i know that Tala read you the script before hand so keep you hopes to yourselves.

**Lirin: **Voltaire either go away and stop scaring the little ones or make yourself useful.

**Voltaire:** i'll leave for now Lirin. but don't forget what i have.

**Lirin:** jerk. okay you two. (turns to kits) time to shine.

**Fudo:** right. Lirin does not own Beyblade but she does own us and the other OCs.

**Ming:** and i send kisses to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass, and NinetailedPanther. thanks for keeping Lirin happy and focused on stuff.

**Lirin: **(in announcer voice) and now the conclusion of Rei v Susumu/Kit

* * *

**Chapter 41 Russia Day 2 Tiger Fangs 2**

Voltaire wasn't happy when the kit sat next to him. "What was that?"

"I don't know sir. He surprised with that hidden attack. It was a dirty trick he played."

Voltaire remained silent thinking of a new plan. As long as Rei's eyes remained closed he won't be paying much attention to words around him. They need a new way to shake the neko up.

"Kit I want you to attack Rei directly with your Driger."

"But how can that work? Driger is on a different dimension then us."

"Then bring the dimensions together again. Open the barrier. Rei should be pulled from his mediation when server pain hits his body. Have Driger directly attack him."

"Sounds like good pay back for his dirty trick."

Kit slipped off the bench and returned to an awaiting Rei.

**XxXxXx**

"**And this is it, the final round of Rei v. Kit!"** DJ yelled to get the crowd on their toes again. **"This has been one exciting match thanks to Rei's turn around late round. But who will win this time? It could be either one! So let's go! 3...2...1...Let it rip!"**

'_Alright just stay focused and we can do this again. Just think that Voltaire is up here and not Susumu.'_ Rei told himself as he released Driger for the third time.

Kit hissed when Rei closed his eyes again to go into his meditative state. But that anger soon passed to joy as he played with the controller in his pocket. '_Rei won't be able to block the pain of Black Driger's bite. This battle is mine.'_

The battle started out much like the last round. Driger was running around trying to get Black Driger in a position where he would have the upper hand.

'_Now is a good time.'_ Kit slipped his hand into his pocket and pushed the button activation the barrier once more.

Rei heard the buzz of something electric starting but he decided not pay much attention to it. He needed all the focus he could get.

The crowd gasped as the orange barrier revealed itself again. And many of the other blade teams shivered thinking that Rei could now get seriously hurt just as Kai had.

"Black Driger let's play some."

The black tiger finally made his first appearance with his teeth barred and growled at Rei.

"_Master his tiger is free. Do you want me to attack?"_

'_Please Driger. But don't hurt him too much.'_

"_I'll do what I can. But if he tries to go after you I will not hold back."_

Rei sighed into the link but didn't say anything.

"Now Black Driger, bite him."

The black blade zipped around the tents managing to dodge Driger by passing on the other side of the Big Top and made a beeline directly for Rei.

"Keep going Black Driger. You're almost there." Kit cheered his blade on.

By now Driger was following but was still to slow thanks to the superior speed Voltaire made sure the blade had.

Rei heard the blade approaching his side of the dish but didn't think much about it. As long as Driger was there he'd be safe. Or so he thought.

"Ahhhh!" Rei screamed as felt searing hot pain run though his left arm and blood slowly run down to his hand. His golden eyes snapped opened to see a black tiger firmly latched onto his arm with its teeth grinding into his bones.

**XxXxXx**

"Oh no." Tala whispered as he covered his face from the horrid sight. Rei was on his knees crying as the tiger continued to bite him. "We have to stop this."

"We can't Wolf. If we interfere then Rei will lose the match and lose the round. And you know as much as I know that that can't happen. All we can do now is hope he can deal with this."

"Bryan you're a cold hearted jerk." Tala said before he ran from the seats and to the exit doors.

Bryan didn't know what do as he sat there.

**XxXxXx**

"This is horrible." Hilary said. "How can a child attack his own parent like that?"

"Blame it on Voltaire." Tyson growled as he glared over at the grinning man. "He must have done something to Susu before the battle to make him want to hurt Rei."

"He sure did." Dizzi said. "I've just completed a scan of his body and found an interesting piece of tech on his neck. Voltaire must be controlling him using that."

"Is there any way we can break it?" Sai asked. "We have to help Rei somehow."

"I'd say yes, but that would make me a liar. Plus according to rules we can't cross over to the Black Ice's side of the arena without getting disqualified. I'm afraid that only Rei can win this. That's how Voltaire had it planned."

**XxXxXx**

"Kai you have to wake up." Tala cried over his friend. After running off on Bryan he came to the one person who would listen to him. "Rei is hurt and needs you. Please Kai you have to wake up."

'_Kitten.'_ Kai thought as he tried to wake himself but continued to fail.

**XxXxXx**

"Does it hurt Rei?" Kit asked with a huge grin. "If you want I can have Black Driger rip your arm off now and end most of the pain."

"Why are you doing this?" Rei panted out between his pain and tears. "Is this your revenge for me not being there for you? Please stop this Susumu."

"MY NAME IS KIT!" the chibi yelled and the dark aura around him made itself known to all.

"No. That is what Voltaire wants you to think. But you are Susumu Kon-Hiwatari, my first born son."

"What you say is probably true. But you didn't raise me. And as far as I'm concerned you are no one to me. Black Driger, rip his arm off."

Rei screamed in pain as the tiger's bite grew more intense and now he had a pulling sensation. "Please…stop…" Rei cried. "Dri…ger…help."

Driger who was standing there, completely ashamed that he failed to protect his master, finally kicked it into high gear. With a feral growl he attacked his dark side's tail.

Black Driger let his own roar of pain fill the barrier area as fangs sunk into his own tail. That was also the chance Rei needed to free his arm.

"Thank…you…my…friend. Now…we ha…ve…to hu…rry and end this." Rei panted and clutched his arm.

"_Understood master. Please just hang on a little longer."_

Rei gave a weak smiled to his long time friend and partner as he watched him drag the other tiger away. His vision started to go blurry as he continued to watch the two tigers swipe claws at each other.

"Black Driger you can to this. They are weakened thanks to that bite. Hurry and win this." Kit demanded as his tiger was pushed into several of the tents destroying them.

"Drig we ha…ve to." Rei whispered. It took all Rei's strength to stand up on his two feet again. "Drig, lightening tiger claw!" as the order slipped passed his creaking lips, Rei fell to the ground barely conscious.

Driger's blade lit with a heavenly glow and his claws started to spark with lightening flashes.

"**This is for Rei." ** Driger growled as he slashed into Black Driger's neck and body sending bolts of lightening into his body. The shock had enough force to also affect Kit.

"No." Kit fell to his knees as the device on the back of his neck overloaded from Driger's attack. "What happened?" He was staring at Rei as the blood continued to spill from the bite marks. "Black Driger stop." the whispered command reached the tiger and blade. The black beast disappeared as soon as the blade stopped.

DJ, who had been in shock since Rei was attacked, finally realized he still had a job to do. **"I'm not sure how, but Rei won! Rei wins the round and the match! The Black Ice are eliminated!"**

Not even the good news got the crowd to stir since Rei was still in danger.

Kit cried as he crawled over to his dad, his legs too weak to support him. "I'm sorry Rei." he whispered as he lightly touched the wound. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Kit lowered his head too ashamed to look at his opponent.

"Susu, don't cry." Rei soft voice could barely be heard but the chibi neko caught it. "I still need you to lower the barrier."

Susu whipped his tears and pulled the device from his pocket. He smiled slightly as he hit the button and the waiting medical team rushed in.

"We have to hurry. He's already lost a lot of blood." Spencer ordered to the group.

The Breakers along with Susumu, Ming and Fudo watched as the team carefully put Rei on the stretcher and carried him out.

"He'll probably need to be transported to the hospital for immediate surgery." Spencer came over and told the group.

"But daddy will be alright, won't he?" Ming asked him with teary pink eyes.

Spencer's heart broke for the second time that day as he hugged her and Fudo. "I'm not sure angel. But I'll see to it that he has the best treatment we can get him. And I'll also have Kai moved over too so they can be together."

Spencer let the two kits go just as their other friends come down to join them. Mariah immediately scooped up Ming with Lee grabbed Fudo.

"We should head over to the med room. We can get an update on Rei and Kai over there." Tyson said as he glared at the man grinning on the bench across the room. "Plus if I have to look at his stupid face anymore I'll kill the bastard."

"Ty relax. Let Kai and Rei figure out what to do with him later." Max said pulling on his koi's arm.

It didn't take much for Tyson to turn away from the source of evil as Max led him away. The other followed them in completely silence except for Ming and Fudo who were crying.

Susu stood back from the group as they left the main arena. He wasn't sure if he'd be wanted by any of them.

"Are you coming?" Sai asked as she walked back. She had told the other to keep going while she got him.

"You mean they want me? Even after I hurt Rei."

Sai smiled to the chibi and held her hand out to him. "Well you are the missing child and now that you've been found, I think they want you."

"But I hurt Rei. Everyone should hate me for that."

Sai shook her head allowing her long golden hair to dance around her. "First of all, Rei is dad or daddy to you and Kai is papa. And it wasn't you who wanted Rei hurt. It was Voltaire and he used you as his pawn. But now that you're free everyone wants to meet you. So let's go join up with the others."

Susu nodded his head and took Sai's hand.

**XxXxXx**

Voltaire scowled as he left the Biovolt stadium. He had almost lost everything if it weren't for the two teens he still had back at the mansion.

* * *

**Lirin:** well i hope i gave this fight justice and kept it up to everyones expectations.

**Tala:** you're so mean Lirin. how could you do that to Rei and Susu? (runs off crying)

**Bryan:** you just love to torture us. at to think that Tal thought i was the cold heartless one. (goes after wolf)

**Lirin:** so just to make this clear to everyone Rei did have the script before hand and agreed to having the fight go that way. please don't have me. or if you must at least let me know in a review.


	44. Visitors

**Lirin:** so i hope this makes some of your worries disappear. it might. but it might not.

**Tala:** this is how out of it Lirin is. but i say she lost it when she started on this mass OMK writing and started to get them up like every few days.

**Bryan:** seems her own story as her on edge and wants to know that Rei and Kai are alright, even though she's the goddess of this world.

**Lirin:** not true Bry. i've just had a lot of focus lately so i'm putting it to good work. i think the readers will agree with me. at least i know that Beywriter will. and let it be known that his story has me way more on edge. Kami its one death trap or another for the Breakers. (shivers) i hope they survive this last one. nyo that's besides the point. guys i'm leaving the rest to you while i work on the next chappy

**Tala:** so first i'd like to announce that we've beat the original OMK with review by 2. thanks guys. well more specifically we're thanking Beywriter (you better have my friends safe), Rose-Petal-Falling324, NinetailedPanther, Lycoris Valentine, and Golden Lass. if not for you five and a few others then i think Lirin would have stop writing all together a long time ago.

**Bryan:** and just to keep Lirin on the safe side of the law, we'd like to remind everyone that she doesn't own Beyblade or any of us characters from the show/manga. now i guess we should stop all this random dribble and let you get on with the happy sadness. and i'm not ashamed to say it brought tears to my eyes as i read it for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 42: Visitors

Kai groaned as his crimson eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a, thankfully, dimly lit room. The only light was coming from the open hallway door and the window since the curtain was open.

"Damn." Kai groaned and raise his left hand to rub his head to ease some of the throbbing pain. To his surprise he found a bandage wrapped around his duel locks. _'Always with the head shots.' _ He thought as he continued rubbing his head.

Spencer, who was sleeping in the chair in the middle of the room, woke up when he heard the noise. "Are you awake, Kai?" he asked in a heavily sleepy voice.

"I think so." Kai replied in the same groan as before. "What happened?"

Spencer got off his chair and went to stand next to the phoenix so their conversation didn't disturb the room's other occupant. "So you don't remember?"

Kai thought, or tried to, for a moment. "No. I don't remember anything after the orange barrier went up. Spence tell me what happened." Kai was giving him a hurt pleading look.

The blond sighed as he leaned against the windowsill. "Do you want the short version or the long one?"

"Short. My head can't handle anything longer then that…probably."

Spence couldn't help but snicker at his friend as he tried to figure out what he could or couldn't handle.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'll try and make it as short as I can."

"Thanks." Kai replied and rubbed his head some more.

"And I'll also see if I can get you something for that killer headache of yours."

Kai hummed his thanks.

"Alright, so after the barrier went up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Cesia went a little crazy on you and wings burst from her back. Then a few minutes later you too had the wings. By the way your back is going to be a bit sore from where they broke through your skin. But that's beside the point. So once you both had your wings, you got into the magnificent midair battle with your blades mimicking your moves. It was amazing."

"Spence, enough with the commentary, I just want to know why my head hurts." Kai growled.

"Right, sorry." Spence said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "So at the end of the fight you and Dranzer attacked Cesia and Black Dranzer with your fire. That in turned caused this huge explosion and dust to fly everywhere. Then you rose above the dust but soon after it cleared, you lost any energy you had left and fell to the ground. You ended up hitting you head on the mountain.

"I see. So there were only two rounds."

"Yeah. But what shocked everyone the most is what happened next."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Kai, but after the fight both Dranzer and Black Dranzer flew off. They completely left their bit chips."

Kai didn't seem too disturbed hearing that his partner left. It was almost as if he was expecting that to happen. It kind of irked Spencer that he was acting so cool about hearing Dranzer was gone. That or he was thinking something else.

"So did Rei fight?" Kai asked after a few minutes silence. "Or did Mr. D. postpone the battle."

Spence looked into the night sky unable to answer the question.

"Whale your silence is talking too loudly. How bad was Rei hurt?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. You should really get some rest."

"I don't want rest. I want to know how my koi is doing." Kai felt the anger in him raise and dull the pain a bit.

"Kai, doctor's orders, you need to rest now and we'll talk later."

"Taking the coward's way out." Kai hissed and glared at his friend. "I'm not surprised. But it does tell me that it was bad."

Spencer didn't say anything as he pushed off the windowsill and moved towards Kai's bed. When he was within reach he kit the call button for a nurse to come in.

"Yes?" a young woman around 24 with short amber hair, said as she poked her head in.

"He needs some morphine for the pain. Can you get it?"

"Of course." she smiled at Spencer before disappearing from the door.

Kai laid there with his arms crossed as he glared at the whale. Spencer just stood there accepting the phoenix's silent anger.

"I'm back." the nurse announced when she walked into the room. "So which young man is it?"

"This one." Spencer indicated Kai.

The nurse smiled as she moved over to them and grabbed the IV line going into to Kai's arm. "Now you be feeling a bit groggy. But the pain well definitely disappear."

"Whatever." Kai mumbled as she injected the medicine in the line before leaving.

"I'm doing this for the best Kai. You can hate me all you want, but for now not knowing is best." Spence whispered before leaving himself.

Kai laid awake on his bed for a few minutes longer enjoying the pain free state his was in. "I really do like morphine." he said to himself before allowing sleep to claim him once more.

**XxXxXx**

It was late morning when Kai groaned again and tried to open his eyes again. But he immediately hissed and closed them again as the harshness of the bight morning light created a headache.

"Shut that damn thing." Kai growled hoping someone was in the room.

He heard a snicker and feet shuffling as someone moved to oblige his request. "You're barely wake and already barking orders. It's so like you Kai." Bryan's voice commented as the room went dark.

Kai groaned again as he opened his eyes to glare at his so called friend.

"I take by the look the mighty Kai Hiwatari is feeling back to normal?"

"If you consider a killed headache and overly sore back, back to normal, then yes. I guess I am." Kai snapped back.

"Hey relax Kai. I was only joking with ya." Bryan said and raised his hands to surrender. "But in all seriousness, how are you feeling?"

"Shitty. I don't even think I could sit out with pain racing up and down my back."

"Well that's no surprise since the wings did a good job ripping your skin off."

"So I heard from Spence last night. He also told me that Dranz disappeared after I was knocked out."

"All true. You okay with that?"

"Doesn't matter if I am or not. But I believe that one day she'll come back to me." Kai went silent as he thought over his long time fire bird friend and if Bryan wasn't paying close attention he would have missed the single tear roll down Kai's pale cheek to the bed below. "Bry, I've been wondering something. And I want the truth about it."

"You want to know how Rei is."

"Yeah. Spence said, well kind of said, that he got hurt, but refused to tell me the extent of it. So will you please tell me?" Kai turned his cold eyes into begging ones.

Bryan sighed as he took a seat on the edge of the bed near the window to keep Kai looking that way. "Do you want me to tell you? Or would you like to see for yourself? He's in the bed next to you." Bryan asked as he looked away.

"It was that bad that you can't even look at me right now?"

"Judge it for yourself. But yeah I considerate 'that bad'." Bryan replied.

The falcon helped Kai off the bed trying not to cause the injured teen too much pain and set him in the chair next to Rei's bed.

Rei was laying there with his hair down looking like a silk black sheet. His skin was paler then normal and his lips were dry and creaking. But still he seemed peaceful just laying there. Kai was staring at him for a few minutes before he noticed the long thick cast on his left arm.

"It was almost ripped off thanks to Black Driger." Bryan replied as he saw Kai start to cry. "But the doctors managed to repair the damage although he'll have some difficulty moving it when the cast comes off."

"But he'll be alright, right?"

Bryan smiled as he nodded to his friend. "That's what the doctors say. But they can't judge the mental shock and damage he suffered in the fight. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a bit scared and reclusive for a little while after this. But I know that you'll take care of him and soon our kitty will be back to normal."

Kai slowly nodded his head in agree with his friend's words, but quickly stopped as he throbbing pain increased and he got dizzy.

"Hey Bry do you mind leave us for a bit?"

"No problem Kai. Tala wants me to inform him when you finally came too. The kits are dying to see you again. So I'll probably be back later with them."

"Alright. And thanks Bry."

Bryan said a quick goodbye before leaving the two lovers.

"I'm sorry Rei." Kai said as he took the neko's right hand. "This wouldn't have happened if I managed to defeat Cesia. I hope that you can forgive me." Kai finally let all his tears come pouring out as he leaned over the bed just to be closer to his koi. "Oh Rei I hope you wake up soon." he choked out before drifting off to sleep again.

**XxXxXx**

Kai was still sleeping with his head on Rei's bed when Bryan came back with his kits and Tala late afternoon.

"Hey sleepy," Tala's sing song voice flooded Kai's ears, "it's time to wake up. Your kits are here."

Kai groaned as he lifted his head, to a thankfully still darkened room, and rubbed his eyes free from the sleep dust. He was greeted with the smiling faces of Fudo and Ming.

"Hey you two." Kai said and shifted so he could hug them. "Have you been good angels for you uncles?"

"If you consider them staying up all night with worry, good? Then they were perfect." Bryan replied with a devilish grin.

"We were not Uncle Bry." Ming huffed. "It was only half the night and only because we were worried and papa and daddy."

"Well worry or not you should have gone to bed when they told you to." Kai informed them and poked their noses as punishment.

"I'm sorry papa." Fudo hung his head.

"Me too."

"It's alright. But next time I want you to listen to them."

"We will." the two said together.

"Good. Now if I'm not mistaken there should be one more chibi with cat ears around here."

"Come on out Susu." Tala said as he put has hand behind him to try and push the kit out of his hiding spot.

"But he'll hate me." Kai heard the chibi whine. "It's my fault Re... ah, dad is here."

Tala sighed as he turned and bent down to face the chibi. "Susu we went over this already. Kai isn't going to be mad at you. You had no control over what was happening at that time."

"But..."

"No. Now go over and meet your papa. If you don't then he'll get sad that his son doesn't want to see him."

Susumu looked at the floor as he dragged his feet around Tala to appear before Kai. Kai was shocked to see an almost mini version of himself if it weren't for the reverse hair and the swirled red and gold mix of his eyes. Kai choked on tears as he looked the child over.

"Susu come here." Kai said in a wavering tone. He was trying so hard not to cry.

Reluctantly the chibi listened and went over to his papa. He was surprised to be grabbed into a tight hug. "Are you alright? Did Voltaire ever hurt you? Wait who I'm I kidding, of course Voltaire hurt you. Oh Susumu I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you all those years ago. Can you ever forgive me?"

Susumu looked back at Tal to try and get what was going on, but was surprised to see the wolf crying too. He had expected Kai to yell at him, despite everything the red head had told him. This was the last thing he thought would happen.

"It's okay papa. I don't blame you." Susu voice was unsure of what he was saying was right.

"Are you positive? I don't mind if you're angry that I failed you."

"No papa." the kit was getting more confident now. "It was Great-grandpa Voltaire's fault that we were separated. It's not like you gave me up to him."

"Thank you Susumu. I'm so glad you forgive me." Kai squeezed the kit tighter as his tears grew stronger soaking Susu's shirt's shoulder.

After almost an hour of getting squeezed to death by Kai, Tala finally managed to free the kit and held him on his lap as they talked the rest of the day away.

"Excuse me." a dark brown nurse said as she poked her head in. "But visiting hours are almost over. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now."

"We should probably get going anyway." Bryan said as he ran his hand through soft black locks. "These three need to get a decent night sleep."

"Alright guys. Thanks for bring them by."

"It wasn't a probably, Kai. So shall we see you tomorrow?" Tala asked as he started to rub his hand through Susu's duel hair causing the chibi to purr.

"I'd like that. And maybe Rei will be up by then. At least I hope he is." Kai let his eyes water with tears again. "I hate that I can't do anything to help him."

"Don't worry too much about it Kai. Once he wakes up is when you can do whatever he needs. I'm positive Rei will have you running all around getting things that he can't." Bryan said as he pulled the phoenix into a sideways hug. The movement of Kai caused Ming to slightly wake up.

"Huh?" she asked in her sleepy voice.

"Hi Angel." Kai said as he cuddled her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure papa." she replied in a still sleepy voice.

"I need you to wake up just a bit and walk down to the car. You're uncles need to carry your brothers. Can you do that?"

Ming rubbed her eyes a bit. "Sure papa. But after that I can sleep, right?"

Kai kissed her smooth silver locks. "You can sleep all you want after that Angel."

"Good." Ming slipped from Kai's arms and took Bryan's awaiting hand.

"So well be back tomorrow. And I think the others will try and swing by too." Bryan said as he and Tala started walking to the door. "And get some sleep. Rei will get grump if you stay up all night watching over him."

"I'll try." Kai replied before everyone disappeared out the door.

* * *

**Kai:** he's so cute. Lirin why did you keep us apart for so long?

**Lirin:** Voltiare'sidea.ihadnothingtodowithit.

**Kai:** slower and preferably understandable. my head is still hurting.

**Lirin:** (Sigh) it was all Voltaire's idea. if i could i would have had you bust his door down and take Susu back years ago. but now you have plenty of time to spend with each other so it's time to be happy.

**Kai:** i guess you're right. (yawn) well i'm sleepy so i'm going to bed now. Night everyone. (curls up on chair with head resting on Kai's bed)

**Lirin:** kawaii. but i have to move him later...maybe. well thanks for reading another chapter and please review. they make everyone here happy and uber productive.


	45. Dreaming Tiger

**Lirin:** okay this makes 6 chapters in about 2 weeks.

**Kai:** so are you looking for an award.

**Lirin:** no, i'd just thought that people would find that interesting. i know i did.

**Kai:** (rolls eyes) getting onto something a bit more important. i'd personally like to thank Rose-Petal-Falling324, Beywriter and NinetailedPanther. and i'm sry about an announcement that Lirin will be making later.

**Tala: **and please don't forget that Lirin owns nothing except her OCs

* * *

Chapter 43: Dreaming Tiger

Several days had passed since Tala and Bryan started making regular trips with the kits to visit Kai and Rei. Unfortunately Rei had yet to wake up. It was really starting to worry Kai and the others.

"Kitten when are you going to wake up?" Kai asked as he brushed raven strands. "I miss you my koi. Please wake up soon."

Kai stopped the brushing and wrapped his arms around Rei. Although Rei was still out cold he was still able to purr showing Kai his appreciation.

(Rei's mind)

"Driger, why aren't I waking up?" Rei asked the tiger he was curled up with. "I want Kai to stop worrying about me."

"I know little one. But you will not wake until you come to terms with what happened."

"But I have." Rei stood and protested to his partner. "So why haven't I woken, if that's all I need to do."

"Maybe it is because you are not the only one to do it."

"What to you mean Drig?" Rei started to glare at the tiger.

"I'm sorry little one, but since we share a fighting spirit we both must come to terms with what happened that day. It is my fault that you are still trapped in this sleep state."

Rei's golden eyes began to fill with tears. "So you are still mad at yourself because I got hurt?"

Driger nodded and walked over to his master. "You needed me to protect you and I failed. I cannot forgive myself."

Rei leaned over so he could hug the beast. "Please Driger it was not your fault. Voltaire had made Black Driger so we would have a difficult time battling it. How were we supposed to know that he would dodge you and come after me? Or that the barrier he built connecter my world with your world? Driger what happened to me was far from your fault. So I don't blame you in the least. Honestly I want to wake up and get my revenge on Voltaire. He should be the one feeling guilty about my arm."

"But you had asked me to protect you. How could you not blame me for this?"

Rei laughed at the tiger's confusion. "Driger you may be centuries old, but you have a lot to learn about people. I can forgive you because you did the best you could. And when I called you were right there to drag him off me. Driger you are my friend and I doubt I could ever get mad at you for very long. Now what do you say?"

Driger searched Rei's happy golden eyes for any sign of doubt. He smiled when he saw nothing to bring him doubt. "If you can forgive me then I think I can start to forgive myself."

"A start is nice Drig, but will it be enough to allow me to wake up? Kai's crying again and needs me. Plus I think Tala and the others will be here soon and I want to greet them. I miss my kits smiling faces too."

"Then I suggest you try and wake yourself again."

(back to the room)

The door slowly opened and Tala walked in with the kits and Bryan behind him. None of them were surprise to see Kai sitting on Rei's bed hugging the neko and crying.

"Kai, do you want us to leave for now?" Tal asked in a soft voice so he didn't frighten the phoenix master.

"No." Kai replied and shook his head into Rei's nicely brushed locks. A few minutes later he pulled away to see his visitors.

"Papa, are you okay?" Fudo asked as he jumped up on the bed to hug said parent.

"Yes little one. I'm just worried about daddy."

"When is he going to wake up?" Ming asked as she joined her brother and papa on the bed.

"I'm not sure Angel. But I hope it is soon."

"Did you hear that daddy?" Ming asked as she looked at Rei. "Papa wants you to wake up. We all do so please wake up for us."

(Rei's head)

"Drig, Ming is crying too. Please help me come out of this. I should be comforting them."

The tiger took a deep calming breathe. "Alright master, if you believe in me then I will as well. Now go back to your family."

Rei could feel that whatever what holding him back start to lift as he hugged his friend. "Thank you Driger. And remember never to doubt yourself."

(back in the room)

Kai had finally managed to stop his tears and start a conversation with his friends when a low pained groan filled his ears.

"Rei?" Kai asked as he took Rei's hand in his. "Come on Rei, time to wake up." he cooed to the sleeping tiger.

Another, louder, groan slipped from the tiger master's lips and very slowly golden eyes started to move behind closed lids.

"Come on kitten. The kits are here." Kai said as he brushed raven bangs out of Rei's face.

"I know." Rei managed to whisper out. His throat was sore and dry from not having been used or getting a drink in days. A few seconds later shining golden orbs fluttered open to see the teary crimson eyes of his fiancé. "Hi."

"Hi yourself Kitten. How are you feeling?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"No." Kai leaned forward and kissed Rei's forehead. "I'm glad to have you back."

Tala smiled at the two lovers and nudged Bryan that they should leave. Bryan nodded and slowly went to the door.

"Hey, Bry and I going to get some food. We'll be back in a little bit."

Tal's comment went unnoticed as Kai and Rei sat on the bed hugging, well hugging the best Rei could since his left arm was heavily cast.

**XxXxXx**

(Susu's P.O.V.)

Why did Tala and Bryan have to leave without me? They know I'm still not comfortable being with my family. And even though Kai told me yesterday that he doesn't hate me I'm still not sure.

So for now I'm just sitting on the chair away from everyone else watching them talk. I guess this is the normal family thing when someone you love first wakes up after awhile. They're all crying and Rei and Ming and Fudo wrapped in his one good arm.

"Susumu." Rei calls over to me. His teary golden eyes are staring at me. But I don't see hate in them. And that is something I'm used to seeing when people look at me. "Come over here."

I gulp and slide off the chair and approach the bed. I get within arms reach of him and stop.

"Susu come up here." Rei tells me in a kind and caring tone.

My swirled eyes look at him in surprise. He's being too nice. Why isn't he yelling or screaming at me? I hurt him. He should be furious.

When I don't move, Kai lifts me up and places me next to Rei on the bed. My eyes start to fill with tears as he wraps an arm around me.

"Did you get hurt during the fight?" I'm asked in my ear.

"No." I choke out. I feel weird. No one has ever been this nice after I lost a battle.

"That's good to hear." Rei sighed out and I feel a wetness on my face.

After a few minutes I wiggle out of Rei's grip to look at him. "Aren't you mad that I hurt you?"

It was his turned to look surprised. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I told my bit beast to attack you. He almost tore your arm off."

"It's kind of hard to forget that with this bandage on." Rei winced as he lifted his left arm a bit. "But tell me, did you want to hurt me? Or did Voltaire tell you to do it?"

"Voltaire told me too. After Tala had told me what you were like I didn't want to hurt you anymore. But I still wanted to fight to see how much you really loved me."

Rei tightly hugged me again. "And that is why I'm not mad at you, my son. YOU didn't want to do this."

Finally I release my tears and wrap my arms around Rei's chest. "Thank you daddy." I cry out onto his hospital gown.

Kai must have heard what I said because I felt his hand rubbing my hair between my ears. Even Ming and Fudo joined us for a group hug. If this is what it means to be loved by a family then I think I can get used to it.

* * *

**Lirin:** and now i is going on a short break from this. i've got some other stories that would like a little love'n so for the next few weeks please don't expect to see anything here.

**Rei:** and don't forget Lirin that you NEED to clean your room and paint your new desk and set it up. i'm sick of working the kinks out of your back cause you don't use a chair while you work.

**Lirin: **well you heard the neko. but please review and i'll come back soon. i promise guys. hugs to everyone especially my faithful reviewers.


	46. Ha You Thought It Was A New Chapter

**Lirin:** I'm starting to think ahead.

**Tala:** OMG run for the hills everyone! Lirin is thinking. That's never a good sign.

**Lirin:** thanks ya damn wolf. Cause of that we'll see how you like the next chapter or so. (evil grin resembling Voltaire's)

**Tala:** Eek! Bryan hide me. Lirin is getting really scary. (runs away)

**Lirin:** now that my interruption is gone, I can get down to business. So as I was saying, I've been thinking ahead, and before the story is finished both Tala and Max are going to have their babies. But I've got no names for them. So please help me out and send me ideas.

Tala is going to have a cute baby girl with a pinkish hair color and Tala's blue eyes. She looks more like the wolf too.

And Max is having a son with Tyson dark blue hair and Max's eyes. Looks like Ty too but will later have Max's freckles.

Just don't tell them. They want to be surprised which is why I went all evil on Tal just now. Or was it.

Nyo thanks for you help guys. I know you won't let me down. :-)

PS. Beyblade is still not mine


	47. Good to be Home

**Lirin:** 2 weeks is far too long to be apart from my baby. Kami i missed working on this way too much. and cause i love you guys, this chapter is special. i haven't done anything like this for sometime. and i still doubt my skills at it.

**Kai: **and let the world know that Lirin is blushing.

**Lirin: **fuck you Phoenix.

**Kai:** i'd rather do that to Rei. speaking of my Kitten. bye.

**Lirin:** damn you. i wanted to go hide. but well, um, kami i can't believe i wrote this.

**Max:** (semi awake) what miss noisy here is trying to actually say is that she does NOT own Beyblade or any of us. and she's sorry to make everyone wait for two weeks. but hopefully what we have tonight will make up for that long time.

**Tyson: **hugs from all of us to Beywrite, Rose-Petal-Falling324, NinetailedPanther, Golden Lass, riana rox, and Lycoris Valentine for reviewing.

**Rei: **we're also sending special thanks to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling 324, and Golden Lass for answering our plea earlier for names. we're currently deciding on what names be put into a vote we hope everyone will take part it. It starts next chapters so please look out for it.

* * *

**Chapter 44:** **Good To Be Home**

It was going after midnight when a group of twelve teens and four little kids trooped up the steps to the smaller Hiwatari mansion. Kai, who was holding a sleeping Susumu, pulled out his key and opened the door. Everyone was greatful to see the inside of the old building.

"Night guys" Bryan said as he walked over to the stairs with a sleeping wolf in his arms.

"You sure you don't mind us crashing here?" Tyson asked Rei as Max leaned against him trying to fight off sleeping until he felt a bed under him.

Rei smiled and shook his head. "Never guys. You know were you room is here so get Max over there before he falls asleep right here."

Tyson sleepy smiled at him before leading Max up the stairs to the third floor. Kenny, Sai and Hilary all following behind them.

"I'm going to put Ming to be and then crash myself" Ian explained behind a big yawn.

"Same here" Spencer announced. And to took Chiyuki and Fudo up.

"Thanks guys" Kai replied to them. Soon he was left with Rei and Susumu. "Shall we head to bed too?"

Rei smirked as he looked at his koi. "Actually I'm too awake for sleep right now. I think you're going to have to wear me out tonight."

Kai grinned as he pulled Rei to him in a hug trapping Susu between them. "I'll take you up on the challenge" he said before lightly kissing soft lips.

"But first," Rei said when he pulled away a bit. "We need to put him down."

Kai pouted as Rei left his arms and slowly went over to the stairs swaying his hips. "Fucking tease" Kai whispered as he watched his lover move.

"Language Kai" Rei reprimanded as he stuck his tongue out.

**XxXxXx**

Susumu felt himself getting lowered, but with everything that happened over the last few weeks and the long flight here, he was too tired to open his swirled eyes to see what was happening.

"I'm glad to finally have you home, son" Kai leaned over and kissed the chibi's forehead. "Now sleep well."

Kai quietly crossed the room and left leaving the door a bit creaked so the hall light could stream in encase Susumu woke up with a nightmare.

**XxXxXx**

By the time Kai reached his room, Rei was already on the bed with a piece of catnip next to him. His boxers doing nothing to hide the big erection he had.

"Starting without me?" Kai pout for what seemed like the tenth time that night. "That's so mean."

Rei licked his lips as his lust filled golden eyes watched Kai strip himself as he slowly moved towards the bed. By the time he crawled over his lover he too was only in his boxers. "Please Kai" Rei whispered as he used his good arm to wrap around the phoenix's neck pulling him down into a needy kiss.

Rei's head fall back as Kai rubbed against him, a loud moan filling their quiet room. "How badly do you want me?" Kai asked into a pointed ear.

"Badly" Rei whined back thrusting up to create more heavenly friction. "Kami Kai, I want you so much."

"And where do you want me?" Kai asked in the ear again before nipping it. His pale slender fingers ghosting over and lightly tweaking already perked nubs.

Rei mewled as the teasing touches tortured his hot body. He felt one of Kai's hands ghost over his clothed penis as velvet lips trailed a path from his ear to his collarbone.

"Well Kitten?" Kai asked nipping the smooth neck.

"I-in me." Rei finally panted

"And what will I got out of this?" Kai was enjoying his teasing far too much.

"A-any-thing" Rei panted again as Kai's hand dipped into his boxers stroking him lightly. The velvet lips moving lower to nibble at abused nubs.

Kai smirked as he lightly nibbled. Rei arched his back, the pleasure was driving him mad. "Then I want no complaints later, Kitten"

Rei mewled again as the hand that was touching his cock moved and started to slip his boxers down freeing his harden flesh from its silky entrapment.

"So sexy" Kai whispered as he send butterfly kisses down Rei's smooth lean body until he reached the neko's black curly pubic hair. He started to lick around the base drawing loud pleasured moans from the teen below him.

Rei's good arm reached out to tangle in duel hair trying to get its owner to move up on the heated organ. "Please...Kai..." Rei tried to beg.

**XxXxXx**

Susumu tossed and turned on this full sized bed. The noise from down the hall bothered him as it mixed with images from the not too long ago past. Mainly when he walked in on Voltaire taking Cesia. After that he never left his room because of a nightmare again.

He sat up in his bed when he heard an overly loud moan. Tears streamed down from his swirled eyes as he remembered the pained expression from Cesia's face as Voltaire slammed into her over and over again.

**XxXxXx**

"Rei," Kai said between licks on the weeping organ, "can you reach the lube?" he finished before licking his lover tip.

Rei let out another loud moan as he tossed his head side to side on the pillow. Kai was going all out with the teasing tonight, not like he was going to complain. It's been too long since they last did anything like this.

"Nuh, Kai...left side." Rei panted as he gave sorrowful eyes to his lover.

Kai gave one last hard suck before crawling up and kissed Rei passionately on the lips. His right hand reaching over to where Rei couldn't searching for the required item.

Kai slowly pulled away when he had what he wanted in hand. Rei smiled at him as he saw the bottle cap open and squirt onto his phoenix's hand. "Hurry" Rei whispered as he continued to watch Kai spreed the lilac scented lubricant over three fingers. Kai's slowness was finally wearing on him and he needed to reach his bliss soon or he'd loose it.

"Then touch me" Kai whispered to the plea. His hand with the bottle sought out Rei's good hand and squirted a glob on it.

Rei's eyes darkened to molten gold as he reached between them and grabbed Kai while the phoenix circled his entrance.

They thrust against each other as they prepared for what was to come. Rei didn't even seem to notice that slowly other fingers were added into him stretching him wide.

Kai's head flung back as he moaned when Rei gave a hard tug. "You ready then?" Kai asked when he regained some control.

Rei only smiled and nodded as he thrust the fingers in him deeper.

Kai leaned down to kiss his lover once more and slipped his digits out. Rei whimpered at the loss of the feeling before he realized Kai was moving to position himself between his silky smooth thighs.

"I love you Kai" Rei said before Kai quickly thrust in. Rei shut his eyes to the short burst of pain that flared up his back.

Kai stayed still as he waited for his kitten to relax and say it was alright. He watched as Rei's breathing began to easy and felt him thrust up indicating to move.

"No regrets" Kai said as he started a slow pace in and out.

Rei continued to mewl as he prostate was struck with practice ease. The stars he saw behind his eyes slowly bringing him to new heights of pleasure.

Between Rei's mewls and tight warmth that surround him, Kai quickly ditched the slow rhythm for something they both need. He darted in and almost all the way out as frantically as he could. Rei's muscles occasional squeezing tighter as his prostate was hit over and over again. Both were lost in pleasure as their screams and moans rose in level.

Rei felt himself growing closer and closer with every thrust in him and he reached down to stroke himself. But Kai caught on and batted the hand away to allow his own hand to touch his lover's sensitive flesh.

"Mine" he growled before kissing Rei fiercely on the lips. His hand working the flesh at a pace to match his thrusting.

Rei moaned into the kiss as the pleasure continued to build. He couldn't last much longer. He frantically bucked up to meet Kai's thrusts.

Kai continued to work his koi from all angles for a few more minutes before he felt that strangling tightness around his own cock as Rei come in his hand. A few more thrusts into the tight whole and Kai released all his seeds into the tired neko.

Kai pulled out of Rei and rolled to the younger teen's right before falling on the bed. Rei cuddled close as the remained silent trying to catch their breaths.

"Thanks" Rei whispered as he kissed Kai's chest. His voice too sore to be any louder. "I needed that."

Kai smiled at the teen next to him as his hand ideally played with raven hair. "So did I Kitten. Now sleep."

Rei kissed the chest in front of him again. "You don't have to tell me twice." he let a yawn slip from his swollen lips. "I love you Kai."

"I love you too Rei." Kai kissed the neko's forehead.

Soon soft breathing and gentle purring was all that filled their room as the two slept peacefully in each other's arms.

**XxXxXx**

Susumu stopped crying as the noise down the hallway quieted to nothing. He was thankful for the quiet to finally surround him in the mainly dark room.

He curled up with the bear plushie Rei had given him, hoping that sleep would soon take him in its gentle grasp once more.

But much to his dismay he got no more sleep that night as his mind continued to see his friends getting hurt over and over again whenever he closed his eyes.

**XxXxXx**

Tala yawned as he stretched in his koi's arms. After everything that happened he was happy that Bryan had forgiven him and still wanted to be together. He was getting very used to waking up like this everyday again.

"Morning Wolf" Bryan sleep heavy voice whispered in his ear.

Tala shivered as the hot breath tickled his ear. Yeah he was loving this. "Morn'n Fal."

After that the two fell into a comfortable silence. They were comfortable and for once there was nothing to worry about in their strange lives. They were perfectly content just staying like that until Tala's cell rang disrupting their happy peace.

"Fucking hell" Tala grumbled as he moved away from the warm body that was holding him to get the stupid device. He'd kill Rei later for talking him into getting it.

"What?" he barked to the person on the other side.

"**Oh I'm sorry Tala"** an old familiar voice rang in his ear. **"Did I wake you?"**

"No Mr. D. What can I do for you?"

Bryan moved closer to his koi so he could hear the old man too.

"**Well I hate to do this to you poor boys, but I'm afraid that I must call you and Bryan in, along with Rei and Kai to discuss what will happen with the finals." **

Tala groaned as he leaned over to lay on Bryan. "I'll talk to Rei and Kai later, they're probably still asleep, but I'll see if we can get over there today or tomorrow."

"**Thank you Tala. I appreciate this and I know how tired you all must be with everything that has happened. Anyway I hope to see you all soon."**

Tala hummed his agreement. "Bye, sir." Tala flipped his phone shut after Dickinson said his good-bye. "And all I wanted was to relax for a week or so."

Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala and rubbed his round belly. "I know Wolf. I think we all want that. But we can't deny our fans of what they want for long."

Tala twisted in a strange way so he could lean over and press his lips to his falcon. "You still alright with my plan?"

"Yeah. It will be a fun fight if Kai and Rei agree to it."

"And this way I can go against Kai without too much of a worry."

"Have I ever told you that you're a devil" Bryan smirked as he lean down for another gentle kiss.

"But you still love me for it" Tala mocked as he rolled in Bryan's grasp so they were now completely facing each other.

"You know it."

**XxXxXx**

Meanwhile back in Moscow.

Anna's face screwed up in pain as the whip connected with her back again. The harsh smacking slowly tearing away at her clothes as the guards continued the beating. Voltaire sat on the only bench in the room with a video camera recording this. For some sick reason that Anna didn't know, he was going to email the footage of her rape to her brother.

Seconds passed like minutes and minutes like hours as the whip connected over and over again with her until she felt a breeze as her clothes finally gave way.

"Looks so beautiful" the guard's voice mocked in her ear. "I can't wait to have my cock shoved up you."

Anna shivered as she heard him unzipping his pants and pulling them down. She watched Voltaire grin as ruff hands grabbed her waist holding her still.

"Don't worry baby, this _will _hurt" he said before shoving in dry and unprepared.

Her body lurched forward with the thrust and a scream ripped itself from her throat. Voltaire only laughed as the tears rolled down her too pale skin and onto the cold stone floor.

* * *

**Lirin: **there you all have. i have left my comfort teasing zone to give you a lemon. please be gentle when you review. i know its not that good. (worries lip)

**Kai:** (smacks Lirin) stop that before you completely bite through your lip. I enjoyed it. and Rei would agree if he were awake.

**Lirin: **(blink blink)

**Kai: **everyone better review and snap this one from her shock. that or it might be another couple weeks for a new chapter. thanks. now im going back to cuddle Rei.


	48. Everyones' Plans

**Lirin:** its finally time to reveal what Voltaire was working on!

**Kai:** and i'm still going to kill him before he gets the chance to accomplish his mission.

**Lirin:** but you have other things to worry about. or have you been missing the small spark of fear in Rei's eyes when he see Susumu?

**Kai:**... I'm going to see how my family is doing.

**Lirin:** now that the Phoenix is gone... (pulls a long rope)

**Voltaire:** i'm safe to be here.

**Lirin:** do what i told you to and i might make your cage bigger tonight.

**Voltaire:** my captive does not own Beyblade or its characters only her OCs.

**Lirin:** and...

**Voltaire: **and we'd like to thank Beywriter, NinetailedPanther, Rose-Petal-Falling324, kelseywazhere and Lycoris Valentine for continued reviews. please enjoy the newest chapter.

**Lirin: **good boy. you can have a cookie now.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Everyone's Plans**

The afternoon hours were slowly rolling by for the masses at Kai's mansion, they were all stuck inside thanks to some idiot neighbor that informed the press that the two teams had arrived back, so the front gate was surround with people dieing to get interviews with the teens.

"This so sucks" Tyson complained as he sat on the couch next to Max. "I'm so hungry and we have no food. Why can't those damn reporters just leave us alone for once?"

"Relax Ty," Maxie tried as he cuddled into his koi's side. "Honestly I'm surprised it took them this long to find us after everything that happened."

"We can thank Mr. D. for arranging our flight to arrive so late. That's the only reason we got here safely" Kai explain from his position on the wall. "But I do wish the reporters would leave. The kits can't even play outside with them here."

"Susu's finally resting" Rei announced as he walked into the room. "I can't believe we kept him up all night."

Kai smirked as he pulled Rei into a hug. "As I recall you were doing all the screaming last night."

Rei went a deep red as he looked down at the floor. "Only cause you made me."

"OKAY," Tyson yelled, "enough with what you two did last night. We don't need to here it."

"Here what?" Tala asked as he and Bryan joined the group in the living room.

"Just me fucking my little Kitten" Kai replied with a grin.

Bry whistled as he sat next to the annoying bluenette and pulled Tal on to his lap. "So I wasn't hearing things last night. Kitty you sure do have a strong set of lungs to disturb my sleep."

"You guys are a bunch of pervs" Rei said as he pulled away from Kai. "I'm going to see how Ming and Fudo are holding up with our present situation."

"I'll find you when Dickinson get here" Kai said as Rei disappeared out the door.

**XxXxXx**

"Oh my, this is terrible" Dickinson said as his limo turned the corner onto Kai's block. The entire sidewalk was full of reporters trying to get into the grounds. And the street was getting blocked with all their vans and camera equipment.

"Sir what should we do?" the driver asked.

"Hey kick on the megaphone thingy this fancy car has. Chase those nosy nobodies out of here" Gramps suggested.

Dickinson leaned on his cane and thought. It seemed to be the only way to get there without calling the police. But then again the police should still be informed because of the road hazard they were creating.

"Rob set the speaker on" Dickinson ordered after his moment of silence.

"Yes sir" the driver flicked the switch and a loud annoying humming filled the air and got some of the reporters attention.

"Attention everyone" Dickinson said into his microphone. "I need you to move away from the driveway immediately. If you refuse I will be forced to call the police."

"Guys that's Stanley Dickinson" one of the male reporters announced to the group. "Let's see if we can get a word with him."

"Oh shoot" Gramps grumbled as the mobbed charged towards the car. "Hey Stan, I'll try and hold these dudes off while you drive towards the gates. You gonna get to the little peeps soon, right?"

"Well yes, but I don't want you to get hurt for this."

Gramps grinned like Tyson before a big beyblade. "So long as I have my trusty sword, no one can stop me. Now get going as soon as they come after me."

Dickinson opened his mouth to say something to the crazy old man, but the door opened and closed before he could get a sound out. "Good luck my old friend."

"Hey reporter dudes" Gramps yelled at the excited mob "I got some dirt on Tyson and if you want it you have to follow me." He took off down the road as quickly as he could.

"Follow him, he's Tyson's grandfather. This could be the best scoop we ever had" the man he told the crowd to attack Dickinson said.

With the excitement of the best story and possible blackmail story on the Bladebreakers, every reporter and van followed the old man.

**XxXxXx**

"Is it me, or has it gotten quiet outside?" Ian asked as he muted the TV to hear better.

"I'll go check it out" Kai walked over to the shut curtain and peeked through it. The mob that was there was quickly disappearing for some reason and a black BBA limo was making its way down the drive way.

"Well Kai?" Tyson pested.

"They left. I wonder what happened."

"Who cares what happened. We can get out of here now. I can get food!"

Max yawned and hit his boyfriend. The loud mouth had just woken him up. "Shut up Ty and stop thinking with your stomach." Just then Max groaned and rubbed his stomach.

"Maxie?" Tyson called as the blonde quickly got up and left the room. "Wait for me turtle."

It didn't take the others long to figure out that Max was headed for the bathroom and Tyson was following to comfort him. Despite the childish behavior the bluenette still showed, he had already proven that he was mature enough to care for Max and their soon to be child.

/DING DONG/

"I've got it" Rei called as he ran down the stairs. He opened the thick oak door to see a sad looking Mr. D. "Sir what happened?" he asked as he stepped aside. The other came to the living room door when the heard Rei's question.

"It's Tyson's Gramps, he having the press chase him to get them away from you."

Spencer, Ian and Sakura, shared a look. "Which way did he go? We'll go help him" Spencer said.

"He ran around the corner to the left. Please help him, I'm afraid he might get hurt if he's caught."

The three Russians nodded and grabbed their jackets before taking off.

"Come on sir, I'll get some tea ready" Rei led him down the hall to Kai's study where the five would talk.

**XxXxXx**

"So have you thought about what to do about the finals?" Kai asked when Rei joined them carrying a tray with four tea cups and a glass of milk. He was quiet skilled for only having one hand.

"Thank you Rei" Dickinson said as he took the offered item. "That is why I wanted to talk to you boys. I know that you all went through a difficult time this past championship, so I want to hear what you want to do about the finals."

Kai looked at Rei and then to his friends before turning back to Dickinson. "So far as I'm concert, this is over for the Breakers, we got what we wanted, the title doesn't mean anything to us."

"I understand. What about you Tala?"

Tala looked to Bryan, who nodded knowing what the wolf was going to say. "Pretty words Kai, but I don't want you to forfeit." Kai and Rei both looked a bit shock at the redhead. "This is the last time Bryan and I are competing for a while, at least until our pup is older, and I don't want to have a title cause my opponent withdrew. So I propose a battle of a true blader's spirit, no bitbeasts. And we can wait until kitty is healed up and the teams have a chance to train without our partners."

"That's very interesting Tala. It's been a long time since I've seen a battle on your level like that."

"Kai, it sounds fun. I think we should agree" Rei said.

Kai looked at everyone in the room. Both Rei and Tala were pouting trying to get his approval. "You won't let me say 'no', will you Tal?"

Tala give his wolf like grin. "You know I won't. So you're in?"

"Yeah we're in."

A small cheered filled the study as Rei and Tala jumped for joy and Bryan and Kai shook their heads disapprovingly.

Dickinson let them celebrate for a bit before interrupting them again. "Now that that is agreed upon, I need to know when to announce it for."

"Well I still have 3 weeks in this thing" Rei explained moving his left arm as best he could

"And when adding in training time, I'd say in two month we'll be ready" Kai said. "Is that okay?"

"Works for us" Tala replied still grinning

"So it's settled, in two and a half month we'll hold the finals here in the Beycity Stadium" Dickinson announced to the happy group. "Practice hard boys and give us a good fight then. Now I'm going to see if I can find and help Gramps."

"Okay" Kai got off his chair and went to shake the man's hand. "And thanks for coming to meet us here."

Everyone said their good-byes and Dickinson left go get back in his limo.

**XxXxXx**

**Ian:** We're sorry to interrupt your regular story, but we have a special announcement to make.

**Sakura:** We're here to announce the names of Max's and Tala's babies that you guys are to choose from.

**Ian: **so for Tala's girl we have **Clare, Akemi, Rowena and Anastasia.**

**Sakura: **and for Max's son we have **Makoto, Daisuke, Sasuke and Takuya.**

**Ian:** we're going to let you back to the story soon, but first we'd like to thank Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324 and Golden Lass for their ideas again.

**Sakura:** now back to the story and please don't forget to vote in your reviews. Thanks

**XxXxXx**

"So everything is going as you planned it Black Dranzer."

Voltaire was standing in the doorway to a dark room where a small child slept. In the light he could see her sucking her right thumb and clinging to a black phoenix plushie. She was the most precious thing in his life, at least since his wife died almost 30years ago.

"Little Kisa shall be a strong partner for you. And when the time comes, the other black beasts will gather around her and together they will create a world of darkness. One I wish I could see. But as you foresaw, my time is ending soon and I'll be with my beloved wife once more.

**XxXxXx**

Downstairs in the basement lab, Frox was crying for the two teens on her lab tables. In all her years serving Boris and Voltaire, she had never been forced to 'poison' anyone the way she had done to Anna and Negi. But if she didn't, then Voltaire would have used her own kids in the test.

"I do hope that once the other's find you, they will discover what has happened and set it right" she leaned over each teen and kissed their foreheads. "Goodbye dear ones. May your futures turn out to be safe and happy."

Frox grabbed her bag and left the room. Voltaire had finally set her and her children free. So she was going as far way from him as possible.

* * *

**Lirin:** now before anyone asks, i'd like to report that Spencer and the other two caught up with Gramps before he spilled any info about the Breakers and is safely back at the dojo. no old people were hurt in the making of this chapter.

**Sakura:** so we're finally getting things moving and preparations for Voltaire's death are finally being made. Oh i can't wait to see my sister again and talk with my boyfriend without others around.

**Tala:** what boyfriend? since when have you gotten a boyfriend? do i know him? Sakura get back here.

**Lirin:** ...and i thought my brothers were bad when i got a new boyfriend. now please review and don't forget to vote on names. i'll need them soonish so please don't forget. thanks everyone :-)


	49. Voltaire's Last Move

**Lirin: **please don't hurt me after reading this.

**Bryan:** oh but i think they should. after all you did listen to Voltaire for this chapter.

**Lirin:** (whimper)

**Kai:** well. although i don't see Lirin surviving much longer after this chapter, i would like to remind everyone that she doesn't own Beyblade or us. I think we'd all be dead by now if she did.

**Rei:** and we send our thanks to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass, NinetailedPanther and Lycoris Valentine for continued reviews and support and also for helping with the naming process. we'll have the total at the end for anyone who's interested.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Voltaire's Last Move **

(Rei's P.O.V.)

"Kitten time to get up" Kai tells me and shakes me.

I groan and roll away from his grip. It feels too early to be getting up.

"Kitten get up if you want the cast off." great now he's bribing me. The sad thing is it's working.

I roll back over to face him and creak my golden eyes slightly. I can barely make out anything in the dark which means the sun's not up yet.

"Kai" I whine, "it's too early." and again roll away from him.

"I know Kitten" he says ans sits next to me. "But Spence asked us to swing by at the end of his shift. "So come on or deal with the cast for another week."

I groan and attempt to hit him. "You're a jerk."

"But you still love me" he says and kisses my cheek.

I can't help but laugh cause he's right. I do love him no matter how jerky he gets at times. I won't be marrying him if I didn't.

So he helped me get dressed and brushed my hair before tying it back in a pony tail and leading me through the house to the garage.

On our way we peeked in on the kits to make sure they were still sleeping. I was happy to hear them all purring soundly cuddling up with their plushies. Even Susu was clinging to the small animal he had.

On the way to the hospital I cuddled close to Kai on the seat and rested my head on his shoulder. I was determined to get in a few more hours of sleep before the day actually started. I felt Kai wrap an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to his side.

"Sleep Kitten, I'll tell you when we get there."

Now how am I to argue with my lover when he says something like that. So slowly I let my eyes close on the brighting sky to sleep the trip away.

(End P.O.V)

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I woke Rei after I parked the car at the hospital parking lot. He was so cute rubbing his eyes trying to wake up a bit so he could walk without stumbling. Although he didn't need to worry about falling with me holding him as we walked to the automatic doors were Spencer meet us and led us back to a secluded room were all the tools need to take Rei's cast off were set up.

I help him on the patient bed and took a seat on the chair by the wall so I could stay out of the way, but still close enough if Rei needed me and watched what our blonde friend worked.

I don't get how Rei can sit there so calmly when Spencer has a saw to his arm. Isn't he scared that it might cut him? And I know that Spencer wouldn't do that on purpose, but he's been here for 12hours and has got to be tired, one little slip up and Rei's arm is hurt again.

"Kai stopping acting so nervous" Rei tells me and I stop biting my lip.

Wait when did I start biting it? Rei's habits are really rubbing off on me now. What will happen next, I start to purr the next time he runs his hand through my hair? Okay that would be way to freaky if I did that. Although I bet any money that Tala would find it funny and want to tell the world the Great Kai Hiwatari can purr like a little kitten. Yeah that would keep my cold image intact for good.

"Almost done" I hear Spencer say although I'm not sure if it's for himself or Rei he's saying it.

I watch as the saw pokes it way from the cast and Spence move it before it connects with my Kitten's hand. Rei lets out a sigh of relieve now the moving blade is away from him. I guess he was nervous the whole time.

"Get ready Rei, this might hurt a bit" Spence warns as he grabbed the creak in the cast. "I'm going to pull it so it breaks."

I watched as Rei swallows and nods his head. This is scaring him more then the blade was.

"Kai" he says and reached out to grab my hand. I get off my chair and go to sit with him.

"It's alright Kitten" I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek.

He looks at me while Spencer is ripping the material free. We hear the creaking and Rei shivers, but Spencer continues until it comes free.

"All done."

Rei smiles at me before looking at his arm. It's paler then the rest of him and needs to be washed, but the good thing is that its healed and he can blade again.

(End P.O.V.)

After Spencer was finished removing the cast, the head resident came into check it out. He had Rei move his arm the best he could and made a few notes on his note pad. He told them to come back in a month to see how things were going before letting them leave.

"Spence you need a ride home?" Kai asked as the walked down the hallway to the waiting room and the exit.

"Sure. Just let me check out" he said and disappeared to the doctors' lounge.

A few minutes later he reemerged holding his coat. "All set guys, thanks for the lift."

"No problem Spence. It's the least we can do for always helping us."

**XxXxXx**

The Russian sky was dark and foreboding threatening to blizzard when Voltaire wake up that morning. It was the perfect day come sent his message to Tala.

He slipped out of bed placing his feet in his woolen slippered before walking over to his chair and grabbing his bathrobe from it. With only him and Kisa in the house, he didn't find it necessary to be fully dressed until after breakfast.

Grinning he moved swiftly to his office to start up the computer. With a few clicks of a button he would through Tala's life into a hell again.

"Father?" he turned as the soft voice of a three year old called him.

"Ah Kisa, you're up. Would you like to watch me create a new hell for Tala?"

The child's blood red eyes glowed with excitement as she ran to sit on the old man's lap and started at the screen. "So you're finally e-mailing it to him?"

"Of course my little one. There would be no point in making it if I didn't."

Kisa giggled as she watched her father open his e-mail and go into his draft file. "Would you like to click the button?"

The chibi's grin widened as she leaned over and touched the mouse. Her small hand moved the arrow over to the send button and clicked.

The 'you're mail has been sent' box appeared in the middle of the screen and both laughted.

"Good girl. Now go down stairs for breakfast, we have a plane to catch later."

"Yes father" Kisa said and slipped from his lap.

**XxXxXx**

Tala groaned as he shuffled his feet back to his bed after spending an eternity in the bathroom getting rid of his breakfast and lunch. He actually left training early cause he felt sick, but told Bryan to stay and work, he'd be alright.

He had just landed face down on the bed when his computer beeped with a new email. Another groan passed his lips as he rolled over to get back up. If he didn't check it now then rest would not be coming for him anytime soon.

Tala checked the sender and it was no one he recognized, but continued to open the letter. He was surprised that it was a video mail. No one ever sent him a video.

"Hello Tala" Voltaire's voice poured from the speakers. "How are you and the little pup doing? Well I hope."

Tala growled as he continued to listen to the man talk pleasantly to him. "What are you up to?" he hissed as he continued to stare at the screen.

His pup kicking like it knew what was coming. "Calm down little one. You're making my tummy hurt" Tala said as he rubbed his rounded flesh.

"Now I'm sure you must be wondering how your sister is doing, right?" The pup kicked harder at his. "So I'm going to let you see her."

The black that was on the screen before changed to show him his sister's crying face as a whip connected with her back over and over again. He could have sworn he saw her lips form the words 'I'm sorry Tal' as her clothing gave way.

Tala shut his eyes to block the image of the man raping his sister, but her screams pouring through the speakers only make it worse, the image was already burned into his head. Tears fell from his closed eyes as he continued to listen.

"Anna" he choked out before passing out and falling to the floor with a small thump. His head connected with the desk leg creating a nice lump.

**XxXxXx**

After breakfast, Voltaire told Kisa to pack some of her things, and they'd be leaving on a trip soon. And being the good, devilious daughter she was, she left the kitchen to get her most precious things. One of which was the blade that one day would reunite her with her mother.

Within that hour, the two were on a private plane heading towards Beycity where Kisa would grow up.

**XxXxXx**

It wasn't until dinner time that Bryan made it back to his room. From the door he could hear some talking, but he just passed it off as Tala had left the TV on again. He wasn't expecting what greeted him as he opened the door.

"TALA!" his shout had the others running.

The wolf was still unconscious on the floor and a small puddle of blood was around his head.

"What happened to you wolf?" Bryan asked as he cradled the redhead in his arms. He was too upset to even look up the computer to see what was playing.

Kai was the first on to make it to the room after Bryan's shout. He noticed the two on the floor and then looked at the computer. Voltaire's voice is what caught his attention.

"That fucking bastard. I swear I'll kill him" he hissed as the screen showed Anna's rape again.

Rei was behind him watching everything. "I'll call the hospital."

Rei turned around and found the rest of the gang there and he ushered the back to give Bryan and Tala some space.

"Rei, what happened?" Ian asked. He was really worried about what was happening.

"It's..." he looked around and couldn't lie to them. "Voltaire sent an email to Tal, after watching it he passed out and hit his head. Or that's what I'm guessing happened. Now I'm going to call the hospital."

Sakura started to cry and hug Ian. She could believe that her brother was hurt. And if it was bad enough the pup would be in trouble too.

**XxXxXx**

After an 8hr. flight, Voltaire carried a sleeping Kisa into a private limo he had waiting for them. Their luggage was tossed into the trunk by his staff before they pulled away heading towards Balkov's orphanage.

* * *

**Ian:** i'm not sure who to kill first. but it's going to be someone... better idea, Lirin i wouldn't sleep for a few weeks if i were you. you never know what might appear in your bed.

**Lirin:** Eeep. i need caffeine and sugar, lots of it, please. (on knees begging)

**Sakura:** moving on to something with slight more importance then killing out author, i have the tallies so far.

Clare-1 Makoto-3

Akemi-1 Daisuke-1

Rowena-1 Sasuke-1

Anastasia -2 Takuya-0

**Ian: **and for anyone how has not voiced an opinion you still have time, so we hope to hear from some more people soon.

**Sakura:** now we're going back to plotting ways of torturing Lirin, and if anyone has any ideas for us please send them. i think Ian and myself will start on our own series of her pain. sounds like fun, right? thanks for reading

**Lirin:** hey i don't approve of that. you're not using my laptop for it.


	50. Hope in Sorrow

**Lirin:** so i decided that i really want to live for as long as possible, as well worked hard over the past couple of days to get this finished for everyone. hopefully afterwards ya'll won't want to kill me as much

**Kai:** if anything, just don't kill her cause the ending is amazing.

**Lirin:** enough from you unless its the disclaimer.

**Kai: **Lirin does not own Beyblade, but if she did we might have more pretty scenes like the end of this chapter.

**Lirin:** sigh. he's giving me too much credit.

**Kai: **and i'm not going to forget about our loyal fans Beywriter, NinetailedPanther, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass, kesleywazhere, and Lycoris Valentine for continued reviews. if not for you then Voltaire would be living for some time to come.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Hope in Sorrow  
**

(Ian's P.O.V.)

I can't remember the last time we were together and this quiet. It's really starting to worry me. But then again for where we are, it's not surprising.

After Rei called the hospital, we waited around for the ambulance to arrive. It seemed forever to hear the sirens screaming down the street and stopping outside the house. They rushed up after Ming let them in and rushed to Tala. They bandaged his head and gave him a neck brace before lifting him on the stretcher and then out to the waiting vehicle. Bryan and Kai were able to go with them. Rei took me and Sakura in the car behind them. The rest of the Breakers stayed behind to watch over the kits.

Now we're waiting for the doctor to come out with hopefully good news for us, mainly for Bryan's sake. He looks the worse of us all and is getting worse as the seconds tick by.

The door opens and we all look over to hopefully see the doctor coming out to talk to us. Sadly it's only a nurse carrying some clipboards to the nurses station. Bryan growls as his hopes are dashed. I really hope the doc comes soon.

Oh yeah I guess I should mention we're gathered outside the O.R. in the waiting area. Bryan is pacing back and forth, Rei and Kai are sitting near the vending machine and Sakura is sitting next to me on the opposite side away from Bryan should he snap.

You see, after Tala arrived at the E.R. he was rushed up to surgery. Bryan managed to hear something about the baby was in danger, but that was it in their rush. It's been over an hour since that happened.

The clock is moving way to slow for my liking. Why can't the damn doctor come out and say they're alright already? Gah this is way to nerve racking.

"I'm going for a walk" I announce to the group and stand to leave. Sakura gets up with me.

"I'm going to."

Kai acknowledges us and we start to walk to the cafeteria.

"I'm so scare" Sakura admits once we're in the elevator. "What if something goes wrong and we lose them both?" she hugs me and starts to cry on my shoulder. I rubber her back to soother her.

"Hey Saku, Spence said that the docs helping Tal are the best there are. I believe that they'll save him and the baby."

"But how can you be sure? It's way too early for the pup to be born, and Tala might kill himself if cause the baby died."

"Hey enough with the negativity" I tell her holding my own tears back. "Tala's strong and so is his baby. Both are going to be fine at the end of this. We just need to stay positive for now, if not for us, then for the others, cause they need us now more then ever."

Wait when did I become the voice of all reason, that's Rei's job and I sure and hell don't want it.

Just then the elevator dings and the door opens, surprise surprise its more nurses waiting it get in. Sakura and I get off and find our way to the cafeteria, and grab a snack. We also pick somethings up for the others before finding our way back up to the O.R. waiting room.

We get back as see that everyone is how we left them, will Bryan looking a bit more worse then before.

Rei thanks me for his tea and Kai just holds his coffee. Bryan refused his drink, but I left it on the table next to Kai for when he wants it. Sakura and I take our seats and sip at our sodas. The mood is too depressing to talk and try and lighten it.

Almost another hour passes, after Saku and I returned, before the door swings opened. I almost smile as a man in a white lab coat and blue scrubs walks towards us, but my smile never came cause I noticed he look depressed. And depressed doctors are never a good thing.

"Are you here for Mr. Ivanov?" he asks. We all move closer so we can hear him.

"Yeah, how is he?" Bryan asks. He starts nibbing on his lip as he waits for the man's answer.

Dr. Gomen, according to his name tag, inhales and closes his eyes before looking at Bryan with a serious look. I've got a bad feeling that somethings wrong.

"Are you his partner?"

Bryan nods.

"And the rest of you?"

"Family" Kai says without hesitation.

"Alright then. Mr. Ivanov has made it through the surgery fine and we got the female reproductive organs out. However, his daughter was rushed to the NIC-U as a precaution."

We all let out a sigh of relief, not cause the baby was in the NIC-U, but because for now they were doing alright.

"I must say I find it odd for a baby of about five months to be as develop as she is, if I didn't know better, I'd think she about 8 1/2 months along. Do any of you have an explanation for that?"

"Boris." is all the Bryan says like the man would understand.

Goman gives us a puzzled look but passes it off. "There is one thing I should let you know about Mr. Ivanov,"

"What?" Bryan hisses.

The doctor takes a step back fearing the enraging falcon. And honestly I don't blame him. Cause when Bryan is pissed, limbs are likely to break.

"Well, he seems to have suffered some mental trauma recently. I don't know when he'll wake up, or if he will."

"When can we see him?" Kai asks stepping in between Bryan and the doctor.

"He's getting moved into his room now, but I must ask that you go one at a time. He'll be in room 534 on the this floor."

Kai nods and Dr. Goman leaves us.

"Bryan they're alright." Rei says trying to break the falcon from his silence.

It kind of worked cause Bry sobbed. Both then fell silent again.

"Bry nii-san," Saku says and puts a hand on his shoulder, "go see nii-san. Even if he's not awake right now, he'll still want you there. So go and don't cry, Tala wouldn't want you to."

Bryan looks into her smiling face and sees the tears she's spilling. "You're not really one to tell me not to cry. But I'll go."

"Good." Sakura gives him a hug. "And make sure he wakes up soon, we can't have a tournament without him."

Way to go Sakura on lifting our moods. I don't even think I could have pulled that one off.

"We'll catch up with you later." Rei says. "It's late and we should get back to get some sleep."

We all say bye to Bryan and start to walk to the elevator, but I stop and turn around. Bryan is surprised to see me running at him.

"You better make sure he pulls though this" I cry in to his shirt. Everything has now just hit me and I'm terrified that I might lose Tala. And after everything we went through at the Abbey, I can't lose him now.

Bryan held me close to him and rubs one of his hands through my hair. He understands how I feel about this without asking. "Don't worry midget, Wolf will be fine. If you want you can go say hi to him before you go?"

It's sweet of him to offer me that but I shake my head into his shirt getting it more wet. "No Bry, this is a time for you two to be together. I'll come back and see him tomorrow."

I pull away and look up at him. "Thanks Ian. And I tell him your worried." he hugs me one last time before I go and join the others down the hall. None of them ask me questions about what just happened, and for that I'm thankful.

(End P.O.V.)

Bryan watched the others step into the elevator before turning around and starting his search for room 534. He was happy it wasn't too hard to find.

He skipped knocked, since he knew the occupant wasn't going to answer and just walked right in, closing the door behind him.

He was scared to see his wolf laying still on that white bed with machine and tubes hooked up to him. It was almost like back at the Abbey, but this place was bright.

"Hey wolf" Bryan said as he sat on the right side of the bed took this koi's hand. "Did you hear we have a daughter? So you have to wake up soon so we can name her. Also, Sakura says we can't have a tournament without you, so yeah."

Bryan sat there hoping for some sign from his wolf, but all he got was the steady beeping of the machines.

"Oh and Ian's worried too. Can you believe that our jokester was crying on my shirt? But then again we were the ones to raise him, so I understand where he's coming from. You were always the one to look after us, so it's scary to have you like this."

Bryan fell silent again. Crystal droplets rolled down his face from his slowly reddening lilac eyes. His thumb made circles on the hand he was holding.

"Please wolf, wake up soon. We need you. Our daughter needs you. But most of all, I need you." Bryan leaned over and kissed chapped lips. "Don't leave me."

That night Bryan cried himself to sleep holding Tala's hand. The beeping of the machines bringing some peace to his mind as he slept.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning, Bryan is woken the to door opening and quickly slamming shut. He turns to glare at the intruder until he realizes who he's looking at.

"Where are Kai and Rei?" he asks the chibi Kai look alike.

"Downstairs I think. I ran off in the parking lot" Susu explained as he went over to Tala's bed. "Is Tala gonna wake up soon?"

Bryan sat and pick the kid up to sit him on his lap. "First off, you shouldn't have run off on your parents, they're probably worried about you right now. And second, I don't know when _Uncle _Tala will wake up."

"Oh" Susu sighed as look at the still figure of the first person he connected with in their make-shift family.

Just then the door opened again and Rei stepped in. "Thank Kami, you're here" he said as his eyes landed on Bryan holding his son. "Don't you ever do that again Susumu Kon Hiwatari."

Susu looked at the new occupant before dropping his head. "I'm sorry Re-uh, dad."

Rei smiled as he walked over to them and knelled to look his son in his swirled colored eyes. "It's alright, but please don't to that again. I was worried that something might have happened to you."

He reached out to hug his kit. Bryan was surprised to see him return give one so quickly.

"Rei do you want to wait here, I need some coffee." Bryan said.

"Sure. And take Kai with you. He's been wanting to talk since last night."

The falcon nodded and got off the chair once Rei pick Susu up.

**XxXxXx**

"So you wanted to talk?" Bryan broke the silence he and Kai had once the coffee machine finished with his drink.

"Yeah" Kai replied leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Bout what?" Bryan joined him on the wall inhaling the smell of his drink.

"I'm going after Voltaire."

"I'm going with you."

"No" Kai opened his eyes to look at his friend. "You need to stay here and be with Tala and you daughter. They need you more then I will. Plus I've got a small team prepared."

"Who's on it?"

"Ian, Cesia, and Maroku. Rei's staying here with the kits and to help you out."

"So Dickinson is letting them out of custody?"

"Yeah. It seems that Black Dranzer's spell on them broke when she and Dranzer disappeared, so they're fine now."

"That's good. When are you leaving?"

"Later today. I came by to see Tala and tell you before we left."

"Thanks Kai, I appreciate that."

Kai smiled and pushed off the wall. "Shall we head back up, Rei's probably wondering where we are by now."

"Sure" Bryan pushed himself off the wall and followed the duel hair teen back to the elevators, enjoying the hot liquid on the way.

**XxXxXx**

Kai and Rei stayed until lunch time with the kits. Susumu was doing a lot of talking to Tala trying to get him to wake up, after all Rei had said it helped him wake up after their fight. But sadly they had to leave, so Kai could prepare for his trip.

"We'll see you later Bry" Rei called as he led the group to the door.

"Yeah" he replied looking away from his Wolf. "Oh Kai, good luck. And if anything just make sure Anna and Negi get out safely, we can always deal with him later."

"Alright."

**XxXxXx**

Kai was sitting on his bed after his bag was packed and he was looking at his blade. The center bit still missing Dranzer.

"Are you ready to come back girl? I'm gonna need you on this mission."

Kai wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but for a brief moment he thought the chip glowed red of a second answering his need.

He got off the bed and went outside to the garden dish. He was wanting to get a new one for a while now, and by doing this, he'd have no choice but to replace it. He gathered the wood and gasoline he put there earlier and set it in the dish. He then pulled a book of matches from his pocket and lit on before placing it on the wood.

A huge flame burst up and Rei and the kits came running out to see what was going on.

"And from the ashes a phoenix will rise" they hear Kai say before throwing his blade into the dish. "Now Dranzer, it's time to be reborn!"

The flames flew high into the air as a mighty screech filled the area. Everyone watched in wonder as the raging flames formed into a familiar bird. And the other heard the commotion from inside and came out so see what was happening.

"Papa's Dranzer is back" Ming cheered as the bird flew over head.

"She looks just as pretty as before" Fudo said as she landed in the dish and a red light flooded the back yard.

Kai raised his hand and called his blade back. "I missed you old friend. Did you have a good rest?"

"_**Yes little one. And I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I did need the rest."**_

Kai was happy to hear her voice in his head again. "It's alright. I understand, that battle was the worst we had and draining on the both of us."

"_**But now I am fully rested and ready to be at your side again my little one."**_

"That's just what I wanted to hear, cause now we're going after Voltaire once and for all."

Kai turned around to see his family and friend's behind him, all looking happy and determined.

"I'm ready. Let's go... to Russia."

* * *

**Kai:** Ha Dranz is back and I'm finally going to do what i should have done years ago.

**Cesia:** what we should have done, Kai, not just you.

**Kai:** fine. but i still say i should have done this before i learned you existed. we might have met soon if i had.

**Cesia:** don't fight with me on this Kai. I'm older so its what i say goes.

**Kai:**...i never knew you were that type of sibling, stay away from Susu and Ming with at attitude.

**Lirin:** okay enough of the sibling bickering. i got enough of that when my brother lived at home. well i hope my death wishes have decreased and that everyone will review. thanks


	51. Shining Death

**Lirin: **so as i understand, everyone has been waiting and waiting for this chapter to happen. and figuring i could not put it off an longer, I'm happy to have done this.

**Rei:** its so amazing...hope the kits didn't see any of it.

**Kai: **i wish i had though. Angry Kitten is kinky

**Lirin: **(smack Kai) anyway i'm sure ya'll don't want to listen to us talk forever and ever, so I do NOT or Beyblade or DBZ (small reference within twitch)

**Rei:** and thanks go to Beywriter, Golden Lass, NinetailedPanther, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for sticking with us this long.

**Kai:** now on with the fun

* * *

**Chapter 48: Shining Death**

"Hey Wolf, I'm back" Bryan said as he took a seat next to the sleeping red head and held his hand. "Our little girl is doing well, docs say she might be out of the NIC-U soon and can come see you after that. But she still needs a name, so you have to wake up and name her."

Bryan felt a tear roll down his check. It felt so wrong to be sitting here talking to his koi, and the teen not saying anything back.

Bryan find himself in the silence he had come to know so well, the only sound was from the heart monitor telling him that Tala was still alive.

He sat there watching over his koi as the sun set and some storm clouds seemed to roll in out of nowhere. Not like the falcon noticed any of this cause he was too focused on the teen in the bed.

**XxXxXx**

"So Kai, how are you doing this?" Cesia asked as she sat on her brother's bed. Over the past couple days they were in a hotel planning on how to deal with Voltaire and his staff.

"How about we roast him like Boris? I really want to see that" Ian said bouncing on his chair

Kai grunted and thought back to that time. A smile played across his face as he remembered watching Boris burn from the inside out, and the flames bursting from his body instead of blood when the sharp object poked into him. That was a happy time, if only he didn't stink so bad as he roasted.

"Hey Kai" Cesia was waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Kai, stop envisioning Boris's death. We could repeat that if we tried."

The happy dazed looked faded from his crimson eyes as his twin's words sank it. She was right, they couldn't recreate that. It was a masterpiece not to be copied.

"So what will we do then?" Ian asked. His earlier excitement seemed to pass as his wish of watching showy death was denied.

"I guess we keep it simple" Kai finally answered. "We raid the place rescuing our friends and then burn it down with Voltaire inside."

"That sounds good" Maroku, who again had been silent the whole time, finally spoke.

"Wow he can talk" Ian commented and Kai smacked him. "Damn Kai, that hurt you jerk."

"Then keep your mouth shut. We still need to figure out the best place to get supplies from and a way to transport it to the mansion."

The group nodded and went to find a few phone books. If anything they could find places that sold flammable liquids to use to set the house up. And Kai now had his new sparkling colbolt blue Dranzer blade to set the fire itself. So at least one part of Boris's death could be copied.

**XxXxXx**

Rei sat in the middle of his a king sized bed surrounded by plushies. With Kai gone and Tala in a coma, he only felt he could sleep in his private room with all the animals looking out for him. In the distance he heard the storm brewing and knew it was going to be a ruff night.

Rolling over he got off the bed to gather the kits in one room, they would be less scared once the storm hit if they were together.

"Dad?" Ming asked, her voice heavy with sleep as he picked her up.

"Go back to sleep angel" he kissed her forehead.

"But where are we going?" it was obvious she was fighting to stay awake.

"Fudo's room. We're doing a little sleepover."

"Oh" she gave up the fight and closed her pink eyes again.

Rei got her into Fudo's bed without waking the boy and watched as they cuddled close, their neko instincts telling them a storm was coming.

"I'll be back" he whispered and left to get the third kit.

"You didn't have come here" Susu's voice cut through the silence when Rei opened the door. Rei was surprised to see the kit awake.

"Why are you awake?" Rei asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"Does it matter, it's not like anyone would care, well Tala would, but he's not here" Rei felt hurt at his son's accusation.

"Susu, this isn't Voltaire's house, we care about you, really we do, and if you ever have any problem no matter the time, then come to us."

Susu felt tears prick at his eyes as Rei gathered him in a tight hug. "You don't have to be brave all the time. No one here will look down on you if your scared or need help. And you definitely won't get hurt looking for comfort."

At that Susu let the water works flow. He was sure he was in the 'right' place now.

"Can we go to the others now?" he asked once he stopped his crying.

"Sure" Rei wiped some tears away and brushed back some gray hair.

**XxXxXx**

Rei had just got them all settled in the full sized bed and sleeping before the storm started up outside. The rain pelting the house was an oddly calming feeling to him.

"And if it stays like this, they should sleep through the night" Rei said looking at his kits. They were cute cuddling close to each other and sucking their thumbs.

But just as he had felt, a bolt of lighting lit the sky outside the chibi's window and the real storm started. Fudo whimpered a bit when the light caught his eyes, but Ming hugged him a bit tighter for comfort.

Yet that wasn't what had Rei gripping the sides of his chair and staring out the window. During the brief moment the yard was lite, he swore he saw a man with long gray hair.

"Voltaire" Rei whispered and went to the window. The sky lit up again, and Rei knew exactly what he saw and knew what to do.

He ran from the kit's room and into Sakura's, it was late, but she was a night person so she'd still be up.

"Sakura" Rei banged on her door.

The pink hair teen opened the door, surprised to see the neko looking so frantic. "What's wrong Rei?"

"I need you to watch the kits."

"Why?"

"No time to explain. Just do it" he called and started to his room to get Driger.

**XxXxXx**

Voltaire was in the backyard trying to figure out which room belong to Susumu. After the battle between him and Rei, Black Driger's chip had gone missing, so he figured the boy must still have it.

"What are you doing here?" a voice growled behind him.

Voltaire turned around to see an angry wet Rei with his hair blowing in the wind.

"So this is my welcoming party?" Voltaire smirked as he looked at the teen.

"I"m asking the questions old man. Now why the HELL are you here?"

The sky lit up behind Rei revealing his pissed off cat eyes and barred teeth. Voltaire actually felt threaten by the young Neko-Jin, but didn't let it show.

"If you must know, your son took something that belongs to me, and I just want it back."

"Then you should have called" Rei replied holding his death glare. "Now get the hell out of my yard before something happens you regret."

Voltaire smirked ready to call the neko on his bluff. He knew that his arm is still weak due to the lack of use over the past few weeks and anything he tried wouldn't be as strong as before. "Like you could dear Rei" he stepped closer to him.

Rei held his ground. "I can and I will."

"Then try it" Voltaire smirked prepared to dodge. He might be old, but he could still move quickly.

Rei launched himself at the man with his right fist ready to strike.

Voltaire dodged the blow, but Rei ended up head butting him in the gut and sent them both to the ground. Voltaire grabbed his wrists and rolled them over so he was on top. Both were panting and Rei was struggling to move them over.

"My favorite position, I caused Kai to scream a lot like this" he grinned as Rei's eyes widened with fright for a second. "Shall I make you scream like him?"

"Like hell you will" Rei moved his leg to kick the old man and get them rolling again. "You've cause my family too much pain in the past and I'm going to end it now."

The rain helped Rei slip his hands free and hit Voltaire in the face. The attack drew some blood as the man cut his lip on with his teeth.

"So you're not a weak little kitty as I thought you were" Voltaire grinned as Rei's anger flared at the comment.

"You fucking bastard" Rei growled and slammed his elbow into the side of Voltaire's face. A snap was heard, but Rei wasn't happy with that, he wouldn't be happy until the man was dead.

He got off the man and kicked him in the gut winding him giving him time to get Driger ready.

"DRIGER" Rei's cried over the thunder and launched it at Voltaire. "Show him no mercy."

**XxXxXx**

Sakura had heard Rei's yell and ran to the window to see what was happening. She was scared to see him attacking Voltaire in the yard outside the room where the kits were.

She looked over to the three on the bed finding them still sleeping despite the storm and fight outside.

"Please stay sleeping guys. I'll be back soon" Sakura said as she rushed to the door and hopefully stop Rei before it was too late...or at least join him. Yeah joining sounded better as she ran to the yard.

**XxXxXx**

Driger began his attack slashing at the man on the ground. His movements were so fast that Voltaire didn't have time to stand. And when he tried the blade moved to trip him.

"This is for Sakura and Anna" Rei said as a blow sliced through his pants leg and through skin.

"And for Bryan" the blow was to Voltaire's arm.

"Can't forget Ian or Spencer" the blade made a cut in his chest near his heart...if he had one.

"Driger, tiger claw" the lighting charged attack hit his face causing him to howl in pain. But it faded into he night thanks to the thunder. "That was for kidnapping my son!"

Rei was getting madder by the minute as he watched his blade beat on the old Hiwatari. He had a sick pleasure glowing in his cat-like eyes as he watched the man's blood spill onto the grass.

The lightning blasted again revealing Rei's prey to him. Voltaire was withering in pain and the ground. Blood dropped from his many cuts and his eyes were slowly dulling.

"That was for me and the kits!" he yelled as a strong blow made a nice gash in his head. Blood spurted out hitting Rei's clothes mixing in with the rain and mud.

"This is for putting Tala in his coma" Rei hissed. "Driger, Vulcan power claw!"

Another lightening based attacked connected with the dripping wet man causing his body to jerk as the electricity flowed through him. But Rei wasn't happy as the smoky body settled on the ground again and the man was still barely breathing.

"P-pu-se R-ei" Voltaire tried to speak. He wanted to live.

Rei glared down at him. "What you want me to stop? Didn't you think I wanted you to stop as you ripped my son from me almost killing myself and the other kits? Or didn't you think Kai and the others wanted you to stop as you raped them, destroyed them? Well since you didn't stop, then neither will I" Rei hissed and spat on him. "This is for everyone you ever hurt, mainly my Kai!"

"DRIGER!"

Rei glowed with energy as he charged his finally attack. He went into his 'super saiyan' position, with his muscles bulging, hair flowing back and up and his eyes glowed white with power.

"Thunder Slash!"

The green electric sparks surrounded the blade and seemed to merge with the storm forming a huge ball of lightening. Voltaire's eyes widened as he saw it heading straight for him, and thanks to the beatings earlier he couldn't get away.

Sakura arrived to see the purple green ball rip right through the man's gut sending his innards flying out the hole following the blade. She watched the body twitch before laying limp on the ground...dead. If the blood loss and lack of organs didn't kill him, the shock to his heart sure did.

The ball of electricity exploded creating a glimmering shower of sparkles over the body.

The blade stopped, but it was different then before, but neither realized it.

Rei was laughing as he stared at the body. "I hope you think twice before messing with my family and friends again."

Just then something snapped in his mind and he fell to his knees crying. The cold rain and wind slowly bringing him back to reality.

"Rei?" Sakura asked and went over to the neko.

He raised his head to look at her. His usual beautiful shining golden eyes, were dulled to an almost brown yellow. His lips moved to say something, but nothing was heard over the roaring wind.

Sakura cried as he finally leaned forward, collapsing in her lap.

One last lightening bolt flashed and hit the transformer down the way causing a wide block power outage.

**XxXxXx**

"Kai we've looked everywhere, Voltaire's not here" Cesia sighed as she walked into the huge office. Kai was typing away on the computer to try and find some clue to where the old man has gone.

He pinkie was hovering over the enter key, when a sudden cold, sickening feeling washed over him. He also thought he felt Driger's power spike.

"Shit."

"Kai, what's wrong? You don't look so hot any more" Cesia's concerned ruby eyes scanned her twin.

"We have to get home. Tells the others to get Anna and Negi in the car."

"Kai" but her call was not answer since the duel hair teen was running from the room dialing a number on his cell.

* * *

**Lirin:** so i hope everyone enjoyed the shocking death of one Voltaire Hiwatari. so does anyone want to help with the clean up? I could use a hand.

**Sakura:** forget the body for now, we have another issue. thanks to you people, my brother's daughter's name is in a tie. so we need a revote

**Ian: **and your choices are **Akemi **or **Anastasia**

**Lirin:** so that's all for now. please review and don't forget to pick. Saku might go hunting if you do.


	52. After Effects

**Lirin:** so i can't have everyone wondering how Rei is doing to long, so i worked my ass off tonight to get this ready for ya'll.

**Bryan:** and there's more fun for the dead loser.

**Lirin:** last time i let him do that. i swear he had too much fun with it.

**Bryan:** enough dead talk, time for the living to be thanked. bloody hugs go out to Beywriter, Golden Lass, Rose-Petal- Falling324, kelseywazhere, darkstarwolf and dear old Grandma Tsunade (he should be happy Lir made him read the chap). and we're not going to forget OnlyNotReally for working on catching up.

**Lirin:** heehee, and Beyblade is not mine no matter how many stars i wish on. Bring out the Mike's Hard!

**Bryan:** i would if we had some

**Lirin:** crap... then get start the story.

* * *

**Chapter 49: After Effects**

Bryan was brought out of his peaceful sleep when he felt his shirt twisting and a loud boom of thunder roar. His sleepy lilac eyes look down at his shirt and saw a pale hand squeezing it out of fear.

"Tala?" he asked and moved some red strands from the teens face. "You finally awake love?"

He got no response. All he ears heard was the rain pounding on the window. He laid back down hugging his wolf and kissing his forehead. "Please come back to me soon."

He soon found himself nodding off again to the beeping of the machines. But a tighter twist of his shirt stopped him. He looked back to the unconscious teen hoping to see confused blue eyes staring at him. But all that was there were pale white eye lids.

"What's wrong Wolf?"

"...Kitty..." lips moved and the whisper escaped. A single tear rolled down pale cheeks.

Bryan gasped, he had learned many years ago that if Tala called a name in his sleep that the person was in danger or hurt.

"You want me to check on Rei?"

The hand on his shirt let go answering his question. Bryan kissed the teen before getting off the bed and getting dressed.

Soon he was running through the rain to his car to get home.

**XxXxXx**

After the power went out, Sakura sat in the yard holding Rei crying. She had watched the fight at the end and didn't think Rei would be effected by it so suddenly. She didn't know what to do. So she sat there allowing the rain to soak them both more and more.

It was a long time before a car's headlights illuminated the area and frantic steps splashed over to them.

Bryan looked down at the soaked pair and then to the dead body he passed.

"Sakura get inside" he ordered and took Rei from her arms.

Her void blue eyes looked at him and she got up. All she could do right now was obey. Her mind too was shut down.

Sakura opened the door and flicked the switch to turn on the lights. She didn't even realize it had no effect since the power was dead. Bryan growled though and flicked it off. Things were really not good here.

"Saku, go get clean up and dried off, I want to talk to you later."

She blinked into the darkness. She was slowly starting to come back to reality.

"Will Rei be alright?" she finally asked.

Bryan could hear the tears in her voice even though he couldn't see her or them. He didn't know what to say, but then again he didn't know what happened either.

"Not sure cub. But right now worry about yourself so you don't get sick. I'll clean Rei up."

"Okay" she mumbled and climbed the stairs in the dark. Bryan followed her up carrying Rei to his room and bath.

For kicks he tried the lights in the over sized bathroom but they still didn't work. He grumbled and went in search of the light source leaving Rei sitting on the floor. He returned with a flash light from his room.

Slowly he filled the bathtub with warm water before going back to the Neko.

"Sorry Rei, I know I'm not Kai, but I have to get you cleaned up" he whispered before removing the teen of the dirty clothes and placing him in the bath.

Bryan started washing the dirt and blood off his body before going after the long tangled filthy mass known as Rei's hair. He spend extra time and care working on the long raven locks to make sure thing remain in them from the fight. Once he was happy with Rei's cleaning, he pulled the teen from the water and wrapped a towel around him and his hair. Back in the bedroom he slipped on some pants and shirt.

He turned when a knock broke the dark silence. "Bry?"

"It's safe" he replied and Sakura stepped in.

"How is he?"

"Same. Want to tell me what happened and why Voltaire is dead in the yard?"

Sakura took a seat on a desk chair while Bryan sat behind Rei brushing his hair out. She told him everything she saw from the kit's room and when she got outside. Bryan sat there nodding even thought she couldn't see it.

"I should have tried to stop him" Sakura finally concluded and allowed her tears to fall again.

"I don't think you could have if he was like that. You might have gotten hurt, and that would upset your brother more. You did want you could Saku, so don't blame yourself, enough people are doing that around here and everyone is already suffering."

Bryan laid Rei down and pulled the covers up over him. Then he went to the girl and hugged her. "Oh how is nii-san? Did he wake up yet?"

"No. But he's doing better, after all it was him how told me to come here, but it's hard to explain how."

Sakura looked up at her brother's lover trying to get what he said. But then again when things involve Tala that aren't normal, then there's really no explanation to it whatsoever.

"Now you try and get some sleep, I'll check on the kits and then deal with the body" Bryan released the pink cub.

"Don't you want some help?"

"You've done enough, Saku. I'll handle the rest."

"Okay. Thank you Bry-Bry" she gave him one more hug before returning to her room for the night. But after what she witnessed, sleep would not take her.

Bryan walked down the hall to Fudo's room and poked his head in. All three kits were still sleep as far as he could tell.

"Sweet dream guys" he closed the door and went down to the stairs.

He stopped in the kitchen to grab what he needed before going back out into the lighting up rain. The main portion of it was already passing on to the east.

He pulled on the gloves he grabbed and started the nasty job of dealing with the guts, the rain would hopefully wash the blood away. Once the messy globs were in the trash bag, he grabbed a leg and dragged the body over to where he chops up the wood.

He placed the limb on the cutting block and cut it off with the ax that sat near by. He continued until every part of Voltaire fit in the trash bag without looking strange. He looked down at his handy work and grinned. He was going to clean the blood up later, but this was his area and not many of the others came back there so he felt comfortable leaving it for now.

"Finally in the trash where you belong Voltaire. The others will be happy to hear that" Bryan smiled one last time at the bag before going back to the house.

He took a shower in the downstairs guest room so he wouldn't track the mess everywhere he walked. Once he was clean he went to his room to grab cloth and join Rei in his room. He didn't want the Neko to be alone if he woke up scared.

**XxXxXx**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Kai hissed as he tapped his foot on the car floor. He had been up all night worried about Rei and the kits on the plane and now the stupid taxi seemed to be take his sweet little time driving through Beycity.

"Kai relax, I'm sure nothing bad as happened" Cesia tried to reassure him. But her words seemed hollow even to her.

"Damn it drive faster" Kai finally snapped at the driver. The poor man shivered and tapped the gas petal more, but not enough to go over the speed limit.

"Kai chill out" Ian tried this time. "You'll get us in an accident if you care him much more."

The driver let out a small sigh as Kai glared at the teen in front, but said nothing more, but his foot continued to tap with impatiences.

Ten minutes later the taxi was pulled up outside the house and Kai burst from it and stormed inside. He saw Sakura looking exhausted sitting in the living room, he demanded to know where Rei was.

She told him upstairs in their room with Bryan.

Kai nodded and ran up, the kits poked their heads out of the room to see what was up but no one said a thing to them.

Cesia and Ian paid the driver before coming in.

"What happened?" Kai opened his door to see Bryan sitting next to Rei with a face cloth over his head.

"Outside. He doesn't need a reminder" Bryan said and stood up. Kai followed him out to the hall and into another room.

"So what happened?"

Bryan looked into worried crimson eyes. "Voltaire was here last night" he stated without blinking. "Rei saw him and went out to deal with him."

"Did that bastard hurt Rei, I'll kill him if he did."

Bryan lowered his head and shook it. "He didn't, well not physically anyway."

"Then how?"

"Bryan sighed and looked up to face Kai again. "Rei killed him using Driger, after he realized what he did he went into a shock and passed out. He's been out ever since then. And I'm sorry Kai, but I took his clothes off to wash him up. I didn't think he'd want to wake up dirty with that man's blood on him."

"So where's the body?" Kai seemed a bit relax knowing that Rei wasn't 'hurt' by the man.

"I hacked it up and put it in the trash bag. I'll drop it by the dump on my way back to Tala."

"Thanks Bry" Kai leaned forward and hugged his friend. The falcon was caught off guard at first but returned the hug.

"Hey don't worry Kai, I know you would to the same for Tala if I wasn't here" Kai nodded. "Now go to Rei, he needs you right now."

Kai pulled back and look at his friend one more time before leaving the room.

**XxXxXx**

"Kitten," Kai said and took a seat where Bryan was before. "I heard what you did. You were brave to have done that, and I thank you. But you should have waited for me. You didn't need to get dirty over him, not as long as I'm with you."

He leaned forward to kiss his koi's lips. He noticed that he felt warm, probably a fever.

"Come on Kitten, time to get up. I'm home now."

Kai was amazed when Rei groaned and flutter open his eyes.

"Hey Kitten" Kai smiled at him.

Rei looked up into crimson eyes and images of last night came rushing forward. He sat up and hugged Kai as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"K-Kai I k-killed a p-person" he sobbed.

At that point Kai's heart broke and he knew that Rei was not alright.

**XxXxXx**

Bryan returned to the hospital later that morning with the kits in tow, since Kai asked they not be at home right now.

"Wolf I'm back" he said and took a seat on the chair by the bed. He grabbed the pale white hand and squeezed it.

The kits all sat on the bed like they usually do and stated talking like Tala was awake.

Bryan would have to tell him what happened later, once Tyson and Max came to pick the kits up to keep them for a few days.

Bryan sighed as he watched the kits, the next few day, or more, were going to hard for them and they won't know why.

* * *

**Kai:** need to help Rei. anyone have any suggestions? please?

**Lirin:** ... the mighty Kai is begging. this is weird... please review, it will help the boys keep their sanity, or what remains of it anyways. thanks.


	53. Something Cheery

**Lirin:** so i realized that the past couple of chapters have been really depressing so i thought i'd change it up and do something a bit more cheering

**Max:** and Ty and I are finally back.

**Lirin:** and since i'm still tired, despite being afternoon where i am, and lack of time I do NOT own Beyblade or the characters.

**Tyson: **and thanks to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, and NinetailedPanther for continued reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 50: Something Cheery **

Max heavily sighed as he looked out Tyson's window at the full moon. It was slowly approaching 1:30 and he couldn't sleep. He was feeling hot and with Tyson's arms wrapped around him, he could slip from the bed and get some fresh air.

"Nuh more pizza" Tyson mumbled and finally rolled over freeing Max from his imprisonment.

_'Finally'_ the blond thought as he freed himself from the blankets and got off the bed. The floor boards squeaked as Max shuffled across them. His blue eyes glanced back at Tyson so see his koi still sleeping soundly.

"So little one, what snack do you want tonight?" Max asked rubbing his growing belly.

He felt a small kick and smiled.

"Alright, cookies and milk it is. Good choice by the way."

Max patted down the hall to the kitchen to get his desired snack before settling on the deck of the dojo. He gazed up at the stars trying not to think about anything but munching on his cookies. The gentle breeze brushed his hair tickling the back of his neck. Sadly his mind continued to wonder back to the issue that kept him up most nights.

"Why is it that no matter what happens Voltaire always finds a way to make Rei, Kai, Tala and the others suffer. Even now that he's dead he still hurting them" Max pondered rubbing his belly. "And Rei's poor kids have no clue why their dads just up and left them."

"It sucks" Max looked over to see Tyson sitting next to him. He also had some cookies and a blanket with him.

"I thought you were sleeping" Max whispered as he looked into drowsy dark blue eyes.

"I was until I noticed you were gone so I thought I should look for you" Tyson explained wrapping his koi in the blanket. "So why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep" Max cuddled up to Tyson. "I can't stop worrying about the others and if they'll be alright."

Tyson nodded understanding where his koi was coming from. After he was worried about them too especially since Kai came by saying he was taking off with Rei and that Lee and Mariah would be by to bring the kits the the village. That had been a couple days ago, and since that hadn't heard from their captain or his Neko lover.

"Maxie," Tyson finally broke the silence that came over them, "we should get back to bed soon. I know that you're worried about the others, and I respect that, but if you don't rest you might end up like Tala, and I don't want that. I see the pain Bryan is suffering, and I don't want that for us."

"I don't want that either. But I still can't help but worry, and the more worried I get the less sleepy I am."

"I understand Maxie," Tyson said and hugged his koi. "But can you try and get some sleep. Later we'll go visit Tala and Bryan and then try and get a hold of Kai. Will that make you feel better?"

Max took a bite of the final cookie. The idea was making him feel slightly better. "Sure. Just don't trap me under that blankets again, it gets too hot."

"Deal" Tyson stood up and held a hand out for Max. Max smiled and accepted the help up

Tyson grabbed the glass Max had used before he led his blond back in the house and to his room.

"Night Tyson" Max said and cuddled into his koi's chest as they laid in bed.

"Night Maxie" Tyson kissed his forehead and quickly fell asleep.

Max eventually fell asleep listening to Tyson's snores.

**XxXxXx**

It was early afternoon when Max and Tyson finally got to the hospital. The poked their heads in the door and saw Bryan sitting in his usual spot hold Tala's hand with on of his, but in his other arm was a squirming bundle of blankets.

"Hey Bry" Tyson said from where they stood. "Mind if we come in?"

The falcon looked to his visitors and nodded for them to come in. Max took the seat on the other side of Tala's bed and Tyson stood behind him.

"How's he doing?" Max asked as he looked at the sleeping teen.

"No better but no worse" Bryan replied sadly. "I was hoping that having her here, he would at least stir, but there's been nothing so far."

"So that's you daughter?" Tyson asked looking at the bundle in Bryan's arms trying to see her better.

He nodded and moved the blanket a bit so the others could see her. She had pearl pink hair and eyes as blue and clear as the sky. Her pale white skin proved that she had their Russian blood running in her veins.

"She so cute" Max cooed over her. "Can I hold her?"

Bryan looked to the baby in his arms, to Tala and then to Max who had a hopeful expression on his face.

"Little one, do you care?" she cooed at her father and gave him a smile similar to Tala's. "I'll take that as a 'no'. You better not drop her" Bryan warned as he handed her to Max.

"Hello cutie" he cooed and poked her small nose. "You're so cute, yes you are."

Tyson gave a look to Bryan which the falcon returned and both silently agreeing that they don't know the blond at the moment.

"Tyson do you think our baby will be this cute?" Max suddenly asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

Bryan was glaring at the dragoon prepared to attack depending on his answer.

"I'm sure it'd be just as cute, Maxie, after all you are too cute yourself" Tyson leaned down and kissed Max's cheek.

Max blushed at the affection he was given, and Bryan relaxed in his seat, happy at the dragon's answer.

"So why are you guys here, should you both be training?" Bryan asked after a long silence in which Max continued to coo over the baby.

"Maybe, but with Kai and Rei gone, not to mention Tala like this, are we still even going to have the finals round?" Tyson wondered.

"Of course. This is something Tala wanted and I'll be damned if he doesn't get his wish" Bryan softly growled.

"Okay" Tyson held up his hands. "Once we leave we'll call the rest of the guys and we'll start training."

"It might ever surprise Kai and Rei that we did something without them for a change" Max added in.

"Just don't scary kitty back to how he is now. Kai can't take it." Bryan warned them.

"Speaking of Kai and Rei, have you heard from them?" Max asked finally taking his eyes off the baby in his arms.

"Yeah, he calls nightly to check on Tala and give an update on Rei" Bryan explains like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you haven't told us any of this?" Tyson raises his voice and the baby begins to whine.

"Give her here" Bryan holds his arms out for his girl. "And Tyson keep your voice down, this is a hospital after all."

Max pouted by handed the bundle back to her father. "So what did Kai have to say? Or does he not want us to know?"

"You two promise to keep your lips shut about this?" The two Bladebreakers nodded. "Alright" Bryan sighed and leaned back in his chair while still keeping his girl bouncing and happy. "To be honest, Rei hasn't improved much. And he won't let Kai too close without hissing and kicking him. He hasn't eaten in days. And if all that wasn't hurting Kai already, Rei's cat mind is taking over and he only meow and hisses."

"Poor Rei" Max whispered and let tears fall down his face. "How can Kai deal with that without breaking?"

"He's not. I can tell from his voice that he's near his own edge. He was going to be calling Lee so he could come and translate what Rei is saying."

"I wish we could help them" Tyson looked down at Max like his head had the answer to their problem.

"You guys have already, just by watching the kits. That's really all anyone can do. Rei has to pull himself from this mess" Bryan explained.

After a half hour more, Max and Tyson finally decided to leave and call the others and get some training in before the sunset. And they told Bryan that if they saw only of his teammates they'd tell him to swing by to see the baby.

**XxXxXx**

"So Bryan says he still wants the finals?" Kenny was surprised to hear this.

Tyson had gathered all the Breakers, including Hilary, to his place for some night training and dinner. Max was inside working on the meal as everyone else talked.

"Yeah" Tyson replied grimly. "But it's no surprise cause it will be his and Tala's last time for a few years. They want some time off to raise their girl, who by the way is wicked kawaii."

Sai squealed at the news of the cute baby that was not part of their odd makeshift family. "Now I so have to see her."

"Me too" Hilary joined in the squeal fest and the two bounced up and down. Tyson rolled his eyes and turned back to Kenny.

"And to be honest, I think I want to take sometime off blading once Max gives birth to our kid. I really want to be there for both of them."

"Wow Tyson, you sound so grown up. What happened to my little T-dawg that wouldn't even do Kendo practice with me?"

The group turned to see Gramps standing in the dojo gateway. He had a Hawaiian shirt on and a lei around his neck.

"Welcome home Gramps" Tyson grumbled as the old man walked up to him.

"So what's been happen my little peeps? You lot seem kind of low, so what's the sitch little homies?"

"Same old Gramps" Max walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food. "And to answer your question, a lots been happening, but we really can't say much about it." his eyes looked down at the sandwiches thinking of Rei.

"If you say so little Maxie. But if any of you dudes need an ear to listen, just call for me."

"Thanks Gramps, we'll keep that in mind" Tyson said and watched his grandfather enter the house.

"So dinners ready" Max shrugged and set the tray down on the deck. "Dig in, but it's nothing compared to Rei's home cooking." Tyson noticed the tear roll down Max's face thanks to his own comparison.

After the sandwiches were gone, Kenny set them up for some practice battles and their training began.

* * *

**Lirin:** so i hoped that made people smile, unlike the past couple.

**Gramps:** and little home dawgs better review for miss writer over her. Cause as rough as this is to read and think about Rei and Tala, its harder for her to write and needs all the support she can get. Thanks dudes


	54. Help Arrives

**Lirin:**... heat makes Lirin sleepy.

**Tyson:** no duh. and for it to be this late and you sleepy, its creepy.

**Lirin:** for that i leave this to you Tyson. don't screw it up or forget what we planned. (falls face down on bed)

**Tyson:** ... bitch. anyways, like usual, Lirin does not own me, the rest of the characters (except OCs) or anything to do with Beyblade.

**Max:** and i won't forget hugs to all our loyal reviewers; Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, kesleywazhere, Lycoris Valentine, and NinetailedPanther. now Rei you'll get a kitty treat if you do what Lirin asked you to.

**Rei: **meow meow maow arow nya nyo

**Lee:** and Happy earlier birthday to Beywriter from all of us.

**Max:** good Rei, here you go (gives kitty treat). and we'd also like to thank Ripples, Lirin's pet cat, for helping with the cat talk. We couldn't have had it without him.

* * *

**Chapter 51: Help Arrives**

Kai was curled up on the couch crying when a soft knock disturbed the silence of the cabin he and Rei were staying in. From the bedroom he heard Rei's frighten whimpers and meows.

"It's alright Kitten" Kai called to him and wiped his tears away. "It's only the door."

He listened to Rei soften his whimpers and knew the teen was still shaking on the bed, but he couldn't hold him without getting hurt with a kick, claws or teeth.

"Kai are you there?" Lee's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming" the phoenix replied and wiped his eyes one more time. He'd prefer Lee not to know he had been crying, but at the same time knew the Neko would pick up on it.

Kai opened the door to see a worried Neko staring at him.

"Where's Rei?"

"Bedroom."

"Alright, I'll see to him and you take a shower. You look like shit Kai."

Kai opened his mouth to argue, but one look from angry amber orbs kept him quiet. "Fine. But if Rei needs me knock on the door and I'll be right out."

"Fine" Lee brushed past the half Russian and went to find his dear friend and brother.

He walked into the darken room and spotted Rei curled up on the bed. He was only in his blue night shirt and a pair of black boxers. His hair was greasy and completely down. But what had Lee the most surprised, was the engagement ring Kai give Rei, lay forgotten on the nightstand.

"Eow?" _Rei?_

Hiss. _Stay back._

Lee shook his head and walked in further.

"Nyo nyo." _No, I won't._

Hiss. _ I'll attack_

Lee growled deep in his throat and jumped on the bed pinning Rei there.

Rei hissed and struggled the bed he could, but in his weakened state he could budge the lion off him.

"I'm not moving until we talk" Lee explained in a hiss.

Rei whimpered and looked at Lee with dead frighten brown mustard eyes. Lee looked as if he was going to attack any second.

Lee saw this and nuzzled his head to Rei's and purred. _"I didn't mean to frighten you Rei. I want to help."_

_'My favorite position, I caused Kai to scream a lot like this. Shall I make you scream like him?' _Rei heard the words echo in his head and he doubled his fighting with Lee.

Lee yelped and jumped off Rei when he felt his brother bite his face. Lee raised a hand to the area and found blood trickling from the small wound. He growled and left Rei.

**XxXxXx**

Kai walked out of the shower in only sweat pants and the towel draped over his shoulders. He was expecting Lee to still be talking to Rei, but when he walked in the kitchen for a water, he saw the lion placing a bandage on his face.

"What happened?" Kai asks with worry clear in his tone.

"Rei bit me" Lee said looking at Kai. "He looked scared and then doubled his attack against me. Kai you need to tell me exactly what happened that night so I can help him without hurting him more."

Kai sighed and took a seat at the table. "Truthfully I wasn't there to see what happened and only know that the others told me. But only Rei knows everything that happened that night."

"Then tell me what you know" Lee took a seat too and stared at Kai as the duel hair phoenix master remembered what he heard from Sakura and Bryan.

**XxXxXx**

Rei was curled up on the bed and shaking like a leaf when Lee and Kai went to check on him. It seems that Rei realized he attacked Lee without meaning to and was sorry for it, even if he didn't say it to them.

"Lee, is there any chance he'll snap out of this?" Kai asked as they stood in the door way looking at the scared teen.

"That's for him to decide. I'm just here to help translate for you and help him see the truth" Lee explained walking in the dark space. "I'll call if I need you Kai."

Kai nodded and went back to the living area of the cabin and grabbed his book before sitting on the couch. It was going to be a long night and the only sounds he heard from the bedroom were of the Nekos meowing and an occasional whimper from Rei.

Eventually Kai feel asleep listening to them talk in a language he wish he understood.

**XxXxXx**

"Nyo eor" Lee meowed to Rei. _I know it all Rei._

Rei whimpered and curled up tighter in his ball.

"Nyo. Meow nyo. Nyo reow." _Don't. I'm not mad. And neither is Kai._

Rei turned to stare at Lee. His dulled eyes asking 'why not'.

"Reow meow meow arow" Lee replied to the unasked question. _ You did what you saw best to protect your family. No one can blame you for that._

"Nyo" Rei shook his head. "Meow arow. Reow reow." _No. I killed a man. They have to hate me._

Lee sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rei you're the only one hating you for it."

"Meow?" _What?_

"Meow meow reow nyo." _Only you blame yourself. The others envy you for doing what they wanted to do all this time._

"Reow?" _Really?_

Lee nodded. "Nyo arow?" _Want Kai?_

Rei's eyes widened with fear as he looked at Lee and shook his head. He wasn't ready to see his lover, if they were still lovers after all this.

"Meow meow meow." _But he's worried about you. He's breaking too._

Rei's eyes widened again but still refused to see Kai.

"Reow." _Fine. But you have to face him soon._

Rei agreed and curled up on the bed.

"Arow nyo?" _You sleepy?_

"Nyo."Rei yawned and cuddled up to Lee's side.

Lee smiled and pet Rei's head causing the other Neko to rub into it. "Meow meow nyo?" _Shall I stay with you tonight?"_

Rei's hand clutched Lee's pant leg holding him there.

"Reow meow." _As you want, my brother._

Lee shifted them so they were both laying on the bed. Rei curled up on his chest sleeping peacefully. Lee could help but smile. He had made some progress today, but it was still going to be a long time before Rei returned to them as he was, or if he ever returned to them.

**XxXxXx**

Kai tossed and turned in his sleep. He was in a dark room with a voice bouncing off the air.

"He'll never come back to you Kai" it teased him. "He doesn't love you anymore. He'd rather let his animal side take control and be put down."

"You're wrong. Rei is strong and will fight this. He knows he's loved and need here. He'll get through this mess and be stronger for it."

"Are you so sure? After all he did kill me. Do you think he can live with that knowledge?"

Kai looked down at the darkness. He know Rei would be tortured with the knowledge, and maybe it would be better for Rei if he just gave in, but the others would suffer, and that would make Rei feel worse.

"It will be hard, but Rei can survive. If its not for him, then he'll do it for the ones he loves and love him back, especially the kits"

Kai woke up with a cold sweat. Voltaire's voice and questions really got to him, so he rolled off the couch to check on the two Nekos. He saw them curled up on the bed, Lee's arms wrapped around Rei protectively holding him.

"I wish that was me holding him" Kai sighed and went back the the couch.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning, Kai woke to what he fell asleep to the night before, Lee was talking to Rei. But he didn't understand it cause it was all cat talk.

_'I hope this works Lee' _Kai thought as went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

A few minutes later he had some toast and eggs sunny side up (A/N: yes he used the stove without burning anything. See Kai not so Perfect if you don't get this).

(bedroom)

"Meow ma reow? Nyo meow?" _Lee how do you know for sure? What if Kai does hate me and want to take the kits away from me?_ Rei cried on his friend's lap.

"Ma nuh." _Rei looked at me._ Lee said and lifted Rei lifted his head. "Meow nuh" _Did Kai tell you to give you back the ring?_

"...nyo. Meow reow." _...no. But that doesn't mean he won't._

"Maow raor nyo meow meow nuh meow." _Rei you're being stupid. Yes I know what you did, and so do the others, but they don't hate you or think of you as a murderer. In fact most of them want to congratulate you on what you did._

"_Mow nyo raow maow meow meow." I still don't know. And I can't get it out of my head. He was asking me to stop Lee and I didn't. I couldn't. I...I was happy he was in pain. Rei dropped his head and cried into Lee's lap again._

"Lee I got breakfast ready, do you and Rei want something?" Kai asked from behind the door.

Kai heard some quick meows going back and forth before Lee said to bring food and a saucer of milk. Kai raise a brow to the request but figured not to question it and went to fetch the meal.

"Here it is" he returned a few minutes later and opened the door to bring it in. He frowned when he say Rei duck behind Lee to hide. Lee rubbed his head meowing something. Probably saying it was alright.

"So how are things going?" Kai asked as set the tray on the bed.

"Slow" Lee replied looking at the food. "Is the kitchen still in one piece?"

Kai glared. "It was one time and on a camp stove, can't you people drop it yet?"

"No" Lee snickered and picked up the saucer and placing it before Rei, who was peeking out from Lee's side. "Meow." _Eat up._

Kai watched as Rei's tongue darted out and started to lick the milk before him.

"He's still so cute" Kai commented as he just watched Rei enjoy his breakfast.

"Kai," Lee called gaining the phoenix master's attention, "mind leaving so we can get back to talking? He still doesn't feel comfortable with you around."

"Sure" Kai pouted but still left the room. He had hope that he could stay and possible help, but if Rei didn't want him there then he would leave.

"I love you Kitten" Kai said before closing the door. He leaned against it and let his tears fall again.

**XxXxXx**

Bryan was sleeping on his chair with his head on Tala's bed, when he felt hand touch is head. Slowly he opened his lilac eyes to look at his wolf.

"Tala, did you wake up?" he asked in a very sleepy voice.

His eyes scanned his lover's face, but saw that it was the same as before he fell asleep.

"Maybe I should go home and get some really sleep. I keep feeling things that aren't happening" Bryan sighed and put his head back down. "Wolf I love you and need you. I don't want to raise our daughter by myself. And I think that Kai and Rei need you too, you always seem to help them the most when they need it. And after what happened with Rei and Voltaire, they really need all the help then can get."

Bryan slowly closed his eyes again allowing sleep to claim him again. He was too tired to notice the tear that fell from his Wolf's eye.

* * *

**Tyson:** Rei must be so cute hiding from Kai and totally acting like a cat. I wish i could get some pictures of that.

**Max:** (smacks Ty) baka, we don't need proof to remind Rei of what happened.

**Tyson:** i guess you're right. But i still want to at least see him like this.

**Max:** (glare) you're so sleeping on the couch tonight Taka. (disappears)

**Tyson: **(pout) well please review and thanks for reading. i now have to go make up with Maxie so i can crash the bed.


	55. Fixing Issues

**Lirin: **well its another weekend thus meaning a new chapter for you guys.

**Tala:** she kind of perky, I'm scared.

**Lirin:** does this mean you're going to be a good wolf and listen to me today without a fight?

**Tala:** ...only if it mean i can wake up and see my kid and Bry Bry.

**Lirin:** (grin) let's see how you do first, then i'll decide if you can wake up soon.

**Tala:** other words i'm going to get shafted again...

**Lirin:** just get on with it before the storm knocks out the power.

**Tala:** Mistress Pain in the Ass, a.k.a. Lirin, does not own Beyblade or me, even if she does treat me like a slave. Also i'm waking my unconscious ass to give Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Phyllida, Lycoris Valentine, and NinetailedPanther a hug. and also so i can hold my kid. thanks guys for keeping the Mistress Pain in the Ass working.

* * *

**Chapter 52: Fixing Issues**

Bryan, just like the past 2 weeks, was sitting next to Tala's hospital bed holding his wolf's hand with one of his own and his daughter in the other. She was smiling and cooing at him with her bright blue eye watching Tala carefully.

"Morning Bry, little one" Spencer said walking into the room. His shift was just finished and before going home he made a habit of visiting his friends.

"Hey Spence" Bry said not talking his eyes off the red head.

Spencer took a seat on the other chair in the room and the two men fell into a nice silence with only the baby making noise.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Tala won't wake up because he's here?"

Spencer blinked trying to figure out what the falcon's point was. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, that this place kind of smells like the labs from the Abbey, and usually when Tal was stuck there, he was hooked up to all kinds of machines, so maybe he's mind is thinking he's back there and if he plays dead he could get out."

Spencer sighed and folding his hands and rested his chin on them. He looked at Tala as he thought about Bryan's theory. It was true that the hospital was a tiny bit like the old labs, but there was no heavy stench of sweat, blood and death suffocating the air. So it shouldn't get the wolf thinking that way, but then again knowing what had caused this issue might have been enough to force the thoughts that way.

"You got an idea to fix this?" Spencer finally asked.

"I was thinking maybe, well bringing him to where Rei and Kai are. I think it will help him being with his friends and away from this place. It might also help Rei snap out of his guilt and come back to us."

"I don't know. It's not very advisable to have a patient in his condition released as he is. But this is Tala, and knowing his past you do have a valid plan to solve the situation. But I warn you someone might have to go with you."

"Yeah I figured as much, but if getting Tala out of here will help him wake up I want to try. And it's not for me, it's for her."

Spencer smiled softly at the nameless baby. "I'll see if I can work out something, but don't get your hopes up. Like I said it's not advisable for him to leave."

"Thanks Spence" Bryan watched the Whale leave before turning his attention back to Tala and his girl. "You two get that, we might be getting out of here soon."

The baby cooed some more and her small arm to the opened window.

"Yes little one, we'll soon be out there and you can met the rest of your family" Bryan leaned over and kissed her head.

She yawned and wiggled close to him ready for a small nap.

"Cute, just like your daddy" Bryan smiled and placed her down next to Tala. "Both of you are just so cute when you sleep."

**XxXxXx**

Kai was making breakfast for himself when he heard the bedroom door open and Lee slip out. He looked tired, but who wouldn't after a week of dealing with a stubborn friend who only talks and understands cat.

"How's it going?" Kai asked when Lee opened the refrigerator door.

Lee poke his head out and glared before going back to looking for what he wanted. "He's not getting it out of his head that no one is mad and until he does, then there's no helping him." he closed the door when he had the bottle of milk in his hand.

Kai reached up to the cabinet above his head and pulled out a saucer and handed it to Lee so he could pour some milk in it for Rei.

"He still doesn't want to see me?"

Lee could hear the hurt in the phoenix master's voice and nodded sadly. "He's being stupid. And soon I'm not going to care what he wants and make him face you. Both of you could use that."

"Please don't force him into anything, I rather he not be scared more then he already is. I can survive with that."

"But he won't last much longer. Do you have any condoms with you?"

Kai blinked and stared dumbly at his koi's best friend not believing what he was just asked. "W-what?"

"Condoms? Do you have any?" Lee asked again and set some waffles in the toaster.

"N-no." Kai stuttered and blushed a soft red. "Why? I thought it would be hurtful to Rei if we did that."

"It is. But his heat is starting, in a few days he'll need you wither he's ready to accept it or not. So I suggest while you're in the town today buying milk you pick some up or get ready to have more kits."

Kai nodded still stupidly staring at the lion master as he finished preparing his breakfast by loading it with syrup.

"Oh, Kai my force plan is going to happen today so it actually might be safe for him to be in heat" Lee said as he left the kitchen and went back to the bedroom where the meowing started up.

Kai was still staring where Lee had stood trying to get over what he asked, when suddenly a burning smell reached his nose, he looked over to his sausage and saw the four pieces burning.

"Shit I'm so glad Rei is out of it, or I'd never hear the end of this one" Kai grumbled as he turned the stove off and throw the food away. He figured he'd grab something in town while he was out getting milk and condoms.

**XxXxXx**

Kai returned to the cabin later that day with a bag with milk, condoms and a few others things he picked up at the town's convince store. His ruby eyes sparkled as he noticed Lee sitting on the couch with Rei curled up on his lap.

Kai walked over to them and set the bag down and knelled before them. "Can I?"

"Sure, but he might wake up" Lee warned as he watched Kai gently stroke raven locks.

_'I know this touch'_ Rei thought as his head nudged Kai's hand in appreciation. _'Kami so good.'_

"This is a good sign" Lee whispered as he watched his friend stretch and rub his head into the hand. "Let's just hope he doesn't freak when he wakes up."

Just as the words slip from his mouth Rei blinks he dulled brown mustard eyes at him.

"Meow?"

Lee pointed so Rei would turn and look at Kai.

Pointed to teen smiled as his koi turned to face him, but the smile faded when Rei looked frightened.

"Don't be scared kitten."

Rei looked back to Lee to get the translation, which the lion master meowed to him.

"Meow? Nyo maow?"

"Why? Don't you hate me?" Lee looked at Kai since the question was meant for him.

"Can I hold him?"

"Just be careful."

Rei looked to the two talking teen and got scared when he felt Kai wrap his arms around him and pull him away from Lee.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" _Stop! Stop! Stop! _Rei struggled in Kai's arms trying to get back to Lee.

"Nyo" Lee stroked Rei's hair to sooth him. "Meow raow nuh." _Relax. I'm right here brother._

Rei stopped his struggles and looked between the two again. Both wore smiling but holding a worry look in their eyes waiting to see what he would do next. He figured that no matter what the duel hair teen wouldn't let go so he just settled into his lap and got comfy.

Kai leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Rei looked up with confused eyes which Kai didn't need to get translated.

"That was because I love you Kitten. And I always will."

Rei looked over to Lee getting the translation and looked back at Kai surprised.

"Raow?"

"Really?"

Kai nodded. "Yes Kitten. And if you remember, you never thought bad about me, Tala or Bryan after we took care of Boris, so why would I do that after you finished off our other enemy? I only wish that you didn't have to have done it, it should have been me or one of the D-Boys."

Lee meowed it out for Rei, who in turned squeezed Kai tightly meowing into his shirt.

"I love you, Kai"

"I figured that one, Lee. But thanks."

Lee blushed as he looked at the two lovers. "So shall I leave you two to be alone, or do you want to talk more?"

"I do have one more thing I want to know" Kai poked Rei getting the Neko's attention. "Kitten, are you feeling better now?"

After Lee's meows, Rei looked back to Kai and nodded.

Kai smiled and leaned over kissing his forehead again. "Does this mean that you're ready to come back to your old self?"

Rei lowered his head hearing Lee's meows. "Nyo meow meow."

"I'm sorry. But I think maybe soon."

Rei felt another kiss and looked up to Kai.

"Take your time Kitten. I'll be waiting for you."

Kai was giving another tight hug in thanks before Rei curled up and started to doze off on his lap.

"I should have done this mid week" Lee commented as he saw Rei cuddling close to Kai.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is he knows that he's not going to be tossed away and can start to find his way back" Kai explained petting his Neko.

"Agreed. Now go put him in bed and cuddle with him" Lee said pointing to the bedroom door.

Kai smirked and stood up careful not to bother Rei. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Once the door was firmly shut with Kai and Rei inside, the bag that Kai had brought started to ring. Lee dug in there pulling out a red cellphone with a phoenix on the back. The caller ID read 'BRYAN'

Lee sighed and looked at the door. He couldn't disturb Kai right now, not now that Rei was happy to be with him. So he sighed again and flipped the phone open answering the call.

"Hello?"

"**This isn't Kai. Who the hell is it?"** Bryan growled voice filled Lee's ears.

"It's Lee, Kuznetsov. Now what do you want?"

"**To talk to Kai. Now where is he?"**

"Napping. So tell me what you want." Lee heard Bryan sigh.

"**Just tell him when he wakes up, or stops screwing his Kitty, that he'll be getting a couple guests in a few days. And any complaints he can call me."**

Bryan hung up before Lee could get another word in or complain about the comment of the two lovers screwing each others.

He tossed the phone on the table and picked the bag up to put what was in there away...if he could. He'd leave the condoms for Kai or Rei to deal with.

* * *

**Tala:** so there you have it. and please review, i think the more Lirin gets the more willing she'll be to wake me soon.


	56. Ivanov Siblings

**Lirin:** i am pleased to report that my dear Ripples is finally doing much better, and i've re-found some concentration to work. also I'm sorry about leaving you guys during that time, but he needed me and i have a hard time saying no to him. but now i'm back.

**Ian:** and as annoying as ever might i add.

**Sakura:** shut up Ian and do what you're suposted to. unless you do want one of the old control collars?

**Ian:** crap, so Lirin does not own Beyblade, but her crazy phychotic mind is debating on controlling us again.

**Sakura: **and of course we're not going to forget our dear patient fans. so thanks to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, riana rox, NinetailedPanther, Phyllida, and Lycoris Valentine, your reviews helped to keep Lirin cheery as she dealt with her cat's problems. many hugs to you all.

* * *

**Chapter 53: Ivanov Siblings**

The morning was gray when Bryan finally woke up, he had gone home the night before to get some real rest and pick a few things for Tala and Little One as the baby came to be called until she was properly named. The alarm clock next to his bed read 7:28am, and Tala was supposedly getting let free some point after 9 according to Spencer. So he had a little time to relax and gather everything.

"Hey Bry, we got breakfast." Ian said from the other side of his closed door.

The falcon blinked in confusion and stared at the door. _'Why the hell is the snake awake at this hour? It's not like he's at school right now?'_

"I suggest hurrying before Saku and I eat it all."

"Hn, shut up and I'll be down soon, ya damn annoying snake."

"Hey I'm not as annoying as the Dragon on Kai's team" Ian retorted.

Bryan laughed as he got off the bed and stretched. He grabbed a black shirt that was hung over the computer chair and slipped that on before leaving the room, he'd shower after he got some good grub.

"Bry nii-san, good morning" Sakura said in an overly cheery voice for being so early. She took after her brother and preferred not to get up until early afternoon.

"Alright," Bryan said as he grabbed a plate looking at the pink hair teen, "what's gotten into you two this morning? I know you both well enough to know that this is not your usually morning routine so something must be up, so spill it" he demanded.

Sakura giggled and glanced at Ian who was pouring them all some orange juice. "Bry nii-san, didn't you get a call from Mr. Dickinson yesterday?"

Bryan blink thinking back, he was too tired yesterday to remember much of anything. "I don't think so, why was he calling."

"Nee-chan and Negi can come home today. The BBA finished the tests on them and all traces of the dark power is gone from in them. So Ian and I are going to pick them up in a little bit. Plus Nii-san will be home for today which means all three of us will finally be together for a little bit."

"That is great news" Bryan was happy to hear that Tala would have both his sister here when they got back, and that just might be enough to snap him from his self-pity induced coma.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and once everything was gone, the three dropped the dishes in the sink before heading off to pick up their friends and loved ones.

**XxXxXx**

The sky was darker when Bryan finally drove a beat up Volvo into the hospital visitor's parking lot. It looked like the sky was about to give any second and pour it's water over the land.

"Good thing Kitty isn't here, he'd probably flip at one little drop of rain. And I really fear what he's going to be like when it thunders."

Bryan grabbed the bag he had with Tala's clothes and some old baby clothes from Ming and dashed to the entrance of the building he spent some much time in over the last few weeks. He nodded to the receptionist before quickly walking to the stairs and bounding up them three at a time until he reached the 5th floor. He flung the door up and turned left heading to room 536.

When he got there the door was closed and he could hear voices on the other side, one was clearly Spencer and the other must have been the doctor. Bryan didn't bother to knock as he walked in glaring cause he knew the doc was touching his Wolf.

"I take it you are the one who will be looking after this young man" the doctor stated more then asked.

"Yeah" Bryan nodded and stood near the foot of the bed. "Got a problem with that?"

"To be honest I have a problem releasing him in this condition, but I do trust young Spencer here and if he says that releasing him will help, then I will agree to try it. However if there are any worsening changes to his condition I demand he come straight back here."

"Fine. So when can I take him?"

"Bryan relax, there's no need to be short" Spencer scolded his younger friend. Bryan just shot him a glare and remained silent.

"I'll sign his paperwork after we get the last of the test results back. It shouldn't be too long now. As far as your daughter is concerned, the paperwork is signed and she's ready to go."

Bryan gave him a small greatful smile.

**XxXxXx**

"What is taking so long?" Negi growled as he sat on the bed he had used over the past couple weeks. "I mean didn't they say we could get out of here today or what?"

"Neg relax for a change" Anna sighed as he leaned against the wall in the very Kai like manner. "I'm sure that whatever is taking so long is important. So quiet the whining before I have to hurt you."

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Mr. Dickinson walked in. "Good morning kids, how are you both doing?" he asked in his usually cheerful voice.

"Fine, thank you sir" Anna replied before her shorter friend could speak.

Dickinson gave them both a kind smile noticing the apprehension in their eyes. "Ah, I see what you want."

"So when can we leave?" Negi demanded.

Dickinson chuckled and opened the door that closed behind him, his hand waved the people on the other side in.

"Nee-chan!" Sakura squealed and latched herself at her twin. "Oh I so wanted to see you since I heard you got back here. But of course I was told I couldn't, so I had to wait until now."

Tears fell from the twins' eyes as they were finally reunited after 5 years of being apart from each other. Negi just glanced over and Ian before shaking his head at the girls, it was clear that his Abbey training was still cutting off some of his emotions.

"I'll leave you four to be, and you can leave when you want to." Dickinson gave them all one last smile, glad to see the small reunion before leaving back to his office and deal with coming up with an official announcement about the Finals begin delayed until further notice.

"Oh Sakura I missed you so much" Anna cried as she continued to hug her sister.

"Not as much as I missed and worried about you. Did they hurt you too much?" Saku pulled back a little to see clearly into her sister's eyes.

Anna just shook her head and smiled. "It was nothing I couldn't handle. And if I needed help, Neg was there for me, so you had no reason to worry."

Saku searched the crystal blue orbs of her sister for any uncertainty, but saw nothing yet still frowned.

"Pinkie what's wrong?" Ian asked knowing something was wrong with her.

"Anna lies, I do have something to worry about" she said and pouted at Ian. Anna and Negi looked shocked to hear this. "What on earth is she going to wear, it's not like she'll fit in my clothes since she's a bit taller then me. So I have to worry about when we'll go shopping."

Ian burst out laughing as the other teens did an anime style fall to the ground.

"That's one way of changing the mood Pinkie."

"No shit. And where did that come from?"Negi asked picking himself up off the floor.

Sakura just shrugged and looked down at her twin. "Well it is true."

"Sure, but before the long shopping trip, why don't we go home and see Tala before he and Bryan take off to join Rei and Kai in the mountains somewhere" Ian suggested.

"Oh where is Nii-san?" Anna asked finally realizing that the red head boy was not there.

"Uh" Saku looked over at Ian who just stared back.

"Guys what's going on? Did something happen to him?" Anna asked breaking their silence. She did nothing to hide the worry in her tone.

"Well..." Ian started and scratched the back of his head, "he's kind of been in the hospital since before you guys got here. But I'll let Bryan explain the rest of it to you both. Oh and you have a little niece, she'll be coming home with them."

**XxXxXx**

"Fucking great" Bryan grumbled as he wheeled Tala out of the hospital. The doctor had come back after 30 minutes of waiting to finally release his Wolf from the damn 'prison' as he preferred to call the place, and now it was pouring rain. Little One wiggled against his chest where she was strapped in so Bryan could push Tala but still carry her.

"Want me to wait with them or get the car?" Spencer asked from the closing door.

Bryan turned around and tossed a set of keys at him. "Fetch" he grunted.

"Sure, but you will owe me for this one. And I'll also not tell Ian you took his car for this little run of yours" Spencer said and then dashed out into the rain to find the snake's Volvo.

Bryan sighed as he gently pet Little One on her pearl pink locks and looked down at the sleeping teen in the wheelchair. Life was a bit better, for him at least, having the two out of the dreary place behind them. Now to make it perfect was for Tala to open his eyes and say good morning and help him name Little One, after all she couldn't go through life with that pet name for a real name.

/Beep beep/

Bryan looked up to see the silver car parked in front of him with Spencer getting out from the driver's side. "Thanks man" he mumbled and looked back at his small family.

"Hey, you alright?" Spence asked as he stood near the trio but not close enough to drip on them.

"Yeah fine" Bryan looked up trying to hide the slight sadness in his eyes, but Spencer knew he better.

"You're worried that Tala might not wake up, aren't you?" the tall blonde said with a knowing tone. Bryan just nodded. "Well stop being stupid, I know that Tala will never leave you, right now he's just being stubborn talking to himself in his head and once he's done he'll wake up."

"I hope you're right."

"Oi I'm a doctor, well soon to be, but still I know this stuff and having been around you lot most our lives I know better then most about what's going on in his head."

Bryan laughed and smiled. "If that's true then he's having one hell of a long conversation. And Wolf, since when do you do a lot of talking unless it's to Rei, Kai or me?"

"That's true. But enough talking, you should get these two home soon. I'm sure that Sakura and Anna was dying to see them."

"Who did you know that Anna would be there?" Bryan suddenly asked as he handed Little One over to Spencer and he put her in the car.

"Well Dickinson did call yesterday. You were with me when it happened" Spencer explained while he finished clipping the seatbelt protecting the baby.

Bryan scratched his head trying to remember. But sadly he could barely remember yesterday except for telling Spence he wanted his Wolf released. "Whatever" he gave up trying to remember as he lifted Tala up to slip in the car. Spencer step aside and watched Bryan carefully place the redhead in the car next to their daughter and strap him in.

"So you want the chair or should I bring it back in?"

"Take it with you. Tala will kill me if I push him around in that thing all the time."

"Fine, then I'll see you all after my shift later."

Bryan nodded and went to the driver's side of the car. "Have fun Whale and try not to kill too many people."

Spencer snorted and grabbed the chair. "Fine I won't kill anyone as long as you don't bump Tala on any door frames or drop sweet Little One."

"You're on" Bryan got in the car and started it up. "See ya Whale" he called out the window before closing it and driving off. Spencer waved and watched his friend carefully drive away.

**XxXxXx**

"Oi anyone home?" Bryan called as he opened the door to the mansion. Little One was back cradled on his chest and Tala slung on his back.

"TV room" Ian's voice yelled from that direction. The sudden noise scared the baby and she started to wail like no tomorrow.

"It's okay Sweety. It was only Ian, the stupid snake" Bryan told her trying his best to calm her without begin able to use his hands.

Sakura came running as she heard the loud cry to help. "Hey Angel" she said and carefully took her from Bryan. "No more cries now, okay?" she lightly bounced the baby which she seemed to enjoy cause her tears turned into a happy giggle. "There that's better."

"Thanks cub" Bryan said as he led them to the TV room. "So are the other two here?"

"Duh, we're all just chilling waiting for you guys to get here."

"Bryan turned a corner and saw Ian and Negi sitting on the big sectional and Anna sitting on the recliner looking ready to jump out of it and pounce someone.

"Welcome back Bry, Tala" Ian greeted. Negi just nodded and Anna continued to stare ready to jump any second. Bryan glanced at her, almost as if fear was beginning to raise as he carefully placed Tala on the empty sit on the couch.

"I want to know what happened to him" Anna finally demanded. Bryan sighed as he sat down on the floor in front of Tala. Ian gave Negi a nod and the two of them went upstairs for some video game action.

"Sorry Bryan" Sakura whispered as she curled up on the armchair still holding Little One. "I thought it would be better if you told her what happened."

"It's alright Pinkie, you're probably right so don't apologize." Bryan closed his eyes and leaned his head back so it rested near the unconscious Wolf leg. "Anna, I think you should already know how this started."

"The video Voltaire made?" she sounded unsure and scared that this was indeed all her fault.

"That right Red Cub. He emailed that thing to Tala, and Wolf found it when he went to our room for a nap. He was alone at the time, so I can't say his exact thoughts at the time, but it was most likely the same as back in the Abbey days."

"So he blamed himself even though it wasn't his fault" Anna already felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at her brother. "He was always stupid like that."

"That's true" Bryan agreed with a small laugh. "But putting that point aside, it seemed that after viewing the email, he fainted and hit his head against the desk edge and cut himself. He unfortunately was alone after that for a couple hours before I went to get him for dinner. After he was found he was rushed into the hospital and into immediate surgery because if nothing was done we could have lost Little One." Bryan paused to see both twins crying and had moved to sit with their brother.

"I'm so sorry Tala" Anna cried on his shoulder. "I hope that when you finally wake up you can forgive me."

Bryan wanted to say something to her, to bring her some comfort, but he thought that now was a better time for all of them to be together. After all it has been over 5yrs now that they were last together like this. So without disturbing the siblings, he got off the floor and left the room carrying Little One to her own room.

**XxXxXx**

It was just before dinner when Bryan poked his head into the TV room to check on the three. When he slid it opened he saw the two girls sleeping peaceful resting thier heads on Tala's shoulder and dried tear stains marked up thier cheeks. He closed the door again and warned the other boys not to disturb the siblings.

* * *

**Ian:** so i guess you could call this a turning point and things are finally looking up for us. now all i have to do is find the courage to ask Saku out. I hope that Tala doesnt mind.

**Bryan:** well midget you would be better then some other guys out there for our precious cub. but save this thinking for the Wolf when he wakes up.

**Ian:** fine (sticks tongue out). and for course thanks to everyone for reading and please review. also do you think Sakura and I would make a cute couple? I want to be able to convice Tala of this later. thanks again :-)


	57. Princess Tala

**Lirin: **wow things are looking good, new weekend thus new chapter for you guys. and its something ya'll been wait'n for.

**Bryan:** and yes there is cake later, we all deserve cake for this.

**Tyson:** sweet, sweets!

**Kai:** none for you dragon brat.

**Tyson:** you suck Kai.

**Rei:** Meow Meow! (yes he does, and i love it)

**Lee:** i don't know him anymore... moving on, Lirin does not own us or Beyblade.

**Bryan:** biggest piece of cake go to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass, Phyllida, Lycoris Valentine, NinetailedPanther, and american farmer for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 54: Princess Tala**

Three days after Bryan's call Kai was woken to Rei licking his face and nudging him with his head. It was an odd way of being woken, but Kai didn't mind as long as Rei was happy, which he was seeming to be.

"I'm up Kitten" Kai said as he opened his ruby eyes smiling at his lover.

Rei meowed some more and continued to lick Kai's face.

"Alright Kitten, I'll get the milk, but first you need to get off me" Kai explained.

Rei cocked his head not getting what Kai had told him. "Meow?" _What?_

The duel hair teen sighed, he almost forgot that Rei still didn't understand him. So he used his hands to get Rei to move off him and to his side on the bed.

"Good boy" Kai leaned over and kissed Rei's head. _'Hum, he's a bit warm, I hope he's not getting sick.'_ The Neko meowed happily cause he figured Kai must have been praising him. "Now wait here."

Kai sat up hanging his legs over the bed so his feet could find his slippers. When they were in the warm confines of the footwear he got off the bed, but not before leaning back and giving his Neko one more kiss.

Half way to the kitchen he was stopped by a sudden knock on the door. Lee grumbled something in Chinese and rolled over on the couch burying his head under the blanket.

"Who the hell is it?" Kai demanded as he moved towards the door.

"Who the hell do you think, Phoenix. Now open this damn door before my daughter freezes out here." Bryan replied from the other side.

Rei, who over heard the yelling, poked his head out the bedroom door to see what was happening. He watched as Kai whipped the door open revealing Bryan cradling a small bundle.

"Take her, I'm going for Tala." the bundle was gently placed in Kai's arms and Bryan went back to the car to retrieve his unconscious lover.

"Rei come out here" Kai wiggled his finger like he does to call at normal cat and Rei carefully walked, on all hands and knees, over to him. His slowly brightening eyes looked up trying to see what the other teen was holding. "Want to say hi to your little niece?"

"Meow." Kai leaned over so his lover could see the baby's face, which was the only thing not covered by clothes or blankets.

Bryan, at that moment walked in carrying Tala bridal style, and saw Kai showing off his little girl.

"Hi kitty" Bryan's voice called Rei's attention from the quiet child to him and Tala.

"Reow" the noise was scared and Rei's yellow eyes widened with fright before he ran back to the bedroom and curling up on the bed.

"What happened?"

"He still doesn't trust many people you idiot" Lee growled from near the door. All the commotion had woken him up. "Kai get him his milk and bring it in quickly. I'll try and calm him. Hopefully by tonight he'll agree to be with those two" Lee went into the room and closed the door. Soon everyone could hear meowing coming from within.

"I didn't know he'd react like that, sorry Kai" Bryan whispered while placing Tala down on the couch.

"Not your fault" Kai explained and handed the baby back. He then went to get the milk and disappeared into the bedroom.

"So he's not having an easy time either Wolf. Now open your damn eyes and help them" Bryan sighed and took a seat on the chair across from the couch.

**XxXxXx**

Bryan didn't see much of the other three for the rest of the day. They had stayed locked way in the room and all he heard was a lot of meowing and Kai talking.

It was nearing dinner time with Kai finally came out and went to the kitchen to cook.

"They let you do the cooking?" Bryan asked as he stood in the door way. His eyes lit with amusement as Kai glared at him.

"I've gotten better. And with Rei the way he is he can't, and Lee's cooking usually sucks. So yeah, I've been left with the cooking. If you have a problem with that then go out and get something."

"I won't complain. Instead I'll offer some help. Go sit and relax and leave tonight to me."

"You don't have to Bry. I can manage."

"I know Kai, but I want to do this. I've been sitting around all day looking after Tala and our girl, I could use the change of pace."

Kai nodded and stepped aside from the stove. "Call if you need help" with that he went back to the living room and saw Tala sleeping with his daughter napping on the floor.

Bryan smiled as he heard Kai's whisper like voice talking to Tala.

Lee and Rei finally came out of the room just before Bryan was finished making the spaghetti. Rei went next to Kai, who was sitting on the floor near Tala, and nudged him with his head. Kai looked down and smiled at his koi.

"You finally calmed down?"

"Meow" Rei smiled up at him like he understood what was said. Kai looked at Lee who nodded. _Yes_

"You can understand me now?" he asked Rei

"Meow meow" Rei replied and licked Kai's face. _Surprisingly yes_

"This is great Kitten" Kai hugged his koi

Rei nuzzled his head with Kai's for a few moments before using his hands to press on Kai telling him he wanted to be let go.

Kai regrettable released his Neko and watched as he used his hands to look up and get a better look at the sleeping wolf.

"Meow?" Rei tried and lightly head butted the sleeping red head. "Meow meow." _Tala? Wake up time._

"Rei what are you doing?" Lee asked. He was completely befuddled at his friends actions towards the wolf.

Rei turned his head and meowed at Lee before going back to what he was doing before hand.

"Rei I don't think it will work" Lee tried, but only got hissed at by the other Neko.

Kai looked at them confused, but wasn't expecting to get an answer from either one. And he was hoping that Rei would somehow manage to help the Wolf.

"What's going on in here?" Bryan asked as he walked out of the kitchen. He looked down at the couch to see Rei now licking the redhead's face.

"Meow meow meow"

Lee burst out laughing as he got what Rei had said to Tala.

"Huh, what did he say?" Kai asked looking from the laughing Lion to his licking Tiger.

"H-he said 'w-wake up p-princess'" Lee squeaked out before doubling over with laughter.

Bryan and Kai shared a look before looking back at Rei.

"Rei, Tala's not a princess. He won't wake up like the Princesses in the Fairy Tale stories." Kai tried to explain. But he was shot down with a hiss before Rei went back to licking the Wolf's face.

"You read him Fairy Tales?" Bryan asked raising a brow.

Kai shrugged. "He likes them. And if it makes him happy then I'll do anything for him."

"Goo goo" Bryan looked down to see his daughter reaching up in Tala's direction.

"You want up little one?" he asked her

"Ga!" her blue eyes sparkled as Bryan picked her up and placed her on Tala's chest, which she then used as a drum pad. "Ga ga goo goo ga."

"I have to admit, this is kind of cute in a weird way" Kai commented smiling at the scene.

Bryan just shook his head and pick his daughter up. "Bad little one. You don't hit your dada."

"Goo?" she tilted her head trying to understand her blue eyes blinked innocently at him.

"Oh lighten up Bry, it's not like she was actually doing damage."

"Whatever Kai, and will you please get Rei to stop that, its not working and I now have to wash Tala's face clean."

Rei turned and hissed at Bryan before continuing the licking and adding in an occasional head butt. "Meow meow."

"Kitten please" Kai knelled next to his koi and started to rub his head, " stop. Bryan is... Or you can continue."

"W-what?" Bryan asked looked at his friend. "Its not working Kai, can't you see that?"

Kai stood up and glared at the falcon. "What I see is Tala's eye ever so slightly twitching, the first sigh we've had of him possibly waking. So just let Rei do what he wants. We'll see what happens after dinner."

**XxXxXx**

**(Tala's mind while Rei is licking him during dinner)**

"_Tala it's time for you to wake up."_

"_Rei is that you? Where are you? Where am I for that matter?" Tala looked all around the white space he was trapped in. Behind him he saw darkness, with screams of pain coming from within. Before him lay more whiteness with a person standing there._

"_Tala walk forward" Rei's voice instructed. "And to answer your question, we're in your mind. You've been lock up here for a while now. Everyone is worrying about you."_

"_Tala help me! He's hurting me" the wolf recognized Sakura's scream and turned towards the dark area. "AHHH!"_

"_Hold on Saku, I'm coming" he called and made to move._

"_Tala don't go there. If you do then you will be lost in that world forever."_

"_But Rei, it's my sister, see needs me" Tala cried looking at the person off in the distance. "I can't leave her."_

"_Tala what you see there is the past, the pain from the Abbey you have blocked out. I can promise you that Sakura and Anna are both safe. Please don't go back there. If you do then I won't be able to help you get free from here."_

_Tala turned to look at the blackness. The screams of Anna and Sakura tormented him. He fell to his knees._

"_Are you sure they're safe?" Tala asked after a long pause. "Boris or Voltaire really aren't touching them?"_

"_You know the answer in your heart" Rei replied. "Just reach out and search for them, you'll see for yourself that both are fine back in Japan. And not only are they doing well, but so is your little girl, who is very beautiful by the way."_

"_M-my girl?" the wolf put a hand on his stomach and finally noticed the baby was gone. He let out a choked pained sob. _

"_Tala please don't cry. She's alright, perfectly health and so beautiful. Now take my hand and you can see her for yourself." Rei stretched out his hand waiting for Tala. _

"_B-but it was too soon" Tala choked out and curled up on himself more. The darkness behind him started to grow and close in on him. "S-she c-could have b-been h-hurt. I-I failed h-her t-too."_

"_NO YOU HAVEN'T TALA!" Rei roared. "At least not yet. If you stay here however you will fail her and Bryan, not to mention everyone else who loves you. Please Tala get up and take my hand."_

_Tala's watery blue eyes looked up at Rei as the darkness stopped moving. "Are y-you sure I haven't failed h-her?"_

"_Yes wolf" Rei smiled._

"_A-and..."_

"_Whatever you want to know can be answered by Bryan, but first you have to come out of this place."_

"_O-okay" Tala stood up and slowly walked closer to Rei. "Thank you kitty."_

**(Back to the normal world)**

"Dinner was good, thanks Bryan" Lee said as they went back into the living room, where Rei was still licking way at Tala's face.

"No problem" Bryan sighed as he saw Rei still going at it. "Kitty time to stop."

Rei turned with his big brighting eyes and meowed at Bryan his head nudged Tala's hand.

"Goo goo" the baby in Kai's arms reached out towards Tala as if asking to be put down near him. Kai couldn't help but laugh and smile at the cuteness.

"Do you promise not to hurt you dada?" he asked holding her to his face.

"Goo goo" her small smile was enough to convince Kai to let her down on Tala, even if she was going to use his stomach as a drum pad again.

"Ga ga" she was trying to copy Rei by head butting Tala's chest and and flailing her small hands on him too.

"It's cute how they're trying to wake him" Lee said before shivering. "I'm going to start the fire, make sure she stays over here."

Both Kai and Bryan nodded as their eyes continued to watch Tala's so called wake up call.

Lee had just finished getting the fire going when Rei managed to get Tala's hand to balance on his head and the baby continued with her small head butt and thanks to the fire, it looked like she was glowing.

"Meow" Rei purred happily. All three teens looked at him and noticed a slight twitch in the pale hand on his head.

"Ah" Bryan was speechless as he watched the small twitching movement slowly grow stronger rubbing the raven strands beneath it.

Kai got sick of watching he friend stand there staring at his waking mate and elbowed him in the side. "Get over there you moron."

Bryan growled and glared but did as he was told. Rei moved as Bryan get closer to the family could be together without him near.

"Reow meow"

"Yes Rei you did good." Kai said and pet his lover.

"Wolf," Bryan's voice was a whisper as he knelled next to him and moved some red locks behind his ear "time to get up, love." he leaned over and kissed the chapped lips.

Bryan smiled as he felt the Wolf respond to the kiss. It was simple and gentle, but so sweet. _'Please don't let me be thinking things again'_ Bryan thought as he felt fingers tangle in his hair. _'I'll break if this is just another mind trick.'_

He pulled away to see watch pale eye lips protest about opening in the dimly lit room. He couldn't help but laugh. Tala never was one for getting up.

"Wolf please wake up. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Ive or inutes" Tala mumbled and ended up hugging his daughter. The small body pressed to his had his eyes snap opened and he looked down at her. In the fire light she was glowing brightly, and just like Rei had said, she was simply beautiful.

* * *

**Lirin:** so i hope everyone is happy, Wolf is finally awake!

**Bryan:** it took you long enough. i was actually thinking you would never wake him and then i'll have to get Ian after you Lir, but you're safe for now.

**Kai:** now for the cake...well since Rei isnt himself...the cake is a lie, you have to go to the store if you want some or make it yourself.

**Lirin:** and we just learned that Kai is a closet gamer.

**Kai:** and proud to be. now please review and congrates Tala for finally waking up.


	58. Awake But Not

**Lirin:** okay so last night i was sitting on my bed moping holding my newly acquired ashes and thinking. and i realized how stupid i was being not posting for you guys. just cause Ripples is gone doesn't mean that i died too, well not like he did. plus i need the distraction from getting too depressed.

**Tyson:** in short, we're back! cake for all!

**Max: **but you have to make it yourself :-p

**Lirin:** major huge thanks to Phyllida, Beywriter, Golden Lass, Rose-Petal-Falling324, NinetailedPanther, american farmer, xXoLittleNekoTabioXx, and Lycoris Valentine for reviewing and somehow keeping my spirits up during the dark lonely times.

**Tyson:** and she still does not own Beyblade

* * *

_Previously on Oh My Kittens 2:_

"_Wolf," Bryan's voice was a whisper as he knelled next to him and moved some red locks behind his ear "time to get up, love." he leaned over and kissed chapped lips._

_Bryan smiled as he felt his Wolf respond to the kiss. It was simple and gentle, but so sweet. 'Please don't let me be thinking things again' Bryan thought as he felt fingers tangle in his hair. 'I'll break if this is just another mind trick.'_

_He pulled away to see watch pale eye lips protest about opening in the dimly lit room. He couldn't help but laugh. Tala never was one for getting up. _

"_Wolf please wake up. I have someone I want you to meet."_

"_Ive or inutes" Tala mumbled and ended up hugging his daughter. The small body pressed to his had his eyes snap opened and he looked down at her. In the fire light she was glowing brightly, and just like Rei had said, she was simply beautiful. _

_And now the continuation_

**Chapter 55: Awake But Not **

The group watched as Tala lifted a shaky hand and gently rub this thumb over her soft smooth cheek. She gooed and smiled at him.

"Wolf?" Bryan asked not knowing what to do or say.

Bryan's voice called Tala's attention away from the baby on him and he looked at the rest of the group. Lee was still near the fire, Rei was sitting next to Kai who was standing behind Bryan, and Bryan was leaning over him. His icy blue eyes flickered with confusion as he looked at everyone.

"Who are you guys? Do I know you?"

Bryan had to bit his lip so not to cry as Tala set his eyes directly on him. He could clearly see the confusion shining in them trying to remember who he was.

"Ah Bryan don't you have a call to make. I can fill Tala in while you take care of that" Kai offered knowing that his friend was not taking this well. Tala looked to Kai and then back to Bryan as if some clue to what was going on would appear to him by doing that.

Bryan only nodded and scooped up Little One and went over to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him so no one would see him break down if he did. Before Kai thought of moving he waited to hear a muffled voice from behind the door so he knew that Bryan wouldn't be listening much to them.

"So is someone going to tell me who you all are and how I got hear?" Tala broke the uneasy silence that filled their space.

"Well," Kai finally started and sat on the floor near the couch so the Wolf wouldn't strain his neck to look up at them. Rei crawled over and rest his head on Kai's leg like a usually house cat does, and Lee just stayed near the fire so not to be in the way.

"I'm Kai and the one laying on me is Rei. He's my boyfriend well actually fiancé, providing he still wants to get married that is?"

Rei immediately perked up hearing Kai's words and meowed happily nudging his head against the Phoenix's chest.

"Why is he acting like a cat?" Tala asked. His blue eyes not hiding an ounce of his confusion.

Kai looked down at his Kitten before turning his attention back to Tala. "He had an accident a few weeks ago, and because he's a Neko-jin, his cat side has taken over his mind to protect him. But he's doing better then he was before. What else do you want to know?"

"I guess I want to know how am I connected to you guys, or did you find me somewhere?"

"We're all your friends. And Bryan, the one who went into the other room, well you to have a closer relationship, but I'll let him talk to you about that."

"And what about the baby? Who's kid is she?"

Kai bit his lip and looked back at the closed door. "That's probably a better one for Bryan to answer."

"Oh, well anyways she was cute."

"That's true" Kai agreed, his hand was unconsciously rubbing Rei's hair. "But I do have to say that our kits are cuter. And I have Rei to thank for that one" the Neko blushed hearing those words.

**XxXxXx**

"**Dr. Petrov"** Spencer said through the phone.

"Cut the crap Spence, it's only me" Bryan replied in a harsh growl.

"**Sorry Bry. So what's up, has Tala woken up yet?"**

"I guess."

"**You guess? Bryan if his eyes are open then he has. Geeze to I really have to explain that to you?"**

"No, and in that sense he has, however he's not himself."

"**What to you mean Bryan?"**

Bryan bit his lip trying hard not to show weakness to his friend. "H-he doesn't remember me or any one" he couldn't help his voice shaking or the soft sob that he ended with.

"**Alright Bry, things will be alright. We should have factored in this possibility before cause he did hit his head hard on the corner."**

"What should I do? Or isn't there a way to help him."

"**First Bryan, I want you to breath. You need to relax before you can be any help to him."** Spencer waited patiently as Bryan steady this breathing. **"Good. Listen closely Bry, he probably just as a mild case of amnesia and he will snap out of it. And all you guys have to do is act yourselves and don't push him to much. If he wants to know something then tell him."**

"But what if it would be something he's better off not remembering?"

"**You still have to tell him. It is Tala's life so don't keep it from him. Even if it will give him nightmares."**

"And how do you suggest I explain Little One to him? Or even what we hav...had?"

"**I'd go with very carefully. Now I need to get back to work. I'll call you later from the mansion."**

"Alright. Bye Spence" Bryan flipped his phone shut and looked down at Little One sleeping on the bed. "Well Sweetie it's time I go talk to your papa, and hopefully this won't last long" Bryan glanced over to the door knowing what was waiting on the other side. "I won't be able to keep it together if it does."

He sighed once as he collected his thoughts and left the bedroom to go 'deal' with this new issue Tala was stuck in.

**XxXxXx**

Kai and Tala looked over as the door opened and Bryan came out alone. Kai frowned when he saw the expression on Bry's face, it was the same cold emotionless one he had during the Abbey days. A sure sign that the Falcon was not taking this blow well.

"Hey," he said to them as he stood behind the couch. "how's everything going out here?"

"It's Bryan, right?" Tala asked trying to remember the name Kai said. Bry nodded and Tala smiled, happy that he remembered right. "What was the call about?"

"I had to let your doctor know about the situation, he wants to keep tabs on you everyday" Bryan replied easily.

Tala blinked confused. "If he wants to keep tabs on me, then why aren't I in a hospital?"

Bryan let a small smile grace his face slightly, Tala didn't completely forget everything. "You were at first, but you weren't doing well there so it was thought best for you to leave."

"Why wasn't I doing well?"

Kai bit his lip as he looked to Bryan, neither wanted to red head to have to remember anything about his youth in the Abbey, but to explain it had to be brought up.

"That goes back to your childhood, if you can call what we had a childhood." Tala seemed more lost now then before and Kai give a what the hell looked. Bryan returned Kai's with a glare and mouthed 'I have to' to him. "You see Tala," Bryan now moved to sit next to the teen on the couch, "our childhood was tough. We were brought up in this place called The Abbey. And a lot of terrible things happened there. But it wasn't all bad, cause we met there and a few of our other friends too, Kai was one of them."

Tala turned his confused blue eyes to Kai, who just nodded confirming what Bryan was saying. "Okay, but how does that have to do with me not being in a hospital now?"

Bryan bit his lip, this was harder then he thought it would be. "Wolf, at that place, Boris, the one who ran it, well he liked to preform experiments, using the kids there as his test subjects. The three of us were amongst his favorites to 'play' with" Bryan shivered as he remembered some of the stuff he went through, he didn't even want to think of how badly they fucked with Tala. "And ever since then, all of us haven't been too big on hospitals or overly clean places. So I convinced your doctor to release you to see if your fear was keeping you from waking. I guess I was right cause you're awake now."

"I guess that makes sense" Tala said seeming less puzzled. "Uh, Bryan, do you mind if I ask a couple more questions?"

"Ask whatever you want Tala and I'll do my best to answer them."

Tala nodded thinking of which to ask first, after all thanks to Kai he had a whole to ask the one sitting next to him.

"I think I'll start simple" he said tapping his chin

Bryan smiled, somehow a confused clueless Wolf was very cute to him. "So what is it?"

"Um well, Kai said that we have a 'close relationship', what did he really mean by that? What are you to me?"

"I used to be your boyfriend, but then this all happened so what we are is now up to you. But know that no matter what, your decision won't bother me."

Bryan watched Tala bit his lip in thought and worry. It was always a bad thing when he did that. "So you're not going to be mad if I just want to be friends? At least until I get to know you more or my memories come back."

"That's fine" Bryan strained to keep his voice sounding normal, yet the slight change was noticed by Kai. "So what else do you want to know?"

"That baby that was on me, who is she?"

"She, Tala, is our daughter. You had her the same day you hit your head, so technically this was the first time you saw her."

Tala got the utterly confused look again as he thought over what he was told and it didn't add up. "How is that possible? I'm a boy and I don't think that a boy having a baby is possible."

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree. But remember how I told you we were experimented on?" Tala nodded. "Well it was because of one of those experiments that allowed you to have our child. Do you get that?"

"I think so" Tala said looking at the door where the child was. "Does she have a name?"

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up so we could choose one together. And I'd still like to if you don't mind" Bryan was now unconsciously running his big hand through Tala's hair and the red head was cuddling into like a natural reaction.

"Rei, time for bed. Lee why don't we set you up on the floor in there so these two can have some time alone" Kai said as he watched his friends. "Bry, we'll watch the baby tonight" Bryan nodded not taking his eyes off Tala.

Rei meowed and crawled over to the bedroom door with Lee and Kai following him with blankets and pillows for the lion. He pawed the door opened and rushed to the bed and gracefully jumped on it managing not to disturbed the baby on it. Kai smiled as he saw what Rei's rush was about. He wanted the ring that was abandoned weeks ago.

"Want to wear it?" he asked as Rei pawed it trying to grab it. Rei just meow and looked at him with bright shiny eyes, almost their old golden color that was once long lost. "Alright," Kai walked over and picked up the delicate chain and ring "but it's going to be like a collar and you can't take it off." Rei just meowed as Kai carefully placed it under long raven hair and did the clasp. Once that was done Rei leaned over and gave Kai tons of kitty kisses. "I love you too Kitten, but now it's time to sleep, okay?"

Rei gave pouty eyes, but still curled up on his side for sleep. Little One was still sleeping soundly as Kai settled down next to her reaching over to stroke Rei's arm. Lee was left to set his own bed up for the night.

**XxXxXx**

"So do you have any ideas on what to call her? Or shall it just be Little One for now?"

Tala shook his head moving it away from Bryan's hand. His eyes had a slightly distance gaze in them as he thought, or that's what Bryan was hoping he was doing.

"Tala, what are you thinking?"

"Well, it might be stupid, but when I opened my eyes and saw here, the word akemi popped into my head."

Bryan laughed. "Tala how is it that you can't remember us, but you can remember some Japanese?"

"I don't know" Tala frowned cause he thought that Bryan was picking on him. "But in the firelight she was really bright and beautiful."

"And it sounds much better then 'Little One'. So shall we officially name her Akemi Anastasia Ivanov?"

Tala got a thoughtful look on his face as the thought about it. "Bright beautiful will raise again?"

"Yup. And it's true cause you're her papa and nothing can keep you down, so nothing should be able to keep her down either" Bryan explained smiling at him.

"Well I like it. So sure, if you like it too."

"Yeah I do" Bryan continued to smile as he began to run his hand through Tala's hair again. Not long after Tala let out a big yawn escape his lips. "Tired Wolf?"

"A little."

"Why don't you get some sleep. I know you just woke up but you've had a long day with everything that happened, so rest up" Bryan made to move off the couch and allow Tala to fully stretch out when a weak pale hand reached for him. "What is it?"

"I know this is really stupid, but will you stay with me, Bryan?" Tala looked down at the blanket and if Bryan didn't know better he would have thought that the Wolf was like a little kid. "You don't have to, but having you near makes me feel better."

Bryan settled back down on the couch and pulled Tala close to him. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be near you Tal."

"Thanks Bry" Tala cuddled closer to the firm chest he was using as a pillow and yawned again. "And you'll be here when I wake up too, right?"

"Of course Tala. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" Tala was sleeping before Bryan even finished. But that didn't stop him from leaning over and placing a light kiss to his pale forehead. "Goodnight Tala, and pleasant dreams" he pulled the blanket that was over the back of the couch down to cover them and settled in for the night holding Tala close.

* * *

**Lirin:** aw so cute. thanks for reading and see you next week. and please dont forget to review


	59. Brothers

**Ming: **hi everyone, have you missed us?

**Fudo:** we hope so, cause today all you get is us.

**Susumu:** i only did the hard work and tied Lirin up, so you best all enjoy this.

**Ming:** So let's get the party started by giving hugs to Rose-Petal-Falling324, Beywriter, Golden Lass, NinetailedPanther, and Phyllida for reviews.

**Fudo:** and so Auntie Lirin wont get in trouble, she does not own Beyblade, our dads or their friends/teammates. please enjoy our story while daddy and papa are out.

* * *

**Chapter 56: Brothers**

With a groan, a gold and red eye opened to reveal the dark of night. Ruffling the pillows, the chibi rolled his head to check the time. The clock read that it was only 2:28am, far to early for a young kit to be awake, but not feeling well caused his sleep to be disturbed.

He heard the purrs of his brother and sister on the beds near him, he knew that they were still both sleeping soundly. And if the time was right, then everyone else was still going to be sleeping, and he didn't want to wake them.

Rolling over, Fudo sighed curled into a ball. The position helped ease the discomfort on his tail and he found his way into a restless sleep.

**XxXxXx**

Morning come early as the clock between Fudo's and Susumu's blared with noise waking the three. Susu was the first to reach over and hit the button silencing the device.

"Come on, get up" he grumbled and pulled the covers off him and sat up.

On the other side of the room Ming did the same thing and rubbed her eyes removing the sleep dust in them, her silver tail swished behind her happily as she caught a whiff of the breakfast Mariah was working on.

Fudo just groaned and rolled over. Last night was horrible, it felt like he didn't sleep at all because of the pain his tail was giving him, and now thanks to the alarm clock he had a headache.

"Bathroom's mine first" Ming called when she had her clothes gathered and opened the door.

"Whatever" Susu replied and went to get his clothes to change in the room. "Fu get up or miss breakfast."

"Fine" he grumbled and sat up and rid his eyes of the sleep. He felt a bit of pain run up his spine starting at his tail, but tried not to show it and worry the others.

Soon all three kits were dressed and enjoying some of Mariah's homemade waffles and fresh squeezed juice before going off to play with the kits in town.

**XxXxXx**

"Ha ha" Meiling laughed at Susumu, Ming and Fudo joined the group of local village kits to play.

"What's so funny?" Ming demanded as she glared at the slightly older Neko girl.

"You three" she replied with a big grin.

"Whys that?"

"You still have your tail and ears. I mean come on, you're the kits of world famous bladers and you still haven't lost them yet. It's a disgrace to all kits of this village."

"Just cause our fathers are famous doesn't mean we'll loose anything before the rest of you. And I'm proud of my ears and tail and don't care if they ever fall off" Ming explained.

While the girls were buried in their disagreement, Fudo lowered his head and back away from the group. This had always been a sore spot for him whenever they visited the village. All the kits made fun of him because while his regular hair was black, it was clear that his ears and tail were a blue color.

"They won't notice me gone anyways" Fudo told himself and disappear into the trees to play by himself. But he never noticed that he was being followed.

"Girls can be annoying" Fudo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see his brother standing behind him grinning. "Did I scare you?"

"Y-yes" Fudo lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Then you should start to pay more attention to what's happening around you. You might end up in danger if you don't" Susu explained. "So why did you leave the group, didn't want to play tag or whatever lame game they're going to be doing?"

"It wasn't that. It was..."

"The ears and tail issue again?"

"Yeah. I hate when they make fun of me cause mine aren't the same color as my hair."

"Hey you have it easy. I mean look at me, my hair is two different colors and my ears and tail are different from that."

"I guess, but they don't tease you like they do me."

"Only because they know I can take it, you on the other hand can't, so they abuse that."

"And it only gets worse cause Ming stands up for me" Fudo found a seat on a downed tree stump and started to cry in his hands.

Susu sighed and rolled his eyes. It was out of his element trying to help his brother, but at the same time he couldn't just leave him to cry by himself. "Look, Fu, have you tried to stand up for yourself, that might help."

"But the kids scare me."

"And because of that you'll always be an easy target to pick on."

"So what should I do?" Fudo gazed up into his brother's swirled eyes with a bit of hope.

"Well, you should work on your confidence. That's what I was told by Anna when Voltaire started to 'train' me."

"And how do I do that?"

Susu bit his lip thinking back to bad times. "Well I practiced more with Anna and Negi, so I guess we could battle."

"But Susu, you stopped blading after what happened with daddy. Are you sure you want to?"

"I guess, and this will help both of us out. So shall we?" Susu reached a hand out to his brother who took it.

"It won't hurt. And I can get us to where the White Tigers practice so the other kits won't bother us" Fudo said happily.

"Great, but let's go back and get our blades first, can't train without them."

"Yeah" Fudo smiled and followed his brother back to the village and into Mariah's house. On the way back they could hear Ming still going at with Meiling.

**XxXxXx**

"Hey Fu, is something wrong with your tail? It's not swishing as much as usual" Susu asked as they searched for their blades.

"I'm not sure. Honestly it's felt a bit stiff since last night. And my ears are tougher to move too."

"Have you told this to Mai yet. She might know what's going on with it."

"I'd rather not bother her. I can tell that something is worrying her since Uncle Lee left."

"Alright, but if it keeps up, then _I'll_ tell Mai about it."

"Okay" Fudo whispered and lowered his head continuing to rummage though the dresser drew looking for Chibi Risu and Susu looked for his beastless blade. "I got him" Fudo finally said as closed the drew.

"Good, I found mine too. So lead the way to the training range" Susu smiled at his brother.

**XxXxXx**

"Go Chibi Risu, don't give up" Fudo cheered as he and Susu went into their third battle. So far he had lost all of them. "Please hang in there."

"Beg all you want brother, but that wont stop me from knocking you out again. Attack!" Susu commanded pointing his finger and sending his blade for another kill. Metal hit metal and then Fudo fell to his knees as Risu was bounced out.

"I don't get this, how can you beat me when I'm the one with the bit beast?"

"I'd say luck, but the truth is that I was trained to be strong, you've only played for fun." Susu took a seat next to his brother on the ground and pulled out a water bottle he grabbed before leaving the house. "How about a break and then I'll teach you some stuff, sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The boys soon fell into a nice silence as they passed the water bottle back and forth enjoying the cool refreshing drink.

"Hey Fu" Susu said after a little while.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it alright if I ask you something?"

Fudo choked on his sip and looked at his brother. It was odd for Susumu to be willing to be this helpful to anyone, and even odder if he's willing to open up about anything. "W-what is it?"

"Well," Susu bit his lip trying to figure a way of putting this without scaring the youngest sibling, "it's about dad and the night of the big storm a few weeks back."

"Okay, what about it?"

"I was wondering if you felt Driger's energy that night, coming from the backyard?"

Now Fudo bit his lip as he thought. He remembered being a bit scared and being close to Ming, but not much else. "I don't think so, but then again I was scared that night, so it could be possible. Why did you ask?"

"It was nothing" Susu got off the ground and reached out to help his brother up. "So want some pointers on being a better blader."

"Sure."

"Alright, first thing is hold your launcher" Susu instructed and watched as Fudo griped his basic launcher. "Okay right there, see how your hand is curving slightly forward?" Fudo nodded. "That's not good. You want to hold the launcher straight from the top, if you hold it like you are now, then there's a chance that during the release you'll hurt yourself. So move your hand a bit back and see how that feels."

Fudo moved his hand and noticed that it felt more natural this way. "Wow, this feels better."

"Good. Now I want you to launch Risu. You should get more power now that you're not worrying about hitting your hand and cutting yourself.

Fudo nodded and went to stand closer to the dish before pulling his ripcord. The orange blade blasted out of the launcher faster then it had before and also had less of a wobble when it landed. "Susu it worked, Risu looks like he's spinning better and faster."

"Well he is. Now do you want to try against me again?"

Fudo bit his lip but nodded accepting the challenge.

"Fair warning, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I can take it" there was a bit more confidence in Fudo's voice as he smiled at his brother.

"Just what I wanted to hear" Susu smirked as he readied his new silver blade and waited for Fu to recall Risu and load it.

"Rip!" they yelled together and released their blades.

Orange and silver clashed in the middle of the hollowed out stump locking in a power struggle. Susumu looked over to see Fudo's eyes narrowed in concentration as he focused on keeping his brother where he was.

"No fun if we just struggle. Chase me" Susu grinned and ordered his blade to move away from the center and almost caused Fudo to send his flying since he was still focused on pushing, thankfully he caught himself and stayed in.

"Chibi Risu, don't let him get away" Fudo said and his orange blade started to circle the dish following the silver one. "Now tail bash!" he called once he was ahead of Susu's blade.

Swirled eyes widened in surprise as he brother's attack repeatedly hit his blade bashed his in a reverse spin. They both watched as Risu moved away and the silver was left barely spinning until it wobbled and stopped.

"I won?" Fudo blinded as his blade continued to spin in the middle.

"Yes you did, great job" Susu said as he leaned forward to collect his blade. "Now want to head back to the village and get Mai to mix us some shakes to celebrate?"

"...Sure," Fudo blinked but not in disbelief, he felt dizzy now. "One thing though."

"What?" Susu asked showing his concern.

"Carry me" Fu mumbled and started to fall forward towards the dish. Susu jumped over the stump, chipping a piece as he went and caught his brother just in time.

"You're burning up Fudo. You should have said you weren't feeling well at all."

**XxXxXx**

"Mariah are you here?" Susumu yelled as he skillfully pulled the door open not dropping the cargo on his back.

"She's out, but what's up?" Kevin asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Fudo, he's not feeling well. And earlier I noticed his tail wasn't moving like it used to."

"Well you guys are about that age" Kevin spoke as he looked Fudo over and took him off the other kit's back. "Alright I'll bring him to bed and you go get your grandmother, she'll be more help them me or Mai."

"Kevin, what's happening with him? Will he be okay?"

The monkey almost fell over as he heard the concern the young kit held for his brother. It was almost like during the night someone had replaced personalities with the boy and he was nicer. "You sure he's not the only one not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I only care because he's my brother, if this were you then I wouldn't give a rat's ass."

"Watch that language Susumu" Kevin warned with a glare. "Now go get your grandmother."

"Fine" Susu glared back and stormed from the house.

"You're going to be in for a long few nights kid. Just hope that it's not as painful as it is for you as it was for me" Kevin said as he laid Fu on the couch and waited for Mrs. Kon and Mariah to get there.

* * *

**Lirin:** poor little Fudo.

**Susumu:** you better not cause him too much pain or I'll attack you.

**Lirin:** aw just as fiery as your papa, that's so cute.

**Ming: **(rolls eyes) i claim not to know them now. anyway that you all for reading and please review (kitty cat eyes) you can't resist the eyes.

**Fudo:** I want daddy


	60. Heat

**Lirin:** hey guys i dont really have anything to say except the norm, so Beyblade is NOT mine. and hugs to Rose-Petal-Falling324, Beywriter, Phyllida, Lyrcoris Valentine, Golden Lass, American Farmer and NinetailedPanther for reviews.

**Ming:** and for the cookies from NinetailedPanther, they were yummy. hugs

* * *

**Chapter 57: Heat**

(Kai's P.O.V.)

It's been 5 days since Bryan showed up here with Akemi and Tala, and it hasn't been too bad. Rei plays a lot with Ake, and Tala, although his memories haven't returned is acting more like himself which is making Bryan smile, but they're still not together again. And of course Lee is still hanging around to speak for Rei.

"Kai get over here" Lee barks sending me running from the kitchen where I was cleaning the breakfast dishes and Bryan was drying them.

"What" I glare at him and he points. My eyes follow the direction of his finger and I see Rei curled up on the floor in a ball, he's covered in sweat.

"Rei" I whisper and go kneel next to him. I place one of my wet hands against his face and feel the heat trying to burn me. "Lee get the door open for us" I command as I carefully pick my burning love up. I feel Rei lick my face as I carry him to the bedroom. Behind us I hear Ake cry and Tala shushing her mumbling it was alright.

Lee opened the door for us and I went directly for the bed to lay my Kitten down. On our way by, Lee took the opportunity to sniff Rei, which I growled at him for. Once Rei was safely on the bed I turn to glare at the other Neko again.

"Save your energy, you'll be needing it to keep up with him" he warns me with a playful smirk. My crimson eyes blink confusion waiting for him to explain more. He laughs at me and turns his back on us. I look down at Rei and he's trying to paw his clothes off.

I smile and stop his hands by placing them in mine. "No Rei, you'll ruining them if you keep that up" he looks at me and I can see the discomfort he's in wearing them. "Fine, you can take them off, but I'll help you."

Together we get him down to his boxers and he seems a bit more comfortable now. I hear a cough at the door and turn to see Bryan waving a box at me.

"Don't forget these, Kai. And the rest of us are going shopping so you two can be alone" he tosses me the box which I now recognize as the condoms I bought on my last shopping trip. Bry closes the door on us so we can only hear the others leaving and the cabin door slam shut behind them. A few seconds later a soft rumble of Bryan's rental car calls our attention to the window and I watch as they drive away.

Rei's purr brings me back to the situation at hand. He's sitting, like a cat, on the bed in front of me with big innocent yellow eyes staring at me, and I smile as he meows a few times.

"What do you want Kitten?"

(Lemon start)

Rei's yellow eyes melted with lust as he looks up at me licking his lips and getting on his hands and knees. He makes a couple of moves so that both of his hands are on my hips balancing him. My breath catches as his pink tongue darts out and licks me through my pants. I blush at my instant hardness that he's continuing to lick like it's his milk dish.

"Rei" I hiss out once I found my voice again. He looks up with fear mixed into his lusty eyes thinking he did something wrong. I bit my lip carefully planning my next moves, I don't want to scare him by moving to fast, and if he kept up the licking then I wouldn't have able to hold back. I sit next to him and swing my arm across his shoulders.

"Kitten, you did nothing wrong" I start to ease his worries. He looks at me with confused needy eyes now. "It's felt great, really. But if I didn't have you stop then I might have hurt you later, and I don't want to do that. I want you to enjoy this as much I as am. Do you understand?"

He meows and head butts me, which I've learned to be a 'yes'. I lean over and lightly press my lips to his and his tongue darts out kissing me back.

My right hand wonders to his lap and toward his left hip so I can guide him to sit on my lap facing me. Once I have him settled he uses his hand to tug the collar of my shirt down. I laugh and stop him before he stretches it too much.

"Do you want me to take it off?" He meows and nuzzles me. "Then help me" my hands lead his to the bottom of it and together we pull it up. Once it's over my head I let go and he tosses it to the side. "Thank you" I whisper in his ear and suck on it. A very happy meow escapes his lips and I know that he's weaknesses are still very much working.

His hands on my chest push against me causing me to stop sucking his ear. I look at his face to see he's very cutely blushing and panting. His eyes are shyly looking over my toned body wanting to touch it, but is afraid to.

I lean back over to his ear and whisper, "do what you want Kitten. Everything you see is your's to play with and touch." He didn't need anymore encouragement as his head lowered and his tongue again darts out at his target, my left nippled. I inhale sharply as his sucks ruffly on it making it as hard as my penis. I feel like I might explode if he keeps this up.

I'm panting as he switches sides giving the right one the same ruff treatment. I feel my will power weaken as I thrust up bring our hips together. His head snaps back and a breathy meow, which to me sound like my name, escaped his red lips. His eyes lock on to mine as he rolls his hips to mine creating friction between us again.

"Rei" I breathe and roll us over so his back is on the bed and I'm hovering over him. I lean down and press my lips to his in a hungry kiss. My tongue runs along his bottom lip out of habit and slips in when he actually opens up for me. I know that he's still not himself, but his body must be remembering these actions. I feel him paw at my pants, as we kiss, trying to get them down. He knows what he wants and how to get it.

Regrettably I break our kiss and pull away slightly. He gives me a panic look, frighten that I'm leaving him. "I'm not leaving, Rei. I just have to get my pants off." He seems to relax a bit as he watches my hands skillfully undo the belt, button and zipper and the pants drop to the ground in a small thump.

I lick my lips and crawl back over him. "See, still here Kitten." He leans up and licks my face happily. In his moment of happiness, I switch all my weight to my left arm and use my right to slip into his remaining clothes and grasp his hardened member.

His head drops back to the pillow as he as he pants and meows in pleasure. I tug him a few times to encourage more of those wonderful sounds from his lips. Kami I want to explode just listening to him, but that would be no fun. So steadily I lean over and attach my lips to his collar bone sucking hard wanting to leave a mark. This only fuels him to meow louder and buck into my hand faster. We keep this going until I feel something hot and sticky covering my hand.

Rei stops meowing as he closes his eyes trying to catch his breath after his release. I can only image the bliss he's in right now, but it's only the beginning.

As I wait for him to come down from his high, I look over my mark. It's a perfect circle of a bruising purple, it probably will be a bit painful, but it shows that he's mine. Smiling a look over the rest of him; his chest is still quickly raising and falling as he slowly regains his breath. His untied hair is sticking to his face and sides. I pull my hand out from his boxers and look at the creamy substance stuck to it. My tongue licks my lips and I raise my hand up, it feels like it's been forever since I last tasted Rei.

Slowly my tongue sticks out and laps at the white goo. It's better then I remember it, salty sweet with a taste that is only Rei, a taste I'm very addicted to.

It was during my own cleaning that I missed Rei re-open his eyes and lean up to me. His head is a hand's width away from my head when I finally notice and he's joins me licking my hand. At his first taste he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Don't like it?" I ask and he shakes his head still looking disgusted at my hand. I laugh and lean over to kiss his forehead. "Well it is an acquired taste." The look he gave me seemed to ask if I was crazy. Which again I laughed.

Time froze as I lost myself in his eyes. I forgot how beautiful they were when the melted into liquid gold puddles when he was hot. It was then that my own member decided to twitch reminding me how painfully hard it was.

"Rei" I moan and leaned down rubbling against him reawakening his erection to full power. "Do you want more?"

His meows were all I listened to as I continued to rub against him through our boxers. The silk of mine felt good, but I wanted something tighter and warmer rubbing it.

"Good" I panted. I used my messy hand to take our boxers off still supporting myself with the other. The coolness of the room hit me hard and I gasped and pressed close to Rei. The heat from his body stirred me more and I swear I've never been this hard before, but I couldn't give to my pleasure just yet. No I needed to make sure he was prepared and I was covered.

Rei meowed and somehow flipped us over. His eyes weren't looking into mine as he dragged his body down mine rubbing my cock with his sweet warmth.

"Rei?" I asked looking at him. He only licked his lips before darting his tongue out hitting my cock making it shutter with pleasure. I gasped as he continued to treat it like a lollipop. My hands found themselves lacing in raven locks as they gently led Rei down to suck, which he didn't need any instructions on before getting what I wanted. He stayed with the head at first sucking it hard. I moan and gasp below him fighting with myself to stay in control and not buck up into his face.

"Gah Rei" I moan and a tiny bit of control is lost and I lift my hips a tiny bit sliding more of me into Rei's torturous cavern. He skillfully runs his tongue over my head and a gasp again. He might still have his Neko mind, but damn he's still so fucking good at this.

I groan as his mouth disappears from around me and I look up to see he's face is screwed up with disgust. He must have tasted a bit of my precum and not liked it. I sit up and kiss his nose cause he's all pouted cause he picked up I'm disappointed.

"Don't worry Rei, what you did was amazing" I run my hands up and down his arms and stop them at his hands and lock out fingers together. He meows happily seeing I'm not angry. "But I still need your help" I guide his left hand to my member and have him wrap his hand around it. I then hiss in pleasure as his hot hand squeezes lightly. "Yes, Rei" I say and he does it again and again.

I feel myself finally about to pop when I place my hand on his again and start to jack off. He quickly gets what I want and paws my hand away to he can do it.

"Reiiii..." I whine and shot my load all over him. He looks scared and worried when he sees me just laying on the bed heavily panting, so he crawls over me and meows nudging my head.

"I'm alright" I breathe when I find my voice. "That was really good" he purrs when my hand raises up and wipes some cum off him. He wrinkles his nose as I lick the stuff off my hand to taste it. I pout and look at him, "It's not as good as your's" he blushes and hides his face in my neck.

We rest for a little bit laying just like that, with him occasionally liking my neck and my hands rubbing his back and sides. "Ready for more fun?" I finally ask and flip us back over. His sexy melted yellow eyes look at me as he licks his lips. I notice his breathing increase slightly as he looks at me.

"I'll be gentle Kitten, you know I always am with you" he still has that panicky look as I reach over for the box of condoms. The first think I pull out of it is the small tube of lube I stuck in there so it wouldn't get lost. He looks as me as I squirt some on my hand and rub it over my fingers coating them carefully.

"Relax" I whisper and allow my covered hand to travel down his body, rubbing his twitching member before sinking further to circle his hole a couple times. I feel it quiver with anticipation as I lightly prod it with my finger. "Here I go" I mumble in his ear and slowly press the finger in. He whimpers and tenses for a second before my sucking on his ear calms him.

"Good boy" I whisper and slip another in. Steadily I moved the fingers in and out allowing him time to get used to it before slowly spreading them, stretching him more. He meows in pleasure, withering beneath me as I continue this steady pace. He didn't complain as a slip my third finger in.

As I work him below, my lips travel from his ear to his jaw to his lips where I give him another hungry kiss, he kiss me back like he did before, like he used to. I allow myself to give into the pleasure and lower myself down to rub against his thigh bring me some pleasure too. I feel like we're in heaven as he moves against me taking more of my fingers into his loose but tight hole.

He breaks our kiss by dropping his head back to the pillows panting. His chest raises and falls almost as quickly as he bucks up letting his hole take more of my fingers in. Sadly I feel him getting close so I take my fingers back causing him to whimper and give me his irresistible kitty cat eyes. I have to close my own ruby orbs so I don't loose all my control and take him without protection.

I lean down and kissed his nose as I reached back over to the box and pulled out one of the packages. He gives me curious eyes as I open the wrapper in my teeth and pull the plastic out.

"Want to help me put it on?" Rei looks at it and then at me and shakes his head. I sigh and reach down putting it on. It's odd to see him glare as I pant while putting the condom on, he usually never complains about it.

"Are you ready?" I huskily whisper into his ear and he breathlessly meows bucking up excitedly. I smile as I leave butterfly kiss all over his face and settle in between his legs. Our eyes lock together before he nods his head once. His hand also reached up to touch me, dragging down my chest, it's not like it used to be, but it still make me shiver and jerk.

I lean down again and lock our lips together again as I begin to slowly push in. He whimpers into my mouth with a bit of discomfort, but I push the noise aside and continue the gentle move. Once I'm completely in him, I break the kiss, nipping his lips for pulling back to see his face. His beautiful liquid yellow eyes are staring at me asking 'why I stopped?' and I also feel his hot passage tighten around me.

"Rei" I whisper and start a steady rhythm of moving in and out of him.

(End P.O.V.)

(Rei's P.O.V.)

I press my head deeper into the pillow turning to side to side as more meows escape my lips as Kai's steady pace picks up and he continues to hit my sweet spot with practice skill. I wish he knew that I'm chanting his name as he shoves into me over and over again. This is the best I've felt since...well that night I guess.

Kai stops his moving and looks down into my face. I watch as one hand moves closer to my face and he rubs gently below my right eye.

"What's wrong Kitten? Too much?" he asks in his breathless husky tone, I feel myself melt some more.

It takes a moment for my mind to completely process what he's talking about. I didn't realize that I started crying because of my own thought, but he did and thought it was something he did. I make my eyes go big and viscously shake my head before leaning up to lick his face and roll my hips to meet his. I knew that if I tried to talk it would only come out as meows, so there was no point even trying. But I do need to work on fixing that. After all it wont be fair to anyone if this keeps up.

I feel his hot breath tickle the soft spot below my ear. "Just tell me to stop if you want me to. I'll understand" he murmurs to me before starting with agonizing slow pace.

More meows leave my mouth as he picks up the pace again. I nervously begin to wrap my arms under his to loop up to hold his shoulders as I rock with him. I don't know why I'm nervous, I guess it's because of my cat side still has a major hold over my body and voice, but with my mind beginning to free that should change quickly.

I gasp and open my eyes wide as I feel a cool strong hand wrap around my neglected arousal and stroke it in time with his thrusts. My back arcs and my claws dig into his back as I cling to him tighter and a faint smell of blood reaches my nose.

"Rei, you are so beautiful" Kai whispers to me before picking up the pace. All I can to now is pant and cling tightly to him. The pressure is really building in me again and I feel my mind going into the sweet heaven as he continues to attack me on both fronts.

A strangled cry rips from my throat as I release on his hand again and constrict my passage around him. His sexy grunts fill my ears as he thrusts a few more times before releasing into the condom. And although I'm not getting the wonder feeling of him filling me, I can still feel the warmth from his seed and it makes me purr.

Kai falls to the bed next to me and we lay there panting enjoying the after effects of our releases. I'm the first one to come down from the high and I roll over to cuddle next to him and attack his sweat covered chest with my tongue.

"Nuh" he gasps and looks down at me. I'm ruffling licking his left nipple while my left hand is toying with his right one. His sweet noises fill my ears and reawaken my erection for a third time that day. I feel more courage flow through my veins and I get off my side and straddle Kai so I can rub my member against his bare body.

I throw my head back and purr loudly as my lower half continues to move against him. It's so good I could bring myself to release by just doing this. But Kai had other plans as he grabbed my wrists and flipped us over again.

"Bad Kitten" he hissed in my ear before attacking my neck with his lips leaving me with more marks. I meowed at his roughness, but not from pain, it was pure pleasure having his searing lips bruise my skin in passion.

This time he didn't take the time to prepare me before slamming into me and making the bed shake with the force. It was rough and painful, but it still excited me and I grabbed myself this time jerking off with the same speed Kai was thrusting into me.

Our panting and moans mixed together and grew in volume as our releases neared again. Soon another strangled cry rips from my throat as I release on my own hand and I squeeze Kai. He only thrusts once more before he released into his already filled condom.

(Lemon End)

This time instead of rolling off me he rests his head on my shoulder as we pant trying to catch our breathes. This time he's the first to recover and he lifts his head up to look at me. His eyes are showing how tired he is, but he's still smiling down at me.

"Rest now Kitten" he whispered and leans down to kiss my nose, which caused it to twitch. Then he rolls onto his side and pulls me into a hug. "I love you Rei" he says and closes his eyes for a little nap.

I feel water build in my eyes as the annoying meows whisper out his lips. Oh Kai, I wish you could understand that I said 'I love you too'. But I quickly decide that crying will do me no good, so I just press close to my lover and close my eyes for a nap too. Although my hair sticking to my sweaty body is slightly irksome, I still find myself drifting off.

* * *

**Lirin:** so i hope that no one minds i put this chapter in P.O.V.s, it just seem to make it easier, and we could understand Rei! thanks for reading and please review.


	61. Heat2

**Lirin:** so i hope that everyone didn't think the lemon was over.

**Kai:** i'm not complaining about this added bonus.

**Rei:** meow!

**Bryan:** sigh i'm sick of shopping. even thought Tal's not himself he's still a shop-o-holic.

**Lirin: **then Bry, do my grunt work.

**Bryan:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or any of us, yet we get dragged into her warped mind to do whatever she wants.

**Tala:** and we send our thanks to American Farmer, Golden Lass, Phyllida, Beywriter, Lycoris Valentine, and NinetailedPanther for continued reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 58: Heat 2**

**(Rei's P.O.V.)**

I wake up less then an hour later to see Kai staring down at me. His hand is lightly playing with my hair causing me to purr more and rub into the soothing touch.

"Want to bathe, Kitten, before the others get back?" He softly asked trying not to disturb the peaceful moment. Yet sadly my mind does a mini flashback show to 'that night' and a remember warm water surrounding me, so I end up whimpering and clinging close to his side. The hand that wasn't in my hair goes to rub circles on my back to calm my whimpers, which are still sounding very panicky in my own ears.

"Rei, you don't need to be scared. I'll be in there too, holding you. So please can we go bathe?" I lift my face from his chest to see his loving eyes and gentle smile. The small gestures that always bring me comfort and I can't help but nod. He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Come on then" he says and rolls off the bed landing gracefully on his feet. I try and get up, but my backside is sore thanks to his earlier treatment, and I whimper in pain, and to my dismay he picked up on.

"Oh, sorry Kitten. I guess I was I bit rough before. Forgive me?" he pouts and bends over to pick me up. At first I protest, but my struggles only hurt my backside more and I eventually give up and curl into his chest. He then carries me bridal style to the bathroom.

"Stay here" he commands and sets me on both my feet. It feels odd to be standing up like a normal human, and I wobble a bit before I land a hand on the sink and balance out. The whole time Kai watched with worried eyes until I was stable, and he then turned to the tub to fill it with warm water.

I watch curiously as he reaches under the sink for a bottle that he opens and pours into the steaming water. He's got a big smile a few minutes later when he turns back to me and he has pure white bubbles on his hand. He then blows them in my direction causing my cat instincts to take over and I move to bat them in the air. Most of them pop as I touch them, but a few survived and floated around the room.

"So cute" I hear and Kai is then behind me hugging me. "So are you ready?"

I nod and cuddle into him, my head nuzzling his neck and I purr again. Slowly he led me over to the bath and helped me step in and then he follows. He sits first and then carefully guides me down to sit in front of him. Once we're both down he leans forward resting his chin on my shoulder and let's his nose toy with my ear.

"See, nothing to worry about" he comments and uses his hands to bring some water and bubbles up to wet my chest. I meow happily and allow him to continue cleaning me. I guess as long as he doesn't get out without me, I will be fine in here.

**XxXxXx**

Our bath was nice and long. Kai's hands never straying too far from me, which ended up with me panting and pressing close to him as he jerk me off...again. So once our water was soiled and the bubbles gone, he drained the water and stood up helping me up to and pulled me into a tight hug.

(Lemon starts)

"Rinse off time" I was warned and he turned the knob for hot water to spray us. I was purring as the hot water cascaded down my body massaging my sore muscle with Kai's hands. I couldn't help but let the pleasure stir me again, it pays to be a Neko-jin in heat at times, and Kai was ready to play again too. He gently pushed me back into the wall for more support and then lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist. It felt like old time, but sadly I couldn't speak, well not human anyways.

With practice ease he guides me onto his hard flesh and I bounce impaling myself over and over again. I felt so good. I squeeze the muscles inside me to squish Kai's member giving him more pleasure and his head tilts back and a low moan escapes his lips. It's music to my pointed ears and I do it again to hear his wonderful sound.

"Damn Kitten that feels so fucking good" he pants out and thrusts up hitting me square in the my sweet spot. A half moan half purr erupts from my throat and I press down on him more.

After a few minutes our pace increases and I'm amazed he doesn't slip on the floor. "Stroke yourself" Kai orders as he thrusts up. My head drops to his shoulder as I pant heavily. It takes a few moments for me to gain enough control of my body to raise my hand and gasp myself with it.

I find it tough to hold myself with Kai bouncing me and the water making my skin slick. My hand slips a few times as I try and keep up with him, but it still feel good.

"Rei" he whispers as I clamp around him. I know that he is getting close to releasing the way he's twitching inside me. I'm in heaven as our ministrations bring me closer and closer to my end. I clinging tighter to Kai as he brings to frantically bounce me.

I gasp and lower my head to his shoulder so I can bite while my seeds mix with the water and sweat on our chests.

"Rei, loosen up" he asks me in a panicked voice. But being the stubborn Neko I am I hold tighter not budging until he releases. I hear him whimper as he tries to lift me off him, but I only move a little and clamp in inner muscles tighter. I want what he has to offer, I need to feel this again.

"Rei, please" his voice is strained as he tries hard not to release in me. We both know what will happen if he does right now, but still I want it.

I lift my head to look into his eyes begging for him to give him, but he looks determined not to, even though the pain, he won't bend, so I have to do it for him.

"Reow" I whisper in a pleading tone before kissing him hard and bouncing.

He moans into my mouth and I know that I'm winning this battle. I bounce harder and faster and squeeze him.

"Rei" he breaks our kiss by tilting his head back allowing the water to splash him. I squeeze harder and he gasps. "Please kitten" his voice is pained, but I can't stop myself.

I lower my head to his shoulder and start to nibble his neck. Judging by his panting he can resist much longer. My tongue finds the spot where I bit him before and starts to lick there. I hear him gasp again as he fingers start to dig into my hips. With one last grunt I feel him finally exploding inside me and I tilt my head back and purr. I've missed this feeling so much, and I am willing to deal with the after effects of it.

(Lemon end)

Slowly I undo my legs and he sets me on my feet and leans on me for support. Trying to hold it back for so long must have drained what energy he had. So we just stand in the cool water as he catches his breath.

"That was very bad Rei" he looks at me with disapproving eyes. "You should have gotten off me before that happened."

I looked up to his face with tears welling in my eyes, not that he noticed thanks to the shower. "Meow" I cry and move to leave, but he grabs my wrist.

"Wait, we still need to finish the shower, then you can go lay down, I'll talk to Lee about this later."

I bit my lip and nod my head. Kai's angry, but he's not going to yell at me.

The rest of our shower is quiet. He washed my hair and body and let me out before doing his own. I was told to go back to the bedroom and he'd be in soon to help me dress. I can only nod and look at him with sad regretful eyes.

(End Rei P.O.V)

**XxXxXx**

Kai walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his lower body. His face was its old cold and emotionless one he had when the Breakers first teamed up all though years ago, but his eyes still revealed the hurt and disappointment from what happened a short while ago.

"Rei" he called and knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. He revealed the young Neko curled naked up on the bed crying, regretting that he had done something wrong. "Kitten please don't cry" Kai tried to hide what he was feeling to make Rei feel better.

Unfortunately the half Russian's voice only caused the other to curl up tighter and whimper.

"Rei, Lee is going to be mad at me if you stay like this. And I'm not mad at you for the shower, I'm only disappointed in myself for letting it happen. This was my fault." Kai lowered his head showing his regret.

"MEOW!" Rei yelled and looked at Kai. "Meow reow nyo!"

"Rei I get that your probably trying to make me feel better, but I don't get what you're saying."

This time Rei looked down with his own disappointment. He really was getting annoyed with only being able to meow, but he didn't know how to get his real voice back.

"We're back" Tala called over a scream, hungry Akemi.

"I'll be right there" Kai replied. Kai hustled around the room gathering clothes for him and Rei and dressed them both before going to the door. "Try and get some rest Kitten, we'll talk later."

Rei sadly nodded and curled up on the bed before Kai could get the door closed. The day that had started so good was now spiraling down to the bottom of hell, and all because he couldn't talk.

**XxXxXx**

Kai walked into the living room to find Tala sitting on the couch holding Ake, trying to calm her while Bryan was busy in the kitchen mixing her a bottle of formula, at times the lilac hair teen debated if the baby girl was his or Tyson's with the way she ate. Lee was curled up on the arm chair reading the book he picked up in town.

"Hey guys, need some help?" Kai asked being polite.

"Nope" Tala cheerfully said over the crying girl. "How was your day?"

"He probably stayed busy with Rei" Bryan smirked as he come out with the warmed bottle and passed it to the redhead. "Where is Kitty anyway? Tire him out?"

"You could say that" Kai smirked and bit his lip. "Ah Lee, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The lion looked up from his book to see Kai had an uneasy expression. Something was clearly troubling the Phoenix master and he was willing to he bet all his savings it was something to do with Rei.

"Sure" Lee said and got off the chair. "Let's go to kitchen."

Kai nodded and led them to the back of the cabin and left his friends to take for their child.

"So what's up?"

Kai took a seat at the table finding a piece of crumb very interesting.

"Well?" Lee asked leaning against the counter top staring at the duel hair teen. "What did you do to Rei that you have to talk to me about?"

"If you can guess it involves Rei, then can you guess what it's about?" Kai snapped back.

"I have my theories, but I want to hear what happened from you."

"Fine, but answer me one thing first."

"What is it?"

"Is it true that when male Nekos are in heat that they will end up pregnant?"

"Why? Forget the condom Kai?"

The Phoenix blushed and looked away. "I wasn't planning for things to get out of hand like it did. We were in the shower and thanks to his bouncing I got excited. I was going to pull him off me before I came, but he wouldn't let go and well...I just kind of lost control."

"First of all, TMI Kai. A yes or no would have sufficed, I didn't need the whole messy story. And for your question, Rei will be pregnant. So congratulations on the new kits Hiwatari. And you better protect them better then last time."

"I will" Kai looked pissed since Lee brought up that incident. "I'm going to bed, you guys can fend for dinner yourself."

Kai left Lee in the kitchen and walked back to the bedroom, on the way he saw that Akemi had fallen asleep in Tala's arms and the wolf was resting his head against Bryan's shoulder.

"Night guys" he said before opening the door.

"Night Kai" Bryan replied.

**XxXxXx**

"Mai" Fudo whined after waking up.

"What is it?" she asked replacing the cool cloth on his head.

"I want daddy and papa. When are they going to come here?"

"I'm sorry Fu," her golden eyes looked into his two colored ones, "but we haven't been able to reach them."

"But I hurt, and daddy always makes me feel better."

"I know cutie, I know" she whispered and hugged the chibi who cried on her shirt.

**XxXxXx**

Kai walked into the room seeing Rei already sleeping curled up on the far side of the bed facing away from the door. At least it looked like he was sleeping, but Kai soon noticed his slim body shaking with tears.

"Rei?" Kai said and took a seat next to him. The Neko only looked up to acknowledge the other before pulling the pillow tighter to him hiding his face again.

"Kitten, I'm not angry, well not fully" Kai reached over and began to play with wet raven locks. "It's just that, you doing that through me off guard, and I'm not sure if you're ready to have more kits, but I guess now it doesn't matter.

"Meam" Rei mumbled into the pillow before a hard sob shook his body.

"Rei, please look at me" Kai begged.

Slowly Rei moved his head so his eyes were appearing above the pillow but no more of his face.

"I love you" Kai finally said once he stared into bloodshot golden eyes. "You are the most precious person in my life besides the kits and no matter what I will never stop loving you. And if you doing this was telling me that you're ready for more kits then I'm happy about that and want to help you."

"Rai" Rei choked out before chucking the pillow and springing into Kai's arms. "Rai woew nyo."

"Rei, are you trying to talk?" Kai asked and pushed the Neko back a bit so he could see Rei's face.

Rei took a long breath and continued to look into Kai's tired crimson eyes. _'Please let this come out right.'_

"R-" Rei stopped and sighed looking away. He sat there for a few minutes just breathing and trying to calm himself down.

* * *

**Lirin:** so what is Rei trying to say? more importantly will he say it without meowing?

**Kai:** your a bitch for cutting off there, i want to hear my Kitten speak.

**Lirin:** in time you will. but only when the reviews come flying in. if not i can easily make another kit filler chapter. so please be nice and review if you want Rei to talk again.


	62. Heat3

**Lirin:** so i believe from reviews this is a chapter everyone has been waiting for.

**Kai: **who cares about them, I've been waiting for this.

**Rei:** Meow?

**Tala:** um i have no idea who these people are, but Bryan is telling me to thank, Ming-Sama, Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Phyllida, suzanna, Golden Lass, NinetailedPanther (i feel the urge to hug you for some reason), American Farmer and Bluehige39 for reviewing.

**Bryan:** and again to keep everyone clear on this fact, Lirin does not own Beyblade or us.

* * *

**Chapter 59: Heat 3**

Kai walked into the room seeing Rei already sleeping curled up on the far side of the bed facing away from the door. At least it looked like he was sleeping, but Kai soon noticed his slim body shaking with tears.

"Rei?" Kai said and took a seat next to him. The Neko only looked up to acknowledge the other before pulling the pillow tighter to him hiding his face again.

"Kitten, I'm not angry, well not fully" Kai reached over and began to play with wet raven locks. "It's just that, you doing that through me off guard, and I'm not sure if you're ready to have more kits, but I guess now it doesn't matter.

"Meam" Rei mumbled into the pillow before a hard sob shook his body.

"Rei, please look at me" Kai begged.

Slowly Rei moved his head to his eyes were appearing above the pillow but no more of his face.

"I love you" Kai finally said once he stared into bloodshot golden eyes. "You are the most precious person in my life besides the kits and no matter what I will never stop loving you. And if you doing this was tell me that you're ready for more kits then I'm happy about that and want to help you."

"Rai" Rei choked out before chucking the pillow and springing into Kai's arms. "Rai woew nyo."

"Rei, are you trying to talk?" Kai asked and pushed the Neko back a bit so he could see Rei's face.

Rei took a long breath and continued to look into Kai's tired crimson eyes. _'Please let this come out right.'_

"R-" Rei stopped and sighed looking away. He sat there for a few minutes just breathing and trying to calm himself down. "Kai..."

"Oh Rei" Kai said excitedly and pulled Rei close to him. "Kami I missed hearing your true voice, granting the meowing was cute, but I didn't know what you were saying" he was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips.

"Please let me" Rei whispered still unsure if he was really talking, or it was just a dream.

"Right, sorry Kitten" Kai smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks" Rei got comfortable against Kai's chest before beginning. "First, I'm sorry about the shower, that was selfish of me, but also the only way I could think of telling you that I love you."

"Rei you didn't have to, I know that you love me" Kai interrupted him.

Rei smiled. "I know, but it was also so I still knew my own feelings. And I was well aware of what will happen. So are you okay having more kits?"

"Of course, and I promise to protect you all this time, no one is going to touch you as long as I'm around."

"Thank you Kai" Rei's eyes filled with more tears as he pressed closer to Kai. "And also I'm sorry for all this happening, I just didn't know what to do after I..."

"Rei, it's alright" Kai said lifting Rei's chin to see him. "You don't have to say it, and you were only protecting our family, so you had no need to worry the way you did."

"I know, but I had never...killed anyone before. I got scared."

Kai tighten his grip on Rei when he felt the teen shiver with fear. "Do you want to talk about it Kitten, I'm willing to listen."

"Not right now" Rei said and nuzzled his head to Kai's neck. "Actually," he blushed, "I'm still feeling a little hot. Do you think we can..."

"Tell me what you want and I'll do it" Kai whispered. The previous topic forgotten.

"Then kiss me" Rei demanded and moved so his lips were centimeters away from his lovers. "Leave me breathless."

"As you wish."

Kai closed the distance between them and ran his tongue across Rei's bottom lip begging for entrance into the moist cavern he loved to explore. He felt Rei purr against his chest as their tongues met again that day dancing together in only the way they could.

"Kai" Rei pulled away for a second to whisper the name before locking lips again and sliding his body up and down against his lover's giving them some friction causing both to moan.

"Damn Rei" Kai growled when the parted for air. "You're too damn hot for your own good."

"Same can be said about you Hiwatari. Now get back here before it starts to cool down."

Kai smirked as he pulled Rei's head forward for another passionate kiss.

"Kai" Rei panted as he pull away a few minutes later.

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"What is this problem?"

"We have too much on. I think we need to take care of that."

Kai smirked as he swiftly tore off Rei's shirt and rolled them so the half naked Neko was below him. "You were right, this is much better now" he leaned over and began leave a trail of kisses and nips down Rei's neck to his chest.

"Kai" Rei whimpered as a nipples as sucked on and his back arced up. "Please don't tease."

"I'm not teasing" Kai smiled over the nipple. "I'm worshiping your body, it's what you deserve."

"Then worship faster, I'm so hard it hurts."

"I'm sorry Kitten" Kai whispered between a trail of kisses going down the Neko's body to the top of his pants.

Rei meowled in pleasure when his Phoenix swirled his tongue in his navel and a hand ghosted over his hard member.

"Please" Rei begged thrusting up hoping the hand would press harder.

"In time Kitten, you'll get your pleasure."

Rei whimpered as Kai pulled away from to remove his own shirt and pants. The tiger licked his lips as creamy white skin was reveal, white skin he wanted to touch and mark.

"Like what you see?"

"You know it" Rei sat up and and moved near Kai for a kiss. Once their lips were firmly locked Rei leaned back pulling Kai on top of him and then rolled them over so he was above Kai.

Kai whimpered when Rei's movements caused friction on his bare harden member. "Damn" he moaned and broke the kiss.

"Sorry Kai, my pants too ruff on you?" Rei had a mischievous gleam in his eye and Kai shivered a bit. "I think I have to make you feel better."

"Rei" Kai whined as his Neko lover slowly traveled down his body, slim fingers lighting touching his sides tickling him. Rei paused to give attention to already hard nubs which caused Kai to moan more and ache his back into the pleasure. "Now who's teasing?"

Rei just smirked and began to make a trail of kisses going south on Kai's body. "I like my payback."

"Nh, I-I'll s-ay" Kai panted when Rei licked his tip and then blew cool air on it.

"Mm, my favorite candy" Rei grinned as he slowly began to lick Kai up and down.

The Phoenix shivered as he felt Rei light teasing licks. "Please Rei" he thrust up trying to say what he wants. But to his dismay Rei just continued to lightly lick.

"Rei..." Kai was whining now and Rei loved it. It wasn't every day he heard his name whined by his Russian, and he really loved the sound of it. But soon enough Rei got board with just licked and began to deep throat his lover.

"Fuck" Kai pressed his head into the pillows as Rei hummed around him. Breathing was getting harder as he watched the Neko bob his head pleasing him.

"That's good" Rei said once he released the hardened flesh from his mouth. Kai whimpered in complaint, but it soon died down when Rei crawled back up making sure to apply pressure where it was needed. "Now, now Kai, no complaining."

The Phoenix pouted as Rei nipped his bottom lip. "But Tiger."

Rei smirked again as he completely got off Kai and moved away from the bed. And now Kai could see that his lover was just as hard as he was, if not more so. Rei began to purr loudly as his nimble fingers played with his waistband getting ready to remove the annoying piece of clothing.

"FUCK." Lee's loud voice growled from the other side of the door. "Hold on Mai."

The lion opened the bedroom door and was greeted by the sight of his brother stripping for his lover. "Geeze Rei, keep them on please, and Kai cover up" Lee was looking away from the two as they got into a more appropriate position.

"Next time knock" Kai growled as he sat up on the bed with a sheet covering him.

"He's got a point Lee" Rei hissed glaring at his brother. "So why are you interrupting us anyways?"

"Wait since when..."

"Doesn't matter Lee, now answer why you're in here."

"Mai called, its about the kits, will Fudo to be more specific."

"Give it here" Rei ordered holding his hand for the phone.

Lee did as he was told and then took a seat on the foot of the bed while he waited for his cell back.

"Really?" Kai seemed confused because his lover was happy about something. "Okay, tell him to stay strong and we'll be there when we can... Yeah we'll see you soon Mai. Bye." Rei flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Lee.

"So what was that about?" Kai demanded once the phone was passed off back to the owner.

Rei smiled. "Fudo is loosing his ears and tail."

* * *

**Rei:** ha i'm talking again!

**Kai:** yeah, but i can think of something i'd rather have those lips doing (kisses Rei)

**Lee:** thanks for reading and please review. (looks over at the two) i really need to get better timing.


	63. Ears and Tail

**Lirin:** ...

**Mai:** forgive her, her mind is else were at the moment. so we'll skip most the ramble and get to more goodness.

**Kevin:** Lirin does NOT or will she ever, own Beyblade, or any character within it.

**Gary:** i just read this?

**Mai and Kevin:** YES!

**Gary:** okay. Bear hugs go to Beywriter, Rikku001, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Phyllida, Ming-Sama, NinetailedPanther, Golden Lass and american farmer for our latest reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 60: Ears and Tail**

The next morning Lee, Rei and Kai left the cabin with Bryan, Tala, and Akemi staying there for a couple more days. And now it was late afternoon and Rei was tapping his foot as he waited for Kai to finish getting the rented car.

"I could ran there faster" he growled under his breath.

"Patients Rei" Kai said and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist. "We'll get there soon enough."

"Soon enough for you maybe" Rei continued in his growled tone. "But I should have been there by now."

"Alright then Rei, why don't you start running and I'll pick you as I drive by. Does that sound good?"

"I think it's the best thing I heard all day besides the landing announcement on the plane."

"Then get going, I'll catch up soon" Kai leaned over and kissed Rei's cheek before the other turned and dashed away to the bright outside world.

Rei ran from the airport rental center at top speed, his hair and clothes blowing behind him as he zipped by the parked cars and the ones stopped waiting to exit the lot.

The city hadn't changed much. Rei still found the easiest path to the city limits by traveling on top of roof tops to avoid the busy crowd streets and allies. He constantly checked the streets below him waiting for a sign of Kai and Lee.

"Where are they?" Rei panted as he stopped to catch his breath. He was finding it hard to believe that he had run from the airport to the road leading to the village and managed to beat Kai.

**XxXxXx**

It was 45 minutes after Rei left, Lee had returned from baggage claim and the bathroom, and still the Phoenix was waiting for someone to help him. The girl who was there before had gone and back and had yet to return to finish her job.

"Excuse me sirs" a man working at he car rental stepped to the counter looking at Kai and Lee, "are you being helped?"

"I thought I was" Kai snapped at him. "But the girl just seemed to leave."

"Oh I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

"I need a car, I thought that was obvious."

"Kai be nice" Lee barked.

"No it's fine, he has a right to be angry, and as long as he doesn't get hostile it will be fine. So what kind of car are you looking for?"

"I don't care as long as it can handle dirt roads. We're going to the Neko Village."

The man nodded and began searching his computer for something they had in and would work. He had found a 4wheeled jeep with a GPS system available and Kai agreed to it. So now the man busily typed Kai's information into the computer and got him going soon.

"I'm sorry about the long wait you had sir, and I hope that the discount will make up for it and you think of using us again" the man smiled and handed Kai the paperwork and keys. "The jeep is in spot 491, leave here on the back side and turn right. It's the last row in lot 4."

"Thanks" Kai grumbled and went the direction he was told.

He and Lee looked around for five minutes before finding the vehicle and getting in.

"So how far do you thing Rei got?" Lee asked as he buckled up.

"Knowing him, he's nearing half way" Kai smirked and started the engine. "So what's the easiest way to there from here."

"Rooftop, but with a car we can't. So leave here and go straight, I'll tell you when to turn.

**XxXxXx**

"It took you long enough" Rei hissed as he jumped in to the back seat and buckled up. "What happened, did they not want to help you?"

"You could say that" Lee grinned to his brother. "Actually I'm surprised they did with Kai's attitude."

"Shut up Lion, I had a right to be pissed" Kai gripped the wheel tighter and glared at the road. They were about half to the village before Rei was found and joined them.

"Anyway Rei, you should relax, you know we'll be there in 20 minutes now. And it isn't good for the new kits for you to be stressing, especially this early on."

"I guess you're right, but my son is in pain, I can't help but worry" Rei sighed and rested his head on the seat back. "You understand, don't you Lee."

"Kind of, but you know I don't have any kits of my own yet."

"Yeah, so when are you and Saya finally hitching?"

"We're not" Lee growled. "The bitch was found to be sleeping with Zane, I broke it off with her once I heard."

"Oh, sorry man. So what else has happened that I wasn't told about?"

"Have you heard the Mariah is with Kevin?"

"No, but I could guess that from the way they acted, it was only a matter of time."

The rest of the ride was like that, Kai drove and Lee and Rei talked about happenings in the village and just plan old caught up on times.

**XxXxXx**

"Kai stop here" Rei said when they were at the gates to the village. Kai looked confused but did as he was told. Rei had his nose in the air already tracking for his son's scent and was jumping out of the car once he found it.

"Rei..." Kai tried to call but the Neko was dashing down the dirt way to his mother's house.

"Relax" Lee rested his hand on Kai's left shoulder, "Rei's just worried and any sort of loud noise will bother Fudo, that's why he had you stopped. Now go catch up, he's at his parents' house."

"Thanks Lee."

"Whatever, just keep in mind I still don't like you much."

"Feelings mutual" Kai grinned. "Later Lee."

Kai unbuckled himself and got out of the jeep to follow his lover.

**XxXxXx**

Both Mrs. Kon and Mariah were up in Rei's old room watching over Fudo when a slamming door informed them someone was in the house. Immediately the older leaned over the child to protected him while Mai went to investigate.

"Rei" she squeaked when a flash was white, black and red zipped by her.

"How is he?" Rei panted when he burst into his old room and saw his mother leaning over him.

"Rei?" Mrs. Kon was surprised to see him there. "How are you?"

"Alright, but Fudo, how is _he_?"

"He's strong" she smiled at her son. "Hasn't complained much about the pain, but neither did you."

"How long as he been like this?" Rei asked as he took a seat on the bed and grabbed the chibi's hand.

"A couple of days now, it should almost be over. Now where is Kai, I can't picture you leaving him behind."

Rei blushed as looked at his son. "Kai should be coming, I actually did leave him behind in the car to rush here."

"There you are" Kai finally come in to find his lover sitting on the bed talking to his mother and holding their son's hand.

"Hello Kai" Mrs. Kon smiled at him and he returned the greeting. "I'll let you all be now."

"Thanks mom" Rei called after the woman as she left.

"Daddy?" Fudo creaked open his eyes to see his parents watching him.

"Hey buddy" Rei smiled at him and moved closer to move some hair out of the boy's eyes. "I heard you weren't feeling too well."

"Yeah, but Grammy, Mai and Susu have been taking good care of me. But I wanted you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"It's okay" Fudo yawned and cuddled closer to his daddy. "I know you had your reasons."

Rei sadly smiled at the sleeping kit before lifting his hand to the boy's right cat ear and lightly wiggled it. It was close to coming off, hopefully he would only deal with this pain for a few more hours at most.

**XxXxXx**

Rei stayed with Fudo all night to help him. It was nearing 2am when the chibi woke with a horrifying pained scream. Rei was startled awake and went to hug and calm his son.

"Daddy" Fu cried once Rei had him wrapped in a warm hug. "It hurts daddy."

"I know" Rei whispered and rubbed the child's back. "It will be alright soon."

Mrs. Kon came in a couple minutes later with the first aid box, a bowl of warm water and a couple towels.

"Rei."

"I know mom, I remember you and dad doing this to me." he kissed his son's forehead. "Fudo, can you be brave for me?"

The kit sniffled but nodded to answer his daddy.

"Good boy" again Rei kissed his forehead. "Now this it going to hurt, but once I'm done, the pain will quickly fade."

"Really?" Fudo had some hope in his teary voice.

"Yeah, now hold onto Mr. Fluffy Bottom" Rei reached over and grabbed a bear that was overly stuffed on the bottom. "And bit his ear if you need to."

Fudo nodded again and took the bear. Rei was surprised that the small boy could fit the huge bear in his lap without completely disappearing behind it.

Carefully Rei raised a shakey hand to his son's ear and wiggled it. The poor ear was barely hanging on by a strand. "Get ready Fu, I'm going to pull it off now."

There was a whimpered meow and Fudo bit on the bear's ear. Rei saw tears roll down his son's face as the cat ear was forcefully removed from his head. Mrs. Kon moved quickly and dabbed the spot with warm water and clean the little bit of blood as Rei went to pull the other one. Again Fudo whimpered but didn't scream giving into the pain.

"Almost done" Rei said when both ears were off. "How are you doing Fu-kun?"

"It still hurts" he complained and cried into the plushie. "You said it would stop."

"I know son, and it will" Rei did his best to hug the boy around the bear. "Just a bit more, you're holding up better then I was."

"Really?"

"Oh yes" Mrs. Kon said with a laugh. "When I had to do this to your dad he would not stop screaming, ended up waking the whole village at 4 in the morning. People were sore with me for days afterwards.

"Thanks mom" Rei pouted looking at the other plushies in the room. "Way to embarrass me in front of my own son."

"Only to make him feel better Sweetie. Now how about we deal with the tail and give him the meds."

"Sure. Fu can you lay on your tummy for me." The kit shuffled to lay the way he was asked and Rei sighed as he saw the usually happy swishing tail remain still as if dead.

"Rei, you should do this quickly" his mom said as she pet the kit's hair.

"Alright. Fudo I'm going to need to pull your pants down a bit, just to make it easier."

"Okay daddy" he snuffled out. He laid still feeling Rei lower his bottom just enough to free his tail, and whimpered when the falling appendage was moved slightly.

"I'm sorry Fu-kun" Rei said and placed one hand on the chibi's back and the other on the tail. Mrs. Kon sat there continuing to sooth the boy by rubbing his hair.

Rei closed his eyes and silently counted down from 3, and then he pulled harshly on the tail until it came off. Fudo let out a small scream before biting down on the bear's ear again to silence himself. Once Rei had moved his hand away, his mom was tending the area and cleaning up the little blood that was forming where the tail remained firmly attached. Fudo whimpered as he got clean, but did not scream again.

"You were very brave tonight Fudo" Rei told him as his mom placed a bandage over the wound. "Much better then I was."

The chibi laughed as his eyes grew heavy again. "Can I sleep now daddy?"

"Sure kid. And I'll be right here if you need anything." Rei smiled as he son dropped back to sleep. "Thanks for helping tonight mom."

"You're welcome dear, now you get some rest too, it's been a long night for you too."

"Yeah, night."

"Good night Rei, pleasant dreams" she kissed her son's head before leaving taking what she brough with her.

**XxXxXx**

The next day Fudo slept to midday and when he woke most of the pain was gone, but he was still a bit sore and sitting on hard surfaces was painful and so were light pats on the head.

* * *

**Rei:** I'm so happy to see my kits again. it feels like ages since i last hugged them. (cuddles all three at once)

**Kai: **Don't squeeze them too tight Kitten, don't want to choke them.

**Rei:** true. (loosens hold). now for the real business. Lirin apologies in advance, but for the next couple of weeks or so there will be no update. her parents are finally creaking down on her finishing cleaning her room and searching for a job, and plus she is going to California soon for a cousin's wedding.

**Kai:** so we'll be back come November, but hopefully sooner if things get moving faster then we thing.

**Rei:** we're sorry about this. but please continue to review, it might giver her motivation to find time to work. thanks


	64. Forgotten Party

**Lirin:** well it's November and as promised i have new chapter.

**Tala:** and it only took her forever to get it organized.

**Rei:** Tala don't be mean, she was trying and we weren't helping much.

**Lirin:** enough you two unless you want the control collars again...i miss those.

**Rei:** Lirin does not own us or any other part of Beyblade

**Tala:** huge thanks to Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Phyllida, rikku001, Golden Lass, Lycoris Valentine, and NinetailedPanther for reviews and being patient with us.  
**

* * *

Chapter 61: Forgotten Party**

"Kai?"

"Hm?" The two lovers were laying in bed after a long day of blading, playing with the kits, and explaining most of what had happened to Rei's parents. Now they were relaxing, cuddling with each others.

"Do you feel like we're forgetting something important?"

Kai closed his eyes and thought. "No" he answered after a few seconds silence. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know" Rei shifted so his was resting on Kai's shoulder as he looked up at the white ceiling. "I just have a feeling we've forgot something."

"You worry too much Kitten. Right now is a time to be happy, not worried."

"You're right Phoenix" Rei shifted again so he could look up at Kai. "A time to be happy" he echoed the words and rubbed his still flat belly.

"Let's get some sleep now love, we promised the kits a picnic tomorrow." Kai reached over and turned the lamp off showering their room in darkness, except the couple glow in the dark plushies Rei had in there. "Rei I thought you got rid of those."

Rei giggled and kissed Kai's chin. "They were too cute, I couldn't do it."

"Fine" Kai sighed and kissed the top of Rei's head. He knew that it was pointless to argue with the Neko when it came to his plushies, that was why their home had a room full of them and Rei and Tala had the only keys to get in there. "I love you."

"Love you too" Rei said around a yawn pressing closer to Kai and closing his eyes. Kai stayed awake long enough to hear Rei begin to purr in his sleep before sleeping himself.

**XxXxXx**

"I'm not sure about this Bryan" Tala said as they stood on the steps to Kai's house. They had arrived back in Japan this morning, and since then Tala was procrastinating about coming back here. He made Bryan take him all around Beycity, and now that he ran out of things to put this off plus Akemi was getting very fussy, so Bryan had dragged him to the house where the others were all waiting for him.

"You'll be alright Wolf" Bryan assured him with a smile. "Plus Ake needs a nap and a bed would be better then bouncing arms."

Tala turned his gaze to the girl in his arms and watched her stretch and rub her eyes tiredly. He couldn't help but awe at the cuteness of it. "Fine, but this is only for her" Tala finally agreed to step inside.

"Sure" Bryan said as he unlocked the door opening it for his family. Inside they heard the TV going in the living room, but Bryan lead Tala to the stairs up to their room to put Akemi down.

"This is our room?" Tala looked around, his eyes landing on the large four post canopy bed. To the right of that was a cherry red computer desk matching the bed and other furniture. He could hear the low hum of the computer tower as it wasn't turned off before anyone left. On the left side of the room was a huge window and in front of that was the only thing that seemed out of place. While they were gone some of the others had come in and set up a bright white crib with pink bears dancing around the frame and floating above it was a mobile of pale animals.

"Nice, huh?" Bryan grunted as he took Akemi and laid her in the crib. "We picked it out together when Kai first took over this place."

Tala walked over to the bed and ran his fingers lightly over the smooth surface. Try as hard as he could, he couldn't remember ever being in this room. He walked over to the computer and sat in the chair and pushed the monitor button turning it on. The screen came to life showing Tala's inbox, Bryan didn't touch it since he found Tala on the floor. Carefully he dragged the mouse over to the first letter and clicked it, the screen changed to the sign in and he clicked the okay, immediately it brought him back to the letter he clicked.

Bryan turned when he heard Voltaire's voice flow through the speakers and he saw Tala staring at the blank screen listening. "Wolf turn that off" he warned as he crossed the room, before he could get to the mouse and shut the video off the screen changed and Tala was watching his sister's rape again.

"Bryan what is this?" Tala asked as tears flowed down his cheeks. "She looks like one of the girls you told me about, either Anna or Sakura."

"A dirty trick Tal, nothing more" Bryan placed a kiss on top of Tala's head and closed the email deleting that message and emptying the trash, never again would the red head see his sister in that situation again. "Want to go find the others now?"

"You're just going to make me even if I say no" Tala pointed out drying his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

Bryan smiled and took Tala by the hand. "We'll come back soon to check on Ake, you wont have to be with them long that way."

"Great" Tal smiled and followed the Falcon to the door and back stairs avoiding the group for a few minutes longer.

**XxXxXx**

Down in the living room it was less crowded then Bryan thought it would be. Only Ian and Negi were there watching some mecha anime while the girls had gone out shopping for more clothes and Spencer was at work. Tala let out a sigh of relieve seeing only two of about twelve people.

"Hey guys" Bryan broke the silence calling attention to him and Tala.

"Tal, you're back" Ian greeted with a smile very uncharacteristic for him.

"Uh yeah" Tala looked at him with slightly scared eyes and the two younger ones picked up that something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" Negi asked confused.

Bryan and Tala exchanged looks before going in and taking a seat on the armchairs opposite of the couch Ian and Negi were sitting.

"We were hoping everyone would be here but," Bryan looked over at Tala, it was clear he was trying to remember which boy was which. "when Tala woke up from his coma, we discovered he had amnesia, so don't be hurt if he doesn't remember you for now."

"Well that sucks," Ian said sitting back on the couch, "the girls are going to freak when they hear it."

"Girls?"

"Your sisters Tal, Anna and Sakura" Bryan reminded him gently.

"Right, sorry" Tala blushed and looked at his hands.

After that the guys did some ideal chatter trying to spark any memory for Tala, but once Akemi could be heard crying upstairs Tala went to go care for her, Bryan stayed behind to talk more with the others.

When dinner rolled around everyone who lived in the house was there and informed of Tala's new condition, so the twins tried to help their brother remember anything. Sadly by the end off the meal all they accomplished was giving him a headache and a wish to go to bed.

**XxXxXx**

It was well after midnight and Ian found himself sulking in the kitchen with a big tub of chocolate ice cream in front of him. All day he was planning on talking to Tala when he got home about going on with Sakura, but when he finally saw the red head earlier it wasn't like what he was expecting. Bryan forgot to tell him that the Wolf had amnesia on the phone, so it was a surprise to all but Spencer. So he never got the chance to ask what he wanted to, now he fussed about another day without being Sakura's boyfriend.

"Hey, I didn't think anyone was up" Ian turned to see Sakura coming down the stairs.

"I thought the same thing" he watched her rummage in a drew for a spoon before joining him at the table. He offered her the tub without a word.

"It's sad to see Nii-san like that" she finally said after a few minutes. "He seems so lost right now. And the only thing he knows for sure is that Akemi needs him."

"It is sad" he agreed. "I wish we could help him some how. After all he always helped us before."

"Yeah" she went for another spoonful of ice cream. "But is there anything we can do?"

"Act normal, like Spencer said, it might click something in his head and cause his memories to return."

"I guess, but what if that doesn't work" Saku choked trying to hide tears but Ian saw them brewing.

"Well he might be better off, after all he doesn't remember his Abbey days and thats a good thing, and as for us he can get to know us over again, but I guess for Bry that might be bad."

"I know. Bryan seems sadder then the rest of us not knowing if Tala will ever go back to him. And then what will they do about Ake if they don't get back together?"

"Saku relax. Spence said we should take it day by day. Plus Tal seems comfortable with Bryan, so they might be back together soon. And both love Ake so they'll to what's best for her no matter what happens to them."

"You always know how to make me feel better Ian. I'm glad you were awake tonight" she smiled at him digging in for more ice cream. "Thank you" she said when the blob was gone and she sucked her spoon clean.

"Anytime cub" the midget returned the smile.

"Well good night" she leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush. "And I like you too."

"Ah...you know that I..."

"It wasn't hard to figure out Ian, I'm not blind. Also I wouldn't mind having someone hold me tonight."

"Is that an invite to your room?"

"No sex, just cuddling, but yeah."

Ian was on his feet in a flash and moving to put the ice cream away. Today hadn't gone the way he wanted, but the night wasn't looking too bad now that he would be sleeping with the one he loved.

It was on their way to the stairs when Sakura finally noticed the note written on the calender, this weekend was the kits' birthday party and currently they were in China with Rei's family.

"Ian remind me in the morning to call Kai."

"Why?"

"The kits party is this Saturday, they should get back here soon."

"Good point" he leaned over and kissed her making her blush. "Now how about we get some sleep?"

**XxXxXx**

Rei was the first one up in the morning, the queasiness of morning sickness already hitting him and hard by the feeling of it. But he had one problem trying to get out of the bed, Kai was holding him down.

"Phoenix."

"Hm?" Kai replied without waking or moving, he was too warm and comfortable.

"Phoenix I need to get up" Rei said preying that opening his mouth wouldn't release the contents of his stomach there.

"But I'm comfy" Kai complained holding Rei tighter.

"Phoenix I'm going to be sick" at this Kai was awake and carrying his Tiger to the bathroom.

"Sorry Kitten" Kai was rubbing circles on Rei's back and holding up his hair to help. The Neko just moaned as he felt more sick coming up.

"I hate this part" Rei finally groaned as he leaned back against Kai. "But the end is worth it."

"Yeah" Kai reached up for a cloth to wipe Rei's face. "Are you done?"

"For now" Rei smiled looking back to see two loving crimson orbs shining at him. "Thank you by the way, I know this is just as much fun as it is for you as it is for me."

"It's alright Kitten, as long you feel better I don't mind" Kai helped Rei up and to the sink were he rinsed his mouth.

"Kai your phone is beeping" Rei said when they got back to their room. Kai sighed grabbing the device and sitting on the edge of the bed. It said he had one missed call from home.

"I wonder what the guys want?" Kai was too busy retrieving the message to answer Rei's question. But he got the 'shit' as it escaped the Phoenix's lips

"Kitten we need to pack and go home."

"Why? Kai what was the call about? Is someone hurt?"

Kai smiled and hugged Rei. "No one is hurt, so don't worry about that. But last night you were right when you thought we were forgetting something."

"What did we forget?"

"The kits' birthday party in a couple of days" Kai said is so nonchalantly it left Rei with his mouth hanging open in shock, and when his senses kicked in he shut his mouth and hit Kai on the arm.

"This is serious Kai, don't joke about it."

"I know, but your reaction was priceless" Kai leaned over and kissed Rei's cheek. "Now you go wake the kits and I'll start our packing."

* * *

**Kai:** how could we forget our own kits birthday? i feel like such a horrible papa now

**Rei:** no you're not Kai, i forgot too. Plus i was the one to cause all the trouble to make us forget.

**Lirin:** enough with the cutesy blaming, you both forgot so get over it.

**Rei:** i take back your invite Lirin. but anyone who reviews will be invited if they wish. we'll just need character info for you.

**Kai:** thanks guys.

**Lirin:** Rei i'm sorry, please let me come to the party


	65. Party1

**Lirin:** sorry about the lateness, i had a bit of writer's block...again.

**Tala:** now before we get into the usual blab of thanks and disclaimer, we have some really specials thanks to send out. Beywriter, NinetailedPanther and American Farmer were all kind enough to allow us the use of some new OCs of the party. and we know that they haven't been abused yet, but they will next chapter. so please look out of Tom, the Bloody Rose team and Ino.

**Bryan:** now the regular stiff. Lirin does not own Beyblade, or the characters connected to it, or the OCs our friends have let us borrow.

**Rei:** and like always we thank Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, suzanne, Golden Lass, kelseywazhere, NinetailedPanther, Phyllida, and American Farmer for all your kind reviews that continue to support us.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 62: Party 1**

"Susumu. Ming. Fudo, we need you downstairs" Kai called to his kits from the bottom of the stairs. Since returning late Thursday, everyone was busy planning the party which even the kits had forgotten about, so in a way it's become a surprise party for them.

Three sets of feet could be heard coming down the steps as Kai patiently waited for them.

"What do you want?" Susumu asked unhappily. He had to put down his new book that he was really getting into.

"Susumu please try and be nice today" Kai pleaded to the boy.

"Fine" he crossed his arms with a disinterested look Kai himself used to use.

"Good, now come with me, I have something I want to show you all."

"Really what is it?" Ming asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Kai smiled at her and led them through the house to the back door in the kitchen, where all the windows were blocked off with a piece of cardboard confusing the kits.

"Papa did the windows break?" Fudo asked worried that something bad was happening.

"Don't worry son, it's perfectly fine" Kai tapped the sheet so they could hear it hit something on the other side, it was also the signal they were coming out.

"Then why is it blocked off?"

"Curious as the kitten you are," Kai smiled and hugged him then gave the other two kits hugs which Susumu didn't seem to like. "Well no point in hiding it any more" Kai opened the door flooding the room with sunlight.

The kits rubbed their eyes helping them adjust to the light. When they could see they realized their backyard had been transformed into a type of fantasy land. On one said of the yard was a big moon bounce and inflatable obstacle course having brightly colored balloons taped to them. And on the other side were tables covered with food waiting to be eaten also more balloons and something that sparkled in the light. And behind that was a DJ table waiting for someone to start playing the music. And of course several beydishes were set up around the yard for all the Beybladers there. The trees were also decorated for the occasion with streamers and if one look hard enough could see twinkle lights waiting for night to be used. There were even poles set up in the yard so twinkle lights could be strung from them to create a canopy above everyone. Between two of the taller trees was a banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in big shinny letter. And then it happened...

Popping out from under tables, the inflatable toys, behind trees and around the house were everyone that came to celebrate the kits' sixth birthday with them. They all cheered and popped the party poppers that were provided littering the ground with the confetti and sparkles. Amongst the guests were Barthez Battalion and a brown hair boy no one really knew, a group of three girls known as the Bloody Rose that have done a couple charity matches and minor tournaments in town, The All Starz with Judy who seemed to be looking for her son, and some of the BEGA team. And of course there were the obvious family and Tigers, the other members of the Bladebreakers, and Sakura's friend Ino who was dragged over that morning to help set up everything.

"Happy Birthday little ones" Rei stepped forward from the group and hugged his kits, except Susumu who refused to go near him.

"Thank you daddy, thank you papa" Ming and Fudo said together still in Rei's arms.

"Don't forget to thank your uncles and aunts cause they helped a lot too getting this ready in so little time" Kai told them before they ran off to join the fun.

"Do you think we did okay this year?" Rei asked when Kai hugged him as they watched their kits.

"I think so" Kai answered and kissed Rei's cheek before resting his head on the Neko's shoulder. "But I do wish we could have gotten the pony ride we promised Ming."

"I don't think she'll mind it missing, after all they forgot too" Rei smiled as he continued to watch the kits mingle with their guests, well all but Susumu as he sat with Tala and Bryan talking to them.

**XxXxXx**

The day was going off without a hitch for the most part. Everyone was busy mingling or blading or making challenges to the obstacle course and of course listening to whatever music Ino and Sakura played. The kits had also made rounds thanking everyone for coming to their party.

"Tommy," Mathilda called the boy that came with her team and slowly the quiet boy walked to her, "come with me, I want you to meet some of my friends" poor Tom didn't have time to answer as his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled over to a girl with pink hair talking to a boy with green hair, he recognized them as Mariah and Kevin of the White Tigers, the team he really wanted to meet since he was told he was part Neko-jin.

"Mai," Mattie called as they were in ear shot of the pink hair Neko.

"Mattie, you made it" Mariah smiled and hugged her old friend. "And who's this, a new boyfriend?"

"Get serious Mai, I'm still with Miguel. No this is Tomoko, he's a kid from back home we kind of adopted onto the team to help with training. He's also part Neko-jin."

"Really?" Kevin's interest was now perked as he carefully looked over the brown hair boy. And sure enough he discovered slightly pointed ears and a very faint goldish tint in his chocolate brown eyes. And he thought if Tom smiled he's find slightly sharper canine teeth. His brown hair was long and tied up in a ponytail like Lee usually has his. But the real wow factor was that he was were a red silken traditional Chinese top with a gold dragon embroiled on the left side and simple black pants the same style that Rei wears. "You're kind of cute" Kevin finally deduced.

"Wowt-thanks" Tom smiled and blushed at being described as 'cute'. Sure he heard that before from his mother when he was younger and it was school photo day.

"Well I have to find Miguel. I'll leave you three to talk" Mathilda skipped off into the crowd of people searching for her boyfriend.

"So you're part Neko-jin?" Mariah smiled to help Tom relax a bit. "On which side?"

"My mom was a Neko-jin. She used to tell me stories of her home and I always wanted to visit there."

"Was? Did something happen to her" Kevin asked not meaning to be insensitive. But Tom's eyes still filled with tears as he remembered a month back.

"Kevin apologies" Mariah scolded her mate when she saw the tears forming.

"Sorry man, you don't have to say if you don't want to."

"Thanks" Tom nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "Hey aren't we here for a party, it's no place for sad stories."

"Well if fun is what you want, how about a battle?" Kevin was smirking as he held up Galman.

"That I can do" Tom smiled and pulled out his Tourus and followed Kevin to an empty dish. Mariah followed behind.

**XxXxXx**

Judy was wondering around the yard when she noticed a small gathering around on of the dishes. She scanned the group and was happy to see the shiny blond hair of her son next to the blue hair of his boyfriend. Her whole reason for being here today was to talk to her son and resolve the problem between them.

Carefully she walked to join the group watching Kevin battling Tom making her way to Max.

"Maxie?" the blond and bluenette turned when they heard a female voice. Max glared and Tyson wrapped his arms around the teen holding him close.

"What do you want?" Tyson demanded.

"Please," Judy's eyes were pleading with her son, "I just want to talk and apologies."

"We should have talked before this" Max spat at his mother. In the months he spent not talking to her his anger increased.

"You're right Maxie. I screwed up and I know that. But please can we talk." She looked like she would cry any second.

"You should do it Max" Kai, was wasn't standing far way and heard the short exchange, suggested. "It will make everyone feel better. You can even go inside so no one else over hears."

"Thank you Kai" Judy gave him a weak smile because that was all she was capable of at the moment.

"What do you want to do?" Tyson asked his lover.

"We'll hear her out, but I won't forgive her" the blond stated holding his glare and rubbing his big belly.

Tyson led the two Tates inside and settled in the living room away from everyone.

"Maxie," Judy started staring at her son and his belly, her grandchild, "I truly am sorry for what I did to you."

"Then why did you? You must have known it would scare me...make me a freak." Tyson hugged his Turtle as he started to cry. "Did dad agree to this idea of yours?"

"Your father had mixed feelings on it...he wanted to ask you before anything happened."

"He had the right idea" Max shot at her.

"I know. But then you came to me and I well...Maxie you know I would never to anything to hurt you...and you and Tyson seem so happy about the baby now."

"We are" Tyson said rubbing his hand over Maxie's bugle. "But this isn't what we had planned and certainly not for right now. We're just high school kids."

"I'm sorry" Judy bowed her head in sorrow.

"You weren't when you started" Max accused narrowing his eyes at her. Neither Judy or Tyson had seen the cheerful Turtle so angry before. "I was just an experiment to you. So I hope you're happy that it succeeded, cause I never want to see you again." Max stood up and left the room.

"I'm sorry" Tyson mumbled to the crying woman as he followed his lover out. When he caught up to Max in the kitchen the blond was crying. So he took him in a hug tell him things would be alright.

**XxXxXx**

"What's going on?" Lee asked as he tried to see who was battling. All he could tell was Kevin was going against a brown hair kid. He was pushed back as the group cheered as the bladers clashed in a dead lock.

"Uncle Lee, are you alright?" Fudo asked when he saw his lion uncle fall to the ground, he was sitting up on Kai's shoulders to get a better look.

"I'm fine" Lee got up brushing himself off before squeezing through the crowd to stand next to the earless kit. "So what's all this?"

"Oh Uncle Kevin asked Tomoko to fight. They're doing really good not being able to call out their bitbeast cause papa says it will get too violent and he doesn't want anyone hurt" the kit filled in the Lion.

Lee nodded and went back to watching, however where he was standing he still couldn't get a good view of Kevin's competition.

**XxXxXx**

Rei was adding the last minute touches to the kits' cakes when the sent of frosting came across him wrong and he felt nauseous.

"Not today" he looked down at his belly running through the house looking for an open bathroom, the two downstairs had occupants in them. "Please behave."

He passed through the living room just as Mr. Dickinson walked through the open door Judy left when she left about half an hour ago.

"Ah Rei" Dickinson greeted spotting the boy, but missing his distress. "Is it possible to talk to you Kai, Tala and Bryan?"

"Sure, just..." Rei covered his mouth and ran for the stairs, he couldn't hold his stomach contents much more. Dickinson blinked as he watched the young Neko disappear up the stairs.

"Poor boy" he whispered and continued on. He found Kai in the kitchen looking a bit panicked.

"Mr. D. have you seen Rei?"

"Why yes, he was running upstairs looking ill. Kai is something wrong?"

"Not really sir. Thanks for the information" Kai dashed out of the room before Dickinson could even ask to talk.

"Oh, hello Mr. Dickinson" Brooklyn came in the back door with his kind smile. "Have you come to join the party?"

"Well not really" the old man frowned slightly, "I have come on business, but I don't see that getting done until a bit later."

"Then please join us for cake and ice cream. We'll be opening the presents too soon."

"I suppose I will. Thank you for the offer."

Brooklyn again smiled as he moved out of the way for Dickinson to enter the backyard. When the plump man looked around he saw a group of teens scatter after a battle must have finished.

Kai come downstairs a few minutes later with a pale Rei leaning on him. Kai hoped his Neko lover would rest a bit, but Rei insisted on helping, so pale and tired he smiled at Brooklyn and went to finish the writing on Susumu's cake before they took them out.

* * *

**Lirin:** so it looks like things are going well so far, except the fight between Max and his mom.

**Kai:** and my Kitten getting sick before the cake. but yeah everyone seems to be having a good time, even Susu is behaving for now.

**Rei:** please continue with your kind reviews and we'll work Lirin until her fingers bleed to get the next chapter up on time. thank you for reading


	66. Party2

**Lirin:** late again, i am so sorry guys. but as a bonus this chapter is a little longer then usual.

**Susumu:** and just as lame too...wait no slightly less lame cause everyone is in my head. (leaves)

**Lirin:** who knew a 6 year old could be so...so harsh. (gets hugged by Johnny)

**Johnny:** please ignore the brat child, we try to. and remember that my girl does NOT own Beyblade or us characters.

**Oliver:** Merci Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass american farmer, kelseywazhere and NinetailedPanther for preview reviews and waiting an extra day for us to update.  
**

* * *

Chapter 63: Party 2**

**(Susumu's P.O.V.)**

This party so far is lame, all that's missing is the stupid pony rides that Tala might try and get me to ride. I still like Tala, but his amnesia is really bugging me. I hate that he can't remember our time captive by Voltaire, but he will one day.

Well so far today I've watched that fat dummy, Tyson, challenge anyone and everyone expect Tala, Max and Rei to the obstacle course and loosing most of them. Everyone complementing Fudo on the disappearance of his ears and tail saying how much more grown up he looks. Ming was being annoying trying to drag me into the middle of some 'fun'. Well thankfully now I'm sitting in a far corner of the yard away from most everyone talking with Tala, who's holding Akemi, trying to spark memories for him and Bryan was hovering near by watching us and the kitchen door.

I was telling Tala about one of our nights with Voltaire when I noticed the smallest hint of a smile cross Bryan's face, I only like seeing that on the video of him hurting Rei, and looked to the door to see Rei, Kai and Brooklyn, I think, walking out with a cake each. Kai looks over in our direction tilting his head for us to come over.

"It's time kid" Bryan says reaching to grab Tala's hand.

"I don't want to" I replied crossing my arms and pouted. There is no way I'm going to be dragged to the center of attention around people I hardly know, well I know their blading skills but that's it.

"Please Susu" Tala gave me his own pleading pout trembling lip included. I think he learned that from Ming cause I see her do it all the time to get her way. "This will be fun."

"So?"

"Enough arguing" Bryan interrupted what could be my first fun time of the day and picked me up, I kick to try and get free but failed horrible as I'm carried across the lawn to the table where the cakes were put. Ming and Fudo were already there so everyone was just waiting for me. As we passed by Kai he had a look of disapproval but said nothing.

Bryan put me down on my feet in front of the cake that had my name. It looked just as stupid as the rest of this party. Rei had made three matching cakes in the shapes of cats, but they all had different flavors of frosting.

I rolled my foot around on the ground as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to us. I swear this is the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to do and the foot roll is a nervous habit I developed to show I was uncomfortable without everyone seeing.

The song soon ended and Rei told us to make a wish and blow out the candles. Sure I'll make a wish...a wish for this horrible day to be over and Rei to disappear from my life. Well we all blew out our candles and Kai cut the cakes.

Ming's cake turned out to be vanilla with pink strawberry frosting with blue eyes. Fudo's was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting with green eyes. And mine was a gay funfeti covered in devil's food chocolate frosting and red eyes. I was happy when Kai brought the knife down on the neck decapitating the silly looking thing. Once the pieces were on plates everyone came up to get a slice but they allowed the three of us to have first pick.

Once I had a small piece of the head I want back to the table I was sitting with Tala before. I wanted out of that stupid spotlight as quickly as I could so I made the run. Sadly Kai followed me over.

"Not having fun?" he asks looking sad.

"I hate this kind of thing" I reply stabbing the head with my fork.

"I used to too, but they're not so bad once you relax and let yourself enjoy it."

"Whatever" I then try the cake, it wasn't bad, but I wont tell anyone that.

"How is it?" he had to ask the dumb question.

"Okay I guess" I reply once I swallowed what I had been chewing on. "What's with all the questions?"

"I just want to know how you're doing. Is there something wrong with a father worrying about his son?"

I looked up up his with anger showing. He has no right to worry about me after leaving me for 5 years with Voltaire, even if they never meant for it to happen it still did. He looked back at me with a hurt, yet understanding expression, the subject was dropped and he stood up.

"Just hang with us a little long, we still have presents for you guys to open and it would be nice if you thanked the people who brought them. After that you can do what you want."

I nod as Kai leaves me to finish my cake and watch everyone else. Tal and Bryan never made it back to our table because others were pulling them into conversations, and some even had the guts to make Tala uncomfortable, but they probably didn't real it.

After the cakes were gone, people went back to doing what they were before and Rei disappeared back into the house. I noticed he was looking a bit paler then before and that made me happy.

**XxXxXx**

Soon enough a fairly large group of people went inside, but me and my siblings were told to wait out here. I also noticed that Brooklyn, Jess and Johnny went around the house to the front, which I assume was to get something from their cars.

When the group from the house came back out their arms were filled with wrapped gifts, many of which had shiny ribbons tied around them and shined more in the sun. I could feel my cat urge to play with it, but the last time I did that I got a bad beating, so I'll try and stay away from it.

"Kits come over here" Kai calls to use all. Ming and Fudo run to him while I stayed at the table watching. They got me in the spotlight once, and I wont go back and end up feeling uncomfortable again.

"Susu why aren't you joining the others?" Tala asked from behind me, scaring me. I turn and glare, but stop when he gives me an honestly confused expression. "I thought all kids loved to open their birthday presents?"

"Normal kids do, but I don't."

"Have you even had the chance to? From what you told me about Voltaire it sounded like he never let you have anything besides pain. So why not try now, I'll be near you if you want." he held out his hand to me and I caved reaching out for it to go open presents.

As we join the group Brooklyn and Johnny come back carrying three boxes with hole, but the girl, Jess, was still missing.

Tala lets go of my hand and I sat on the ground next to my siblings who really look excited, I still don't see the big deal about opening presents, it's just a waste of paper, tape, and ribbon. Looking at the pile I saw that most things were was different sizes and shapes, some of the more deformed packages I'm almost positive are stupid stuffed animals, and its not like we need any more in this place. Some were the same so it must be that the person got three copies, one for each of us.

"So which first?" Tyson asked bring forth the dreaded opening of the packages and loud cheery noises.

"I believe these should be first" Brooklyn indicated the boxes he and Johnny held, it was now I noticed something was moving inside. Kai agreed and Johnny handed the one he had to Ming while Fudo and I got the ones from the ginger haired man.

The label on the box said it was from all the BEGA members and Hiro. Both Ming and Fudo looked really happy about this so I figured it might not be so bad and ripped the paper off. Inside was a cat carrier with a real kitten walking around purring. It was a cute little guy with orange fur with strips that seemed to ripple down his body to the tip of its tail and brownish gold eyes. So I'll probably name it Ripples like his fur. Ming's kitten was snow white with grayish blue eyes. And Fudo's was a calico with green eyes. They were all cute and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face looking at my own kitten.

"Do you like them?" Monica, Moses's sister asked us. I nod and my siblings shout yes getting up to hug the girl. She smiled back at us admitting she helped to pick them out with Brooklyn.

We all thanked the BEGA members and were handed another box, this one was for all of us. This was fairly large wrapped with shiny paper with bright circles. The tag said it was from Tyson, Max and Kenny. The three of us ripped the paper off together and saw it was a box of the X Box 360. We were happy about it, but Tyson, Max, and Ian looked even more excited then we were. I want to say this was their excuse for getting the system in the house.

Again we thanked them and were handed more presents. This time the White Tigers we're written on the tags. I carefully opened mine, feeling how light it was, and revealed a dream catcher. Fudo received a couple new books he hadn't read and Ming got a medium sized white tiger plushie.

Slowly our mountain of gifts shrunk as the pile of paper and ribbons and bow grew. We were given clothes from Hilary and Sai, the latest in American research Beyblades from the All Starz, Barthez Battalion had gotten us plushies of their bitbeasts, Oliver had gotten us a huge art case filled with supplies, Tom got us all small bears holding cards containing money that Kai immediately took from us so they wouldn't get lost before going into our piggy banks. He also took the gift cards, Ino, Avalon or Alonie, Cole and Mizu gave us for the toy store. We got plenty of games for our new system from Ian, Spencer and the Ice Hearts, a.k.a. Cesia's team.

Finally we made it to the final five presents...the losers forgot one inside. Whatever it would probably be something lame anyways. After all Ripples was the only thing I really liked and he was taken inside with the others so they couldn't run away.

First we were handed neatly wrapped rectangle boxed with the same icy blue paper. The label said it was from Tala, Bryan and Akemi so I knew these wouldn't be so bad. I had just started to rip the paper off when the kitchen door open and closed with Rei coming out carrying something. He still looked pale and tired, but he smiled as we opened our gifts. They had gotten us our own Nintendo DS system. Mine was straight black, Fudo had the blue one and Ming got the pale pink system. These would come in handy when we were dragging along on training days with nothing to do.

I watched as Kai handed Ming and Fudo their last presents. They looked really happy as they tore the paper off. Ming got a pretty brown bear that had a silver necklace with a stone pendent on it and a digital camera. Kai said it was our birthstone as he helped her get it on. Fudo received a cook book for kids that had all sorts of sweets recipes in it and a digital camera

Finally Rei come up to me knelling so we were eye to eye.

"We didn't really know what to get you, I'm sorry" he tells me in his soft kind voice. "But Kai and I thought you might like this" he handed me the square package and I just look at it expecting it to open itself.

I could feel everyone's eyes one me as I sighed and opened the gift. It turned out to be a photo album filled with pictures of the family having fun...goofing around. And just like Ming and Fudo a digicam of my own.

"This is everything we're done...all the memories we made that unfortunately you had to miss. So we thought you would like to see them. And there are more pages to get filled with all of us including you."

I look at Rei with pure hatred in my swirled eyes. I knew that whatever they gave me would be stupid, but this book was just horrible. It was like they were mocking me with their happiness shoving it right in my face.

"I hate this" I yell and throw the book back at him hitting him on the face too. "I don't care how happy everyone was, or that you want me to share in those moment. I don't want a part of Rei! I hate you and Kai and wish you would just die!"

I left the yard to a storm of gasps and Rei's whimpers as he cried on Kai's shoulder. I can only assume that Ming and Fudo were holding onto Rei's legs as they gave him their own comfort.

In the kitchen I saw Ripples sitting on the sink counter watching me. I went over and picked him up cuddling him. "Rei had it coming" I told the small kitten as I went up to my room. "After all he didn't care for me for five years, why should he start to now?" I didn't notice but by the time I reached my room I was crying myself.

**(End P.O.V.)**

"Rei are you alright?" Kai asked after a couple minutes. Everyone was being kind enough to turn away as the Phoenix calmed his Tiger.

"He really hates me" Rei cried out clutching Kai's shoulders with his claws. "Kai what did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Kitten" Kai soothed kissing the top of his head. "Voltaire screwed with Susumu's head and it's going to take time to time to undo that. He doesn't really hate you though, he just thinks he does because of that."

"Hey guys," Johnny was squatting next to the remaining two kits who looked like they wanted to cry with their daddy, "can you come with me? My girlfriend has one more thing for you."

Ming and Fudo looked up to Kai for the answer and he nodded allowing them to go with the Scotsman. Johnny took both their hands and led them to the side of the house were Jess was holding the reins to a beautiful chestnut brown horse with a white star on its forehead. Most everyone else was following the trio giving Rei and Kai more space.

"Happy birthday guys" she smiled as they went to the horse. He lowered his head allowing the kits to pet him. "His name is Chester, and the guys at the ranch said he loves kids."

"Can we ride him?" Ming asked looking happier then a few minutes ago.

"I would be hurt if you didn't" Jess replied to her.

Ming gave a bright smile as Johnny lifted her up onto the saddle. "Now hold on tight so you don't fall off" Johnny warned as he let her go.

Jess led each kit around the backyard a couple of time, which really seemed to cheer their mood before letting whoever wanted ride Chester. The first one up after the kits was Mizu of the Bloody Roses team, and she seemed to be acting like a big kid herself. The other two on her team seemed more responsible, but Cole although having a good time still seemed to be a bit on the cool side when away from her teammates, but still nicer then the D-Boys when under Boris's control.

**XxXxXx**

Soon the party was back to normal and it was like Susumu's outburst to Rei never happened, although the two were missing for the rest of the day.

When the sky grew darker, Kai flipped the switch for the over head twinkle lights on giving the yard its own shining stars as the music played and people danced. Over all it had been a fun day for everyone especially the kits.

"Hi" Ino had found her way over to Tom who was getting himself some punch. Lee spotted the boy too, but realized he was talking with Sakura's friend and figured to give up all hope for the night and mop in the moon bounce.

"Hi" Tom replied with an awkward smile. "Um, can I help you?"

"You sure can" Ino answered stepping closer and looking at him through her lashes. Thankfully Tom was no fool and could tell that the blond girl was flirting with him. "Dance with me."

"Uh...okay, but just to let you know, I'm gay."

Ino froze in her tracks and looked directly at Tom, there was now a bit of hate in her sky blue eyes. "Why are the cute guys always gay?" she grumbled and left him to his drink. Across the yard Sakura and Ian were laughing at the blond's misfortune.

**XxXxXx**

The sun had full set when Mr. Dickinson had managed to find Kai again. He was looking tired like he should be in bed soon.

"Oh Mr. D. I'm sorry I forgot you needed to talk" Kai apologized when the old man approached.

"It's alright Kai, I picked a bad day to pop in on you. But I still do needed to talk."

"Of course, I can find Tala and Bryan, and Rei is probably settled down more now so he can..."

"Relax my boy. Everyone has had a long fun day and we can talk tomorrow if that will be easier."

"That sounds great" Kai sighed in relief. "Where shall we meet and what time?"

"My office in the morning. I have no appointments so swing my when you are all able to come."

"Alright Sir. Thank you."

"No, thank you Kai, today was wonderful and I'm glad I could stay. Now I am afraid I need to be off but I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you for coming" Kai said before Dickinson left giving on last happy birthday to the kits on his way.

**XxXxXx**

"Hey guys its about time" Cole informed her friends when she found them. The Bloody Roses team had one last surprise for the kits tonight.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces" Mizu was happy as she pulled some sparklers from her bag. "Alonie-chan you have the lighter?"

"I never go anywhere without one" the leader replied pulling the small silver item from her pocket. "Let's light these babies up."

The girls all giggled as sparks flew from the tip of their sticks and they ran into the crowd exciting everyone else with the light and memorizing the kits with the glow.

"Fireworks!" Mizu finally shouted when her stick went dead. She opened her bag to reveal the supplies she and her friends had brought with them.

Kai sighed but let it pass after all it was the kits' birthday so a few fireworks wouldn't kill.

Susu from his room heard the excitement and looked out his window. He could see Ming and Fudo setting off the first explosives of the night. He pulled Ripples close to him and they watched the sky light up with different colors.

He would never admit this, but this was the best birthday he had in his short life and the fireworks were a good ending to it.

Mizu's supply didn't last long with everyone setting stuff off and when the last light went up and faded it was the end of the party. It was already after the kits' bedtime and they were getting sleepy even with all the excitement.

So with final happy birthdays and thank yous everyone left for their hotels or rooms inside the house. Kai and Bryan carried Ming and Fudo to their beds tucking them in for the night and their kittens followed curling up with their new owners.

When Kai finally got to his own room, he found Rei curled up sleeping...both their pillows wet with the Neko's fresh tears. He would talk to Susumu tomorrow about what he did today. But for now he got in bed holding Rei close as they slept.

* * *

**Lirin:** so the hateful truth is out and Susu really does want Rei dead.

**Rei:** (crying) but why? what did i do to screw up so badly?

**Kai:** everyone please review and cheer my Kitten up. also we might find the true cause of Susu's hatred for Rei.

**Lirin:** thanx all for reading and dont forget to hit the green button below, you know you all want to :-)


	67. Talks

**Johnny:** well this must be a nice treat for everyone, update at the beginning of the weekend for a change. Yay Lirin (hugs her).

**Lirin:** (blush) thanks Johnny.

**Kai:** first off we would like to thank everyone who came to our kits' birthday party, especially Tom, Ino and the Bloody Roses. and Ino we're sorry that Tom turned out to be gay, you'll eventually find someone who's not.

**Bryan:** second, so always, we like to thanks all those who reviewed; Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, Golden Lass, suzanne, kelseywazhere, riana rox, american farmer, and NinetailedPanther.

**Lirin:** and of course i do Not own Beyblade or any of the characters, or any offical game system mentioned.  
**

* * *

Chapter 64: Talks**

"Why are we here again?" Tala asked as he and his friends walked the halls of the BBA HQ. They were heading up to Dickinson's office to see what was so important that they didn't have time to hear yesterday.

"Cause he asked us to" Bryan replied lightly tapping the back of his head, an old habit he had when the Wolf asked stupid questions that he couldn't break.

"But why only us four? Couldn't it have been some of the others?"

"I don't think so" Kai answered this time. "We're the captains of our teams so he has to talk to us before official announcements are made."

"Oh."

They ended the conversation when Jasmine's desk came into view. The young receptionist with the fake golden brown tan sat at her desk working on a document for Dickinson when the boys stepped up.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked in her usually cheery voice not looking up.

"Mr. Dickinson asked us to drop by" Kai answered her. She looked up at the sound of his voice staring at them. It wasn't her first time seeing the four teens, but she could never help the stare she always gave them.

"Need me to buzz us in?" Bryan asked when the girl didn't move.

"Ah, no...sorry" she looked away blushing turning to her phone to tell Dickinson the boys here here. He told her to send them in. Kai nodded thanks before following the group inside the office.

"Good morning my boys" Dickinson greeted them with a big smile. "Rei it's good to see you feeling better."

"Thanks sir" he smiled and squeezed Kai's hand lightly. While he was looking better then yesterday he still felt a bit sick, but worse then that he felt horrible about his son's feelings for him... he couldn't let those few words go _'I hate you and Kai and wish you would just die!'_. They haunted him since yesterday afternoon and would until things were right between him and Susumu.

"Right, now I would love to talk more, but we do have business to get to, so please have a seat" Dickinson told them and they sat on the chairs near them.

"So what's so important you needed us here right away?" Kai asked once he was seated. Mr. Dickinson opened a drew in his desk and pulled out a fairly thick folder passing it to them.

"I have received these letters and more demanding the Finals" he told the boys as Bryan and Kai skimmed the letters. Most of which wanted to know what was going on. Others were more cruel saying the person would get violent if nothing was announced soon about it. "So you see boys I'm afraid we need a date. I hate to do this when so much personal issues are occurring for you all, but the fans are demanding slowly pushing me into a corner" he had a truly apologetic expression.

"It's alright sir, we understand" Kai told him passing his papers to Rei to look at. "Bryan any ideas on how soon you can have the team ready?"

"Sooner then you can" the Falcon replied with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge" Kai raised his eyebrow giving his own smirk. He always loved to compete with his friends like this.

"Boys please this is serious. We need to decide this quickly" Dickinson pleaded. He wasn't even concerned that Kai had addressed Bryan and not Tala, all he cared about was something getting accomplished to put an end to the angry letters.

"Sorry sir" Rei apologized for the two competitors. But opening his mouth turned out to be a mistake as he began to feel nauseated again thankfully going unnoticed by the others there.

"It's alright," Dickinson said pinching the bridge of his nose, "but I do need an honest answer on when the teams can be ready."

"We can probably manage in two weeks. Kai?" Bryan asked, all traces of his previous fun gone.

"Two weeks is fine with me. Are we keeping the previous set up of no bitbeasts?"

"Probably a good idea between Tal's, Rei's and Max's conditions. We don't want to have an unfair advantage over you guys."

"Rei, Tal is this okay?" Kai looked to the silent two. Rei nodded slightly trying not to shake too much or risk blowing his cover or ruining Dickinson's office. Too bad for him Kai realized this time and gave his hand a little squeeze say they'd leave soon.

"Bry will two weeks really be enough?" Tala was looking small like a child unsure of what was happening.

"Yeah Wolf, it will be plenty of time to get you to remember how to blade" the Falcon smiled to his lo...friend.

"Then I'll try my best and make you proud" Tala was now smiled as Bryan pat his head. Dickinson was a bit surprised by their behavior, but he heard that the red head had amnesia and figured this was all do to that.

"Is two weeks fine then Mr. D.?" Kai checked with him.

"Yes, it is very good. Much soon then I thought too, the fans will be thrilled."

"So is that all?" the Phoenix checked so Rei could get out soon.

"Yes, thank you boys. Now train hard and give the world a good show."

"We will" Bryan agreed getting up, the others following his example.

"See you around sir" Kai said as they left. Once outside the office Rei ran for the bathroom with Kai following, Bryan and Tala just exchanged looks feeling sorry for the Neko.

**XxXxXx**

Back at the house the group found Tyson and Ian showing the kits, well Ming and Fudo, how to use the X Box in the living room. But the kits seemed more interested in their kittens curled up in their laps. Ming had decided to name her's Fluff, and Fudo called his Splots.

"I'm bring Rei up guys" Kai said heading to the stairs. "Then talking to Susumu about yesterday."

"Good luck" Bryan replied as he and Tala went to the living room to join the others.

"Thanks" they heard Kai call down to them.

**XxXxXx**

After making sure Rei was comfortable, Kai went to his troubled son's room finding the boy on his bed with Ripples playing his DS.

"Can we talk?" Kai asked as he walked in.

"If I say 'no' will you leave?" Susu asked not stopping his game.

"Probably not" Kai answered sitting on the foot of the bed. "So what was yesterday's outburst about?"

Susu paused his game looking up at his father with a glare. "Why do you care what it was about?"

"I care because it really hurt your dad, and I love you Susu. So please talk to me, what's going on in your head that you hate us so much?"

"You really make me laugh Kai. You expect me to believe you care after you left me in hell for 5 years! Well news flash I can't! Now get out so I can get back to my game" he unpaused it and started playing again.

"I won't go" Kai's voice was colder then before as he looked at his son. "Susumu put the game down and look at me."

"No."

"Drop the attitude, now."

"And if I don't, are you going to hit me? Voltaire did."

"You know I won't do that. But I will take your game away."

"I've lived without and will again if I have to."

"Fine then" Kai snatched the system from Susu's hands and shut it off.

"What the hell, I didn't save yet!"

"Too bad, now talk to me and you'll get it back. What's going on in your head?"

"It doesn't matter" Susu picked up Ripples and started to pet him making the kitten purr. Kai watched how gentle he was and knew that his son was not a lost cause, just like Rei had seen in him years ago.

"Look Sus," Kai's voice was softer now as he rubbed his son's head "I've been where you were, and been through what you have. Honestly you can talk to me about it and I won't judge you. Or you can talk to some of your uncles cause they were also there. Just don't stay silent and let things build up, I don't like to see you hurting like this and neither does Rei."

"Whatever" the kit grumbled as he leaned back away from Kai's hand, even though it was feeling nice.

"Alright I won't push it. But I'm not going to drop it either, so until you talk to someone about the outburst yesterday, then no gaming or computer. And telling Ripples doesn't count, although you probably already talked to him."

Kai left the room with his son still petting and holding Ripples. Just seeing the two gave him more hope then he had before that the kit wasn't lost in the darkness.

**XxXxXx**

A couple days passed since Kai took the DS from Susumu and the kit wasn't complaining, but he was bored without it. But he had already gotten Ripples to growl at people coming into his room, mainly Kai, who weren't wanted. He was going to teach the kitten to be a sweet devil attacking only he or his owner didn't like, which was just about everyone except Tala, Ming, Fudo and Akemi.

"Ripples do you think I should tell Tala?" the kit asked as he laid on his bed facing the ceiling. The kitten only nudged his hand looking to get attention, which Susumu readily gave. "The dream keeps getting worse and I don't know what to do."

"Do about what?" Susumu shot up on his bed glaring at the person who just walked into his room, it was Rei looking at him worriedly. And Ripples ran from the sudden frightening movements.

"It has nothing to do with you. Now I have to go find my cat" Susu walked passed Rei not giving him another look. The older Neko sniffled as he too left the room in search of Kai. He needed a hug.

**XxXxXx**

Susu's searched led him to Tala and Bryan's room where the Wolf was currently feeding Ake and Ripples rubbing against his feet.

"Ah Tala, can I come in?" the kit asked from the door, this was the only room he ever asked permission to enter.

"Sure, you came to get this little one, right?" he was happy to see Tala's warm smile, the only one he trusted and liked.

Susu nodded and scooped his kitten up. "And I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, you know I'm always here for you" Tala answered with the same smile and shifted Akemi to his other arm. "So what's up?"

"Well..." Susu climbed up on the bed so he could sit. "I don't really know how to start."

"Just talk, you'll find the beginning. I'd try and give more help but I don't know either" both boys gave a small laugh at the Wolf accidental joke.

"Okay" the kit stopped to think for a minute. When he finally thought of something he looked into Tala's eyes slightly scared. "I've been having nightmares lately...actually it's just one that always repeats itself."

"Okay" Tala nodded understanding so far. "What happens in the nightmare?"

Again Susumu thought about what to say. He wanted to blurt it all out, but he knew if he told everything it would make Tala sad, and he hated to see his favorite person sad.

"Actually maybe I should talk to Bryan, he'll know where this is coming from and I won't make you worry that way" Susu jumped off the bed with Ripples following before Tala could answer him. When the kit was gone Tala looked down at his daughter.

"I really do want to remember things. Even if it's just to help that little boy out."

Just then Akemi shifted and ended up hitting Tala just like she had done when she was inside him. Tala gasped as something clicked in his head.

"Ake, do that again baby" he begged her, but unfortunately for him she had fallen asleep. "Oh well. But I do remember those kicks...I did once hold you inside of me Angel...I remember that now."

* * *

**Lirin:** now isn't that a cute thing to remember?

**Tala:** i can't believe i remember carrying my baby! Where's Bryan I have to tell him, maybe I can remember something else. BRYAN!

**Lirin:** please review and maybe the Wolf will remember something else and we'll discover what what Susu's dream is.

**Johnny:** thanks for reading


	68. Remembering and Nightmares

**Lirin:** another week over, thus meaning a new chapter. YAYS!

**Rei:** and did we need this week to do it.

**Lirin:** yeah, stupid computer issues...too bad Kenny's on vacation and could help...sigh...but the important thing is the chapter is completed.

**Kai:** and Lirin has been banned from touching most of the electronics in the house and cars.

**Lirin:** (hits Kai on head with golf club) night Kai. so i suppose now is time for the typical business...Rei will you please?

**Rei:** sigh...I'm not happy about what you did to Kai...but i should be nice and set an example for the kits so...Lirin does not own Beyblade or us or any game systems, only her OCs...my poor kits.

**Lirin:** and cause I've had sugar and my lappy is back home...big hugs for Golden Lass, Beywriter, suzanne, Rose-Petal-Falling324, xHitsulover, american farmer, NinetailedPanter and kesleywazhere for being my faithful reviewers that i love so much. I'd be no where without you guys.  
**

* * *

Chapter 65: Remembering and Nightmares**

Once Akemi was safely in her crib and Tala had the baby monitors on, he ran out of the room searching for Bryan. He really wanted to tell his friend this great news, but had no idea where he was. First thoughts were to check their room, but since he just came from there he knew the Falcon wasn't there. So he went down to check the living room.

Tala bounced down the stairs, but when he reached his destination he only found two kits playing games with their kittens near by. So he thought it best not to bother the young ones and try the kitchen. He pushed the door open and found Anna making herself a sandwich.

"Hi Nii-san" she greeted him when the door closed behind him.

"Hi Anna" he gave her a small smile. "Have you see Bryan around?"

"Sorry, he left a little while ago with Kai to search for something Rei wanted. Can I help you with something?"

"Not really," Tala's uber happy mood quickly changed to one of depression, "I just wanted to tell Bryan I remembered something."

"That's so great Nii-san!" Anna put the sandwich down to hug her brother. "What did you remember?"

"It's nothing really big, but I remember Akemi kicking me before she was born."

"Tala that is big! It's such an important time in your life. Oh Bry will be thrilled to hear you remembered something!"

"I guess" Tala was still sounding depressed, and when Anna pulled away from the hug saw it in his eyes too. "When you see Bry again tell him to come find me."

"Sure Nii-san" she gave him a slight smile that he returned. Anna watched Tala leave, probably up to his room where he usually stayed. What neither of them knew is that they had a short eavesdropper at the back door.

**XxXxXx**

Kai and Bryan came home looking tired and defeated. They searched all over Beycity for 3 hours searching for candy corn that Rei so desperately wanted, but they came up empty handed. Kai would have to call the All Starz later and have them ship him a good supply of the treat. But for now he had to go into the danger zone and tell Rei they couldn't find what he wanted. Bryan thought he'd go kick back in the living room watching some TV, but something stopped him.

"Bryan, Tala's looking for you" Susu seemed to have come out of no where surprising the Falcon. "He looked sad when he heard you weren't here."

"Thanks kid" Bryan turned around going to the stairs to find the Wolf.

**XxXxXx**

Bryan opened the door to his room finding Tala curled up on the bed napping and Akemi was laying in her crib, her sapphire blue eye watched her mobile spin in circles and she cooed up at it. Bryan gave her a smile as he went to sit on the bed. Tala rolled closer feeling more comfortable with this person near.

"Hey Wolf" Bryan said as he shook his shoulder lightly. "I know you're really awake."

Again Tala rolled closer and opened his eyes, smiling at Bryan. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. I heard you were looking for me."

Tala nodded as he sat up so he could look Bryan evenly in the eyes. "I remembered something."

"Great. What was it?" Bryan asked as he bring the Wolf into a hug.

"There's not much to it, but I remember Akemi kicking me from the inside."

"Amazing," Bryan squeezed the red head tighter. "What caused it?"

"Well after a fed her, she shifted in my arms and her foot accidentally kicked me, then my head hurt for a couple minutes and I remembered it happening to me before but from the other side...inside me. So I got to be thinking that maybe doing instead of stories will help me remember."

"What's your point Wolf?"

"Well we used to be lovers, right?"

"Yeah, but Tal I'm not going to make love to you. You're not ready for that and I don't want you having any regrets about anything" Bryan explained to him, although the twitching in his pants was telling the opposite story.

"I know Bry. But I've been noticing that Rei and Kai kiss a lot. So I was hoping to try that to see if any memories of us spark."

"Are you really sure about this? You're not going to regret it later?"

"Bryan the only thing I regret is that this accident has hurt you. And I want to try anything to change that. I don't know how, but I know the smile I see on you is not your real smile, it's missing that special sparkle of being real. And I think it tricks the others, but it just seems wrong to me. So let's try this for both of us."

Bryan nodded as Tala slipped onto his lap straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. The Falcon locked his around the Wolf's waist holding him close.

"No regrets later?"

"None" Tala replied and the space between their lips slowly closed. When there were a few centimeters left Akemi decided to need some attention and began to cry. Both teens sighed as the distance between them grew and Tala got off Bryan's lap to tend to their daughter.

"What's wrong angel?" he asked picking her up and an awful smell met him. "Okay Sweetie" he took her over to the changing table.

Bryan watched Tala work whipping Ake's tushie and put a new diaper on in silence. He loved his daughter, but at times she had the worse timing to need something.

"All cleanie my little Akemi. Now you be a good girl while your daddies try and figure something out. Can you do that for me?" he asked poking her nose making the girl giggle. "Good girl" he laid her back in the crib after kissing her forehead and went back to Bryan on the bed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright" Bryan told him pulling him into another hug. "Still want to try?"

Tala nodded locking his eyes with lilac ones showing his determination. Bryan smiled and placed his hand under Tala's chin pulling their lips together.

Tala's mind shut down and his body took over. His right had raised up Bryan's head weaving his fingers in the messy locks. Bryan ran his tongue long the Wolf's lower lip, and although there was a bit of hesitation, Tala slowly parted his lips allowing Bryan's tongue access.

Tala whimpered as Bryan dominated the kiss. His body acted on it's own as he pressed closer moaning. It felt good to be like this, but sadly none of his memories were coming back.

Finally air was needed and they were forced apart. When Bryan looked down at Tala, he noticed tears building in blue eyes.

"It didn't work?"

"I'm sorry" Tala backed away unable to look his friend in his face. "I'm going to ask Kai if there's another free room here, it will probably be best for us that way." Tala ran from the room ignoring what the Falcon was saying, he needed to get away...away from the sad and disappointed looks he was sure he was getting.

**XxXxXx**

After a late dinner, Susumu dashed back to his room. The hour long 'family time', as Kai called it when he demanded the kit join them, was an hour too long being close with Rei and Kai. But now he was safe hidden away in his room with Ripples. Currently he was laying at the foot of the bed bobbing a string toy for Ripples to play with. The two were happy in their own world when a knock came from the other side of the door and whoever was there opened it before the kit could reply.

Ripples quickly got on his feet hissing at the person and Susu gave them a glare.

"Calm down you two" Bryan said as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" the kit demanded as he leaned back over to pet his kitten.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me. Something about a nightmare you were going to tell Tala, but figured I would have a better understanding of it."

"Oh...it's nothing really. Forget about it."

Bryan leaned against the door frame blocking the only way in or out. "Look kid, I know you've been through some tough shit, so have I and the others as you know, so I know that when you go looking for someone to talk to it's because you really need to talk about it. We're all like that, or we used to be. So start talking or we'll be here all night."

"You're really not going to drop it, are you?" Susu sat up on his bed to properly look at Bryan. The Falcon was standing there with an expressionless face, but his eyes were coldish and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll talk." Susu called Ripples up to the bed so he could pet the kitten. "Do you remember the night Rei killed Voltaire in the side yard?"

"Yeah. How did you know about that?" Bryan moved away from the door and took a seat on the kits desk chair facing the boy.

"I felt Driger's energy and it woke me up, I saw it" Susu looked at Bryan waiting for the older teen to attack or scream, but he didn't, he just sat there waiting to here more of the story. "Well since then I haven't been able to stop dreaming about it, but each night it gets worse and worse.

"At first I would only dream what I saw, Rei killed Voltaire then broke. But after a few weeks they got worse. Rei turned around in his crazy state and killed Sakura with his bare claws slashing her through the throat. Her blood strayed everywhere mainly covering Rei. Then I used to wake up. But after I while I got used to seeing it and let the dream progress.

"So after Rei let Sakura's dead body fall to the ground he looked up to the window I was standing in and our eyes met, he looked really crazed when he grinned and I think he mouthed 'you're next' and started to run towards the front door. But on his way he bumped into you and soon your screamed could be heard over the thunder and lightning.

"When I heard the door open and the rain pelting on the floor downstairs I moved into the darkest corner I could find. I watched as Rei kicked the door to Fudo's room open and he let out a murderous tiger roar waking both my siblings. I heard them begging for him to stop, but he just growled and ripped them apart. Blood, guts and flesh were scattered throughout the room. I was choking on the horrible smell and that's how Rei found me.

"Slowly he crawled off the bed stocking towards me...I would let out a sharp cry as he jumped...then I'd wake up."

"Wow" was all Bryan could say to the horrifying images the kit saw nightly for well over a month, and the sad thing was he admitted to be getting used to this.

"You can see why I can never like Rei, right? He might turn on us someday."

"Yeah I can see where you're coming from kid. But I know your dad better then you do, he would never willing hurt any of us no matter what would happen to him. And believe it or not, he loves you and your siblings more then anyone else ever will, so try and cut him some slack."

"If he didn't want to hurt any of us, then why did he let Voltaire take and keep me for 5 years!?"

"Susumu that's not a fair question. Rei would have died if it meant keeping the three of you safe and together, but when that happened he was in a weakened state and Boris was driving the rest of us to our limits training, or had them chained in the dungeon. But none of us wanted you to be taken and we spent those 5 years searching for you, so don't say we never tried. Rei would cry himself to sleep at night cause you weren't there with us.

"So ease up on him for now. I'm not saying you have to run to him now and tell him you love him, but be a bit nicer. Try calling him dad once and a while and Kai papa. Believe it or not they're going through a bit of a rough time and that little try will make them happy" Bryan stopped to look over at the clock, it was going on 10PM. "It's late so I'll let you get some sleep. I'll also tell Kai we talked so you can have the DS back" he got off the chair putting it back at the desk. "Night kid."

"Night Bryan" the Falcon was almost out the door when the reply come, but he heard it and smiled to himself.

Susu looked behind him to see Ripples already curled up at the head of the bed purring as he slept. He changed clothes quickly and crawled under the sheets facing his kitten. "Night Ripples."

That night, Susumu was surprised to have a different dream, one he liked so much better.

(Dream)

Rei knocked on the door to the kit's room...Susumu's room.  
He had decided that a one on one was required to get to the bottom of Susumu's hatred for him.  
The door opened and the kit looked up and glared up at his father.  
Rei knew he was taking a risk.  
He knew Susumu wanted to kill him, he nearly managed to once.  
"What?"  
"I know you hate me, I'm sick of being left in the dark...please can we talk?"  
"I have nothing to say to you" Susu spat.  
"Please, can we talk...I know about your nightmares."  
Susu glared more at his father.  
"Who told you?" he asked fast.  
"Your Uncle Bryan"  
Susu felt betrayed and hurt shone in his eyes for a brief moment.  
"They're none of your business...go away."  
Susu moved away from his bed to close the door but Rei stopped it with his foot.  
"Oh no, we're talking about this."  
Susu got an idea.  
"Hold on a minute" he left the door and removed Black Driger from its spot.  
He opened the curtains letting light in that awoke Ripples who was sleeping on the pillows.  
Susu put the Beyblade in his back pocket, Rei didn't suspect a thing.  
"Come in."

Rei sat down on Susu's bed with the boy to his left.  
Rei smiled sweetly.  
"Thanks, now can you please tell me what's on your mind? I do care about you Susu...please open up to me."  
"I wont open up to you...you'll open up to me."  
Susu pulled Black Driger out of his pocket and before Rei could react, brought the attack ring down on Rei's head.  
Rei fell back out cold with some bleeding.  
"Sweet dreams" Susu got up and locked the door and moved his father onto the bed.  
Susu wrapped his father in the blankets and made escape almost impossible.  
He was going to have his fun and then kill his Father for murdering Voltaire.

After what seemed like hours Rei woke and found himself trapped.  
He tried to yell but a stinky used sock had been jammed in his mouth and taped to it in there.  
"So, you're finally awake" the kit was smirking and had a murderous gleam in his eyes.  
Rei tried to speak but it didn't come out clear enough.  
"What?"  
Rei was trying to get Susumu to let him go.  
He ripped the tape off and let Rei spit out the sock.  
"Susu, please let me go."  
"Oh you can go soon enough" Susumu brought out a knife.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"When no one was looking, I got the knife used to cut a cake when it had been washed.  
"Please Susu, you don't want to do this.".  
"But I do" he raised the knife when a knocking came.  
"Go away" Susu yelled.  
"But Susu, it's your sister" Ming shouted through the door.  
Susu covered Rei's mouth when he tried to yell.  
He stuffed the sock back in with the tape.  
"Don't make a noise" he whispered in his Father's right ear.  
He put the knife down and answered the door.  
"Yeah Ming?"  
"Dad wants to talk to you" Susu sighed.  
"If he wants me, tell him to come get me" he carefully closed the door on her.  
"Okay" she said to herself walking back to Kai.

"Looks like Kai wants me, we'll have to make this quick" he picked up the knife and hovered it over Rei's heart.  
Rei looked at him with sad eyes, tears streaming down his face.  
He whimpered and cried shaking his head.  
But Susumu paid no attention as he plunged the knife down piercing Rei directly in the heart.

Blood sprayed out of the wound sparkling the kit's face with crimson droplets.

"See _dad_...you did open up to me" Susu laughed as he began to puncture his father's body with numerous stab wounds.

Most of the blood got soaked up in the blankets, and what did spray out was easy enough to clean up later.

"Well off to see _papa_" he whipped the blood off him and changed his clothes before going to Kai.

Rei felt his life slip away as he laid trapped on his son's bed.

Even bundled up in the blankets he could not stop the cold creeping through his body.

He could barely see the boy walk out the door as his eye lids grew heavier as more blood drained from him.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as the door closed leaving him officially alone to die.

"I'm sorry" Rei said with his last breath and he went limp.

* * *

**Lirin:** so i think this is one of my favorite chapters in a while...and as twisted as this sounds i really like Susumu's dreams as violent as they are.

**Rei:** speaking of his dreams, I'm sure all of you have noticed my son's dream that night was written in a different style, we'll that is because it came from our dear friend Beywriter and we thought it would be nice to have kept it in its original format. and please, if you like it, then check out his other works, "The Mask of Zeo" is highly recommended by us all.

**Lirin:** and before dashing off for more fun reading, please review they make me oh so happy and i work better hearing from you guys, thanks :-)


	69. Training Accidents

**Ming: **good evening everyone, i hope you are all doing well.

**Fudo:** we are, even Susu though he refuses to talk to anyone.

**Ming:** so encase no one has figured this out, we're doing tonight's announcement for Auntie Lirin.

**Fudo:** and with that said, we like to remind everyone not to cause her trouble because she does NOT own Beyblade or the Nintendo DS that our brother loves to play.

**Ming:** also we send hugs to Beywriter, Suzanne, XHitsulover, american farmer and NinetailedPanther for thier kind reviews. we just wish we had more to thank like in the past weeks.

**Fudo:** don't pout Ming, I'm sure the others meant to but were just too busy. now we'll let everyone get on with the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 66: Training Accidents**

As the two weeks limit grew closer, the guys really got to training hard. In the morning Bryan would bring Tala out to the garden and go over the basics with him without everyone watching and criticizing the Wolf. At first progress was slow, but by the end of the first week, Tala was moving Wolborg around with more control, but he was still at the beginner level. So with one week left, Bryan really had to push the training up. So on their eighth day of training, Bryan told Tala that they were going to battle.

"Are you ready?" Bryan asked as they stood opposite sides of the dish. Tala raised his launcher with a steady hand and glared at Bryan. The Falcon copied the movement and got ready. "3...2...1...Let it rip."

Their blades flew into the dish and began the traditional circling sizing up the opponent searching for any openings in the defense. Bryan wasn't all that surprised to see Tala's defenses were weak and even the lightest of hits would send the blade flying.

"Tala try attacking me" Bryan said as he blade spun still in the middle of the dish.

"Okay. Wolborg attack" his blade ran around the dish once more gaining speed before cutting towards the middle to hit the other one. Falborg barely budged from the assault but Wolborg was pushed back towards the rim.

"Okay Tal, that wasn't bad, but even when attacking you have to hold a good defense so you wont get bounced back like that. Now try hitting me again."

Tala nodded biting his lip as his blade circled again before attacking...and again Wolborg was bounced back to the rim.

"You're not trying hard enough" Bryan growled as he moved and bumped Tala the rest of the way out. He didn't like this idea, but for Tala to be ready in time, he'd have to pull out some hardcore Abbey drills, he just hoped it didn't bring back any bad memories for the Wolf.

"I am trying" Tala cried as he picked up his blade. "I just don't get this."

"Don't get it or are refusing to learn again?" Bryan's nice guys act had disappeared and it was really frightening Tala now. He was beginning to think Bryan had been like this while they were going out and was glad they weren't anymore.

"Get ready again Tala, we're not going easy anymore" Bryan had a cold fire lit in his eyes as he reloaded Falborg in his launcher and pointed it at his opponent. Tala gulped but did as he was told raising up his readied launcher with a shaking hand. Already Bryan was regretting this idea, but he had not choice.

"Launch" Bryan barked pulling his ripcord. Tala did the same, but with his shaking hand, the blade trajectory was off and it hit the outside of the dish bouncing back at him. Both teens watched as the blade made a nice slash across Tala's left leg, bringing him down in pain.

"Tala are you alright?" Bryan was at his side inspecting the wound.

"Get away from me" Tala cried and hit Bryan.

"Alright, I'll get Kai" Bry slowly stood up but kept his eyes on the Wolf. He hated that he caused this accident, he should have been nicer instead of going full Abbey on him. He heard the Wolf continue to whimper as he walked to the house.

A few minutes later Kai was out there with the first aid box looking over Tala's wound. It was only a small scratch compared to most injuries he's seen from Beyblades, but it was still bad.

"Does it still hurt?" Kai asked when it was completely wrapped.

"Yeah" Tal had stopped crying, but it looked like he was going to begin again soon. "Kai promise you wont tell Boris about this?"

"I wont" he promised, though he was shocked that Tala would think something like that. He'd have to talk to Bryan about this later. "So want some help inside?"

"Please. And make sure Boris wont find me...I don't want to get hurt again" again Tala started to cry as Kai helped him up and into the house.

"Don't worry Tal, Boris won't find you here, ever." Kai helped him down onto a chair in the kitchen. "So what happened out there?"

"Bryan was mean like the guards...and I know we're not supposed to feel anything...but I was scared and...and shaking...and if Boris finds out he'll hurt me..." Tala broke off as more tears fell.

"Tala relax. Tell me where you think you are."

"The Abbey..." Tala let another hard sob escape his lips as he leaned forward trapping Kai in a tight hug.

"It's alright" Kai returned the hug, but glared up at Bryan. The Falcon was hiding in the corner knowing that he messed up and would have to pay for it.

Tala fell asleep in Kai's arms soon after, but he was still shaking, fearing that Boris will find and hurt him. Kai decided it best to let the Wolf sleep in the plushie room where Rei was currently napping, he'd feel better waking up there then the other rooms here.

**XxXxXx**

Tala woke up a few hours later still scared of Boris, but with the gentle purring and someone stroking his hair he wasn't as afraid as he had been before. He glanced around the room seeing it was filled with plushies everywhere, he wasn't sure how he and the other person fit on the bed with all the animals in there.

"Rei?"

"Hi Tal. How are you doing?"

"Confused. I thought we were in the Abbey, but I never saw this room there before...i think. Boris would never allow something like it."

"Well it's a good thing we're not there, isn't it?"

"But before...Bryan was so mean, it was just like being back at that place" the poor Wolf involuntarily shivered with fear.

"So you remember that?" Rei asked with sadness in his voice. He had preyed that his dear friend wouldn't get those particular memories back.

"Kind of...I mainly remember getting hurt a lot by mean people for mistakes. And Boris's grinning face as he hurt people."

"I'm sorry you remember that" Rei leaned down to hug Tala. "But you are safe here so you don't need to worry."

"Thanks" Tal cuddled into the hug enjoying Rei's comfort. "Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me for a bit. I think I remember how to control Wolborg now, but I don't want to try alone."

"Of course I'll go with you..." Rei gave a slight smile, "just one stop first." With that Rei covered his mouth and ran out of the room. He heard Tala following behind, but couldn't careless, all that matter was not making a mess on the hallway floor.

**XxXxXx**

After the little 'pit stop', the two teens found themselves in one of the training rooms with Tala standing by the dish and Rei sitting on the bench. The poor Neko still wasn't feeling his best, but his stomach was settled enough for him to be there supporting his friend.

"I can do this" Tala told himself as he took a deep calming breath closing his eyes. "No one will hurt me. We're going to do this Wolborg."

Rei watched as Tala opened his eyes and he saw the Wolf's old blading competitive glare.

"It's time Wolborg" he hiss and pulled the ripcord.

Sparks flew as the blade tore from the launcher and sailed to the dish. It landed perfectly in the middle spinning in place freezing the area it was touching and slowly spreading outwards.

"This is amazing Tala" Rei commented from his seat.

"Circle Wolborg" Tala ordered acting as if he didn't hear Rei's praise. The blade spun around the dish leaving a trail of ice as it went. "Now turn right" the trail of ice darted right before the circle could be completed and the blade dashed towards the rim.

Rei watched the as Wolborg zoomed to the rim but at the last second before getting air born he stopped and spun perfectly still on the rim. He had never known Tala to have such good control but it seems he was wrong and the Wolf had gained skills since the last time he saw him battle.

"Return" Tala said holding out his hand for the blade to come to. "Well Rei...was that normal for me?"

"It was better then normal Tal" Rei got up and hugged his friend. "Are you sure you still have amnesia?"

Tala laughed. "Yeah, and it seems the only way for me to remember anything is by pain and fear."

"That can't be true, we'll find another way to help you remember."

"Thanks Rei, but with my luck I doubt there will be a way."

"Never say never. Now come help me make lunch for everyone."

After that the boys spent the rest of the day together doing their best to avoid Bryan because Tala was still scared of what he might do for messing up that morning, even after Rei had told him that the Falcon would never hurt him on purpose.

**XxXxXx**

The next day Kai was preparing to take his team to the riverside training area, but he was running up against one small problem.

"Kai we don't have anyone to watch the kits" Rei told him as he walked out of the bathroom brushing his hair. "We cant go unless someone is watching them."

"Why not just bring them with us?" Kai asked adjusting his weighted arm guards. "They'll be fine out there."

"Until they drown in the river" Rei told him glaring.

Kai sighed, it was going to be one of those days were Rei got moody over all the small things.

"Alright Kitten, I'll call around for a babysitter."

"Thank you" Rei put his brush down before leaning up to kiss Kai's cheek. "I'm going to go and make sure the kits are ready to leave soon."

**XxXxXx**

By the time Rei and Kai got to the practice area with the kits in tow, they spotted Tyson's blue hair and backwards cap near the bridge, and it seemed he was talking to someone who was sitting on the creates down there.

"Kits I want you to be behaved today" Rei said as he unbuckled Ming and Fudo, Kai was getting Susumu from the other side of the car. "And listen to what the babysitter tells you."

"We will" Ming and Fudo promised together. Rei handed them their backpacks with toys and snacks and held Susu's waiting for his response.

"Susu?" Kai asked trying to get his other son to acknowledge his dad.

"Whatever" he crossed his arms looking towards the river. "I'm just going to be playing my DS anyways."

"Fine enough" Rei sighed and gave over the bag. "Oh and no going in the water" he called after the kits as they ran towards Tyson laughing.

"Hey you guys" Tyson turned as he heard the noise and smiled at his unofficial niece and nephews. "Hey Rei, Kai."

"Where's Max?" Kai demanded glaring at the bluenette. For now the boy Tyson was previously talking to was being ignored. "This is a team practice, he's part of the team."

"Chill Kai, he wasn't feeling too great when I left earlier. So Hil is with him right now, and if he feels better he'll come by."

"Uh hi" Tom, the brown hair boy from the kits' party, jumped off the creates and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Oh Tom" Rei smiled and shook the boy's hand. "Kai didn't tell me you were the one watching the kits."

"Yeah, I hope that's okay."

"Of course. Kits" Rei called them over from the sand where they were playing. Ming and Fudo ran over while Susu took his precious time keeping his eyes glued to his game. "Do you remember Tom?"

"Yeah. Hi Tom" Fudo waved and smiled. "Thanks again for the money and small bear."

Ming ran up and gave Tom a hug around his legs. "Yeah thanks."

"You're welcome guys. Now I think we should move back and give your dads and uncle some practice space."

"Then what was the point of us coming over here?" Susu asked finally looking up from his game.

_'Good to see he's as pleasant as always'_ Tom thought as Ming let go of his leg and grabbed his hand. "We'll just be over there" Tom called to Rei and Kai as he was lead over to where the sand and grass met.

**XxXxXx**

A few hours later and the battles were going strong. Kenny finally showed up with Sai half an hour after they were supposed to meet, and the girl didn't seem too happy to be out of bed so early. But after a mile run, she was wide awake shoving Tyson's blade around the area like she had done to Kai's months before this. And just like in the battle with Kai, Sai won and Dragoon got wet in the water.

"Look Daddy is going to battle Papa" Ming cried as she sat up from her sand angel.

"Shall we move closer to watch?" Tom asked them getting off the grass where he had been sitting.

"Can we?" Fudo asked with bright eyes.

"Sure" Tom replied smiling. "Let's go" he watched Ming and Fudo as they went to sit next to Kenny and Sai. "Susumu you too."

"I'm fine here."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm supposed to be watching you so can you please bring your game over and join the rest of us."

"Don't want to" briefly swirl eye appeared over the devise and glared at the person talking to him. "I'm fine so go watch with Ming and Fudo. I don't care who wins."

_'Can this kid get any brattier?' _Tom though staring down at the boy. _'Doesn't he know how great he has it with Rei and Kai as his parents? There's no reason to hate either of them.'_

"Stop staring, you're distracting me from the game."

"Then come sit with the rest of us and I will" Tom was beginning to grin as he got snappy with the devil kit as he preferred to call Susumu.

"Alright, but only because it will get you off my back" Susu stood up and stomped his way to the group watching Rei and Kai battle. He sat next to Ming with his eyes firmly set on the game. Tom followed and stood behind the kits watching as two of his idols dueled it out in practice.

**XxXxXx**

At first the battle was going well, both were holding their own against the other. But then in a blink of an eye the table tipped to favor Kai. He hit Driger off balancing the mighty tiger, but that wasn't the only effect it had.

When the sparks of the clash flew, Rei began to pant and sweat as if it was attacking him directly. And the worse he got, the more Driger wobbled. Kai stopped the attacks, but found that his feet were stuck to the ground as he watch Rei wobble himself.

Everyone was frozen as the Chinese teen struggled to maintain his balance, but it was a loosing fight for him. His golden eyes rolled to the back of his head and the fight was lost, slowly he began to fall backwards.

Susu had looked up when the clashing stopped and smiled as he saw his 'dad' swaying before falling, today had turned out better then he had hoped it would, all because Rei was hurt someone and he liked it with the teen was in pain.

"Kitten" Kai called but still couldn't move his feet, never had he been this scared before.

"Rei!" everyone turned to see Tom jumping over the kits in front of him and diving to catch the falling blader. He tripped in the sand sliding, scrapping his knees, but somehow he managed to get Rei before he hit the ground.

It was now that Kai saw his Kitten safely in someone else's arms that his feet decided to like him and move forward and the others all gathered closer.

"He has a fever" Tom reported when Kai knelled next to them. "Why were you making him practice if he was sick?" there was a sharp edge in the young teen's voice as asked Kai.

"He didn't tell me he wasn't feeling well. I would never have let him if I knew" Kai's voice was soft silently pleading for forgiveness by all.

"He wasn't feeling well at the kits' party either" Tom reminded the Phoenix master.

"I know" Kai was now taking Rei from Tom cuddling him close. "I'm sorry I push you so much Kitten."

"Papa is daddy okay?" Ming was near tears as she and Fudo pushed to the front of the group so they could hug their beloved daddy. Susumu was still sitting behind everyone grinning at the pathetic scene.

"Of course he his Angel, he's just worked too hard and needs to rest a bit, that's all" Kai didn't like lying to the kits, but what he said wasn't a complete lie, they just don't know they'll be getting new brothers and sisters yet.

"But this never happens to daddy" Fudo cried.

"I know...Ming, Fudo there is something I want to tell you guys, but it will have to wait for your daddy to wake up first."

"Okay" Ming said wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "But daddy will be alright, right?"

"He'll be fine" Kai smiled at his kits. "Now let's go home and get some lunch. Tom, Tyson, Kenny, Sai you're all welcome to come with us, I'll call in for pizza."

"Alright, free food" Tyson cheered "I am so there."

"Chief will go too, he missed breakfast to pick Sai up earlier" Dizzi informed the group.

"You still owe me, so I'm going too" Tom said getting up and brushing his knees off. It stung to have the sand rub against the scarps, but he's been in worse pain before so he managed not to hiss out his discomfort.

"Me too. I have nothing better to do."

With it all decided, everyone got into Kai's van or Tyson's car going back to Kai's place. Rei slept the whole way home and in Kai's arms up to their room. His fever dropped a bit but not much on the ride, so Kai filled a bowl with cool water and placed a facecloth over his forehead.

"Sorry Kitten, but I have to feed the others right now, but call if you need me" Kai kissed Rei's cheek and left their room closing the door behind him.

He found everyone plus Max and Hilary in the kitchen ordering pizza. It was no big surprise that between Max and Tyson they had ordered six pizza just for themselves and the rest of the group add another five. Kai could hear his wallet groaning as the total was shouted over to him, but he agreed to it knowing that there was no way to drop it as long as Tyson was there.

**XxXxXx**

Before the pizza was delivered, Rei had woken up and found everyone waiting in the living room with the exception of Susumu, but that didn't much surprise him knowing that the kit preferred to be left alone then surrounded by people.

"Daddy" Ming cheered and put Fluff, her cat, on the table so she could hug him. "Papa says we should know something, but had to wait for you to wake up. So can we here it now?"

Rei returned the hug and picked the girl up off the floor. "I guess, but what could he have to say that needs me here?" he carried her back to the couch sitting in her old spot next to Kai, giving the Phoenix a quizzical look as he passed. Kai just flicked his eyes to the small budge barely showing under his loose shirt hoping Rei would catch on.

"Actually it's something everyone should know, and some of them already do" Kai explained taking Rei's hand in his. Finally the Neko picked up on the hints and agreed. This would be too hard to keep quiet for much longer.

"What is it?" Fudo asked letting his impatiens take control.

Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder and played with Ming's hair. "You guys remember when Papa and I took a little trip not too long ago?"

"Yeah" the kits said together.

"Well...Kai you tell them" Rei begged.

"You see, during that time we...um..." Kai blushed as he looked into the curious eyes of his kits. "Well stuff happened and now you're going to be big brothers and sister. Your daddy is pregnant."

"So we're going to have little brothers and sisters to play with?" Ming asked, her shinning eyes directed up at Rei.

"Yeah. Are you going to help me take care of them. They'll need lots of care, just like little Akemi."

"Sure."

"So where does this put our team?" Max asked shattering the happy family moment.

"The match is the best of three, so even without Rei we'll be fine. And Max if you're not doing well at the time, we still have Sai, so everything is alright."

"If Rei isn't going to fight then neither should I" Tala said from his seat across the couch. The sudden announcement had both teams there staring at him. "Don't give me those looks. Just think about it. With my mind the way it is now, it could be too dangerous for me or whoever is my opponent. I would be able to take it if someone was hurt because I couldn't control my blade so this is for the best. I'm not going to battle, but I will still be there to support you guys."

"That's very kind of you Tala" Kai told him smiling, "A very smart decision too. I thank you for not wanting to put my team at risk."

Tala just nodded back right as the doorbell rang announcing lunch had arrived.

* * *

**Fudo:** that's all for the week. we hope that you enjoyed and people aren't disappointed that our Daddy wont be taking part in the Finals, but everyone wants our new brothers and sisters to stay safe.

**Ming:** and please everyone review, or you'll make me cry.


	70. Finals Begin

**Lirin: **guys I'm still sleepy, you handle this.

**Kai:** lazy bitch.

**Tala:** okay everyone, we're going to ignore Kai until he starts acting nicer.

**Kai:** finally i get to be left alone.

**Tala:** oh well, i thought that would work, guess i was wrong. anyone Lirin still does not own us or Beyblade.

**Rei:** and thanks go to Beywriter, Suzanne, Rose-Petal-Falling324, riana rox, american farmer, Golden Lass and NinetailedPanther for your continued loving and not allowing Ming to cry.

* * *

**Chapter 67: Finals Begin**

The time for training was over and finally the morning of the finals arrived, 4:30 in the morning to be exact, and everyone was sleeping...well almost everyone that was.

Rei began to toss and turn in the bed kicking the sheets and blankets off him. And in the process he accidentally kicked Kai hard in the stomach.

"Rei," he groaned holding the tender area, "what's wrong Kitten?"

"Hot" Rei complained struggling out of the last sheet that trapped him to the bed. "Don't feel great."

Kai reached over and put his hand against Rei's forehead. "You're burning up Kitten."

Rei groaned and rolled over again facing away from Kai. "Sorry" and with the premature apology Rei was sick over the side of the bed.

Kai rolled to the side so he could rub circles on Rei's back to sooth him and kiss the Neko's shoulder. When Rei had stopped Kai leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll go get a bucket for you. And don't worry about the mess."

Rei just groaned as he felt Kai shift and get off the bed. He felt horrible at the moment, not just because he was sick either, he knew it was going to be a long day for his koi and he just had to make it longer for his loving Phoenix. He'd have to think of someway to make this up to Kai, but how he wasn't sure yet.

"I'm back" Kai seemed somewhat cheery as he came and sat on Rei's side of the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No" Rei again groaned and turned to the side, thankfully he was not throwing up again. "Kai, am sorry for making you get up so early."

"Don't you worry about this... think of this as practice for when our kits get here" Kai was smiling when Rei sat up and cuddling into him for a hug.

"But the big match is today, you should still be sleeping."

Kai just shook his head holding Rei tighter. "Kitten you mean more to me then any match. So please stop worrying about this and relax, it's not helping you or the kits to get worked up over little things."

"If you say so, but..." Rei stopped as he groaned again covering his mouth. Kai moved the bucket so Rei could use that and spare their floor from further mess.

**XxXxXx**

After Rei's unfortunate wake up call earlier, neither teen really got back to sleep, Rei was feeling worse and Kai couldn't bring himself to rest while his lover was so miserable, so they quietly stayed awake with Kai holding Rei in his lap. But it was now going on 10AM, and Kai should be getting ready to go but he didn't want to.

"I'll be fine" Rei told Kai as he rested his head on the Phoenix master's shoulder after another round of throwing up.

"Rei you've been sick all morning, I'm not leaving you like this alone" Kai protested as he carefully moved raven strands out of Rei's face.

"But Kai the team needs you there. I'll be alright for a few hours, and I think I'm starting to feel a bit better."

"I'm not going."

"Please don't argue Kai. You've all been working so hard these last two weeks, I'm going to feel terrible if I'm the cause of blowing this for you guys. So please go and win for our kits at least." Rei had the cutest pout Kai had ever seen and found it hard to fight against that. Even though Rei was almost as pale as him and covered in sweat from his fever and the constant sickness, he was too damn cute.

"Alright. But I'm going to ask if someone is willing to stay with you."

"O..." Rei leaned forward grabbing his bucket and depositing more of his stomach contents in it. Kai was amazed he still have something to get rid of after all this time.

"Are you sure you want me to go Kitten?"

"Yes" Rei groaned falling back limp in Kai's arms. "And don't worry too much or you wont focus right. I want you to give it your all against Bryan today and show him fire is better then wind."

"Alright. But I want a call if you get feeling worse, I'll rush right back here."

"I wont argue there" Rei said as Kai carefully shifted his Neko against their headboard. "Now go get ready or Tyson will have full rights to chew you out for being late for once."

"Yes Rei" Kai smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kai left Rei so he could jump in the shower and get the smell of puke off him for now. And even though he told Rei he wouldn't worry too much, his mind was bound to be more focused about being here then in his match.

About 15minutes later, Kai emerged from their bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet plastered to his face and water droplets running down his exposed upper body. He smiled when he realized that Rei had finally nodded off again, he just wondered how he could sleep with the stench so close to him.

He dressed as quietly as he could hoping to any of the gods that Rei would not wake from his noise. When he was done and towel drying his hair he turned to see that his koi was still sleeping peacefully and softly purring.

Feeling content for a few minutes, Kai left their room to search for Tala to ask him to stay with Rei, he felt bad that the Wolf wouldn't be able to go be with him team, but he didn't know who else to turn to, or if he should trust any of the others with the care of his Neko.

Tala was sitting in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee avoiding looking at Bryan as he too was there leaning against the counter with his own coffee.

"Morning Kai" the Falcon greeted nodding his head. Kai nodded back with a small smile, the typical morning exchange between the two.

"Ready for today?" Kai asked.

Bryan smirked. "Ready to take the mighty Phoenix down a few pegs."

"We'll see about that" Kai smirked back. "But..." Tala and Bryan were both looking at Kai as his tone changed from playful challenging to dead serious.

"What is it?" Tala asked clearly concerned.

"Tal, I have a huge favor to asked."

"Again, what is it?"

Kai bit his lower lip, a sure sign he was going to ask for help that he didn't want to do. "It's Rei. He's been sick since this morning and I don't want him to leave the house or be alone. Do you think you can stay with him?"

It was Tala's turn to bit his lip. Most of him was saying to stay and help his friend since Rei was always helping him out, but another part knew he had a responsibility to his team as their captain to be there cheering them on. He didn't know which to choose.

_'This shouldn't be hard'_ Tala told himself. _'Rei is a close friend and needs you it's obvious that I should help. But I'm also the Demolition Boys' captain, my duty should first be to them. But I'm not blading and Kai asked me first...I think...which means he truly trusts me to watch Rei more then the others since he can't at the moment.'_

Kai and Bryan watched as Tala argued the points in his head, and the more he thought the more his poor lip was abused, but finally reason kicked in and he made up his mind.

"I'm sorry..."

Kai slumped hearing those two dreaded words, he'd now have to call someone else...someone he had less trust in.

"...Bryan, you guys will have to go without me."

At this Kai perked right up again his few seconds of worry forgotten.

"Understood captain" Bryan replied with a small nod. "Take good care of the Kitty, we'll handle cleaning the dish with the Breakers."

"If you can" Kai responded to the threat. "My team has gotten stronger since last time."

"So have we" Bryan answered back. The friendly competition filled the air again as Bryan and Kai shot remarks back and forth over their coffee.

**XxXxXx**

Noon was drawing near and the two teams were preparing in their locker rooms. The Demolition Boys were going about their usual pre-game preparation while their was some disagreements coming from the Bladebreakers room.

"Tyson I want to do this" Max yelled throwing his arms down in a small tantrum. "We're already without Rei, I won't put us two members down."

"We won't be Maxie because Sai is here, and she's amazing if you have forgotten."

"No I haven't forgotten. But this is my choice and I want to go out there and battle."

"Please don't Maxie" Tyson was begging. "What if something happens and you and our baby get hurt?"

"That won't happen" Max protested. "I was fine during training so I'll be fine now."

"You don't know that" Tyson was now raising his voice trying to get his koi to see the truth. "The D-Boys wont go easy today and I will feel awful if you get hurt. We know what they're capable of, or have you forgotten what Bryan did to Rei when we first challenged them? I don't wont you to end up like that."

"That time we had out bitbeast, this time we wont. I'll be fine and wont end up in the hospital like Rei did."

Kai felt a vein popping in his head as he listened to two of his teammates argue and mentioning Rei's name. He was still feeling guilty about leaving Rei alone with Tala when he was feeling this sick. But he knew that his Neko was comfy on the couch in the living room with his bucket near prepared to watch the Finals.

"Kai tell Max he cant compete today" Tyson's loud demand snapped his captain out of his pity party.

"Max, Tyson is right and for the baby's health you shouldn't compete, but if you really want to then I will not stop you. I appreciate you're dedication to the team, but will the possible consequences be worth it?"

Max thought about Kai's wise words and felt tears pricking his eyes. He was being foolish about the fight, and didn't want his baby hurt. How could he have been that stupid to be willing to risk the little one's health for his own desire. He felt Tyson hold him close for a hug and let his tears flow.

"I'm sorry Ty, I wasn't really thinking."

"It's okay Maxie. I know you were trying to help the team. I don't blame you for that."

Kai rolled his eyes watching as the two went from arguing to making up in seconds. It was times like this he hated not having Rei around and became incredible jealous of the two.

Kai had fallen back to lay on the bench he was sitting on when Kenny and Sai came back with waters for everyone.

"So have we decided who will be fighting?" Kenny asked handing waters to Max and Tyson, Sai gave one to Kai.

"Me, Dragon brat and Sai" Kai replied earning a glare from both Tyson and Max.

"I'm not a brat" Tyson huffed.

"Hn" Kai sat up looking at his team. "Anyways, Ty you've got Ian. Sai will battle Spencer or Sakura, I'm not sure which will show up so be prepared for either. And obviously I have Bryan. This battle today is dedicated to all our kids, so lets go out there and make them proud of us."

The team cheered getting pumped up for the coming fight.

**XxXxXx**

The Beycity Stadium was packed beyond belief when Jazzman called out the teams. In the audience sat all their friends from other blading teams, and Tom, again was asked to watch over the three kits for Kai, since he's the only one so far they haven't run off on or gotten hurt while he was watching them.

The fans went wild as the two teams appeared out of the hallway, but a few people started to whisper when they realized both Rei and Tala were missing from the groups.

"**Alright everyone! It's time to get these finals SPINNING!" **DJ yelled into his headset getting the fans going even more. Down on the field a peaceful competitive feeling flowed from both teams.

* * *

**Lirin:** so this is one more chapter done...and probably not too many more left.

**Ming: **but before that, Lirin needs some help. she cant decide if the next chapter should be Uncle Tyson against Uncle Ian. or Aunt Sakura against Aunt Sai. so please help her decide. (puppy dog pout)

**Fudo:** and thank you fo reading.


	71. Ian's Creation

**Lirin:** so after weeks I am finally back with a new chapter...i really hate Ian.

**Ian:** hey take that back or I'll give you nightmares again.

**Lirin:** BRYAN, IAN'S BEING MEAN!

**Bryan:** (hits midget) leave Lirin alone or we'll duck tape you to a chair again and leave you there.

**Ian:** yeah so Lirin doesn't own us of Beyblade and i wont give her any nightmare...at least on purpose.

**Bryan:** and what else midget?

**Ian:** huge thanks to Beywriter, american farmer, NinetailedPanther, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for being so kind as to review and being patient as Lirin sat on her lazy ass doing nothing.

**Lirin:** I am so killing the midget! POKEMON (also dont own) is not nothing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 68: Ian's Creation**

Rei lay on the couch staring at the TV with his head on Tala's lap and the Wolf running his fingers through raven hair. Currently Brad and AJ were going back and forth with their pointless commentary occasionally saying something important about the on coming matches. Rei didn't much care what the two were going on about, he was enjoying Tala's massage while still worrying about being sick. He knew something was not right, but he didn't know what.

"Tal," Rei's voice was soft and hoarse from all his throwing up, "who did Jazzman say was starting off?"

"Ian and Tyson. You still not feeling well?"

"Yeah."

Tala wasn't sure what make him do it, but he leaned over and kissed Rei's forehead and brushed some hair back, an old habit he developed while Kai was out on a search. Rei lightly laughed for a second before stopping and groaning rubbing his stomach.

"What was that about?" Tala asked purely confused.

"Just, you used to kiss me like that a while ago, when Kai wasn't around to comfort me. And it seems laughing isn't good for my stomach."

"Oh," Tala said turning his gaze back to the TV, "I wish I could remember that."

"You will" Rei said giving his friend a smile. "Just give it more time, your memory will come back eventually."

"Yeah" Tala didn't even look down at Rei as he glued his eyes to the match on the TV. It seemed that Ian was toying with Tyson and it was only their first round.

**XxXxXx**

"**Well these is turning out just as promising as we all hoped for" **DJ spoke into his headset as he watched Tyson trying to catch Ian to attack him. **"I can't even tell which way this will go, but no one is going to win if they keep this game of chase up."**

"What's wrong Tyson, is the new improved snake too slippery for you?" Ian taunted with a smirk. He knew he would win this once he unleashed his secret weapon.

"You wish" Tyson growled falling head first for the taunt. "I have a plan up my sleeve."

"Oh no you have a plan?" Ian faked being scared as he watched Tyson waiting for him to make a move. He'd let the Dragon master take this round leaving the impression that it would be an easy victory for the Bladebreakers.

Tyson smirked as he focused gathering his energy. Even without Dragoon, he could still pull off his super moves, Kai had trained them all well.

"It's time Dragoon" the white blade sped up creating a smaller whirlwind then the usual, but it still held much power in it. "Attack Wyborg!"

Ian just looked on his his lavender blade was captured in the wind and lift off the dish surface.

"Oh no!" Ian continued his act as he helplessly watched his poor blade flung from the dish like a toothpick. "Wyborg lost" he said as he pick the blade up from by his feet. "Oh Tyson you're too strong, I might not be able to beat you."

"You got that right" Tyson grinned and put his hands behind his head. "You might just want to give up now."

"I don't think so."

"**Well that was a fast round" **DJ said watching Ian pick his blade back up. **"I hope you can give us something more impressive this time Ian."**

The midget grinned and nodded as he reloaded his blade pointing his gun directly at Tyson. "It will be my pleasure to show some new skills."

**XxXxXx**

"Tyson's getting too cocky" Kai growled as he watched his teammate and friends bicker back and forth.

"You don't think he'll win?" Max asked over hearing Kai's private comment. The simple question got the attention of the other two sitting on the bench with them.

"I'm not sure. With that cocky attitude, I'd have to go with no. Ian was just playing this round and Tyson is now in the snake pit so he has to watch out."

"Please be careful Ty" Max said as he turned his gaze back to the battle, the second round had already begun.

**XxXxXx**

The second round started much like the first with Ian's blade slithering ahead of Tyson's in a game of chase. Tyson grinned as he realized that this round would go just like the last and he'd take the win putting the Bladebreakers in the lead.

"Ian you made this too easy" the Dragon master said as he began to focus like last time. And for once Tyson was concentrating hard enough that he missed Ian shaking his head and a huge grin.

"Wyborg it's time to show him what we can do now."

"**I have never seen this before," **Jazzman announced as everyone watched Ian's blade collapse pressing it towards the ground almost as if it were flat. Tyson even brought his attention off his own attack to see what the midget was up to. **"This is definitely a new trick. But now that Ian's blade has collapsed on itself, what does he have planned for us?"**

"It wont matter because my wind attack will still pawn him" Tyson said grinning and ordering his blade into attack mode again. Again the mini whirlwind picked up as the white blade increased speed closing the distance between the two.

Ian had his own grin as the wind tried to pick his blade up, but this time there was no space for it swoop under and lift the blade.

"It's my turn" Ian looked much like a sly snake preparing to strike. He called for his blade it kick in his engine gear and slithered around the dish sneaking up behind Tyson's blade. "Now Wyborg, spring up."

Tyson's dark blue eyes grew wide as Ian's lavender blade slip under his in its compressed form before bouncing up and knocking his off balance.

"Sand bind" with the last attack called Dragoon stopped spinning and rolled to the center of the dish waiting to be picked up by it's master. Meanwhile Wyborg continued to circle proud of it's win over the Dragon.

"**Ian and Wyborg took the second round with that amazing trick"** Jazzman announced and Ian summoned his blade back to his hand. **"This is going to be close till the end."**

"Looks like I was right not to give up" Ian called to Tyson as the other retrieved his blade.

Tyson just scowled and loaded his launcher again. This time he wasn't going to be playing around. "Hey DJ Jazzman, let's get this last bout going."

The man looked to Ian and the snake nodded having his blade already loaded ready to go.

**XxXxXx**

"Tala" Rei groaned moving his head to see the wolf.

"Yeah kitty cat?" Tala looked down petting sweating raven hair. "Something wrong?"

"I feel sick again" Rei again groaned and leaned his head over the side of the couch. Automatically Tala reached for the bucket and stuck it below Rei's head to catch his vomit. This was the Neko's fourth time since the two boys started even Tala knew something was wrong here.

By the time Rei was finished the TV was showing Ian moving in for his springing snake attack again but this time Tyson was trying to avoid getting the underneath hit.

"I want Kai" Rei cried as he leaned back to rest on Tala again. The confused Wolf didn't know what to do so he just pet Rei's hair hoping that this will give the sick teen some comfort.

**XxXxXx**

"I wont fall for that again Ian" Tyson called as he called for a wind barrier to block Wyborg from reaching him.

"We'll see about that" Ian replied with a knowing grin. Tyson was deep into his trap and as long as Wyborg was compressed like it was, then none of the Dragon's wind attacks would pick him up.

"**Man can this get any closer?" **DJ called riling up the crowd as everyone cheered for their prefered bladed. **"It's too close to tell who will come out on top. But with Ian's new trick Tyson will have to think of something quick if he wants to have a chance of winning."**

DJ was right, Tyson did have to think fast or he's get tipped over again and the sneaky snake would win again, he couldn't let that happen. After all his wind could only last so long.

"I wont let you get me again Ian."

"Then prove it Dragon, or just give up and take my springing snake attack again."

"You wish I would." Tyson was hoping that the talking would distract Ian enough for him to create more space between them, but the snake had its victim within reach and was not going to let it go.

Together the blade circled the dish with Ian's directly behind Tyson's with only the wind blocking it, but with each round the wind grew weaker, it was truly looking hopeless for the Dragon, even his teammates knew that with Ian's new blade this was not a good situation they were in.

"Tyson it's time for you to give up" Ian's grin reappeared and his blade managed to pick up more speed. This was it. "Wyborg you know what to do."

Tyson watched as he wind barrier was broken my the snakes raw power and again the lavender blade slipped comfortably below before springing up knocking Dragoon into the remains of its own wind power ending the battle.

"**And Ian wins again! The Demolition snake wins the set!"**

All the fans were cheering with good spirits, even the ones cheering for Tyson as the boys shook hands congratulating each other on a good fight. The both returned to their benches with a smile.

**XxXxXx**

"Tyson are you okay?" Max asked when his lover took a seat next to him.

"I'm fine Maxie. Ian was just more prepared then I was. And I know I got a bit cocky after the first win, this loss was my fault."

"Learn form this Tyson and remember it for next time" Kai advised. "Now let's go, I need to make a call."

The Breakers all nodded and left the bench. As soon as Kai was in the corridor he pulled out his cell and dialed home to check on Rei.

* * *

**Lirin:** so the first set goes to the D-Boys! can the Bladebreaks pull off two wins in a row? also why is Rei so sick right now?

**Tala:** please review to find out the answers to these questions and more. also the more reviews we get the faster Lirin works, last chapter should have proved that.

**Kai:** next chapter will be Sai vs Sakura


	72. Girls Take the Stage

**Lirin:** now the question of the day is...has only realized that this is the 3rd to last chapter for Oh My Kittens 2?

**Kai:** but Rei is sick! are you really going to be a bitch and leave it like that?

**Lirin:** oh dear Kai, you fear too much. your beloved kitty will get better one way or another.

**Kai:** i don't like the way you phrased that. what the hell are you planning?

**Lirin:** i wont tell...but if you wish a better outcome for Rei then be a good boy.

**Kai:** this bitch doesn't nor will she ever own me, my Rei our friends or another other part of Beyblade. sadly my treasured kits are hers to do as she please and the plans i've heard aren't good for them.

**Lirin:** not as friendly as i would like, but oh well. now Kai what else is there to say?

**Kai:** (sigh) i hate you bitch. but there are fresh baked cookies from Ming and Fudo for Beywriter, riana rox, kitty, Golden Lass, suzanne, Rose-Petal-Falling324, NinetailedPanther, and kelseywazhere for reviewing. my kits worked hard on making them so you all better enjoy the chocolate chip goodness. all done bitch, now you better make sure Rei and our new kits are going to be fine.  
**

* * *

Chapter 69: Girls Take The Stage**

The whole time that Tala was talking to Kai, which wasn't even a full ten minutes, Rei was biting his lower lip fighting to keep down the contents of his stomach. He was tired of all the throwing up he'd done today, honestly he was surprised he's had that much in him. But he knew that if Kai heard him being sick again he'd want to rush home throwing the tournament away. He couldn't do that to Kai or his team. So there he sat on the couch biting his lip harder and harder so he wouldn't slip and open his mouth.

"Don't worry Kai," Rei heard Tala say as the Wolf began to rub circles on his back, "I have everything covered here so you just focus on the coming fights... No I'll call if anything happens to Rei... Alright bye." Tala hit the end call button and milliseconds later Rei had the bucket in hand and was throwing up again.

Tala felt bad as he again watched his friend lean over the slowly filling bucket as he was sick again. He had a feeling that he had just lied to Kai about having everything covered...it really wasn't if Rei was still feeling this way, but he too knew that this day was important and shouldn't be cut short for anything.

His attention was pulled from Rei back to the TV with Brad and AJ making their comments as the girls approached the dish. He felt a swell of pride as he saw his baby sister staring down Sai awaiting the count down. He already knew that no matter the outcome of this round he would be proud she did her best.

**XxXxXx**

"**ARE WE READY?"** DJ shouted into the mike. The two girls nodded and raised their launchers. This was going to be the fight that put all their skills to the test.

"No hard feelings at the end of this?" Sakura asked over Jazzman's count down.

"So long as you don't mind loosing" Sai replied grinning.

"We just see who wins."

"**LET IT RIP!"**

Soft pink and a rainbow colored blades clashed high above the dish creating a power shock wave blasting the two girls and Jazzman in the wind. The blades blasted back towards the owners, but miraculously landed on the rim of the dish.

"All out Artic!"

"You too Naoe!" Sai commanded and her right hand grabbed the necklace she was wearing that contained her bit chip...her sister's soul. "We can't afford to loose."

Sparks flew as the two blades circled the top before diving down to the middle clashing in a power struggle.

"**I can't believe this. Neither girl is giving an inch here! Man this is more intense the Tyson's and Ian's bout."**

_'Please Naoe let me borrow your strength to help defeat Sakura. We can't allow her any wins here.'_

"Artic paw bash!"

"Naoe attack too!"

The blades pulled back for a second before going for another head on collision, but this time Sakura's blade swerved to the right and attacked from the side before switching to the left. The attack went back and forth from side to side with Artic slowly pushing Naoe closer to the edge.

"And you thought you could win" Sakura smiled as the rainbow blade was shoved closer the the edge and defeat one.

"_Sis what are you going to do?"_ Sai heard Naoe's voice in her head.

_'Just wait a little bit. We're not going down this easy sis.'_

Calculating blue eyes watched the never ending onslaught waiting for the perfect moment to counter and take the Cub by surprise. Alright from the long moments of watching Sai knew there was a brief moment of weakness in the polar cub's attack while it was switching sides. Now was only a matter of time before striking.

Artic hit Naoe on the left side finally pushing her to the rim of the dish again. Sai smirked, the time for counter attacking was here.

"Now Naoe, dodge left and swing back to hit."

Sakura blinked when her target disappeared only leaving behind a rainbow image that created a streak to the left before quickly doubling back and a loud clash of metal was hear as her Artic was flung from the dish and landed with a clank near Sai's feet.

"Not a bad attack Saku, but you should learn it's weakness if you plan to use it that long."

"**Sai claimed a come from behind win over Sakura. I think this will be our closest finals since Tyson was facing off against Brooklyn. I can't wait to see what these girls give us next. Will Sai take a clean sweep? Or will Sakura do what Ian did and claim the next two wins." **

As DJ ranted the girls took their short break back at the benches. Ian stood behind his girlfriend giving her a back rub.

"You were really hot out there" he whispered near her ear so Bryan and Spencer couldn't hear them.

"Maybe," Sakura was pouting, "but it wasn't good enough to take the win."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We know that Sai is a great blader, so you just need to give a bit more" Bryan told her giving the Cub a reassuring smile.

"Right. No holding back this time.'

"That's my girl" Ian cheered ending his massage. "Now go kick some Breaker ass." Sakura smiled and nodded agreeing with her team. Also she wanted to win this for her brother.

Meanwhile Sai was having a similar talk with her teammates before DJ called them back.

**XxXxXx**

Rei felt drained as he heard the girls were coming back. As the time ticked away on the clock so did his energy. He also felt bad because he missed most of what was happening during the first round because he spent most of it leaning over his bucket, which Tala was forced to empty before it could reach the overflow limit.

"Tal" Rei called as he leaned back.

"Yes kitty?" Tala's voice was soft as he ran fingers through sweaty raven hair. But Rei never said what he wanted as he leaned over the couch again, but this time it was not vomit coming up...it was blood...and he got it all over the floor staining the rug.

"Rei...Rei...REI!" Tala was panicked as he straighted his friend back on the couch.

The Neko's fever was higher then before and his body was drenched in a cold sweat. Rei groaned and tried to curled up into a ball holding his stomach. Tears fell from his golden eyes.

"Hold on Rei" Tala kissed his forehead and grabbed the phone. He had to call Kai.

**XxXxXx**

Kai felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, but he couldn't leave yet, he had to wait for the match to be over, which was going to take a while with the girls constantly clashing in a power struggle that neither could break.

**XxXxXx**

"Damn it Kai" Tala hissed as he got the voice mail. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Rei needed Kai and he was the only who could get the message out. So he hung up and dialed again.

**XxXxXx**

Kai scowled as he felt his phone vibrate again. Whoever was trying to reach him must have a very important reason to disturb him now. It took until the voice mail took over again and the vibrating to stop before he realized what this was. Tala was trying to get him for Rei...that was on the only explanation his mind was coming up with.

"Sai hurry and win this" he yelled to her, there was a sharp edge in his voice saying there would be hell if she disobeyed.

**XxXxXx**

Tala hissed again when the voice mail switched on again. He was hoping that Kai would have picked up, but if they match was still going on then he wouldn't , which means he'd just settle for a message.

**XxXxXx**

"Sakura you heard Kai, I have to end this one now. I'm sorry about this." Sai's eyes were truly apologetic as she looked at one of her friends. "Naoe it's no mercy time, full power attack!"

The rainbow blade picked up speed as he head straight for Artic for another head on attack, but this time there was no power struggle. Naoe rammed into Artic blasting the poor pink blade into the air where it flipped over numerous times before finally falling by Sakura's feet giving the victory to Sai.

"**Wow one call from Kai and this battle is over! With a tie score we're heading into a second intermission before coming back to see Kai and Bryan spin it out for this years title. So don't go far for long!"**

As soon as Kai could he dashed from the arena to check his messages, thankfully Tala had left him one...but what he heard made his blood drop.

"Kai, hey man what's going on? What's with all the rushing?" Tyson asked when the rest of the group caught up.

"...It's Rei" he whispered trying to hold back tears. "I have to find Lee" with that he ran off in search of the White Tigers team leaving his team to put pieces together and get a message to Bryan.

* * *

**Lirin:** so things are going bad to worse for everyone favorite Neko-jin. and since his Phoenix is searching a crowd for people for other Neko-jins he sadly can't be here to give his opinion on what I'm up to :-D

**Tala:** Kai might not be here, but I am. and I remember Rei enough to know that i care deeply for him as a friend, and if you hurt him much more i will make your life a living hell.

**Lirin:** it will be interesting to see you try Wolf boy.

**Tala:** Ian told me how to get to you, so KEEP REI SAFE!

**Lirin:** ...who wants a dead midget? and please review if you agree with Kai and Tala, or even if you dont drop a review anyways i love hearing from everyone :-)


	73. Let The Truth Be Known

**Lirin:** well some good news before we get going is that this chapter has been split so there are still 2 more after this.

**Kai:** that's not the good news i was hoping to hear.

**Lirin:** oh you wanted to hear something? what is it?

**Kai:** i want to know that Rei and my kits are fine and nothing is wrong with them.

**Lirin: **(grinning) oh-kay Kai, everyone is just fine and dandy.

**Kai:** (shocked) are you serious?!

**Lirin:** not, but i had ya there.

**Kai:** you really are a fucking bitch...at least you don't own Beyblade or its characters. i'd kill myself if you did.

**Lirin:** aw Kai you can't cause that would leave Rei alone with me.

**Kai:** ...

**Lirin:** so while Kai thinks his plans over i'd like to take the time and thank Rose-Petal-Falling324, Beywriter, Foxfire32, suzanne, riana rox, kelseywazhere, american farmer, and Golden Lass for reviewing and not yet killing me over this whole Rei issue.  
**

* * *

Chapter 70: Let the Truth Be Known**

"Did you see that?" Max asked as everyone walked back to their locker room, the brief talk with Kai had them all confused. "It seemed like he wanted to cry."

"Max this is Mr. Sourpuss, he never cries."

"Not true Tyson" Kenny spoke up, "It's rare, but Kai will shed a few tears for Rei or the kits."

"You don't think this has something to do with Rei then, do you Chief?" Max asked as he felt his own tears forming, being pregnant was really affecting him emotionally.

"All the facts lead that way" Dizzi who was just reopened said. "So what's the plan for now? If Kai's mind is on Rei he wont want to battle."

"We have to go and talk to Bryan" Sai said being rational. "He'll be the one to decide what's going to happen from here."

The other Breakers agreed to the plan and trooped out of the room and down the hall to where the Demolition Boys were.

**XxXxXx**

_'Think Kai, where would the Tigers be right now'_ Kai thought to himself as he ran around the stadium looking for his lover's good friends, and possible the only people who could explain what was happening to Rei. He had his own ideas, but refused to focus on them unless he wanted to break down crying in front of this mob of people and ruin his image for life.

_'Come on Kai, you should know this by now. Think...think' _he was saying as he passed by a set of doors to the seats. It was then he remembered that Lee never leaves his spot unless he needs the restroom so there was a very good chance that the Lion was still inside, and with any luck Mariah would be there too.

Kai quickly changed directions going to the section he knew the Tigers to be in. He had to be right, time was running out for the break.

**XxXxXx**

"...And that's all we know" Kenny finished telling the Demolition Boys about Kai strange behavior from a few minutes ago.

"So he's searching for the White Tigers now?" Bryan asked to confirm.

"Yes. And he should find them in their seats, well at least Mariah and Lee should be there" Kenny relied. "Bryan what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Kai, we'll decide the best solution together."

Everyone watched the Falcon grab his blade and head for the door. He knew there was only five minutes left so they had to hurry.

"So what should we do?" Tyson asked looking at the group.

"If Rei is sick as bad as you think, we should buy them more time to talk. Kai will need a lot of convincing to finish instead of running off to Rei" Ian answered.

"But Kai belongs at Rei's side right now" Max protested slamming his foot down. "I know I would want Ty with me if I was feeling that bad."

"You're right Max," Sakura said, "but Kai also has a responsibility here. So he has to think hard about what to do. And for now we all go find Dickinson and ask for an extended break."

Everyone also agreed to this idea, and like the Breakers had done before, they all headed out to this room to find Dickinson and the other officials in their private viewing box.

**XxXxXx**

Kai was relieved to see Lee's bushy black hair and Mariah's bright pink hair as he rushed down the steps, unfortunately he had forgotten that Tom and the kits were sitting right next to them.

"Papa!" Ming excitedly called as she jumped from her seat to hug him. Kai picked up his daughter and hugged her tightly. He needed this closeness now. "Are you ready to blade Uncle Bryan?"

"Almost Angel" he answered and set her in her seat again before giving a hug to Fudo and a smile to Susumu, he would have loved to hug his other son, but he knew the boy would not like it so let it go with a smile. "You three are behaving for Tom, right?"

"They've been great this whole time. Although Susu's been playing his DS for most of it" Tom replied smiling at Kai.

"Good. Now you three keep it up, I just have to talk to Lee and Mai for a moment."

Lee gave Kai an odd look, but didn't say anything about it.

"We will papa. And good luck."

"Thanks" Kai gave one last hug to Ming and Fudo and a final smile to Susu before nodding his head indicting Lee and Mai should follow him.

**XxXxXx**

"Yes this is a terrible situation" Mr. Dickinson was just made aware of the current situation. And the other officials were agreeing with him.

"So can we get an extended break for Kai to figure this out?" Tyson asked. Everyone was worried for the poor Phoenix, and Rei's condition at home.

"I think we can allow for another 10 minutes. Is that alright?" he asked the others officials.

"10 minutes and no more" an other elderly man agreed in his stern voice glaring at the teams. "We have all waited a long time for this and it will not be fair to the people who have come out today to wait any longer then 10 minutes."

The other officials seemed to agree with this reasoning and Mr. Dickinson picked up the microphone they had up there and switched it on.

"**Can I have everyone's attention please" his calm voice spoke through the speakers making many of the people stop their conversations and look up in his direction. "We are sorry to have to do this, but we are extending the break for another 10 minutes to allow a problem to be solved. We are truly sorry about this and we again be on schedule in 10 minutes. Thank you."**

"Thanks Mr. D" Tyson said shaking the man's hand.

"Come on let's go find Bryan and Kai now" Sakura said leading the group back to the hallway.

**XxXxXx**

"So what's this about?" Lee demanded once they were out of ear shot of the kits.

"It's Rei" Kai had a look like he would cry again.

"What happened to Rei? Why isn't he here?" Mariah asked just as worried as Kai must be.

"He's really sick and only getting worse."

"Sick how?"

"He woke up early this morning throwing up and hasn't really stopped since. During the last match I got a call from Tala saying that Rei was vomiting blood now. I don't know what to do." he bowed his head to try and hide the tears. "Please can you help him?" With his head lowered, Kai missed that both Mai and Lee paled considerably just like he had done when he heard the call

"We'll do what we can" Lee placed a hand on Kai's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry too much Kai, I've been studying our tribe's herbal remades over the years, so I'm sure that we can help Rei get over this" Mariah was smiling hoping to ease this situation, but she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as giving Rei a simple medicine.

They were in a much needed silence when Dickinson made his announcement, which seemed to help Kai relax knowing he had just a bit longer to think.

"You are one hell of a person to find" Bryan called when he got near. "You're team told me you were acting strange so I though I'd come check it out."

Kai nodded not allowing his head to raise too much.

"Let's go find somewhere more private to finish this talk" Lee suggested.

The group soon found themselves in an empty locker room and Kai immediately turned to Bryan hugging and crying on his shirt. Bryan, who had had this happen to before, hugged Kai back and began to rub circles on his back. Mariah and Lee stood there shocked to see Kai openly express himself like this.

"So what do you two know?" Bryan asked being the only one not fully affected by Kai's display. "What's the idea about Rei's condition?"

"It's grim" Lee reported not taking his eyes off the crying Kai.

"So say it and then get your asses out of here to help him."

Mariah and Lee looked at each other, both seemingly having the same idea on what was causing Rei's illness and Kai would not like to hear it.

"W-what is it?" Kai's frame shock as he asked the simple question. Reality was he didn't want to hear it, but knew he had to.

"We're not sure," Mariah started hoping her calm voice would make this a bit easier to hear. "But there is a chance that Rei's body is rejecting the kits. I've never seen it happen, but there have been stories about it happening with the male pregnancies."

"But it didn't happen last time" Kai's voice was now harsh and sounded pain at the same time.

"We know Kai" Mariah spoke again. "And last time could be the cause for now."

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked when he felt Kai tighten his grip.

"Since last time didn't go normally, it's possible his body now sees the kits as a disease and is trying to destroy it."

"So Voltaire and Boris are still hurting us even in death" Kai chuckled coldly as more tears flowed. "I hate those jerks."

"We all do" Lee said hoping this slight change of topic would help Kai, but it didn't last long.

"Is there a way to help him? Or will our kits..." Kai stopped unable to say the small word.

"There is something we can try, and I will Kai" Mariah said in her calming voice. "I'll do all I can to help Rei, just prey for him and the kits."

Bryan felt Kai nodding.

"What are you two going to do now?" Lee asked bringing everyone's mind back to the other situation.

"Can Kai do anything if he goes home with you two?" Bryan asked knowing that is where is friend wants to be.

"Not really" Mariah admitted frowning. "There will only be a waiting game to see if the treatment will work. Kai it might be better if you keep yourself distracted for now."

"And what if Rei gets worse" Kai finally snapped and pulled himself away from Bryan to glare at the pink hair girl. "I should be there with Rei! I shouldn't have left him earlier to come here!"

"But there's nothing you can do there" Lee hissed. "And wouldn't Rei want you to give it your all to win? I suggest you got ready and win this tournament for him and the kits. Mariah and I will have things cover, Rei will be taken care of."

"Plus once he gets the medicine he'll probably just be asleep."

"**We have 3 minutes left before the break is over" **Jazzman announced over the sound system.

"Decide what you want, but me and Mai are going now so it won't be too late."

The Russians watched the brother and sister leave the room and a comfortable silence fell over them for a few seconds.

"I don't know what to do" Kai admitted, he sounded small and confused.

"I can't tell you want to do either" Bryan admitted. "But you heard those two say you wont be any use at home even if you go."

"What would you do?"

"Well I would probably finish what I stated."

"Why?"

"Because as much as I love Tala and want to be there for him, I'd probably just go insane sitting at his side holding his hand not knowing what will happen. I would need something to hold that insanity off if even for just a couple of minutes. But you're not me Kai, you need to answer this by yourself and what ever you decide I'll agree to it."

Silence surrounded them again as Kai thought. He took a seat on the bench with his back facing Bryan. The Falcon had made some good arguments but could he put off worrying about Rei and the kits long enough to focus on the fight? Or would he just end up blowing it and horribly failing?

"**1 minute left. Hurry back to your seats."**

**XxXxXx**

The two teams stood outside the Breakers' locker room patiently waiting for their leaders to return. They had searched the stadium for as long as they could until DJ started giving the warning. They were growing more worried by the passing seconds. From where they stood they could hear the fans chanting for Kai and Bryan.

* * *

**Lirin:** so yeah....PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**Johnny:** don't worry Swan, I'll prtect you from them if they attack.

**Lirin:** (cuddles Johnny) i knew i kept you around for something.

**Robert:** please ignore them and send reviews, they will help Rei deal with his current situation. and please do not harm any of my team, and that does include Lirin now.


	74. Battle Dedicated to Lovers

**Lirin:** so we finally made it to the second to last chapter...i'm sad to see it ending.

**Kai:** Lirin you have to tell me will the kits survive. I need to know that before i can even think of spinning Dranzer out there.

**Lirin:** sorry Kai that information is top secret.

**Kai:** stop being a bitch for once and clue me into how my family is doing!

**Lirin:** let me think... ... ...no...wait i might if...

**Kai:** Bitch here owns nothing for crying out loud. and Tyson tried his hand at baking brownies for Beywriter, Golden Lass, kitty, american farmer, riana rox, Rose-Petal-Falling324, and kelseywazhere. try them at your own risk. there now give me a freaking clue.

**Lirin:** just read.  
**

* * *

Chapter 71: Battle Dedicated to Lovers**

The two teams stood outside the Breakers' locker room patiently waiting for their leaders to return. They had searched the stadium for as long as they could until DJ started giving the warnings. They were growing more worried by the passing seconds. From where they stood they could hear the fans chanting for Kai and Bryan.

"Where are they?" Ian asked while the roaring fans grew louder.

"What's going to happen if they don't get here in time?" Tyson asked biting a finger nail.

"We'll learn soon enough" Sai was looking at the clock in the hall and the two boys only had half a minute to get there.

"This is too nerve racking, I feel sick" Max said and leaned against his boyfriend who was now rubbing circles on his back.

"Time's up" Sakura mentioned.

"**Break time is over, will out teams report back to the arena now" **DJ called for them, but no one moved.

**XxXxXx**

"That was our call Kai. Have you decided?"

"I think so" Kai got off the bench and walked to the door. "Sorry it took so long."

"I might have taken longer if it were Tala in this condition. But right now we have to run."

**XxXxXx**

"**Ah guys where are you?"** DJ asked after two minutes and no one appeared. The fans were beginning to grow restless. Brad and AJ had begun to get into their pointless commentary as a way to distract the crowd.

"**I have just gotten word that if neither competitor is here within the next 3 minutes, they will forfeit the match and no team will be crowned World Champions this year."**

The fans screamed and hollered to the news and their cries for Kai and Bryan grew louder hoping to get the two bladers out of hiding.

**XxXxXx **

When Lee and Mariah arrived at Kai's place, after stopping at their hotel room for Mariah to get her supplies, and they found Tala and Rei up in Rei's room. The Neko was covered in sweat and curled up in a ball crying as the pain was too much for him.

"Oh Rei" Mai cried and ran to his side taking his hand in one of her own and using the other to brush some hair out of his face.

"You came to help, right?" Tala asked eying the Nekos wearily.

"We came to do what we can" Lee replied finally coming into the room, he had hung back because it scared him to see Rei in such a condition.

"So you can make him better?"

"We'll try" Mariah weakly smiled at the Wolf and grabbed her bag from Lee. "Now do you mind going to wait else where so we can help Rei."

"Kai asked me to watch over him" Tala protested not moving an inch.

"Stay if you want then, but don't get in our way" Lee coldly said as he helped Mariah get set up.

Tala nodded and watched them as the carefully placed several herbs in a bowl and Lee ground them up.

"Rei," Mai called lifting his head to look at her, "where does it hurt most?"

"M-mai?" his voice shook and he cried harder. There was still a bit of blood dried to his chin from some previous vomiting session.

"Everything will be alright. Lee and I are making some medicine for you."

"T-the k-its?"

"Will be alright too once you get the medicine" she gave him a reassuring smile, but in the back of her mind she doubted it very much and hated lying to Rei like this.

"Here" Lee passed over the mixing bowl to his sister and she took a look. It seemed fine, but never having mixed this before she wasn't overly positive and wished one of her teachers were there.

"Alright Rei, it's ready. Lee sit him up." Mai ordered taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

The Lion did as he was asked and help Rei sit up so he could shallow the mixture without choking. Tala's watched them prepared to attack if either hurt him.

Rei drunk the medicine and then had a coughing fit before falling back against Lee.

"That stuff is awful" he groaned lightly glaring at Mai.

"I know, but it's going to help you" she smiled moving more hair out of his face. "Now try and get some rest, we'll be right here if you need us."

Rei yawned and nodded his head. Whatever they put in the medicine was starting to make him sleepy.

"So that's it?" Tala asked as the Neko's put their things away. "That's all he needed."

"We're not sure. But what we gave him will help. It's now up to him and time to see what happens" Mariah explained giving sad eyes in Rei's direction. "I'm going to mix up some more for later, and you two better not fight and wake Rei. He needs all the rest he can get."

"No problem" both boys said together before glaring at the other for copying them. It was going to be a long day.

**XxXxXx**

"**We're down to a minute and still no sign of anyone" **DJ was beginning to panic himself since he knew both Kai and Bryan well enough to know that something important could be the only thing delaying them.

"What should we do?" Tyson has passed the point of panic, he liked having the title and if Kai blew it he'd go insane.

"Get your asses out there moron" everyone turn to see Kai and Bryan exiting the shadows. Kai's eyes looked a bit redder the normal, but he had put on his emotionless mask again so no one could tell what was really going on. And Bryan stood next to the Phoenix smirking. "We'll get moving, we have a tournament to finish."

Fans cheered as the two teams ran out of the corridor going to their respected sides and Kai and Bryan taking their places at the dish.

"That was a close one guys, is everything all right?" Jazzman covered the mouth piece on his headset to talk to Kai and Bryan.

"For now anyways" Kai whispered. "Now can we please hurry up?"

"Yeah sure" DJ told them and stood straight again.

"**Alright we're sorry about the long wait, but our bladers are finally here and ready to go!"**

Kai took a deep calming breath and raised his launcher, he hoped that no one could see the slight shaking in his arms. He was far too worried about Rei to be able to fully stop himself from shaking, he just hoped that it wouldn't affect his launch.

"**3..."**

Bryan stared at Kai making sure his friend was still okay. If not he would throw the match just to help Kai get to Rei sooner.

"**2..."**

Kai's arms shook again, but not enough to horrible mess with Dranzer's trajectory.

"**1...Let it rip."**

DJ's loud command gave Kai the worst shake yet just before pulling his cord and the blade easily sail to the right of the dish. Bryan noticed this was going to happen so he used too much force so that Falborg would sail over the dish and miss its landing too.

"**I can't believe this, both blades failed to make the dish. What is going on here?"**

Many of the fans groaned as Kai picked up the silver purple blade by his feet before going to get Dranzer, Bryan met him over there to collect his own blade.

"You alright Kai?" he whispered.

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to calm down and get into this fight. Rei is going to be fine in Mariah and Lee's care so keep your mind here in the present. I wont miss on this next launch and you shouldn't either. Rei will be pissed if he learns you screwed up because of him."

"You're right and I hate that" Kai clenched his fist over Dranzer so tight it was close to breaking skin. "This fight is for Rei...and I will win."

"We'll I'm fighting for Tala to make him proud of me and his team...so I can't loose. So give me all you've got."

"For Rei I will" Kai vowed and went to stand back where he was before, Bryan also returned to his side.

"**Ready now?" **DJ asked them and they both nodded. Bryan had verbally smacked Kai enough to force him to focus and his body was finally stable enough to launch without Dranzer shaking.

Kai could feel the fiery passion of battle well up inside him as he listened to the count down this time. This one was for Rei and the unborn kits and there would be no way he could lose. Not this time.

Bryan narrowed his eyes, he could sense a major change in Kai at the moment, and he could tell that it was coming down to this one final fight, at the end one of them was going to walk away with a demolished blade. And since he was fighting this one for Tala he too had a fierce determination not to lose.

"**LET IT RIP!"** DJ announced and the blades set sail, thankfully landing in the dish them time. He had no idea what happened before this, or what Bryan as told Kai before, but now both were back in the swing of things and the crowd was cheering them on.

"Dranzer for Rei we must win" Kai yelled as his blue blade circled the dish.

"Falborg this one is for Tala, don't go easy on the Phoenix" Bryan said as his blade also circled the dish. Both were looking for an opening to strike and had half the dish between them.

Soon both grew tired of just circling and dove down to the center clashing with the other. The impact already had tiny bits of debris flying at them and the impact created a mini whirlwind of power forcing Kai and Bryan to take a defensive stance just to stay standing.

"Dranzer" Kai called hoping to push Bryan back a bit, but the Falcon was stubborn and did not budge.

"Falborg" Bryan called hoping to do what Kai wanted to accomplish, but they were too evenly matched with power.

"**This is incredible"** DJ was hopping up and down on his platform. **"The sheer power coming from both bladers is amazing, their blades have already begun to destroy each other in that first clash. And if neither does something soon then I fear both blades will be history."**

"Bryan do you know anything about this new blade of Dranzer's?"

"Dranzer has a new blade?!" Bryan's eyes were wide with fear, he had prepared for anything but this.

"Of course she does. This was the first in the S-series, Rei has the second. I receiver it when Dranzer was reborn in the fire after losing her in the battle with Cesia. She is known as Dranzer Spark. And do you know why I call her spark?"

"I having a feeling you're going to show me" Bryan growled.

Kai smirked nodding his head. "She is able to create and control sparks from clashing blades, just like what ours are doing right now."

Bryan's eyes widened even more as Falborg and Dranzer where trapped in the shimmering fire that seemed to have sparkles floating within the flames. It was a beautiful sight, if it were not putting Falborg in danger.

"This is impossible? Dranzer with melt with Falborg."

"Are you so sure?" Kai was still smirking and the flames were reflected in his eyes. Bryan was scared and had no idea how to counter this new ability Kai developed.

"Of course I am. I can feel the heat from where I stand, it's too hot for her to survive."

"I admit that Dranzer will get toasted, but she is the fire Phoenix, reborn from her ashes and made stronger. Now is time for her final attack!"

Everyone was silent as a flaming ball broke free from the fire and circled once around the dish melting it in it's tracks.

"Falborg move" Bryan tried, but his blade was sadly not responding. The fire had already begun to melt her. "Please Falborg, we have to win this for Tala!"

"I'm sorry Bryan, but I have to get home as soon as I can. Dranzer attack now with Flame Spears!"

The fire around Dranzer's blade grew stronger as it dove down to strike right through the middle of the fire ball in the middle of the dish. It did this several more times coming down from different sides. With each strike a chunk of flaming metal flew out.

"DJ it's time you called it. Bryan can no longer fight" there was deep sadness in Kai eyes and his tone. Bryan was standing shocked as some of the BBA crew come in with fire extinguishers and hosed down the dish revealing Falborg in melted pieces.

"**In a fiery show Kai has come back and claimed a second round victory. And with Bryan's blade in a total disrepair... the Bladebreakers are this year's World Champions!"**

The stadium filled with cheering fans rooting for the Bladebreakers and also still showing the Demolition Boys their support and congratulating them on a good show.

Tyson, Max, Sai and Kenny ran up to Kai to congratulate him, but he easily shoved passed them going to Bryan.

"I'm sorry Bryan, but I had to finish this. Can you forgive me?"

Bryan looked up a single tear was falling down his left eye. "Yeah. Now go to where you belong, leave the rest to us."

Kai sadly smiled and thanked his friend before running from the arena to get his bag and go home. His mind fully focusing on Rei as his feet carried him down the corridors. He had even forgotten his own kits as the back door came into view.

**XxXxXx**

"Tom where did papa go?" Ming asked as she watched him run. "Does he need the bathroom?"

"He might just be coming to get you guys to share in his win" Tom said to her smiling. In truth he had no idea where Kai was running to, but where ever it was he wanted to get there fast.

"Maybe he's going to where Lee and Mariah went. Or did no one notice they never came back here?" Susu asked looking up from his game. "After all when he was here he was hiding something from us, his smile was forced."

"No it wasn't" Ming protested pouting at her brother. "Papa never hide anything from us."

Sumu rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Parents lie to their kids all the time, that's just the way things are."

"You're wrong Susumu, papa and daddy love us to much to lie to us."

"I think that enough arguing guys" Tom stepped in breaking up the kits before it got out of control. "Let's just wait here for Kai to get here."

"I like that idea" Fudo said looking at his brother and sister. They both nodded and Susu went back to his game.

**XxXxXx**

_'Please be alright Rei. I'm on my way home now, so just wait a little bit.'_ Kai thought as he moved in and out of traffic hurrying to get home. But the whole time although he was focused on Rei, he couldn't shake the feeling he had forgotten something back at the stadium but couldn't think of what it was.

**XxXxXx**

"Tom it's been a really long time now, and all our Unlces and Aunts went back to the locker rooms, why hasn't papa come for us yet?" Ming was pouting looking like she might cry if her papa forgot her.

"Do you want to go down and see what happened to him?" he asked already knowing what the response would be.

Ming smiled and nodded her head and bounced off her seat. "Come on Fudo and Susu."

The two boys also got off their seats and followed Ming out of the row of seats and Tom followed behind them. Even he knew something was up with Kai for him not to come get his kits.

**XxXxXx**

"Bryan where did Kai disappear to?" Max voice could be heard in the hall as the small group grew closer, Ming still leading them and stopped when she heard that.

"If he hasn't told you then he doesn't want you to know" Bryan replied shaking his head. "This is for him to tell who he choices, not for me to go saying."

"So papa was hiding something from us?" Ming opened the door crying. Everyone inside looked at her and her brother standing behind her. Fudo was also crying.

"He didn't mean to" Sakura said going to pick her up, Ian went to get Fudo. "I'm sure he just wanted to you guys to enjoy today without a worry. He really didn't mean to hurt you."

"You mean it?"

"Of course" Sakura's smile lifted the kits' spirits so they stopped crying.

"So if Kai's not here and not with the kits where is he?"

"Home" Bryan answered like it was obvious. "We should go too."

"But if papa went home, doesn't that mean he took the car we came in? And we should be in our car seats. Well that's what daddy always says."

Everyone stared at Fudo like he said something wrong and he felt uneasy about it.

"For today it will be okay not to be in them. Getting you three back home fast is better then waiting for Kai to come back" Bryan told them. "And Tom you're welcome to come with us. I'm sure Kai and Rei want to properly thank you for watching the kits today.

**XxXxXx**

Kai turned into the driveway and drove up to the front steps before quickly turning the van off and dashing out, he left his bag on the front seat to get later and ran in. He soon found Mariah in the kitchen working on lunch for everyone there and she told Kai Rei had been moved up to their room. He thanked her and ran up the back stairs missing her question about the kits.

"Rei" Kai burst through there door half startling Tala and Lee.

"Quiet Kai, he's resting" Lee hissed but kept his eyes on his brother hoping the noise didn't disturb him.

"Is he alright? Did you guys get here in time?" Kai crossed the room and sat on the bed taking on of Rei's hands in his own. "Are out kits...?"

"We don't know" Lee whispered. "We have to wait and see what will happen now. But Mai has more of the medicine ready and it would be best for them all if he not move anywhere."

"I understand" Kai looked away from Lee to staring at his sleeping lover, for now Rei seemed at ease, but how long would it last? "Can we be alone now?"

"Sure" Tala smiled and Lee just nodded. Tala stopped when he was near the door and turned back to Kai. "Kai can I ask something?"

"Make it fast?"

"Did Bryan really care for me as much as you care for Rei?"

Kai chuckled. "Yeah he did, but that's something you should try and remember for yourself. Now please can Rei and I be alone?"

"Of course. Just call if you need anything."

"Thanks" Kai watched Tala leave and close the door behind him before giving Rei his full attention. "I'm back Kitten" he leaned over and kissed Rei's forehead, it seemed a bit cooler then before, which he was grateful for. After that Kai just sat there petting Rei's head for a little bit. After a long while Kai finally broke down crying.

"I was so worried about you Rei...I still am. And our kits too. It's all my fault that they're in danger now. I hope you can forgive me..."

Kai feel asleep crying holding Rei's hand and rubbing the bump on his stomach, but before he went dead to the world he heard the door open and a large group of people coming in. And Mariah's shocked voice when she learned the kits had been left behind, but that didn't sink into Kai's mind. All that matter now is if Rei and unborn kits will be all right.

* * *

**Lirin:** so the Tournament is finally over. what a relief.

**Kai:** that still didn't tell me much. anyone who thinks Lirin should tell me how my family is doing please drop a review demanding it. or even if you want to get out final chapter up sooner then next weekend review. or review just cause you can. but i better see some demanding for that knowledge.


	75. Final Chapter

**Lirin:** OMG after nearing 2yrs I've finally finished (sigh of relief)

**Kai:** don't get too relaxed Lirin, or did you forget I still don't know how my new kits are doing. And I swear if you killed them I will hunt you down and make you regret it. Rei's been hurt far too much for you to do that to him.

**Lirin:** Say what you will Kai, but I've worked hard and earned a nap. So while I do that you can read and discover your family's fate.

**Rei:** Kai come cuddle me. (Kai does as requested) and tell the nice people what Lirin can't since she's napping.

**Kai:** Lazy over there is sorry for making you wait, but the chapter is extra long...23 pages long to be exact. Also she will never own Beyblade or us characters from the show. She also does NOT own Nintendo DS or Pokemon

**Rei:** and we thank Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, riana rox, suzanne, Golden Lass, kitty Foxfire32 and kelseywazhere for being so kind to us by reviewing and sending all your worry for me and the others. I love you guys so much for doing that. And it means a lot to Lirin hearing from everyone with each chapter she posted. So thank you all so much from all of us.

**

* * *

The Final Chapter **

After the finals life slowly began returning to normal...well mostly. It took several weeks for bladers to return to their homes. Many were trying to stick around wanting to help Kai with the kits or possibly watch Rei so he could get some rest himself, but the Phoenix managed to convince most of them that he had enough help and they should get back to their lives, so slowly the teams left Japan. Eventually there was only one person left because he was stubborn and during the short time there developed a crush on Rei.

Now Kai sat in his study with this boy trying to get him out.

"Look Tom, it's great and all you want to help, but we've got enough people, this place is becoming a mad house. It's just not good for Rei to have everyone here."

"I can stay at a hotel and just babysit the kits when you need it" Tom objected trying his best to stay close.

"Where you stay isn't the problem" Kai sighed closing his eyes and rubbing his temples as a headache developed. He opened his eyes again to look at Tom. " Heck Tyson and Max would put you up so you wouldn't have to pay to stay anywhere. It's just not a good idea."

"But I'll hardly be here. And with the kits out Rei can get rest easier."

"No he wont. Every time they leave he worries for them so that will only make it worse for him. Please Tom if you truly want to help then go home. And didn't Maddie mention something about you having a job. Shouldn't you be getting back for that?"

"I don't care about the job, it's only washing dishes at a cafe club place. Kai I don't know how to explain this, but I feel a connection to Rei and I feel I should help him."

Kai sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. How could he easily explain to this boy that Rei will only worry about him too if he stayed here and that could make his already critical situation worse.

With a third sigh Kai sat up again and also opened his eyes. "Tom this is really kind of you to give everything up to help us...really it is. But you have your own life in England and should get back to it soon. If it will make you feel better I'll call a couple times a week with a status update. So if you truly care for Rei then go home, go back to your life, it's what Rei wants you to do."

"Do you promise to really call?" Tom was finally creaking. As much as he says he doesn't care for his job his money was quickly running out so staying would financially drain him and he'd have no one to help him once that happened.

"I will" Kai smiled glad to finally reach an understanding with this boy. "And to save you a bit I'll even pay for the ticket."

"You really do want me gone" Tom coldly laughed.

"I only want Rei to get better, and it sounds you do too. I'm not saying you have to leave today, just soon so Rei can drop a worry he has."

Tom was shocked to learn that Rei was worrying about him, he didn't think that the beautiful Neko would. "I'll go in a couple day if that's alright?"

"Sure" Kai got off his chair and Tom copied the action. "I'm going to check on Rei, but the others should be watching TV if you want to join them."

After that Tom saw little of Kai, and all too soon his few days were over and he was saying his goodbyes to everyone at the airport. The kits had somehow made it a teary goodbye as Ming and Fudo clung to Tom asking he stay a bit longer. Sadly his flight was being called for and Bryan and Tyson pulled the two away so Tom could leave.

**XxXxXx**

"Hey guys" Ian said as Tyson and Max came into Kai's house. "How ya been?"

"Pregnant" Max replied smiling. He was holding his big belly and rubbing circles on it.

"I can't wait for our kid to be born" Tyson was smiling as he hugged Max as they walked, well waddled, into the living room. They had come over to hang out and hopefully bring some cheering to Ming and Fudo.

It had been nearing four months after the finals ended and life had settled into a nice lull for everyone, well mostly. Rei in that time had not left his room once and the kits found it odd the Lee and Mariah had not yet gone back to China with Kevin and Gary. But they were also being kept in the dark about what was happening to their daddy, all they heard was that he was sick and needed lots of rest to get better.

"So Maxie when are you due" Sakura asked entering the room with a couple big bowls of popcorn and Anna and Negi were following with treys of drinks for everyone.

"Soon" he answered reaching for a handful of popcorn before carefully sitting on the couch next to Tala who was holding a sleeping Akemi.

"So are we watching a movie?" Tyson asked sitting on the floor in front of Max.

"Yeah" Cesia nodded as she and two of the kits come in. Ming was holding the DVD.

"So what movie are we watching Ming?" Tala asked smiling to the girl.

"Well we," she pointed to herself and Fudo, "wanted something cute, so we grabbed the first Care Bear movie."

Ian, Tyson and Negi groaned as the disc was placed in the player and the title menu appeared on the screen. Everyone else just let it go hoping it would made the kits happy and forget about their parents for the moment.

**XxXxXx**

About mid way through the movie, or so most of the boys there were hoping, it was the part with the character singing comparing their homes, Susu came down with Ripples and his DS. He had a smug happy look which all but Tyson and Max knew as a sign Rei was sick again.

"Did you come to join us?" Tala asked smiling at the boy.

"I just came down to get a snack."

"We have popcorn" Anna said.

"No we don't. Max and I finished it all" Tyson replied with a sheepish grin.

"Tyson that was four bags of popcorn. You are sure a pig" Sakura exclaimed glaring dagger at the Dragon.

"Max had more then me" he tried to defend, but realized it was a mistake when Max hit him. "Ouch...okay so we each had a bowl well most of them."

"Max has a reason to eat all he did, you just ate it because you're a pig."

Max grimaced as the argument was dragged on. He wasn't big on any sort of conflicts and with the baby kicking, it wasn't big on them either.

"I'm a growing boy, I need to eat a lot to keep my energy up."

"You haven't been a boy for years now, try controlling your hunger."

"Hey we're trying to watch a movie" Ming finally said to her arguing aunt and uncle to get them to stop talking. "Thank you" she said when they shut up.

"Well that was entertaining for a couple minutes," Susu said since he watched it all from the door way. "I'll just find something in the kitchen, unless you got into all the food Tyson?" he smirked quickly before continuing down the hall to his real destination.

The bluenette could have sworn it was Kai smirking at him saying that comment and not his young son who was more like the Phoenix then he wants to believe.

"Who does that kid think he is glaring at me like that?" Tyson was now pouting and resting his head on Max's shoulder. "Only Kai can give me that look."

"What if I do?" Max asked moving his shoulder to bump Ty's head off it.

"Your's don't like as mean Maxie. But you can give me any look you want."

"Uncles you're ruining the movie, be quiet" Ming turned to lightly glare and get them to shut up.

"Geez Kai breeded a family of glarers" Tyson mumbled quietly as he took Max's hand and returned his attention to the kiddie movie. Max shook his head as he heard his lover's comment and also relaxed as the baby's kicked stopped for now.

**XxXxXx**

Susu took the back stairs up going to his room to avoid having the others talking to him again. In one hand he was carrying a bag of chips and a can of soda and the other he held the container of kitty treats for Ripples.

As he went to open his door he heard Kai call Rei's name then it was followed by _dad_ being sick again. In the back of his mind he hoped he was spewing more blood or with any luck would just die soon, after all that had been his birthday wish.

**XxXxXx**

Back downstairs the movie was nearing the end and the Bears were chasing the boy around the carnival trying to stop him from collecting the spell ingredients for the no caring spell, and Max was feeling the baby kick again, but this wasn't like he had felt before. At first the pain was slight and didn't last long and there was distance between them. But now they were lasting longer with it feeling more server and less time in between. He was surprised that no one had noticed his face wince and pain once in a while, but then again about half the group had fallen to sleep with boredom and his Tyson was one of them.

"Oh no the bears and others got hurt" Fudo said when they all got pushed back and rolled off the roller coaster ride.

_'That looks more pleasant then this pain'_ Max laughed as he thought that and this wave of pain ended.

Lucky for Max the movie ended and he didn't feel anymore kicks, he figured it was all cause of the action from the show and his kid being smart being able to sense it.

"Taka wake up" he leaned over and whispered close to his koi's ear. "Movie is over." He sighed when the snoozing bluenette did not respond, this was going to take a lot more then just words.

"Fine I guess I'll got get pizza myself."

"You're getting pizza Uncle Max?" Fudo asked with big wide happy eyes. "Can we come too?"

"Sure" he chuckled and pet the kit's head since it was within reach.

"Anyone else want to come for pizza?"

"We will" Sakura answered for he and Ian who was rubbing sleep from his eyes. Anna and Negi also agreed.

"I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on Susumu or if Kai needs a hand" Tala frowned a bit. "But bring me back something."

"I'll stay too."

"Great it's decided we're going for pizza" Max leaned over to say this last bit in Tyson's ear, yet he still didn't stir but he did feel more pain as he sat up again. "So it loo..." Max stopped mid sentence cause as he tried to stand he got the worse pain yet and feel to his knees landing on poor Tyson.

"Huh?" finally the bluenette woke up when something heavy hit him. "Maxie?"

Max looked up and was crying. His breathing was harsh and is hand was searching for something to squeeze.

"Come on you two, let's go find Susu to see if he want to come" Anna suggested to get the kits out of the room. "Saku, Ian, Negi give us a hand." They all nodded and left giving Tyson and Max some space.

"Max are you alright?" Bryan knelled before him.

"It hurts" he was crying heavily now and holding Tyson's hand. "I'm scared."

"It's okay Maxie" Ty cooed soothing the blond rubbing his belly. "How long have you been in pain?"

Blue eyes met darker blue and Max now felt horrible for not saying thing before, Tyson had such loving caring eyes that also held a bit of fear that was just there because of him. "On and off throughout the movie" he admitted bowing his head so not to look at his lover.

Tyson looked at Bryan confused. "He's having contractions, we need to get him to the hospital soon. Tala go tell Kai and the others. I'll help bring Max to the car."

"Okay" Tala went to the door before stopping and turning around. "Oh congratulations" he smiled at Max and Tyson and left.

"I-it's over" Max let out a shaky breath and lightened his grip on Tyson's hand. "But I don't know when the next will come."

"That's alright" Bryan was helping Max off Tyson and onto his own feet until the Dragon was also standing. "Who's car do you want to take?"

"You can drive mine. I want to be sitting with Max."

"Then we take mine, I hate your car."

Tyson was grumbling as he carried Max bridal style to the Falcon's jeep in the garage.

**XxXxXx**

Tala was heading for Kai's room when Cesia spotted him called his attention to her.

"Tal, what's going on?"

He smiled as if nothing was seriously wrong. "Max is having his baby. Bryan is taking him to the hospital. Can you tell the others for me?"

"Sure Tal, and then we're probably be going to sit with Bryan."

"Okay. Thanks" Tala again smiled and said bye to Kai's twin before going back to what he was doing.

**XxXxXx**

"Fuck!" Max yelled and gripped Tyson's hand tightly. Another contraction started and was worse then before. "It fucking hurts."

"I never knew blondie had a potty mouth" Bryan joked looking in the rear view mirror to check them.

"Shut it bird and just hurry" Tyson said through gritted teeth as Max's grip threaten to break his hand. "It's okay Maxie, you're doing good."

"But it fucking hurts."

"I'm sure it does" Tyson whispered and kissed his koi's forehead. "But wont it be worth it to hold our baby?"

"I'll remember to ask you that when you go through this."

**XxXxXx**

"Kai" Tala called and knocked lightly on the door. He heard shuffling feet and Lee opened the door to stick his head out.

"He's sleeping."

"This is important, let me in."

Lee looked back toward his sister and the two on the bed before nodding. "Keep your voice down and don't you dare wake Rei.

Tala stepped in the room and froze. His eyes locked on Rei covered in sweat and passed out and his breathing was ragged.

"No" he whispered. "What have those monsters done?"

Tala's eyes glazed over as he went from the present moment into some newly recovered memories.

_Rei lay on a bed in a darkish stone room. He clearly had a fever and was in pain. Ian was sitting near him as he and Kai came into this room and Bryan following them. He felt bruises all over, but the ones on his wrists hurt the worse cause they were also cut._

"Tala what's wrong? What monsters?" Lee asked shaking the red head up nothing came of it. Meanwhile the image in Tala's head changed.

"_Nuh, Br-ah-yan…wait…AHH!" Tala tried talking but was too lost in pleasure to complete a coherent sentence. _

"_Horny already wolf?" Bryan whispered in ear he was nipping at. The falcon had the wolf pushed up against the wall opposite the door and was using one leg to rub the wolf's cock sending the red head into screams of pleasure. _

"_AH…BRY…FUCK…ME!" Tal panted out when his nipples were tweaked and his neck was nipped and sucked hard. _

"_As you wish Wolfie." the falcon smirked and lowered one hand into Tala's pants and started to rub the extremely hard dick causing the wolf to howl in pure bliss. _

"_What is going on out here?" Boris finally slammed his door open to see Tala and Bryan screwing in front of him. _

_Bryan had turned around so that he was leaning against the wall with Tala's legs wrapped around his waist and his head thrown back in pleasure. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was panting hard. The whole scene was making Boris horny and needing the wolf. _

"_Bryan drop him now!" Boris ordered in an icy tone. The order only received a fierce death glare and a tighter hold and Tala. _

"_Bry let me go. This is part of the plan." Tala whispered not struggling against the hold. _

"_Well now we're going to plan B. So hold on tight." Bry whispered back. "Falborg tell Kai we changed plans." _

"_**Yes master."** Bryan smirked as he locked glares with Boris again. _

"_If you want my wolf then catch us first bastard." Soon Bryan ran full speed down the hallway leading away from Kai and Tala tightly in his grip. _

The scene ended and quickly flicked to Boris all lit up like a human glow stick and other flashes of his past. But there was one more longish one

"_Oh no." Tala whispered as he covered his face from the horrid sight. Rei was on his knees crying as the tiger continued to bite him. "We have to stop this."_

"_We can't Wolf. If we interfere then Rei will lose the match and lose the round. And you know as much as I know that that can't happen. All we can do now is hope he can deal with this."_

"_Bryan you're a cold hearted jerk." Tala said before he ran from the seats and to the exit doors._

"Tala?" Kai was now standing above him with a worried expression. "Tala's what's going on?"

"This real?" the wolf asked looking around.

"Yeah why?"

Lee and Mariah slowly stepped closer to hear the soft conversation.

"Images...flashbacks I think. But Rei looked that sick but in a different room. And did we burn Boris?"

Kai laughed, of all things Tala could remember it was the burning party. "Yeah we did. He went up like a Fourth of July firework. So you've got your memories back?"

"There are some more, but there are still lots of holes."

"At least this is a start. Now Lee said you had something important to say?"

Tala sat up and blinked before recalling his reason for being in here. "Oh right it was about Max, he's having his baby."

"That's great" Kai smiled. "Why don't you go down there and see how he's doing, I don't think the others left yet so you can hitch a ride with them."

"Okay, but how's Rei doing? Is there anymore blood vomit?"

"None today thankfully. His medicine is working for now."

"That's good" Tala smiled and stood up glancing over at the sleeping Neko. "Have a good sleep Rei and get better soon."

Kai escorted Tala to the door and stepped out with him. "So make sure we get a call when the baby's born, Rei will be happy to know what's going on with them."

"I will."

They parted ways in the kitchen as Kai was gathering ingredients to make a couple of sandwiches hoping Rei would be able to have some of one of them. And Tala ran to catch up to the others who were getting ready to leave.

**XxXxXx**

At the hospital Bryan drove right up to the ER doors where Spencer greeted them with a wheelchair and a nurse. Bry had called on his way so things would be all set for the Turtle. Tyson helped Max from the car and into the chair where Spencer pushed him directly to a room and got him ready. Now Max lay on a bed with Tyson next to him waiting for the doctor.

"Maxie you're breaking my hand" Tyson complained as he sat next to his held his lover's hand waiting for the doctor.

"Who cares?" the blond growled glaring at the bluenette. "You are so going through this next time."

Tyson sat there and whimpered has the vice grip clamping his hand got tighter. He could feel his bones wanting to give and if nothing happened soon they just might.

Slowly the pain passed and Max released his grip sighing and leaning back on the pillow. Considering how abnormal this situation is he didn't think he'd be in this much pain.

"Has it stopped now?" Ty asked trying to rub his thumb over Max's hand, but was finding it difficult.

"For now" the blond slightly smiled. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"I'll be alright, just worry about yourself and our kid."

"Okay" they fell silent for a little bit with the only noise coming from the machines. "Hey Ty, I know I asked before, but what do you want?"

The Dragon shook his head using his good hand to move sweat blond hair from Max's eyes. "It still doesn't matter to me as long as it's healthy. But if you really want an answer then I have to guess a boy, I think he'll be easier for us to connect with then a girl."

"But Kai connects perfectly fine with Mingmei" Max pointed out poking Ty's forehead. Just then a knock interrupted them.

"Hello, sorry to intrude" it was a woman with sky blue hair and dark eyes. She wore a white doctor's coat over a blue pair of scrubs and a warm smile light her face in her hands was the clip board with all of Max's information the nurse took. "I'm Dr. Inari and I'll be taking care of you Max. So how are you?"

"Okay" he said squeezing his koi's hand, he had expected Spencer to be with them when the doctor come in.

"No need to be worried, your friend filled me in and I've asked him to scrub in on the OR. Unfortunately you," she looked at Tyson, "wont be allowed in, so you'll have to wait either here or the waiting room."

"Can't he come with us? I feel better with Tyson there."

"I'm afraid not" Inari gave an apologetic smile.

"No worries Maxie, they'll probably have you drugged up anyways. And I will be right outside waiting for you and our baby" Tyson was brightly smiling but deep down he wanted to go, even though the chances of him passing out when they saw the doctors cutting Max opened was high.

Tyson held onto Max's hand as the anesthetic was injected and slowly started to talk effect. Max smiled as the drug numbed his body easing the pain, but made him sleepy. He felt Tyson softly kiss his head and squeeze his hand one last time before the warmth disappeared and other voices could be heard before he was wheeled out of the room. He wasn't sure if he heard Tyson say he loved him and things will be alright, but it made him better to think he did hear that.

Now Tyson was left with this waiting was purely nerve racking for him. Worse then any Beybattle he'd ever taken part in.

The bluenette left the room deciding that waiting there is only going to make him more worried and if he tried eating then the janitors might have a new mess to clean up. So for now he wondered the halls looking for something to distract him. Sure Spencer said this was a common easy procedure, but that information wasn't helping now that he was away from Max. So his feet carried him down one hall and turned left to go down another.

"There he is" someone said from ahead, but Tyson was too out of it to realize the voice was talking about him.

"He looks lost" another commented, Tyson continued to ignore them.

"Oi Dragon brat" this voice finally broke through his thoughts.

"I'm not a brat" Tyson looked up to see most of his friends, the only ones not there were Rei and his three caretakers, but he didn't expect them to come. In fact he didn't expect any of them to be here especially the three kits.

"Hey that was the only way to get your attention" Bryan explained getting off his seat so the young Granger could sit. "So how is everything going?"

"He was just taken, it's going to be a little bit now." Everyone could see that Tyson was truly worried for the blond teen and utterly terrified something would go wrong. Everyone wanted to do something for him, yet none of them knew what to do, so they sat there in silence for a little bit.

**XxXxXx**

When Inari finally found Tyson she was smiling warmly and looked a bit tired. The kits were all playing their games, while some of the others were playing cards that found in his pants (no one asked what they were doing there or why he forgot he had them) and others were simply talking. But Tyson was doing none of these as he could not pull his worried mind from Max long enough to focus on something else.

"Well this is quiet a group" Dr. Inari said looking at them all. "Are you all friends of my patient?"

"Yeah" Tyson answered looking up at her. "How's Maxie and the baby?"

"They're doing fine and are back in the room Max was in before. You can all go see them, but I have to suggest small groups...."

"Thanks Dr. Inari" Tyson was grinning widely as he took off down the hall getting yelled at by nurses to slow down. Everyone else stood there watching him with a sweat drop on their heads. Tyson was never going to change.

**XxXxXx**

When the rest of the group caught up to Tyson he was already in the room with Maxie still sleeping and a nurse showing how to properly hold the bundle wrapped nicely in a powder blue blanket. Ian, Sakura and Ming were the first ones to visit them.

"Is that my new cousin?" Ming asked from Ian's arms where she could see the baby. He had fair skin similar to Max's and also his shining blue eyes, but dark blue fuzz for hair showing he inherited that from Tyson and all his cute chubby roundness.

Tyson smiled and nodded at her. "He sure is. He's names Makoto."

"So you and Max had talked about names before this?" Ian asked actually surprised the two were planning ahead.

"I'd hit you if I wasn't holding mt son Ian, we're not as stupid as many people think."

"I didn't say that" the snake looked hurt at the accusation the dragon was making, even though he was right.

"You're cute Makoto" Ming said stopping the fighting where it was and grabbed his small pudgy hand. "You better hope that my daddy doesn't see you as a plushie, he'll want to keep you then." Everyone got a little chuckle at this before starting to talk more. It seems that Tyson and Max had already put much planning and effort in for Makoto already and could bring him home as soon as they could without needed anything.

After Ian's group left Cesia came in with Negi, Anna and Fudo. And like Tyson did before he introduced his son to Fudo, but got down on his knees so the small kit could see him. Then after that everyone talked for a little bit before switching out of the final group.

When Tala walked in his nose was scrunched up like he was smelling something horrible, Bryan said it was just from the chemicals they used to clean this place, he'd been doing this on and off since they got there, it's why none of them much like coming to places like hospitals. Meanwhile Susu took a seat away from the group not having an interest in the baby like the others. He would have liked to stay at the house with Ripples and his DS. But Akemi was acting the complete opposite and wanted to grab Makoto and leaned away from Tala to do so.

"Aw Susu, don't you want to meet your little cousin?" Tyson was pouting as he looked at the kit on the chair.

"Not really. Uncle Bryan can we go back soon? Ripples should get fed soon."

Tyson was hurt and let that be shown on his face as Bryan and Tala just shook their heads. They were all used to Susumu acting this way, and at one time they would have too, but this right now was hurtful and disrespectful.

Tala was about to say something, but was stopped with Makoto's lip trembling and he began to cry.

"Ah..." Tyson was looking down at the boy lost. "What's wrong Koto-chan?" he asked lightly bouncing him just like the nurse showed him.

"Have you fed him yet?" Bryan asked.

"No" Tyson looked up quickly before returning his attention to the crying baby. "Is that it? Is dad's big boy hungry?"

Akemi heard Makoto's cries and couldn't help as she started her own waterworks too. It was a miracle Max was still sleeping through all this noise

The whiling got louder the longer the three teens stood there doing nothing. Eventually Susu's ears couldn't take it any longer and he left joining his bother and sister in the hall.

"What should I do?" Tyson was beginning to panic, even with all the preparing he'd done it meant nothing with this cry.

"Just hold him, I'll mix the formula" Bryan said taking charge and mentally thanking the kits and Akemi giving him this knowledge. In the cabinet under the baby's crib was everything Bryan needed, just like it was when he was taking care of Akemi while Tala was hospitalized. "Get over here cause I'm only showing you once."

Tyson nodded as he went to observe Bryan work. He had pulled out a bottle and a plastic inner tube that he stuck inside so not too much would be made, and measured out the power mix explaining how much so the Dragon could remember and hopefully not get caught off guard again. Next he added in the room temp water and twisted on the top and shook the bottle before handing it over.

"Don't choke him with that."

"I helped a few times with the kits" Tyson reminded him shifting to carefully balance Makoto with one arm and take the bottle with his now free hand.

Makoto's small mouth closed around the nipple Tyson had put there and he began to suck on it like a starving beast.

"See Akemi, Matoko's happy now, you don't need to cry anymore" Tala told his daughter as he walked around trying to shush her but for once this wasn't working. "Come on Ake-chan, please no more tears" he held her up so they could stare directly at each other. "Or you can win and cry all you want." Tala was now smelling his new present from her. "Bry we do have to get going."

"Why?"

"We don't have any more clean diapers."

"Oh. You got this covered now brat?" he had turned back to Tyson who was now trying to burp his son so he wouldn't choke.

"Yeah. Thanks for being here for us today. And tell Kai and Rei we'll stop by when we can."

"Sure thing" Bryan was following Tala and Akemi out the door allowing some silence to grace Max's room.

"You are such a big boy" Tyson was cuddling his son who had lost interest in the bottle for now and looked just a bit on the sleepy side. "But I think it's nappy time."

"For you or him?" Tyson spun around to see Max's blue eyes looking at him and a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Maxie" Tyson returned the smile and took a seat on the bed holding Makoto so Max could so him. "Isn't our so just adorable?"

"Yeah, and he'll be a trouble maker with those looks one day, just like his dad was" Max said as he moved to sit up, being careful of his stitches. "Can I" he reached to the baby.

"I didn't think you were much of a trouble maker" Tyson replied passing the baby over.

"I was talking about you Ty. But I would be lying if I said I didn't cause some trouble myself."

Makoto fell asleep gently pressed against Max listening to his dads joking with each other and sharing a few kisses. And although he now only a few hours old he felt save with these two and could tell they were going to protect him.

**XxXxXx**

When the group got home Bryan went to inform the ones left behind about Tyson and Max's son and that the kids appetite combined with Tyson's would soon have them leaving on the streets which got a small smile from Rei. Thankfully he was finally getting a little color back on his face but the room still reeked of vomit and floral air spray.

Tala went into Bryan's room (he moved out months ago into the attic room) to change Akemi's dirty diaper before passing her off to someone else to watch while he napped. Between the smell from the hospital and the two kids crying their heads off he developed quite a headache he just wanted to sleep off after taking something for it.

Akemi giggled playfully when her dad gave her a raspberry before properly fixing the diaper and putting her in a new outfit. This one was a soft purple dress with a line of duckies lining the bottom and neck line.

"You look like a little princess ready for a ball" he comment picking her up off the changing table. "Now it's time to go find you a prince so this king and rest my love."

Ake looked at him confused for a moment, but eventually smiled and cooed as they left Bryan's room to find the others who were again camped out in the living room watch TV and two kits playing with their cats.

"Hey" Tala stood in the doorway looking at everyone. The TV was a bit too loud for his liking at the moment and really didn't wanted to get closer then he had too.

"Oh hi Nii-san" Sakura smiled and waved at him. "Did you come to join us?"

"Not right now, I'm a bit sleepy" he admitted shifting his gaze off her to Akemi who again was giving him a confused look.

"So you're looking for someone to watch your princess?" Anna said going over to her brother. "She'll be in good hands with us, so go rest and get rid of that headache."

"Thanks" it surprised him to know his sister saw right through him, but was happy too. At least Akemi could have some fun with her friends. "Oh and she'll need to be fed soon so when..."

"We know Nii-san. We've watched her before and this, I'm sure wont be our last time doing it either."

Tala nodded as his cheeks tinged a very light red. "So I'll be back after a nap."

"Bye Uncle Tala" the kits said in unison as Tala pushed himself off the frame he didn't realize he leaned against.

"Bye guys."

Tala left to a chorus of good byes and sleep wells as he went back to the stairs going to his room up there he had a bottle of Advil and some water he'd take before falling face first onto his pillow for a nice nap to sleep this pain off, but what he didn't expect were the dreams he'd soon be getting.

**XxXxXx**

A few weeks had passed since Makoto was born and he was happily at home with his parents keeping them from getting much sleep at night. But Tyson and Max weren't the only ones not getting sleep. Since that day in the hospital Tala had not been able to shake the smell of disinfectant from his nose and that was stirring up strange dreams that he he waking up scared and unable to get back to sleep. Everyone was worried for him as the bags under his eyes grew bigger and his tolerance shorter. He even snapped at Akemi once when she started to cry in hunger.

"Kai?" Rei asked after Lee and Mariah had gone to get lunch. He was propped up on the bed with big pillows behind him and a few plushies too.

"What kitten?" Kai sat next to him stoking his cheek.

"How's Tala doing?" Yes this news had even reached Rei in his locked up status.

"He's alright. This is nothing for you to worry about."

"Everything is nothing for me to worry about" Rei sighed leaning back on his pillows. "I'm not going to break over a few worries."

"But you could, and that really scares me."

"Kai..." they were looking deep into each others' eyes and Kai wasn't hiding a thing which slightly scared Rei.

"I was terrified all those months ago. I don't want to relive that. Do you?"

"Of course not" Rei was quiet when he answered remembering what happened. It was scarier then the time Voltaire and Boris stole Susu from him and he still had nightmares from that.

"Good, and if something truly important comes up I will tell you."

"Okay" Rei sighed and leaned against his pillows looking at the pictures on his dresser. "Hey Kai."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Rei" Kai leaned over and pressed his lips to Rei's.

**XxXxXx**

That night Tala lay on his bed tossing and turning like some many resent nights, so why would tonight be any different for him.

(Dream)

_Tala woke to feeling something heave on top of him. He looked up to see a naked Boris sitting on his naked body. "What the hell Boris? Get off me." the boy growled. He tried to move but realized that his arms and legs were tied to the bed. And to make it worse he was creating a bit of friction below the belt on Boris, causing the man to moan softly. 'Great I can't move. Am I supposed to lay here and take this abuse again? I'm sorry Bryan. That's it! I'll call Bry to save me.' Just as Tala had this thought he felt Boris move against his lower area, causing the man to moan in pleasure. _

"_Are you ready to have fun my pet? Cause I sure am." Boris whispered into Tala's ear before he started to lick and nibble. _

'_Gross.' Tala thought feeling the saliva on his ear. _

"_BRYAN HELP ME! BORIS IS..." he was cut off when the monster shoved his tongue down his throat. _

_Seconds later a lilac hair boy burst in the room with a worried look on his face. "Tal! What's ... Holy fuck! Boris, you monster, get off him!" Bryan growled. Acting on instinct, Bryan raised his fist and ran to strike the purple haired man. However, before the falcon got there, Boris pulled a gun from the night stand and pointed it at Tala's head._

"_Stop right there. I know you don't want him hurt, so stand in that corner, remain silent and enjoy the show." Bryan was directed to the corner closest to the head of the bed where he could see every facial expression that Tala would make. _

_A pleasant warmness surrounded Tala's member, but it wasn't a mouth he was used to feeling. This was rough as teeth harshly nipped him or the sucking as too harsh. It did slightly feel good but not as good as someone else._

_Yet as quickly as that pleasant feeling comes it disappears and Tala looks up to a grinning Boris. The man is shuffling on the bed getting between his legs and raising his rear. Boris's smile is one of pure evil and he pushes forward..._

(End Dream)

Tala woke up screaming and he could still feel the pain in his ass from the dream...no not a dream, a memory. A memory in which he called his lover to save him from a monster and only ended up hurting him as he was forced to watch that happen.

All his nightmares had in fact been memories of his Abbey days. All the pain he felt in them recalling the scars he associated to those incidents, yet this memory gave him the worse scar yet.

Tala curled up and cried into his pillow wondering how he could have ever let all of that happen to him. Back then he was supposed to be the strongest person there, yet he couldn't even protect himself from what had happened.

"Why was I so weak? I was supposed to be the best they had so why hurt me so much?"

"He liked control" Wolborg appeared in his human form next to Tala on the bed. "He did all he could to break you and make an example for the others."

"But why me?" Tala asked as he leaned on his partner's should.

"Because you were the strongest there and if he controlled you then he had the others in the palm of his hand. But afters years of hurting everyone something happened he didn't foresee and his control started to slip away."

"What was it?"

Wolborg smiled. "I think its something you know."

"But I can't reme...wait the nightmare...Bryan."

"Right. You two somehow fell in love in hell and survived together. Then Boris tried harder to gain his control back but it never worked. Even when he revealed your sisters and threatened to hurt them you never gave in to him fully."

"And that was all because of Bryan?"

"Yeah."

"And does he still..." Tala cut off biting his lip in fear.

"Go find out yourself. You might be glad for it."

"It's late though."

"That never stopped you before. Plus he's up changing Akemi according to Falborg. So go see him."

"O-okay" Tala again bit his lip as he got off the bed. He found comfort in Wolborg's words, but that wasn't enough to forget the nightmare or the pain it caused. But if the wolf was right then Bryan was the one that would bring him full comfort.

The hall was dark as Tala slowly padded his way to Bryan's room. His slippers shuffling across the wooden floor created the only noise. When he reached his destination he pressed his ear to the door and heard the falcon master softly talking to their daughter, probably trying to get her back to sleep.

Softly Tala tapped the door with two knuckles and waited for Bryan to open it.

"Who the..." Bryan opened the door holding Akemi in one arm and ready to hit someone using the other, but his anger seemed to fade when he saw Tala and the remain of tear tracks down his cheeks. "What happened?"

Tala shrugged as he walked in and took Akemi. He buried his face her hair smelling the lavender scent of the shampoo used in her bath.

"Wolf?"

"You would do this to me some times...right?"

Bryan looked down at the red head cuddling the child. "Yeah. When you had nightmares or something bad happened. You liked being cuddled like that."

"Then will you do it now. Please?"

Bryan complied with the request wrapping Tala and Akemi in his strong arms holding them close. "What was the nightmare this time?" that was what he always asked.

"That purple haired man...Boris."

"What did he do?"

"Hurt me. Made you watch it all. I can still kind of feel him."

Tears fell on Akemi's head as Tala hugged her a bit tighter just as Bryan was doing to him. To most people this would look like a loving happy time, but if any of the people leaving with them saw this they would immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Can I help?" Bryan asked.

"Just do what you always did when this would happen. Wolborg said I'd always go to you so you must know a way to help me."

"I do. But are you sure?"

"Bryan I want to remember and right now so much as happened that sparked memories, just none of them good, I want to remember the good."

"Alright" Bryan leaned down and captured Tala's lips with his and carefully guided him to the bed, Akemi still snuggled between them. When Tala felt the edge of the bed against his legs he sat down breaking the kiss.

"Behave tonight Ake, I need this to happen" Tala kissed her cheek before giving her to Bryan to lay back in the crib for the night. When Bryan came back he was softly smiling and took Tala's hand in his.

"The first night we did this it was after Boris hurt you and you came to me crying. I took you in my arms and rocked you back and forth until you finally stop crying. Once you did I asked if you wanted to show me what he did. You were scared and so was I, but together we reenacted what he did and proved that it could be pleasant. So Tala do you want to show me what he did in your dream?"

"I don't want you hurt."

"You said that back then too, but I smiled and said I'll be all right."

"But he was so rough."

Bryan placed a finger over Tala's lips shushing him so he could talk. "And I know how gentle you are. Tala be the seme tonight. Take charge in reclaiming your memories."

"B-bryan" Tala's lips trembled as he leaned forward to kiss Bryan and lace his left hand through lilac hair. His tongue darted out tracing the lower lip of his friend seeking more. Bryan moaned when he parted his lips allowing his Wolf to take full control.

Tala leaned back pulling Bryan with him. The added weight and the way the other felt on top of him was slightly familiar, but still nothing was sparking yet.

"Wolf" Bryan lifted his head breaking the kiss when air was needed. His eyes had turned to a melted silver color as he looked down at his lover with much needed want.

"F-fal?" Tala released Bryan's hair and trailed his hand down to his lover's cheek. The looks, the feel, it was normal...wanted...but he couldn't get the memories free.

"This is going to be hard to to with clothes on" Bryan said getting off the red head lifting his shirt as he stood.

Tala's eyes glazed over as he watched Bryan move, but he wasn't seeing it.

"_Bad Falie for wearing so much clothes" he was laughing as he pull a gray T-shirt over Bryan's head and tossed it a corner and then sent his own after it. "Now this is much better" Tala pressed close enjoying the skin on skin touch._

"Tala. Hey Tala" Bryan shook the red head snapping him from his thought. "Hey you okay?"

Tala shook his head coming back to reality and smiled brightly. "Just great Falie, but too sleepy for this right now."

"Falie? Tal you haven't called me that in a while."

"I guess I haven't. But time for sleep, it's been ages since I was in your arms."

"Fair enough" Bryan smirked as he jumped on the bed tackling Tala into the soft mattress as they both laughed. Somewhere in the laughs and rolling around their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Tongues exploring everywhere they could reach. Bryan's arms wrapped around Tala pulling him close and Tala found his hand back on Bryan's hair holding him in place. They both moaned enjoying this. Yet sadly air became greatly needed and they parted.

Panting Tala rested his head on Bryan's chest pressing close to this. The thumping of the Falcon's heart lulling him into a restful sleep.

"Goodnight Bry-Bry."

"Night Wolf" Bryan turned the light off and laid back against his pillows. He stayed awake as long as he could watching his Wolf sleep and playing with red hair that he so greatly missed touching.

**XxXxXx**

Rei groaned as he woke up from his restless sleep. Since the day before he couldn't shake the pain in his stomach and Mai's herbal drinks weren't helping this time.

"Kai?" Rei shook his sleeping lover in a small attempt to wake him. "K-kai please wake up" his voice creaked as tears fell from his eyes.

Kai woke up hearing Rei whimper and slump against him panting.

"Rei what's wrong?"

"Hurt." Rei panted closing his eyes.

"Alright" Kai carefully laid Rei back down on his side of the bed. "I'm going to get Mariah and Lee. I'll be right back." He gently kissed Rei before getting off the bed.

Rei curled up crying as he felt more pain. He didn't want this to happen again, last time was far too close he couldn't live with that again. "Oh kami Kai please hurry."

Rei looked up when he heard running feet coming towards him Mariah was rushing in with a worried expression and her pink bathrobe flew out behind her like a cape. A few seconds later Lee and Kai came rushing in with towels.

"It's going to be alright Rei" Mariah said as she brushed some hair behind his ear. "We'll get you through this" she was warming smiling at him and Rei just nodded.

"Are you sure he can do this?" Kai asked bitting his lip completely unsure of what the other Neko's were doing.

"You should know the answer to that Kai. He's got what he needs to do this" Lee said removing Rei's pants and draping a blanket over him.

Kai blushed looking at the floor. "But wouldn't it be better for him to go the hospital."

"Kai I've been trained for this. And a completely natural birth with hopefully undo the damage Voltaire did all those years ago."

"I still don't like the idea of this" Kai crossed his arms glaring at the two Neko's near his lover.

"Kai please, I want it this way. This is how it should have been with Susu, Ming and Fudo" Rei explained as Lee propped him up on the pillows. "Please just come here and hold my hand."

Rei was shaking when Kai took his hand and kissed it. Both of them were scared but Rei was trusting his friends and so would Kai, but if anything went wrong he knew exactly who to blame.

"We can still call the ambulance" Kai said stoking Rei's hand with his thumb.

"It will be alright" Rei smiled squeezing Kai's hand as a small pain wave rolled over him.

"It's going to be a long night" Mariah said as she checked Rei. "Lee can you make us some coffee?"

"Bring the pot up" Kai told him. "It will save us the time of going to get refills."

"Need anything else while I'm down there?"

"That should be all for now" Mai said sitting on Rei's other side and grabbing his brush to use on his raven hair.

**XxXxXx**

After breakfast Fudo and Ming we're going up to Ming's room and get some Pokemon traded when a scream from their parents' room made them stop and soon enough they were hearing someone inside crying.

"That was Daddy" Ming said going closer to the door. "I think he's hurt. We should check on him."

"But Papa told us not to go in there without permission."

"Fudo it's our Daddy and he's hurt. Don't you want to help him." Ming was pouting at her brother, but her eyes were giving a determined look that said even if he wasn't with her, she was going to see what was wrong.

"You're taking the fall for us if Papa gets mad" he sighed and moved closer to his sister.

Ming's silver tail swished behind them as she placed a hand on the door handle. She looked at her brother, who nodded, and she turned the knob opening the door.

"Daddy?" she called pushing the door all the way opened. Their eyes were met with Rei biting hard on Kai's arm which had blood dripping down it. Mariah between his legs looking like she was holding something. And Lee was holding a towel carefully in his arms.

"Close...the...door" Kai grunted at them trying not to sound angry or in pain. Fudo complied with the request and closed the door preventing anyone else from walking in.

"Is daddy okay?" Ming asked eying everyone.

"I'm okay Angel" Rei panted after releasing Kai's arm. "I'm sorry if I had you scared."

"It's okay daddy" Fudo told him.

"If you sa-ay so."

"Rei I need you to push really hard this time" Mariah instructed popping her head up.

"It's almost over Kitten" Kai said stroking his sweaty hair.

"Lee come here with another blanket ready."

Lee looked down at his arms and sigh before turning to the two intrusive kits. "Either of you know how to hold a baby?"

"Uncle Tala and Uncle Bryan let us hold Akemi-chan" Ming said smiling.

"Good then hold your new baby sister for me" Lee leaned over passing the bundle to Ming who happily took it in her arms. Unfortunately the blanket was covering all but the fair skin of her face so they couldn't see what she looked like.

"Don't drop her" Kai warned before Rei bit his arm again fangs sinking deep into his flesh.

"Come on little one, you're so close to freedom now. Rei don't stop pushing yet."

"Trying" Rei panted making the mistake as releasing Kai's arm and a pained groan escaped his lips loud enough for anyone in the hall to hear him. The new kit in Ming's arms began to fuss from the loud noise.

"Ah Papa what should I do?"

"Just walk with her Ming. She might settle down soon."

"Okay" Ming carefully walked around the room humming to the baby kit in her best attempt to calm her.

"Come on, come on, come on" Mariah said to herself as she helped guide the other baby from Rei. "Just a bit more."

Again Rei was chomping down on Kai's arm as tears spilled from his golden eyes. He had a feeling he now knew have Kai must have felt getting abused in the Abbey if this was anything like that pain. It hurt so much and he was so tired already he wanted this to be some horrible dream, but if he woke up from it he might not have these new wonderful additions to the family.

"We have both shoulders out now, you can relax" Mai said smiling at Rei and pulling the second kit free. Fudo looked over before Lee had it wrapped in a blanket and wrinkled his nose seeing all the blood and other goo on it.

"Great" Rei slumped against Kai going limp. "Can I sleep now?"

"Sure Tiger. You did great. We'll get this little ones cleaned up for you."

Rei smiled at his friends before closing his eyes and letting himself go. He could hear Kai's voice talking but what he was saying didn't matter. All he wanted now was a peaceful rest.

**XxXxXx**

A couple days had passed since Rei gave birth to his twin kits and the majority of the house had yet to find out. Ming and Fudo were told not to tell anyone and they also had their DSs taking for a couple days since they break a rule their Papa had put in place. But now Rei felt rested enough to see the others. And introduce the family to their new members.

So right now everyone was sitting in the living room waiting to find out why Kai had summoned them all their. Max and Tyson were leaning on each other trying to stay awake and Makoto happily sat in Tyson's lap hitting his dad's leg with his tiny fists. Bryan was sitting on the arm chair with Tala on his lap enjoying being close. Susumu was holding Akemi on the floor by their foot and Ming and Fudo were not that far from their brother. The other were left to lean against the wall, or for Sakura against Ian, and left to wait.

"You ready for this kitten?" Kai asked as he finished brushing Rei's hair and tied it back in a loose pony tail. "We can wait a bit longer."

"Everyone is here now though. And if I don't get out of this room soon I swear I will hurt you."

"You already did that" Kai raised his arms with all the bandages from bite marks.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I was happy to have been able to help" Kai kissed Rei's neck and nipped it for fun. "And I know someday I'll be getting my revenge on you for it."

"Someday yes, but not too soon" Rei smiled getting off the chair going to the cribs set up in the room. His legs wobbled a bit from a long lack of use. "Would you two like to go meet your whole family?"

Two sets of golden eyes looked up when they heard his voice the babies cooed in unison reaching up for him. One of them had his raven hair with ears and tail to match and the others had Kai's blue hair with streaks of silver mixed in and again the cat ears and tail matched. They both looked more like Kai, but with the pointed ears of any Neko-Jin. They were dressed in a simple pale yellow onesieses with a rubber ducky in the middle. The girl was wrapped in a pastel pink blanket and the boy in a power blue one.

"We better not keep them waiting" Kai said standing behind his koi looking down at the two new kits. "You have so many people wanting to know you" he picked up his son while Rei grabbed their daughter. "Rei will you be alright going down?"

"I should be" Rei turned to face Kai smiling. "At least I wont drop her if that's what you're worried about."

"Stubborn Kitten, but if you say you'll be fine then lead the way."

**XxXxXx**

Outside the living room Kai and Rei could hear the others talking about why they were summoned there, or in Tyson's case his snoring as he caught up on some much needed sleep thanks to Makoto. They smiled and gave each other a quick kiss before Kai opened the door and sending everyone into silence.

The group all turned their heads to the door to see Kai and Rei, which was a huge surprise, holding two bundles.

"Hi guys" Kai said looking around at them. "We have a couple people you should meet."

"We can see that" Tala was smirking looking to his friends. "So how did you manage to keep this so quiet from us?"

"It wasn't easy" Rei laughed taking a seat next to Max as he looked at his new daughter. "They were a bit loud at times."

"So what are their names?" Bryan asked hugging Tala tighter.

"This sweet darling is Ling. And Kai is holding Gou."

After that the parents got crowded by the group as everyone wanted to see and hold the new kits, even Susumu wanted to look at them and get to know his new sister and brother. Rei was happy to see this and hoped that his distant son was trying to close the gap between them.

**XxXxXx**

Several days after that newspapers had headlines announcing that the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys were taking time off from the World Spotlight to be with their families and raise their new kids. And soon after that their mail boxes were flooding with fans wishing them the best and wanting to see them back blading soon.

Also some friends decided that they would swing by and meet Ling and Gou personally and among that group were Rei's parents, Tom and just about all the bladers in the BBA.

Life was busy and chaotic, but happy for Rei and Kai during those days. And now they looked forward to getting back to a simple life and raising their kits without the worry of any trouble from Kai's past to haunt them anymore. Or so they were hoping.

**

* * *

Tyson:** IT'S PARTY TIME!!!

**Max:** quiet party Ty. All the babies are sleeping...and so is Lirin still.

**Tyson:** party poopers (stick tongue out pouting)

**Tala:** just ignore those two, we always do.

**Tyson&Max:** HEY!

**Bryan:** as my Wolf was trying to say we truly hope that everyone enjoyed this was much as we had fun working with Lirin helping to write it...most of the time.

**Kai:** and just because it's over doesn't give anyone the right not to review.

**Rei:** because there is still a Wedding to come and we do need guests to come.

**Kai:** but I wouldn't mind a small wedding with just us (pulls Rei close and kisses him)

**Tyson:** get a room!

**Kai:** (flips Tyson off)

**Tala:** good thing the kids didn't see that. Now please be nice dearest of readers and take a few moments to drop Lirin a message and Rei's invite is good for anyone who wishes to come to their wedding...Bryan why haven't you asked me to marry you yet? Or did you and I haven't remembered that yet?

**Bryan:** … I think I hear Akemi waking up. Bye.

**Everyone:** Bye and thanks for reading!

**Note from Beywriter/Tom**

This was a special story, I want to thank Lirin Sama for writing it and making me happy by including me in it...something I'd never expect to happen,

It was the story that brought us together and made us the good friends we are today!

**Lirin:** Oh before we all head off I have a special thanks for Beywriter and helping me write this. If it weren't for his help coming up with an outline I still might still be dragging me feet. And so I now give you all what he gave me.

Susu entered the kitchen and placed his paused DS on the counter fetching a snack.  
The sounds of the Care Bears were making him sick, he concentrated on fetching himself the snack and leaving it.  
Throwing a quick smirk glance over too Tyson walking past the lounge looking in Susu noticed Max's pained expression but chose to ignore it heading back upstairs towards his room.

When he came up he heard Kai with Rei sounding like he was just recovering from vomiting, Susu hoped it was more blood again like he had been months ago.

The boy returned to his room with a fresh smirk on his features.

Max had been putting off pains that the baby was producing and blaming it on the baby kicking but its much much more.  
The Blond rubbed his hand over his stomach and tried to get back to the movie.  
It maybe the Care Bears but he needed something to take his mind of the pain and not worry his koi.  
Tyson noticed Max's movements, looked into his blond lovers eyes, smiled and took Max's left hand into his own and squeezed it lightly, then they looked back towards the movie.  
Tyson occasionally showed signs of love and this was one of them, even though it was a silent gesture of love.

About two months previous it became financially impossible for Tom to stay in Russia so he returned home to continue his work.  
Kai had said he could stay but he needed his job.  
Mathilda, Miguel and the others returned at the same time.  
Occasionally they received phone calls asking on Rei's condition but they kept in touch like good friends do.

Once the movie was over they got up to stretch.  
Tala stood up stretching.  
"Gonna check on Rei"he murmured.  
Tala's legs had fell asleep during the movie.  
He didn't notice this until he was stood up his left leg buckled, he hit his knee on the table infront of the sofa.  
He gritted his teeth in slight pain.  
"You ok Tala?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah".  
He stood again flinching in slight pain.

Tala knocked on the closed door slightly.  
Kai's face appeared when it opened silently.  
"Hey Tala"  
"How's Rei?"

Flashback

Bryan leaned in to kiss Tala but hesitated

"Keep it up Tala, I choose to win"

"Ray...no...Ray...MEDIC"...

End Flashback

Tala's eyes widened in shock.  
"Tala?"

Flashback

"Oh no." Tala whispered as he covered his face from the horrid sight. Rei was on his knees crying as the tiger continued to bite him. "We have to stop this."

"See you in hell Boris." Tala said sticking his tongue out.

End flash background

Tala gasped as the new fresh images filled his mind.  
"B...B...Boris".


	76. Message For the Fans

Hey everyone. Just thought I'd drop a message saying that a new installment of Oh My Kittens is out. It's called Lee's Love. It's takes place between OMK 2 and OMK Wedding. And as the title says it's the story of Lee finding love. And from then on the person he mets up with will be making constant appearances in the rest of the series. So please check it out.

Thanks

Lirin


End file.
